BITTERSWEET
by God's Tears
Summary: Les rencontres les plus incongrues sont souvent celles qui bouleversent toute une vie. Erza n'a jamais demandé ça. Pourtant c'est arrivé et maintenant, il est là. UA/Collaboration avec Alisha Horiraito
1. JOUR 1 : un coup d'épaule

**Petit mot du jour **(God's Tears) **:**

**Bonjour ! **Ou bonsoir, si tu lis ça plus tard.

Tout le monde est au courant de ma passion de commencer d'autres projets alors que je n'ai pas fini les anciens mais ! Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas seule sur ce coup ; ce nouveau recueil est en collaboration avec mademoiselle **Alisha Horiraito **(oui oui, elle est encore en vie).

**Publication :**

Les chapitres fonctionnent par jour. Donc, par ellipse. Alors il faut garder à l'esprit que les personnages vivent tranquillement entre le jour 1 (aka chapitre 1) et le jour 20 (aka chapitre 2), par exemple.

Pour le rythme, ça dépendra autant de mon inspiration que de celle d'Alisha. Mais c'est rigolo à écrire donc ça devrait aller.

**Voilà**, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire ce premier p'tit bout.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**JOUR 1 : un coup d'épaule**

* * *

Tout a commencé avec une soirée. Ça, Erza en est certaine.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient pas des détails de ladite soirée. Tout ce qu'elle peut constater, ce sont les répercussions ; un mal de crâne, l'envie de vomir, une bouche pâteuse et des vêtements en moins.

De façon brusque, même beaucoup trop brusque parce qu'elle retient la remontée acide dans sa bouche, la rouquine se relève du lit et le quitte, embarquant avec elle la couverture. Elle s'enroule prestement dedans avant de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches folles qui lui barrent le front. Les repoussant en arrière, elle jauge de manière dubitative le garçon avachi sur le matelas, entièrement nu, en train de doucement ronfler. Elle discerne à peine la touffe brune cachée entre deux oreillers.

Un écran de téléphone s'allume, par terre, et Erza constate que c'est le sien. Donc, d'un mouvement, elle se précipite vers lui et s'en saisit. La première chose qui la frappe, c'est l'heure ; elle est sacrément en retard pour le premier jour, bordel !

Sa respiration monte d'un pic pendant qu'elle se maudit mentalement. La jeune femme se rhabille comme elle peut, pestant cette fois de vive voix en voyant l'état de son corset. Elle le tient à bout de bras, un regard triste peint sur son visage pâle. Un gémissement plaintif remonte le long de sa gorge, juste avant qu'elle décide de prendre un vêtement dans la penderie de l'inconnu ; il a ruiné ses habits, il peut bien la dépanner.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi a-t-elle fallu qu'elle dise oui pour cette stupide soirée de pré-rentrée ? Son lit aurait été suffisant. Allez, son lit, un plaid, et une bonne série. Pas plus ! Mais non. Sous une impulsion, et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être seule entre les murs à peine décorés de son nid, elle avait accepté.

Faisant les quatre cents pas dans le petit appartement de l'étudiant, toujours en train de dormir comme un ours d'ailleurs, la demoiselle se dirige finalement vers la salle de bain pour voir son état ; le mascara a coulé, un reste de rouge à lèvres parsème sa bouche pulpeuse.

Ouais, elle a clairement la tête d'une fille qui n'est pas restée sagement réviser dans sa chambre.

Erza fait couler de l'eau pour se débarbouiller un peu, un minimum, ne serait-ce que pour se réveiller et, tiens, faire une constatation.

« Oh putain... »

Ça fait à peine une semaine qu'elle a débarqué à Crocus et là, elle ne sait absolument pas où elle est. Elle a passé sa nuit chez un mec bizarre, a partagé son lit, et elle n'est pas fichue de connaître son adresse. Merveilleux. Heureusement qu'elle a la géolocalisation sur son téléphone.

Donc, rassurée, elle ressort de son jean troué son portable pour le déverrouiller. L'écran s'illumine, lui laissant quelques secondes pour constater que la batterie va lâcher. Ce qui arrive, à peine quelques secondes après sa découverte.

Génial.

Sa paupière tressaute et elle inspire lentement, très lentement, avant de ranger l'appareil inutile dans son vêtement. Claquant ses paumes sur la céramique du lavabo, elle essaie de se calmer tranquillement ; allez, elle a dix minutes de retard pour l'instant. Elle ne doit pas être si loin que ça de l'université, vu que le nigaud a l'air d'en faire partie ; il a cette stupide veste que certains clubs donnent. Alors, elle peut arriver à minimiser les dégâts, pas vrai ?

Oh et puis, merde, ce n'est plus le moment de se poser plus de questions, elle doit se bouger !

Tout a donc continué avec un trajet chaotique, parce que se réveiller avec la gueule de bois n'est pas suffisant.

Malgré quelques déboires qui riment avec « je me suis trompée quatre fois de chemin », Erza a fini par regagner l'université, sans ses affaires pour suivre décemment les cours ; dans le pire des cas, elle demandera gentiment à quelqu'un de lui prêter une feuille et un crayon, si tant est qu'ils ne possèdent pas tous un ordinateur. Tout ce qu'elle a, c'est sa carte pendue à son cou, qui indique sa section et son identité.

Elle a encore ce foutu mal de crâne, mais cette fois accompagné par l'envie de trucider toutes les personnes l'empêchant de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre, qui, lui, est à l'autre bout de ce maudit campus. Alors quand son épaule heurte brutalement une autre, elle ne prend pas la peine de s'excuser ; son état de stress est à son paroxysme, elle n'a pas le temps. Il ou elle avait juste à s'écarter.

« Hé ! »

Donc, c'est un « il ».

Ignorant la voix derrière elle, l'étudiante continue son chemin. Et elle prie, aussi, pour que ce garçon qui essaie de l'interpeller ne poursuive pas dans cette voie, parce que sa journée a mal commencé, elle ne veut pas avoir plus de soucis à cause d'un accès de violence.

« Hé, toi ! »

Une main saisit rudement son poignet, lui faisant faire volteface. Ses cheveux brillent fougueusement sous le soleil et flottent élégamment, jusqu'à se reposer tout près du creux de son dos. Une montée de colère commence à piquer tous ses nerfs, rapidement, autant parce qu'il a décidé de l'emmerder et donc de la stopper dans son élan, mais aussi parce qu'il la tient fermement.

Et également parce qu'elle ne veut pas être plus en retard, merde !

« Pour qui tu te prends ?, siffle Erza en bougeant son bras pour qu'il relâche sa prise.  
\- C'est une blague ? »

Il est grand, plus qu'elle, d'une tête. Sa mâchoire carrée est contractée et ses sourcils sont froncés, déformant le tatouage sur sa joue droite ; pourquoi il a ça sur son visage ? Il fait partie d'une secte ou quoi ? l'Université accepte vraiment n'importe qui.

« Tu crois que c'est normal de venir agresser les gens comme ça ? »

Il a des yeux verts, brillants, qui s'écarquillent. L'étincelle de la mauvaise humeur vient se glisser en eux.

« Ah et toi, tu trouves ça normal de percuter quelqu'un et de pas s'excuser ?  
\- Il y avait de la place autour de moi, tu pouvais très bien te décaler.  
\- Tu te fous de moi là ? »

Lui aussi a haussé la voix et la migraine qu'elle a renforce son ténor. Elle rêve de l'assassiner ; cette journée devient de plus en plus merdique et sa patience ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

« Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ?, lance la rouquine.  
\- Et la tienne à être polie ? S'excuser, c'est la moindre des choses ! »

Sa paume la démange ; oh, oui, elle rêve de lui plâtrer une gifle sur sa joue, la droite tiens, histoire d'avoir une belle symétrie sur ce visage arrogant.

« J'ai pas le temps de parler avec un abruti comme toi. »

La rouquine ravale toute la suite de ses pensées, dans l'optique de partir, mais il saisit soudainement la carte qui pend vers sa poitrine. Et tout aussi rapidement, elle le repousse, plaquant ses paumes contre le torse du garçon qui tombe à la renverse.

Risible.

« T'as vraiment un problème ! » crie-t-elle.

Il se contente de sourire, moqueur, en se relevant tranquillement. Maintenant, ce sont ses poings qui la picotent. Bon sang, ce type ne tourne pas rond, qui se permet ce genre de comportement ? Il époussette ses vêtements, un jean bleu et un pull noir à capuche.

« Et toi aucun sens de l'orientation. Les bios n'ont jamais cours dans cette partie du campus. »

Les personnes qui passent à côté d'elle les observent avec méfiance, ne sachant pas les prochaines réactions qu'ils auront.

« Quoi ?, marmonne la rousse.  
\- En plus d'être malpolie, tu es sourde ? Génial. »

Le jeune homme finit de retirer la poussière de sa manche puis ramasse son sac, mettant de nouveau la sangle sur son épaule. Ses cheveux bleus sont coupés proprement. Quelques mèches caressent les coins de sa mâchoire et sa nuque, ainsi que son front ; elles atteignent à peine ses sourcils.

Il se rapproche, encore une fois, comme s'il n'avait pas peur qu'elle s'en prenne à lui. Au contraire, il pousse plus loin ; il se penche, juste assez pour effleurer son oreille avec son souffle.

« Les bios sont dans dans cette direction, _Scarlett_. », déclare-t-il en levant son index vers l'ouest.

Elle aurait dû tiquer face à son comportement, l'utilisation de son nom, sa manière de la dévorer des yeux, ou même ce sourire de pur effronté sur ses lèvres. Et elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait confiance à ce mec.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que sa journée s'est terminée d'une meilleure façon qu'elle a commencé, parce qu'elle est arrivée à destination.

Et surtout, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça aurait été grâce à un type comme lui.


	2. JOUR 10 : un bar, une bière, un message

**Réponses aux reviews **(God's Tears) **:**

**Alperona : **Encore merci pour ta review :)

**Macy : **Oh, tu sais, avec deux personnes qui publient une fois tous les deux ans, pour la régularité, on ne peut pas faire de promesse :')

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**JOUR 10 : un bar, une bière, un message**

* * *

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Mirajane fronce les sourcils en posant son verre sur la table. Le brouhaha ambiant du bar, situé tout près de son appartement, est suffisant pour étouffer les prochains marmonnements de la demoiselle. Elle en sourit presque, amusée de la voir aussi déçue pour une simple fête. C'est vrai quoi ; pratiquement tous les jeudis et vendredis soir, des soirées sont organisées tout au long de l'année, alors en louper une...

« Je dois réviser. Le programme est chargé tu sais. Ce n'est pas le moment pour déjà prendre du retard.  
\- Mais tu peux passer faire un coucou, non ?  
\- Peut-être ? Si j'ai bien avancé, ça peut se faire. »

Ses doigts caressent distraitement les rebords de l'immense pinte posée entre elles. Les restes de chips sur la coupelle lui rappellent qu'elle a sauté le repas du midi et, accessoirement, que manger quelque chose de gras et consistant lui paraît être une bonne idée. De toute façon elle ira brûler tout ça à la salle de sport, le lendemain.

« Mis à part ça, commence son amie en se penchant vers elle, quoi de neuf dans la trépidante vie de mademoiselle Scarlett ? Des choses intéressantes à raconter ? Par exemple, ce gars qui te tourne autour, dans ta promo. »

La rouquine met un certain temps à analyser le sens de sa question. Pourquoi ? Et bien, premièrement, parce que son attention a trop été focalisée sur son verre vide qu'elle doit absolument remplir pour réfléchir. Ce qu'elle fait donc, avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de la banquette rouge. Ses jambes se croisent sous la table et le talon de sa botte tapote le pied du meuble.

« Je crois qu'il s'appelle Simon, poursuit Mirajane en grignotant une chips.  
\- Tu as l'air mieux renseignée que moi... »

Et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi elle peut bien parler ; depuis son premier jour, elle n'a aucunement pris le temps de faire la connaissance des autres personnes de sa faculté. Après tout, de base, elle a commencé les études pour réussir, non pas pour se lier d'amitié. Son cercle est déjà plutôt rempli, à quoi bon en rajouter ?

« Roh, fais un effort. Un grand brun, baraqué. Tu ne peux pas le louper ! »

Erza secoue lentement la tête, de façon négative, ne voyant vraiment pas ce gars. À la place, en parlant de brun, elle se rappelle de celui avec lequel elle a partagé une nuit. Et aussi de cet autre type, plus tard, incroyablement malpoli. Sérieusement, il ne s'est même pas excusé de l'avoir bousculée.

D'ailleurs.

« Au fait Mira, tu connais ce numéro ? »

L'étudiante fait glisser son portable vers son amie qui s'en saisit, intriguée. Le bar s'est un peu vidé, les quelques étudiants présents étant partis vers la grosse fête qui se passe à la plage, cette fois-ci. Un futur carnage à l'horizon.

« Tu penses que je connais tous les numéros ou quoi ?, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Non mais je sais que tu as les numéros de tout le monde alors...  
\- Sérieusement ? Mais j'ai quel genre d'étiquette dans ta tête ? »

Bonne actrice qu'elle est, sa voix prit une tonalité vexée. Malgré tout, ses yeux pétillent de malice quand elle prend son propre téléphone pour vérifier ses contacts.

« Alors ? »

Ce n'est pas qu'elle est impatiente de savoir qui la harcèle depuis deux jours, mais un peu quand même. Juste un chouïa. Bon, oui, elle aurait pu bloquer le numéro si cette situation est aussi agaçante qu'elle le laisse entendre mais... elle est curieuse et elle a besoin de savoir. Son instinct la taquine beaucoup ces temps-ci.

« Effectivement... je l'ai. »

Un rire lui gratte la gorge mais la rouquine n'en fait rien. À la place, elle se redresse un peu en buvant un coup. La mousse de la bière s'accroche sur sa lèvre supérieur, quelques secondes seulement parce que sa langue vient la faire disparaître.

« C'est Gerald... Fernandez ? Wow, j'attaque les espagnols maintenant...  
\- Tu as l'air surprise, rit la rousse.  
\- Assez, oui. Je ne me souviens même pas de cette soirée.  
\- Ce type ne t'as vraiment pas marquée... tu commences les mauvais coups, maintenant ? »

Une moue frustrée chatouille les lèvres de la demoiselle.

« Je n'ai même pas de photo, bougonne-t-elle.  
\- Tu as vraiment une photo de tous ces mecs ?  
\- Hé, c'est important pour éviter des situations gênantes ! »

Cette fois-ci Erza ne se retient pas de rire puis prend une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. La chaleur de l'alcool commence à s'installer sur ses pommettes.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de mettre le grappin sur tous ces garçons ?  
\- Quand le bon m'aura fait tourner la tête ?, propose-t-elle en levant son verre.  
\- Ça me paraît convenable, approuve l'étudiante en trinquant.  
\- En attendant, est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ? »

Son index caresse un peu l'écran de son téléphone qui s'allume automatiquement.

« Je ne connais pas de Gerald, finit-elle par répondre. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à son amie qui se met brusquement debout.

« Mais non ! Au contraire ! »

Sa voix a été plus forte que la musique et tous les regards des clients se sont posés sur elle. Un gémissement plaintif sort de la gorge d'Erza qui se laisse glisser sur la banquette, mettant la capuche de son gilet sur sa tête ; elle veut être tranquille ce soir, pas être remarquée par des lourds parce que Mirajane a fait une scène.

« Ce type a forcément cherché ton numéro !  
\- Oui. Il est cinglé.  
\- Chérie, il faut être cinglé pour avoir envie de s'accrocher à toi.  
\- Qu-  
\- Donc, j'insiste ! Et puis ça ne te coûte rien de lui répondre. »

Ceci étant dit, la jeune femme se réinstalle après avoir remis en place son décolleté plongeant. Elle rejette quelques mèches argentées derrière son épaule, l'air de rien, comme si deux minutes avant elle n'avait pas crié haut et fort des arguments inutiles.

« Ce type est chiant, Mira. Je peux te le dire d'emblée. Non sérieusement, qui envoie plusieurs « coucou » à la suite pendant... »

Une seconde, le temps qu'elle vérifie ses prochains dires.

« ... sept minutes exactement. Il n'est pas net ! »

Sauf que ça a bien l'air de l'amuser, elle, vu le sourire qui tord ses lèvres.

« Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne l'as pas bloqué. Tu espères peut-être que ce soit quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, peut-être parce qu'elle se sent soudainement attaquée par ce propos ; et surtout parce que l'image d'un visage arrogant a traversé son esprit le temps d'un instant. C'est sans doute ça qui a déclenché cette légère montée de colère. Et d'incompréhension ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, de toute façon. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti ça. Elle peut faire fausse route. Mais pourquoi elle dit tout ça ?

« Ne dis pas bêtises, soupire Erza en jouant avec la coupelle de chips. Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à quelqu'un. »

Malgré son regard qu'elle espère blasé, elle ne semble pas convaincue. Mirajane n'est pas naïve, encore moins idiote même si elle s'amuse à le faire croire. Au contraire. Et là, vu l'expression taquine sur son visage, elle sait qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

Donc elle sait aussi qu'elle ne doit certainement pas s'éterniser dans ce maudit bar.

« C'est ta tournée, déclare la rousse. La prochaine fois, ce sera la mienne. »

Elle ne perd pas un instant pour quitter les lieux, mains dans les poches, dans l'espoir que son esprit se calme. Son téléphone effleure ses doigts pendant tout le trajet mais c'est uniquement une fois rentrée qu'elle se décide. Elle est installée dans son lit, coincée entre ses coussins, le visage balayé par le faible courant d'air qui passe par la fenêtre ; elle doit sérieusement penser à investir dans un ventilateur.

Son pouce effleure la touche, puis la presse.

Une simple discussion dans un bar, un banal message, et tout bascule parce qu'elle sait.

Elle sait qu'elle vient d'ouvrir une porte.


	3. JOUR 14 : rafraîchissement

**Réponses aux reviews **(God's Tears) **:**

**Macy : **Un écrit par semaine, nah, désolée, ce ne sera pas faisable ; j'ai pas mal de travail et Alisha également donc ça coincera, surtout que je réécris à côté de ça Nouvelle Ère. :)

**Lilo : **Oh, il va s'en passer des choses et, effectivement, la patience sera nécessaire. :')

**Guest : **Merci de suivre cette histoire !

**Xxx : **Merci pour le soutien !

**SignyVenetia : **Je suis flattée de ta review :3 c'est vraiment gentil. On prend vraiment plaisir à écrire cette histoire, avec Alisha. On ne compte pas s'arrêter juste dans le cadre des études mais pousser l'histoire plus loin ; ce sera vraiment une longue aventure. J'espère te revoir dans les parages ! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 14 : rafraîchissement**

* * *

Le soleil caresse son visage, traversant les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel elle est installée. Assise sur l'une des nombreuses tables du campus, elle profite du calme qui émane du campus. C'est agréable de flâner un petit peu, entre quelques révisions. Et puis il fait beau, pas trop chaud, sans parler de cette brise très agréable qui vient agiter ses cheveux. Erza en soupire de contentement tout en relevant tranquillement le menton ; elle est penchée en arrière, légèrement, se maintenant grâce à ses bras et ses mains posées à plat sur le bois.

La rouquine mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue, se plongeant alors dans ses pensées.

Aujourd'hui, elle a enfin compris qui est Simon ; pour la faire court, c'est un ancien athlète. Suite à une blessure, il a tout arrêté pour se réorienter dans un domaine qui l'a toujours intéressé. Il est plus vieux qu'elle, d'un an, et est assez agréable, très gentil et poli, peut-être un peu timide sur les bords. Loin d'être bête, ce garçon a parfaitement réussi les premiers examens qui sont déjà tombés. Bon, elle lui jette sans doute des fleurs trop vite parce que tout le monde peut les réussir avec des révisions et de la réflexion.

Mirajane n'a pas menti en disant qu'il est grand. C'est vrai quoi, à côté de lui, elle a eu l'impression d'être une naine. Ça peut avoir un côté rassurant, sans doute, mais elle n'est pas habituée à ça. Et puis à quoi bon songer à ce détail de cette façon ? Simon ne fait rien remuer en elle, c'est loin d'être un coup de foudre.

« T'en fais une drôle de tête. Tu digères mal le triple cheese que tu t'es enfilée ? T'as même pas fini ton soda. »

C'est avec une rapidité déconcertante que tout son corps se tend ; Erza ouvre lentement les paupières, pas très sûre d'en avoir envie. Le vent lui apporte l'odeur musquée qui se dégage de la personne à côté d'elle, également sur la table. Son genou touche négligemment le sien, nu, sa petite robe blanche étant remontée vers la moitié de ses cuisses. Un sourire en coin, qui est censé lui valoir un « bonjour » ordinaire, fait s'hérisser ses poils ; elle ne lui a même pas encore adressé la parole qu'elle est en colère.

« Tu es venu me présenter des excuses ? »

Le garçon hausse un sourcil en la dévisageant. Ses yeux verts pétillent de malice et elle n'aime pas ça. La rouquine se redresse et se penche en avant, ses bras se croisant et se posant sur ses jambes. Il porte un t-shirt noir, qui épouse son torse apparemment musclé vu la façon dont ses pectoraux sont dessinés. Un premier sermon personnel suit le dernier détail qu'elle vient d'émettre, parce qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le reluquer de la sorte.

« Je dois te rappeler que c'est toi la fautive ?  
\- Si tu avais ouvert les yeux, ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
\- Ah... cette fille bon sang, soupire-t-il en observant le ciel.  
\- Tu as une remarque à faire peut-être ? »

L'étudiant se contente de rire et ça l'agace. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, dans tous les cas ? Et bordel, sur une probabilité de combien pouvait-elle retomber sur cet abruti ?

« Tu comptes rester ici ? »

Erza espère vraiment qu'il a senti toute la haine qu'elle lui porte dans ces mots. Vraiment, très sincèrement. Surtout qu'il est venu s'installer l'air de rien, alors qu'elle attend quelqu'un, bordel. Il est irritant. Trop irritant. Et elle ne le connait même pas !

« Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu as d'autres bancs, là-bas, déclare la jeune femme en les désignant du menton.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.  
\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

Le garçon lui sourit, cette fois-ci grandement, son index tapant la table.

Est-ce qu'elle a des comptes à lui rendre ? Non. Mais peut-être que si elle dit que, effectivement, c'est un rendez-vous, il s'en ira. Loin. Même plus loin que prévu. Et ça, ce serait merveilleux, un énorme service à toute l'humanité.

« Oui. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?  
\- Avec un charmant garçon ?, s'amuse-t-il.  
\- Plus que toi en tout cas. »

Il hoche lentement la tête en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Erza remarque les lunettes de soleil au dessus de sa tête, dans ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés. Peut-être qu'elle a exagéré en disant ça, parce qu'elle le concède facilement qu'il n'est pas spécialement moche à regarder.

« Et comment il s'appelle ? »

La rouquine plisse les yeux. La méfiance s'installe.

« ... Gerald Fernandez. Pourquoi ? »

La situation est vraiment incongrue ; elle est là, à parler avec ce malpoli d'étudiant incapable de s'excuser et qui, d'ailleurs, sort une bouteille de son sac pour en prendre une longue gorgée. Elle voit sa pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre au rythme de sa déglutition et, automatiquement, son ventre se tord.

Bon sang, elle a vraiment des problèmes avec sa libido, ces derniers jours.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?, questionne-t-il en posant sa bouteille entre eux deux.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Et là, donc, tu devais le voir ? C'est qu'il t'a donné envie, dis donc.  
\- Sa compagnie sera meilleure que la tienne, marmonne Erza en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

« Il n'est pas lourd. Drôle. Poli et respectueux. Et attentionné. Tout ce que toi, à priori, n'est absolument pas. »

La brise secoue à nouveau les branches de l'arbre et des feuilles tombent lentement, virevoltant délicatement dans les airs. Cet après-midi avait tant de potentiel, avec cette impression de calme et de sérénité, et voilà que tout est gâché à cause de ce type. Merveilleux.

« Un homme parfait on dirait.  
\- Tout ce qui n'est toi est parfait.  
\- Hé, tu es dure, rit-il, tu ne me connais pas.  
\- Et toi non plus, alors pourquoi tu viens me parler ? »

Il s'est levé de la table, a sauté du banc, et s'est planté devant elle. Un pas, puis il se penche. Son visage s'est dangereusement rapproché du sien et, par réflexe, Erza s'est inclinée en arrière, reculant un maximum. Il a posé ses mains sur la table, à côté de ses cuisses.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

Elle n'aime pas ça. Cette proximité. Et encore moins l'attirance qu'elle a pour ce mec. Il agit d'une façon déconcertante à chaque fois.

« J'ai répondu à tes questions, tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant, non ?  
\- Et interrompre ce merveilleux rendez-vous ? Voyons, Scarlett. Quelle question idiote. »

Silence. Il y a juste le bruit des oiseaux. Celui de la musique, quelque part dans un coin du campus. Et les rires.

Juste encore quelques secondes, histoire qu'elle s'imprègne doucement de sa réponse. Elle doit avoir mal entendu, pas vrai ?

« Pardon ? »

Le jeune homme se recule enfin et elle remarque qu'elle a évité de prendre de réelles inspirations, pour ne pas plonger tête la première dans son odeur divinement succulente. Il glisse une main derrière ses fesses, sans doute pour fouiller dans la poche de son jean, puis en sort une carte qui, a priori, est celle d'étudiant. Ses yeux s'accrochent sur les informations inscrites dessus.

« Vu toutes tes éloges, j'ai mes chances avec toi, hein ? »

La réalisation coule lentement dans son esprit. Très lentement. Parce qu'elle refuse d'y croire dans un premier temps.

Et puis, elle sourit. Elle lui demande de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fait avec ce sourire confiant, arrogant, de gamin satisfait. Ses doigts glissent sur la bouteille dont la fraîcheur apaise le feu de sa peau. Elle retire tranquillement le bouchon, ignorant totalement ce que lui dit ce fameux Gerald.

À la place, une fois la bouteille ouverte, Erza glisse une main sur la joue de ce dernier pour lui faire tourner la tête. Il parait surpris, mais juste un peu. Et alors, brusquement, elle verse le contenu sur sa tête en s'éloignant pour ne pas être trempée. Il a fermé les yeux afin de les protéger, en glapissant. Tout son corps s'est contracté sous son attaque, elle l'a très vu avec ses biceps. Mais elle s'en fiche.

Satisfaite, la rouquine prend son gobelet pour finir son soda tout en le fixant. Le garçon essuie lentement son visage, avec ses mains, l'air de ne pas comprendre la situation. Elle récupère son sac qu'elle met sur son épaule avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide et furieux.

Ne plus jamais écouter Mirajane.

Plus jamais.


	4. JOUR 25 : opportunité

**Petit mot du jour **(Gody et Ally) **:**

Merci pour vos reviews. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 25 : opportunité**

* * *

Son cadre, accroché au mur qu'elle partage avec sa merveilleuse voisine Braiya, vient de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois ; la première date d'hier, alors autant dire qu'elle a senti le fil de sa patience se rompre dès l'instant où le verre s'est éparpillé sur le parquet. Comment a-t-elle pu croire cette pimbêche quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait enfin déplacer son maudit lit, afin d'éviter que la tête de ce dernier se fracasse contre la surface commune ?

Avec un soupir agacé, Erza se lève de son siège, quittant ainsi la montagne de livres qui repose sur son bureau. Le surligneur sur ses cuisses glisse pour s'échouer lui aussi sur le sol. C'est résignée qu'elle ramasse la pellette, n'oubliant pas la balayette qui va avec, pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers le lieu du suicide de sa décoration. Elle se met accroupie, soufflant la mèche qui vient soudainement lui barrer le visage ; il est bientôt minuit et ses envies de meurtre s'accumulent.

Dans sa jeunesse, elle a toujours été une fille sage, modèle, disciplinée. Élève modèle, déléguée engagée et volontaire, elle n'a jamais fait les choses de la mauvaise manière. Mais, maintenant, tout ça est très loin derrière elle, surtout depuis le moment où son poing a écrasé le nez d'un lycéen trop alcoolisé pour réaliser la portée de ses gestes.

Une fois les débris ramassés, la rouquine se lave les mains, bien décidée à faire regretter à cette blondasse que ses tapages nocturnes sont devenus bien plus qu'insupportables, surtout lorsque ça abîme son appartement. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son bureau lui rappelle qu'elle ne doit pas non plus s'attarder, vu la quantité de travail qui l'attend.

Ses pieds glissent dans ses pantoufles, laissées devant la porte d'entrée, puis elle se redresse avant de se stopper ; alors qu'elle n'est pas encore sortie, la rouquine peut parfaitement entendre une discussion animée, tout droit en provenance de chez Braiya. Donc la voici désormais en train de tendre l'oreille, avide de récolter quelques petites phrases croustillantes. Ceci explique la raison pour laquelle elle est pressée contre le mur, actuellement.

« ... mais t'es loin d'être la fille qui prétend gérer, tu es une énorme blague... »

Erza retient son souffle, les sourcils froncés, plus que désireuse de connaître la situation.

« ... et je me suis excusée en plus de ça !, crie Braiya. Ce n'est pas ma faute si...  
\- ... mais merde ! Tu m'as mordu la bite ! Ça fait un mal de chien et toi tu me sors que...  
\- ... je te permets pas ; je suis parfaitement à la hauteur de...  
\- ... avais et je suis prêt à parier que tu les paies pour dire ça ! Sérieusement...  
\- ... un putain de connard ! »

Le mur tremble un peu et la rouquine entend des objets qui se brisent. Ils sont en train de se battre ? La seconde qui suit, une porte s'ouvre et finit par être brutalement claquée. Un peu déçue par la tournure des évènements, Erza s'écarte mais glisse ses doigts sur la poignée de sa propre porte ; avec de la chance, elle peut voir qui est cet homme clairement insatisfait par ses ébats avec Braiya la pétasse.

Glissant à peine le bout de son nez en dehors de son appartement, ses sourcils se haussent soudainement. Un mélange de rictus nerveux et agacé étire ses lèvres puis, d'un mouvement, elle sort et s'avance un peu dans le couloir, de façon silencieuse. Alors, maintenant, elle observe Gerald boutonner sa chemise avec la mâchoire contractée.

« J'espère que tu sais que t'as clairement des goûts merdiques, déclare-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu es tellement en chien que tu sautes sur Braiya ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle a intensément espérer, le jeune homme ne sursaute et ne semble pas surpris de la voir ici. Non, à la place, il se met à sourire. Grandement. Presque joyeusement.

« Erza ! »

Ça fait un bon moment qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et, très sincèrement, elle ne cache pas le fait qu'elle ait peut-être cherché à l'éviter. Et ça, le plus possible, n'étant pas encore apte à lui faire face après sa révélation, malgré ses nombreuses excuses.

Des excuses qu'elle a également ignorées.

Mais maintenant, Gerald est là, à croire que le destin s'acharne pour le mettre entre ses pattes. D'ailleurs, le voilà qu'il s'approche une fois correctement habillé mais, dès qu'il est trop près à son goût, l'étudiante recule pour mieux revenir vers sa porte.

« À moins que tu te baignes dans du désinfectant durant une semaine entière, je préfère garder cette distance entre nous deux. »

Ah, enfin ; une nouvelle expression tire ses traits, juste une fraction de seconde, ressemblant à la déception. L'éclat taquin de ses prunelles a légèrement diminué mais il garde son petit sourire d'arrogant.

« Sinon j'utilise ta douche ? Et tu m'aides à me frotter vigoureusement, comme ça tu es sûre que ça ne risque absolument rien.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ?, marmonne Erza en roulant des yeux.  
\- Un bisou magique ? Braiya m'a fait très mal. »

Elle pousse un soupir bruyant, signe évident de son irritation ; il est idiot et il ne risque pas de changer très vite. Pourquoi perdre son temps ? C'est tout aussi bête d'avoir pensé ça que pour l'histoire de son cadre.

« Bonne nuit Gerald. »

La rouquine se retourne, chassant à nouveau la mèche indisciplinée de son visage, puis entre dans son appartement. Sauf que, d'un mouvement rapide qui la fait sursauter, le jeune homme bloque sa porte avec son pied, grimaçant sous la douleur. C'est comme ça qu'elle a remarqué que son odeur n'est pas mélangée à celle de Braiya, étrangement.

C'est toujours ce musc qui la rend folle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, lâche-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes messages.  
\- Je n'en avais pas envie.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui a permit d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte, afin de plonger dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire qui j'étais plus tôt mais... mais je voulais te surprendre. »

Gerald se tait un instant, comme hésitant sur ses prochains mots.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Et sincèrement, murmure-t-il en baissant doucement la tête. Alors... est-ce que tu peux me donner la possibilité d'effacer tout ça et de reprendre à zéro, avec toi ? Sur de bonnes bases ? »

Bien qu'un peu dubitative face à son comportement, elle se dit que tenter le coup est faisable ; et puis, vu son insistance, elle se doute qu'il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose, pour te montrer ma bonne foi ? »

Mâchouillant distraitement l'intérieur de sa joue, Erza fixe un point sur sa large épaule, la droite.

« Commence par m'acheter un nouveau cadre. Et sois là demain matin, avec un petit-déjeuner. »

Rater son sourire est difficile ; il est beau et éclatant, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées manquant de lui voler son souffle.

« Alors... à demain, Erza. »


	5. JOUR 34 : attache

**Petit mot du jour **(Gody et Ally) **:**

Les chapitres avancent et les stats de l'histoire également. Pourtant, nous avons très peu de retours et c'est dur de savoir si cette histoire vous plait, ou, au contraire vous déplait. Un simple commentaire est source de motivation, l'inverse est tout le contraire ; la régularité des publications dépend énormément de ce facteur. Écrire cette histoire prend du temps, même si nous nous amusons à le faire.

Donc. Donnez votre avis, faites un signe que vous êtes passés ici.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 34 : attache**

* * *

« Hey ? »

Erza lève lentement les yeux de son cahier qu'elle vient à peine de fermer. La dominant de toute sa hauteur, le grand brun, aussi appelé Simon, lui offre un sourire nerveux tout en tripotant les rebords de son téléphone. Le contraste de son physique et de son approche plutôt timide est assez amusant, tant qu'un léger sourire titille le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle range tranquillement ses affaires.

Elle finit par se lever tout en remarquant qu'ils sont déjà seuls dans l'amphithéâtre ; les gens ne perdent vraiment pas de temps, c'est incroyable.

Finalement, la rouquine fait face à l'étudiant qui serre maintenant la sangle de son sac à dos.

« Oui ?, demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
\- Hum… comment dire. En fait. J'ai cherché pas mal d'approches. Et… je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de juste me… lancer. »

La rouquine hoche la tête, encore intriguée par l'objet de sa venue. Les voilà désormais en train de sortir de la salle et de marcher côte à côte dans les couloirs bien remplis du bâtiment. Simon sent la menthe et le gel pour ses cheveux brossés en arrière. Il a un sourire qui tire vers la droite, surtout lorsqu'il a l'air d'être gêné. Erza peut très bien le remarquer parce que quand il part après lui avoir donné son numéro, son visage est un mélange de joie et de timidité.

Donc, plantée au milieu du campus dont les arbres perdent leurs feuilles, elle a dans sa main un bout de papier avec des numéros. Son téléphone vibre soudainement dans sa poche, l'arrachant à sa contemplation du paysage qui se prépare pour l'hiver. Reprenant sa route vers l'arrêt du tram le plus proche, Erza consulte le message qu'elle vient de recevoir ainsi que l'heure ; malgré sa légère interaction sociale du jour, elle n'est pas en retard pour le FaceTime avec sa mère.

Satisfaite, elle entre dans le véhicule qui vient d'arriver, se faufilant péniblement entre les personnes déjà présentes dans la rame. Elle se cale près des portes opposées à celles qu'elle a utilisées, ignorant royalement les gens autour d'elle. Il est aux alentours de midi et c'est toujours une grande idiotie de prendre les transports en commun à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle le fait.

Ses mains glissent sur les poches de son long manteau, cherchant désespérément ses écouteurs ; au moins, ça, ça peut rendre le trajet supportable.

« Salut toi. »

Erza gémit intérieurement, stoppant ses gestes. Elle tourne un peu la tête pour croiser le regard brillant d'un étudiant qui lui offre un sourire éclatant. Ses mèches blondes tombent devant ses cils noirs et épais.

« Tu es toute seule ? Alors que tu es aussi jolie ?  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répond-elle lentement, et j'aime ma tranquillité.  
\- Les habitudes sont faites pour être bousculées. Et si je te raccompagnais ? »

Elle entrouvre les lèvres, pas très sûre de ce qui est en train de se passer, là, tout de suite.

« Ça ira pour moi.  
\- J'insiste. Les rues ne sont pas très sûres en plus de ça alo-  
\- Elle n'est pas seule. T'en fais pas. »

Un sursaut manque de faire tressaillir son corps quand un bras puissant l'attire vers une source de chaleur plus qu'agréable. Malgré tout, la rouquine roule des yeux parce que c'est beaucoup trop simple de reconnaître cette voix et cette odeur musquée. Elle rejette quand même la tête en arrière, tête qui s'appuie contre le torse musclé de cet incroyable arrogant qu'elle côtoie un peu trop, afin de le dévisager.

« Vous allez me faire gober que vous êtes ensemble ?, rit doucement le blond en se tenant à la barre au dessus de sa tête.  
\- Tu peux retourner te toucher dans ton coin ?, demande brusquement Gerald d'un ton sec. Tu me gâches la vue.  
\- Sois poli, marmonne la rousse en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras appuyé contre son ventre, et, si ça ne te dérange pas, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de son prétendant, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses tranquilles. J'ai des choses à régler avec… »

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge ; jouer la comédie sur certains points n'est pas encore son fort.

« … mon copain. »

L'étudiant secoue la tête et finit par leur tourner le dos, tout en lâchant des commentaires peu agréables. Si le tram avait été moins rempli, nul doute qu'elle aurait fracassé son visage contre la vitre face à son manque de respect. Mais, à la place, elle prend une longue inspiration puis se retourne en repoussant Gerald.

Habillé d'un pull noir, d'un pantalon et de chaussures tout aussi sombres, il a l'air d'avoir passé une abominable nuit vu les valises sous ses yeux. Sa paume est toujours appuyée contre sa hanche et elle sent ses doigts se contracter légèrement quand le tram tourne brusquement. Son regard se balade sur son corps, étudiant sa robe de laine avec un certain intérêt.

« Tu peux me lâcher ?  
\- Il regarde toujours.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Il va revenir sinon.  
\- Tu profites uniquement de la situation.  
\- Un peu. Mais pas trop. »

Elle s'apprête à répliquer autre chose mais le jeune homme glisse soudainement sa main derrière son dos, l'approchant pour la presser contre lui. La tête enfoncée dans son torse, Erza lâche un grognement puis essaie de se reculer.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant et lâche-moi. »

Avec une moue déçue, il obéit et elle en profite pour de nouveau être dos à lui. Elle trouve finalement ses écouteurs et, avec un sourire satisfait, elle en glisse un dans son oreille. Consciente du regard insistant qui la transperce, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui en doit une et qu'il semble assez triste pour une raison qui lui échappe, l'étudiante lui tend le deuxième écouteur.

« Tu toucher mon épaule. _Uniquement_ mon épaule, insiste-t-elle. Si tu dérapes, je te déboite la mâchoire.  
\- Pas besoin d'être aussi violente, soupire Gerald en se penchant. J'ai compris. »

Son menton s'appuie contre l'endroit désigné, sous sa surprise ; elle n'a pas un instant pensé à cette possibilité. Il y a son souffle qui caresse sa joue et c'est agréable, même si elle ne le dira pas à voix haut. Ses doigts effleurent sa main quand il prend ce qu'elle lui offre, puis il louche sur son téléphone.

« Cette musique. Elle est sympa. »

Erza hoche la tête, encore plongée dans toutes ses pensées. Cette situation, elle n'est pas nouvelle ; elle a déjà eu des relations, elle sait comment ça se passe. Sauf que là, elle n'est pas avec lui et elle ne compte certainement pas envisager cette possibilité. Il est peut-être, contre toute attente, un ami formidable mais vu sa fâcheuse tendance à draguer les demoiselles qui sont à son goût, ça ôte toute envie de se projeter.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable pense-t-elle à ça ?

Le trajet est interminable. Sa proximité lui vrille la tête et Erza se concentre autant qu'elle le peut pour ignorer la tentation qu'il représente ; peut-être qu'elle devrait sortir et se trouver quelqu'un, pour une nuit ?

Son arrêt arrive enfin, indiqué par une voix grésillante. Gerald s'est donc redressé puis s'est mis à la suivre. Elle hausse un sourcil, mimant une question silencieuse à laquelle il répond sans se départir de son habituel sourire, ce sourire qui lui parait pourtant bien fade et faux.

« Je te raccompagne. Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres hommes viennent te courtiser sans aucune décence. »

Elle rit un peu, acceptant donc sa proposition. Échanger avec lui est simple, plaisanter tout autant, et sa présence est si chaleureuse qu'elle a parfois du mal à lui dire au revoir. Elle a appris à l'apprécier, lui et son irrépressible envie de la taquiner inlassablement.

Ils finissent par arriver devant le portail de la résidence et Gerald tapote le bout de sa chaussure contre le muret. Ses mains sont dans ses poches pendant qu'il mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure ; cet air de chiot battu, elle le connait.

« Tu ne peux pas rester, si c'est ce que tu attends de savoir. »

Erza cherche ses clés dans son sac, sous l'expression outrée que lui offre le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai des choses à faire. »

Un papier tombe et elle soupire, se penchant pour le ramasser ; Gerald est cependant plus rapide. Il l'étudie soigneusement, yeux plissés, puis il la jauge.

« C'est qui, Simon ? »

Lâchant un profond soupir, la rouquine lui reprend ce qui lui appartient pour le mettre cette fois-ci dans sa poche. Il a l'air un peu déçu par son silence mais se ressaisit très vite, s'approchant d'elle d'un pas, réduisant son espace vital en miettes. Erza se tend, retenant aussi son souffle quand il sent le sien qui s'écrase une nouvelle fois contre son visage.

« On se voit plus tard ?  
\- Si tu veux, chuchote-t-elle.  
\- Parfait. »

Gerald est imprévisible ; il l'a toujours été. Ses lèvres s'appuient contre sa joue rose à cause du froid. C'est chaud, doux, ferme, et elle n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire qu'il s'est écarté en riant.

« À tout à l'heure chérie. »

Son clin d'oeil la dégèle et elle s'apprête à lui lancer ce qu'elle trouve sous la main, sauf qu'il est déjà parti avec un sourire satisfait. Alors elle rentre, jette son sac sur son lit, puis prend son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

_« Je vais te déboîter ! »_

Elle espère qu'il peut sentir toute sa haine et sa colère à travers l'écran.

_« Le bassin ? Vendu ! Rdv à 18h »_

Erza gémit bruyamment et se retient d'arracher ses cheveux. Bon sang, il la rend dingue !

_« J'apporte de quoi passer une bonne soirée. »_

Ignorant ce dernier message, la rouquine retire ses chaussures et va vers sa cuisine. Elle remplit la bouilloire, l'allume, puis sort une tasse et un sachet de thé. Son ordinateur est déjà prêt sur son bureau et un sourire étire ses lèvres, impatiente de parler avec sa mère ; étant très souvent en voyage, avoir un tête à tête avec elle est extrêmement dur. Donc, la moindre occasion, elle saute dessus. Et ça lui fait du bien.

Eileen a toujours été une présence qu'on remarque. Une force de caractère impressionnante. Un savoir incroyable, admirable. Une ténacité hors normes. Même si elle n'a pas été présente pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, les brefs moments où elle a été là ont tous été merveilleux.

Quand l'appel se termine, un goût de trop peu s'installe en elle, comme à chaque fois. Il est quinze heures et le fauteuil lui a donné mal aux fesses. Erza se lève, s'étire, prend sa tasse vide, et se motive pour une session de ménage avant que son ami se pointe ; parce qu'elle sait qu'il va venir. Il ne se défile jamais, même si elle le menace de mort.

La preuve ; à dix-huit heures pile, le voilà en bas, tout sourire. Il fait déjà nuit et les lampadaires éclairent faiblement la rue. Elle l'observe de sa fenêtre, accoudée sur le rebord, une expression qu'elle espère blasée sur son visage.

« Tu m'ouvres ?, demande-t-il avec une voix forte.  
\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.  
\- Mais allez !  
\- Tu es bien dehors, je trouve. »

Elle a appuyé son menton contre ses bras, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres ; de toute façon, il ne peut pas rentrer si personne ne l'aide.

« Erza, c'est injuste. »

Un rire franchit ses lèvres puis elle se redresse, main contre sa fenêtre.

« Bonne soirée. »

Elle la referme, partant ensuite vers son canapé avec satisfaction. Ses paupières chutent et elle profite entièrement de la musique qu'elle a mis. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonne à sa porte et elle y va, en traînant des pieds, parce qu'elle sait déjà qui c'est.

« Et maintenant, tu me laisses entrer ?  
\- Comment tu as fait ?  
\- Pour ? Ah ! Une femme très serviable m'a aidé. »

La rouquine croise les bras en s'appuyant contre l'entrée.

« Va la voir alors, elle doit t'attendre.

\- Je lui ai demandé de me faire entrer dans la résidence, pas dans son vagin.  
\- Propre. »

Gerald s'incline, mimant une révérence, la faisant éclater de rire.

« Gentleman à votre disposition, Milady. »

Essuyant une petite larme d'amusement au coin de son oeil, elle lui permet de faire un pas chez elle, refermant derrière lui lorsqu'il finit par s'avancer dans son petit salon, une fois ses chaussures retirées.

« J'ai apporté du vin. »

Et, vu la bouteille, pas n'importe quel vin. Elle observe attentivement la bouteille qu'il a posée sur la table-basse puis glisse ses yeux sur son sac, dans lequel il trifouille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
\- Ça ! »

La paire de menottes qu'il tient avec une certaine fierté manque de la faire rire ; il ne peut pas être sérieux, si ?

« Pourquoi tu as ramené ça ?  
\- Bah. Pour pimenter la soirée !  
\- Je ne crois pas non.  
\- Tu es une rabat-joie, Erza. »

L'alcool est bon et se boit rapidement, comme les autres bouteilles qu'elle a ensuite apportées, avec de quoi manger. Gerald parle beaucoup ce soir mais semble toujours retenir quelque chose qui le travaille ; elle ne le force pas, préférant qu'il fasse le premier pas s'il désire se confier. Puis, peu à peu, il s'endort sur le canapé, lui exposant clairement le fait qu'il va dormir ici ce soir.

La rouquine mordille sa lèvre, étudiant attentivement les traits détendus de son ami qui inspire et expire dans un rythme régulier. Ils se sont installés par terre, s'appuyant juste contre le canapé, laissant à la demoiselle la possibilité de couvrir ses arrières ; il peut dormir ici mais pas sans une certaine sécurité.

Donc les menottes vont servir.

Et sa table-basse également.

Gerald bat des cils quand elle a fini d'attacher sa cheville.

« Mais-  
\- Pas de "mais". Je te connais. »

Elle jette sur lui une couverture, résistant facilement devant ses yeux de chiot.

« Bonne nuit. »


	6. JOUR 37 : fierté

**Petit mot du jour** (Gody et Ally) **:**

On ne pensait pas qu'autant de reviews allaient suivre après le dernier chapitre, et c'était vraiment une bonne surprise et une source de motivation. On essaiera de publier généralement le week-end, vu que la semaine sera dédiée à l'écriture du chapitre.

Merci pour vos encouragements, et bonne lecture !

(Dernière précision : vu que ce n'était pas clair, Gerald et Braiya s'envoyaient en l'air ou, plutôt, essayaient.)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** (God's Tears) **:**

**Lilo : **Merci pour tes remarques :) et oui, les sous-entendus, c'est toujours amusant à placer.

**Guest : **Comme dit, la suite dépend pas mal des lecteurs. On aime écrire cette histoire, mais si c'est pour que personne ne réagisse, c'est un peu triste. En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé des commentaires. :)

**Macy :** Gerald se lâche davantage, ça change de ses envies de rédemption ahah. Merci pour tes retours. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 37 : fierté**

* * *

Le portail grince un peu quand Erza l'ouvre, et pire encore quand elle le referme derrière elle. Les matins ensoleillés sont finis depuis quelques jours, laissant place à un ciel aussi endormi qu'elle à six heures. Simon lui offre un sourire compatissant tout en glissant ses grandes mains dans les poches de sa veste à capuche ; pour être franche, elle a tout de même émis des doutes quand il lui a proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la fac mais, après discussion avec Mirajane qui lui a expressément demandé d'être plus gentille et ouverte, elle a décidé de mettre tout ça de côté et de se laisser surprendre.

Après tout, Simon n'est pas un méchant garçon. Il est un peu timide et maladroit quand elle est aux alentours et il a toujours une petite attention pour elle. Et, au moins, ce n'est pas le genre à courir à gauche et à droite pour trouver une conquête sur le campus.

« Tu as réussi à tout réviser ?  
\- J'avais encore quelques petits trucs à revoir, donc c'est allé vite.  
\- Mais comment tu fais ?, demande-t-il en bougonnant. Je ne suis même pas arrivé aux derniers chapitres.  
\- Du travail organisé, sourit la rouquine en louchant sur la vitrine de la boulangerie. C'est toujours plus simple comme ça. »

Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde qui circule dans la ville. Ils croisent de temps en temps d'autres étudiants qui, eux aussi, essaient de se réveiller ; l'odeur du café est omniprésente dans le tram et quelques discussions endiablées font office de musique. C'est lundi et tout le monde a l'air nerveux de retourner vers la fac, à croire qu'ils redoutent la possibilité d'un contrôle surprise.

C'est dans ces moments qu'Erza est bien contente de ne pas sortir tous les weekends.

Simon lui parle de tout et de rien, avec ce même sourire un peu gêné parce qu'ils sont proches dans la rame. Elle a envie de lui dire de se détendre un chouïa, mais vu le bonhomme, ça risque juste d'ajouter un nouveau niveau à sa nervosité. Donc elle essaie d'être douce et ignore les vibrations répétitives de son téléphone ; c'est sans aucun doute Gerald qui se décide enfin à revenir lui parler, après un week-end de profonde ignorance, donc il peut à son tour patienter.

Il est aux alentours de sept heures et Mirajane l'attend comme prévu devant le bar qui leur sert de repère entre deux cours. Elle l'accueille avec une étreinte ferme et chaleureuse. Puis elles s'éloignent et elle observe son amie plisser les yeux, fixant longuement Simon qui s'est brusquement tendu.

« Ça y est, vous avez baisé ?  
\- … non Mira. Non. »

Elle lève un sourcil parfaitement épilé, ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mais vous faites quoi de vos week-ends ?  
\- Tu sais. On révise. Ce que tu ne fais jamais.  
\- Comme si j'en avais besoin, répond-elle en roulant des yeux. Bon, on entre ? J'ai froid. »

Erza esquisse un sourire puis se tourne vers le brun dont les joues sont colorées de rouge ; nul doute qu'il est encore sous le choc des mots assez crus de son amie.

« Tu vas t'habituer, t'en fais pas, rit la rousse.  
\- Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu aimerais l'idée qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble ? Comme… pendant les week-ends ?  
\- C'est. Peut-être quelque chose à… essayer ? »

Bon, être hésitante dans ses mots, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont elle a l'habitude ; les interactions sociales en général, même. Elle aime avoir sa bulle, malgré le fait qu'elle apprécie quand une autre personne est aussi aux alentours. Simon a l'air satisfait de cette réponse, puisqu'il prend sa main avec une certaine confiance.

Le temps passe toujours rapidement en compagnie de Mirajane, peut-être parce qu'elle a toujours une anecdote à raconter ; elle est captivante, drôle, et son regard pétillant tient en haleine tout le monde. Donc voilà pourquoi Erza se retrouve en train de courir pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre. Elle est à l'heure mais de justesse et elle s'avachit sur son siège, son front heurtant la table gribouillée.

Quand son mal de ventre de la veille refait surface, elle hésite à rentrer, parce que maintenant, elle a l'impression de marcher en étant pliée en deux. Elle souffle bruyamment mais rejoint tout de même une nouvelle fois Mirajane, avec qui elle est censée manger ce midi. Ponctuelle comme à son habitude, la jeune femme a pris soin de commander pour que la nourriture se prépare quand elle, avec toute sa bonne volonté, débarque avec dix minutes de retard.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'est passé avec le numéro inconnu. »

Haussant les épaules, la rouquine prend une longue gorgée d'eau. La banquette couine un peu lorsqu'elle s'y enfonce.

« Rien d'intéressant. Juste un type lambda arrogant.  
\- Oh. Dommage. »

Bien évidemment que Mirajane n'est pas crédule, c'est juste qu'elle a décidé de mettre ça de côté. Mais juste pour le moment.

Le plat chaud qui est servi réchauffe le bout de ses doigts gelés. Ça picote, c'est agréable, et même si elle a mal, l'odeur qui se dégage des patates douces lui fait monter l'eau à la bouche. La journée passe ainsi relativement vite ; le repas est animé, les cours sont intéressants, et voilà que seize heure pointe le bout de son nez.

Et, d'ailleurs, pas que seize heures.

Erza, sortie de la salle qui se vide toujours à une vitesse hallucinante, s'est figée ; ses yeux s'écarquillent et son souffle se bloque. Elle a l'impression de rêver mais, non, devant elle, se tenant fièrement droit, se trouve Luxus.

« Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »

Sa taquinerie la sort de sa transe. Ne perdant plus un instant, la rouquine se jette entre les bras du grand blond. Il éclate de rire, la soulevant avec la même aisance dont elle a toujours eu l'habitude. Il sent l'odeur de la forêt et c'est réconfortant ; il l'a toujours été. Donc la voilà en train de se remplir pleinement les poumons, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres parce que ça fait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

« Comment tu vas, petite tête ?, demande-t-il après l'avoir reposée à terre.  
\- Mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Je suis en permission. Dans deux semaines, je pars pour six mois. »

Depuis le temps, Erza aurait dû s'y faire mais, comme prévu, une pointe d'inquiétude vient la ronger. Pourtant, elle ne laisse rien paraître et frappe son torse avec un air joueur. Pour toute réponse, il lui administre une pichenette sur le front, avant de la pousser vers la sortie.

« J'espère que t'as à boire chez toi.  
\- Sale ivrogne.  
\- Il faut au moins ça pour te supporter. »

Le chemin du retour se fait avec d'incessantes chamailleries. Pour situer sa relation avec Luxus, il faut savoir qu'elle a grandi avec lui durant une bonne majeure partie de sa vie ; sa mère étant très souvent en déplacement et entretenant de bonnes relations avec Makarof Draer, il était tout naturel qu'elle soit très souvent sous la surveillance de ce vieil homme.

Elle se souviendra toujours de la première fois où elle s'est retrouvée chez eux ; Makarof les avait installés dans une pièce, le temps qu'il parte vaquer à quelque chose d'urgent, les laissant ainsi seuls ; aucun mot échangé, juste un regard. Quand il est revenu dans le salon, il a tout de suite demandé s'ils s'étaient au moins adressés la parole ; et là, tout a dérapé. Des phrases comme « Non, il est moche. » ou encore « Tu t'es vue tête de betterave ? » ont fusé, pour ensuite se transformer en bataille sur le canapé afin de déterminer quel programme serait à la télévision.

La réconciliation n'a pas tardé, Makarof n'était pas toujours un homme patient ; comme deux enfants boudeurs, ils ont enterré la hache de guerre, non sans quelques autres piques. Après tout, lui comme elle n'avaient pas cherché à stopper le carnage. Déjà petits, chacun avait sa fierté de petite teigne.

Plus tard, Luxus, pourchassant depuis petit le besoin d'être admiré et respecté par son paternel, a tout de suite décidé de s'orienter vers une carrière militaire. Ça, mais aussi son besoin de protéger, bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas.

« Tu as plus de cartons de chaussures que de bouffe.  
\- Commande à manger si t'es pas content, marmonne Erza en s'installant sur son canapé.  
\- Radasse. Tu pourrais m'inviter.  
\- Sois un gentleman pour une fois. »

Il grimace mais sort quand même son téléphone.

« Demain je n'ai pratiquement pas cours. On pourra sortir un peu.  
\- Pour que je t'invite aussi ?  
\- Si gentiment proposé… »

Après quelques bières, quatre pizzas, et des jeux, la voilà déjà au lit sur le point de s'endormir. C'est la vibration de son téléphone qui attire son attention ; autant abréger les souffrances de Gerald. Donc, avec un sourire moqueur, elle déverrouille le portable. Elle bat des cils, perplexe, se rendant compte que ce n'est pas lui mais juste Mirajane et son goût prononcé pour les photos de chat drôles.

Un oreiller vient brutalement la tirer de ses pensées et elle gémit de protestation.

« Dors, marmonne Luxus, ou je balance ce téléphone. »


	7. JOUR 41 : complicité

**Petit mot du jour** (God's Tears) **:**

Vu que la reprise des cours ne va pas tarder, il est possible que le semblant de rythme actuel (1 chapitre par weekend) soit un peu bouleversé. Mais on essaiera quand même de le maintenir.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Macy : **Mais Simon est si gentil ! On a beaucoup aimé mettre en scène Luxus. Un peu de broship ne fait pas de mal.

**Xxx : **On dirait bien que l'arrivée de Lulu est très appréciée ahah.

**G : **Luxus ajoute un peu de peps !

**Luna :** Merci de toujours apprécier l'histoire. :)

**Lilo : **On aime le côté brute de Luxus ahah ! La popularité de Simon est vraiment faible ma foi. x)

**Guest : **Plus on est de fous, plus on rit hehe.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 41 : complicité**

* * *

Ce n'est pas la douce mélodie de son téléphone qui la tire de son sommeil aujourd'hui, non, c'est quelque chose de bien moins agréable ; de l'eau froide qui éclabousse soudainement son visage, la tirant ainsi très efficacement de ses songes. Erza se relève brusquement en criant sa rage, sachant pertinemment qui est à l'origine de ce réveil. Et le pire, avec ça, c'est qu'il a ensuite ouvert en grand le volet, permettant au timide soleil de l'automne de déverser son éclat dans la pièce.

« Bordel Luxus ! »

Le concerné ricane en croisant les bras, tenant toujours l'arme du crime, à savoir un verre. Il tapote le pied de son lit avec force et la rouquine plisse les yeux, n'appréciant pas les vibrations qui résultent de son acte. À vrai dire, vu comment la journée a débuté, nul doute que le moindre de ses gestes va la rendre dingue.

« Espèce de nudiste, va t'habiller.  
\- J'ai juste un t-shirt à mettre. Et tu crois que t'es mieux avec ta culotte qui sert pratiquement pas et ton débardeur ?  
\- Je suis chez moi, marmonne Erza en quittant le confort de son matelas.  
\- Raison de plus pour faire un effort pour ton invité, non ? »

Elle hausse les épaules avant de s'étirer. ; son dos craque et elle pousse un soupir. Puis, doucement, une fois qu'elle s'est décidée à quitter sa chambre, elle renifle l'agréable odeur qui imprègne le salon. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle découvre sa table basse remplie d'assiettes contenant des viennoiseries, du pain frais, de la brioche tout droit sortie du four, du café, du jus de fruits qu'il a sans nul doute pressé lui-même, de la confiture. Bref.

Tout ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse.

Erza saute pratiquement sur ce festin, ayant oublié ce que ça faisait de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner. Des saveurs incroyables inondent sa bouche, lui intimant de fermer les yeux sous le bonheur. Elle entend vaguement les marmonnements de Luxus qui ouvre les placards de sa petite cuisine, puis il claque une des petites portes sans réelle délicatesse.

« Doucement !, se plaint-elle après avoir avalé son deuxième pain au chocolat. J'ai pas d'argent pour me racheter des meubles !  
\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer où passe cet argent d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il y a clairement pas la trace d'une miette d'un quelconque repas. Tu te nourris vraiment que de barres de céréales ? »

Ceci étant dit, le blond agite la fameuse boîte contenant son graal avec les sourcils froncés, déformant la cicatrice sur son visage fermé ; il n'est pas vraiment énervé, parce que si c'était réellement le cas, il aurait la mâchoire contractée. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il est ici, il ne s'est pas rasé, permettant la naissance d'une barbe discrète.

« Je… le mets de côté. »

Se suit de sa réponse un long silence. Puis Luxus éclate de rire, lance la boite, et fonce vers sa chambre malgré ses protestations qui ressemblent plus à des miaulements étouffés à cause de la nourriture.

« Reviens ici ! »

Il l'ignore complètement, ouvrant sa penderie d'un geste sec. Lui et la délicatesse, ça fait deux. Ses yeux parcourant l'étendue de ses vêtements puis il les pose sur elle, qui se tient maladroitement à sa porte.

« Quoi ?, bougonne-t-elle. J'ai rien fait. »

Sans un mot, Luxus prend quelque chose et le tient du bout des doigts, exposant une pièce de lingerie qu'elle a achetée récemment ; de la dentelle, du tissu, tout ce qu'il faut pour un merveilleux et magnifique porte-jarretelle noir.

« T'avais vraiment besoin de ça ? »

Sa question a des airs accusateurs.

« Je le trouvais mignon… »

Après les airs accusateurs, maintenant il y a le regard. Elle le sent, là, posé sur elle. C'est facile pour lui, les hommes n'ont pas besoin de lingerie !

« Combien ?  
\- … 120 …? »

Bon. Ok. Elle a peut-être un peu déconné pour celui-là. Mais juste un peu.

« Mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu te rends compte de la bouffe que t'aurais pu t'acheter avec 120 balles ? Tu l'as utilisé au moins ? »

Silence.

Légère inspiration.

« Pas encore. »

Le militaire roule des yeux et frappe son front avec son autre main. Elle l'empêche de jeter cette pièce parfaite puis gémit lorsqu'il poursuit son inspection.

« Et toutes ces vestes ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais elles se ressemblent toutes !  
\- Pas du tout !, se défend-elle. Les coupes et les couleurs ne sont pas les mêmes ! »

Luxus lâche un long, très long, trop long soupir, avant d'ouvrir en grand le placard.

« Et les chaussures ? Une dizaine de paires je peux comprendre mais…, il s'arrête un instant le temps de les compter, … quarante-deux ? Sérieusement ? »

Un simple haussement d'épaules et un sourire satisfait font office de réponse.

Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ouvre _tous _ses tiroirs. Manquerait plus qu'il inspecte chacun de ses sous-vêtements en lui demandant le prix !

« T'as plus de culottes qu'il n'y a de jours dans l'année.  
\- Pas ma faute si elles finissent en lambeaux ! »

Oups…

Un nouveau silence.

Son frère tourne lentement la tête vers elle, comme pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu sa dernière phrase, vu l'expression collée sur son visage. Sa bouche semble hésiter à s'ouvrir.

« Quoi ?  
\- Quoi ? »

Donc elle feint l'innocence. Parce que, et bien, ce n'est pas le genre de détail qu'un grand-frère voudrait savoir de sa petite-soeur, voyons. Sauf que le regard qu'il lui lance lui fait bien comprendre qu'il a saisi le sens de sa réponse.

Et encore un autre silence.

Il dure quelques secondes.

Puis Luxus prend cette fois-ci son téléphone qu'elle vient de débrancher, afin de voir ses messages.

« M'hé ! Rends-le moi ! De toute façon tu ne connais même pas le co- »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'il tape son mot de passe sans ciller. Et, bien évidemment, vu qu'elle n'a absolument pas eut le temps de changer l'application sur laquelle elle se trouvait, il tombe nez à nez avec la conversation entre Gerald et elle. Oui, ce Gerald qui a décidé de la snober depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Étrangement.

« Wow. T'as l'air désespérée pour envoyer autant de messages à ce… tête de singe ? C'est qui ? Il a un nom ? »

Erza soupire.

« Fernandez. C'est personne. Juste un idiot. »

Luxus n'a pas l'air de cet avis, vu la manière dont son corps s'est tendu.

« Gerald ?  
\- … oui. Comment tu connais son prénom ?  
\- Fais attention avec sa famille quand même. Et si vous vous mettez ensemble, détruisez pas le monde s'il vous plait. Ce serait cool. »

Ses joues la brûlent et elle décide de fixer un point au plafond pour cacher sa gêne, juste le temps de chasser le fait que son corps la trahisse. Sérieusement, pourquoi avoir une réaction d'écolière comme ça ? Gerald est peut-être gentil, mais ça reste un véritable petit con.

« Je ne compte pas me mettre avec cet abruti, ni même fricoter avec sa famille. Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. Il a l'air totalement lambda. »

Luxus lui redonne son téléphone en secouant la tête.

« Erza, crois-moi. Si je te dis de faire gaffe, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ta mère ne t'as jamais parlé d'eux ?  
\- Tu sais bien qu'elle m'a toujours gardé à l'écart de ses affaires.  
\- Hum… c'est quand même un sacré hasard que tu sois tombée sur lui. »

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il sort un t-shirt de son armoire. Un t-shirt qu'elle ne reconnait pas immédiatement.

« Et ça ?  
\- Je l'ai pris à un gars en début d'année. Cet imbécile avait ruiné mon corset ! »

Cette phrase semble le faire rire. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle devrait voir pour s'en trouver un autre.

« Ahlala…, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ma petite-soeur est une tombeuse. »

Elle plisse les yeux, pas très sûre d'avoir bien saisi le sous-entendu.

« Tu en doutais ?  
\- Je t'ai toujours trouvée moche. »

Piquée, Erza se saisit d'une boîte de chaussures afin de la lui envoyer en pleine figure ; la première bagarre de la journée se termine rapidement, à cause de la sonnette qui résonne soudainement dans l'appartement.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ?, s'étonne-t-il en retirant sa grosse mains de son visage.  
\- Non. »

La rouquine part vers l'entrée en insultant une dernière fois Luxus, ne lui permettant pas de rajouter une couche parce qu'elle ouvre la porte avant ; toutes les victoires sont bonnes à prendre.

« Mira ? »

Perchée sur des talons plus grands que son avenir, l'étudiante en question penche la tête pour observer qui se tient derrière elle. Un léger sourire chatouille le coin de ses lèvres roses et brillantes.

« Je dérange ?  
\- Oui, résonne la voix de Luxus depuis sa chambre, je m'apprêtais à lui faire manger le parquet. Ce sera toujours plus consistant que ses foutues barres de céréales ! »

Erza pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de lancer un regard assassin en direction du jeune homme qui vient de débarquer dans le salon ; il croise les bras, lui rappelant alors qu'ils sont à moitié nus. Ah, ça explique sa question. Maintenant, il faut juste exposer le détail important.

« Je te présente mon adorable, merveilleux et bien aimant grand-frère : Luxus. »

Celui-ci s'approche en glissant en « _Yo_. » et esquisse un léger sourire ; mais un très léger sourire, parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas montrer qu'il peut parfois être poli et civilisé.

C'est avec une expression trahie que la nouvelle est comprise par la demoiselle. Elle rejette dramatiquement derrière son épaule sa longue chevelure ondulée, feignant une profonde tristesse.

« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère aussi canon !  
\- C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins, soupire le concerné. »

La rouquine croise les bras, peu certaine de la tournure que va prendre cette conversation.

« Il n'est pas si canon que ça. Je t'ai connu avec de meilleurs gouts Mira…  
\- Tu es juste jalouse Erza. J'y peux rien si la beauté n'est pas donnée à tout le monde dans cette famille. »

Son poing se contracte et l'envie de le lui enfoncer bien dans le nez lui plait beaucoup.

« Pas que je veuille gâcher cette merveilleuse complicité mais on était censée aller à la fac ensemble.  
\- Tu as cours toute la journée ?, demande Luxus.  
\- Non, juste trois heures ce matin. On peut sortir après ça.  
\- Bonne idée, approuve Mirajane en tapant dans ses mains. Une boutique vient d'ouvrir en ville, c'est l'occasion de voir ça ! Tiens, tu devrais aussi inviter Simon. Il faut bien officialiser tout ce qui se passe entre vous deux.  
\- Simon ? »

Ah, oui.

_Simon_.

« Un gars de ma promo. Très gentil. On s'est… pas mal rapproché. Et. Voilà.  
\- Les enfants grandissent si vite de nos jours…  
\- Je ne suis plus une enfant Luxus… »

Il fait mine d'essuyer une larme invisible et ricane en déguerpissant dès l'instant où elle se rue vers lui pour le frapper. Mirajane s'est permise de rentrer et de s'installer devant le petit-déjeuner, dégustant tranquillement pendant qu'ils se chamaillent. Finalement, après avoir enterré pour quelques heures la hache de guerre, les deux se sont décidés à se préparer ; si elle peut éviter d'être en retard, ce serait une bonne chose.

La rouquine ferme doucement la porte derrière elle avant de choisir ses habits. Luxus est déjà en train de mettre ses chaussures.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une copine aussi mignonne. »

Elle s'arrête net dans ses gestes.

« On avait dit pas les amis. »

Le garçon lève un sourcil alors qu'elle enfile rapidement un pull ; même si le soleil est présent, la fraîcheur risque de bien l'accueillir. La laine blanche capture sa chaleur, puis elle glisse ses jambes dans un pantalon bleu qui trainait par terre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on a dit ça ?  
\- Est-ce que je me suis déjà tapée un de tes potes ? No-  
\- Oui, la coupe-t-il en tapant un message.  
\- Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Parce que je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Son bruyant soupir signe son exaspération et son désespoir. Il n'a pas encore levé les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone.

« Hibiki.  
\- Hi… bi… qui ? »

Erza tente de se souvenir de ce garçon, en vain. Peut-être qu'il est en train d'inventer ça, juste histoire de justifier son envie de mettre le grappin sur Mirajane.

« Oui. Un mec blond et fin. Ça te dit vraiment rien ?  
\- On a pas les mêmes notions d'homme fin…  
\- Ne change pas de sujet. »

Elle gonfle les joues, tout comme une enfant vexée. Une fois ses chaussettes mises, elle s'empare d'une paire de baskets sous le regard critique du militaire ; elle n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête sur ses vêtements aujourd'hui.

« De toute façon Mira ne cherche pas du sérieux.  
\- Ça tombe bien : moi non plus. »

Les joue à nouveau remplies d'air pour montrer son désaccord finissent par être pressées par les doigts forts de son frère. Elle proteste d'un gémissement et tourne la tête.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre.  
\- Ic-  
\- Non. Bouge de mon lit d'ailleurs. »

Luxus éclate de rire et se lève d'un bond.

« On y va ? »

Avec une main qu'il appuie contre son dos, d'une façon qui n'est certainement pas brutale, il lui indique une réponse positive. La route jusqu'à l'université se fait sans se presser et Simon finit par les rejoindre dans le tram, tout sourire ; le présenter aussi rapidement à un membre de sa famille n'est certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle a prévu. D'ailleurs, elle se demande même s'il a déjà présenté qui que ce soit à ses proches.

À vrai dire, Erza ne sait même pas encore quelle relation elle entretient avec lui. Ils se sont peut-être rapprochés mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que des sentiments incroyables sont venus la submerger. Elle apprécie sa compagnie, il n'a pas l'air difficile à vivre et il a toujours une petite attention pour elle. C'est vraiment agréable, ça, d'ailleurs. Alors elle peut bien tenter une relation avec une personne comme lui, non ? Se faire chouchouter, se sentir aimée, ne pas être seule.

Plus elle y réfléchit, plus elle se dit qu'elle cherche juste à combler un vide en elle. Cette sensation désagréable qui fait serrer son coeur. Celle qui l'empêche parfois de dormir ou qui la pèse chaque matin, ou alors subitement dans la journée.

Le rire cristallin de Mirajane la tire de ses pensées et elle bat des cils, observant la jeune femme poser sa main sur le biceps de Luxus qui s'esclaffe également. Un sourire tire légèrement le coin de ses lèvres, très consciente de la complicité qui s'opère déjà entre ces deux énergumènes. Simon a passé son bras derrière son dos pour la tenir lorsque le tram remue trop et elle se laisse aller, appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse.

La matinée se passe sans problèmes. Erza arrive à complètement assimiler les dires de l'enseignant mais elle révisera juste au cas où. Comme prévu, Luxus et Mirajane les ont attendus et se sont aussi acheté une collation. Un peu déçue de ne rien avoir à manger, elle les a embarqué dans son café préféré ; il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit les seuls à se faire plaisir, non mais.

« Tu sais qu'on va quand même aller au restaurant là, hein ?, souffle le blond.  
\- Et alors ?, siffle-t-elle en mangeant la dernière bouchée de sa pâtisserie.  
\- Tu veux pas un peu penser à ta ligne ? »

Elle froisse le papier et le jette dans une poubelle dès qu'ils en croisent une. Le centre-ville commence à se remplir à l'approche de midi.

« Tu insinues quelque chose ?  
\- Que t'as l'air d'avoir pris du cul, oui.  
\- Je fais du sport je te signale !  
\- Pour te donner bonne conscience ? »

Mirajane l'empêche de faire volte-face et de plaquer ce qui lui sert de grand-frère au sol ; il ne faudrait pas effrayer son petit-ami dès les premiers jours, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il l'observe à la dérobée, lui souriant gentiment alors que Luxus lui raconte des histoires qu'il a vécu dans le désert. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?

« … et après tu verras, la boutique vaut vraiment le détour. En plus ils font des soldes régulièrement ! »

Elle ne voit pas le temps défiler ; pourtant elle a l'impression que son portable pèse des tonnes dans son sac, parce qu'elle crève d'envie d'appeler Gerald pour lui dire de les rejoindre. Mais elle ne le fait pas, vu qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne répondra pas. Et ça la mine, au fond, même si elle refuse de cracher ce morceau. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ça.

Alors Erza préfère trouver une autre distraction, après le repas, qui consiste à dépenser son argent dans une autre paire de chaussures et des vestes. Malheureusement pour elle, Luxus l'en empêche.

« Tu as assez de ça dans ton appart'. On va plutôt faire des courses.  
\- … avec quel argent ?  
\- Attends, t'allais t'acheter d'autres fringues inutiles alors que t'es déjà dans la cave ?  
\- Et bien… je… oui. Peut-être bien ? »

Simon serre doucement sa main qu'il tient depuis une bonne demie-heure ; il est nerveux, sa paume étant moite. Ce n'est pas le détail le plus sensationnel au monde mais ça l'arrache de ses pensées assez régulièrement.

« Mais t'es pas possible. Mira, tu veux pas la remettre sur le droit chemin des fois ? »

Haussant un sourcil, la rouquine fixe son amie qui tient un sac à main. Elle a attaché sa chevelure d'argent et n'a toujours pas retiré les lunettes qu'elle met pour lire, lui donnant un air assez sérieux.

« Ça attaque déjà les diminutifs ?  
\- Faut bien commencer par les préliminaires, ricane Luxus.  
\- T'es intenable…  
\- T'es pas mieux tête de betterave. »

Il prend son autre main, indiquant silencieusement à Simon de lâcher sa prise sur elle.

« On vous laisse zieuter, on a des courses à faire.  
\- Vous revenez après ?, demande le brun.  
\- Je t'envoie un message. »

Erza se laisse guider par son frère dans les rues calmes de Crocus. Elle retient un soupir de fatigue tout en observant les personnes autour d'eux.

« Je donne même pas deux mois à votre couple. »

Et elle n'a pas la force de le contredire, de protester, ou autre chose. Elle rêve juste d'être enfoncée dans son lit pour regarder une série qu'elle a commencée avec Gerald. Et voilà qu'elle se remet à penser à lui.

_Encore__._

Ils sont à la caisse du supermarché quand le téléphone de Luxus sonne bruyamment. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa mâchoire est crispée ; le langage corporel pour dire qu'il a une urgence. Courir jusqu'à son appartement est dur, voilà pourquoi elle finit transportée comme un sac à patates sur son épaule.

Le blond rassemble ses affaires, s'absente une seconde et elle en profite pour lui prendre quelques hauts. Erza n'a jamais aimé qu'il fasse ses valises, alors elle prend un bout de lui. Malgré son empressement, il la sert longuement entre ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir. Ça la réchauffe, juste un peu. Suffisamment.

« Prends soin de toi ma puce. »

Son appartement est à nouveau calme, vide, et elle doit ranger les courses qu'il lui a payées.

Plus tard, son téléphone vibre ; ce n'est toujours pas Gerald, mais c'est Luxus, et ça la fait sourire.

_« **Contrairement à toi, le nombre de mes t-**_**_shirts_**_** correspond au nombre de jours de la semaine. Tu m'en dois quatre Scarlett**. »_


	8. JOUR 45 : manque

**Réponses aux reviews** (et on dit bonjour à Alisha parce que c'est elle qui a répondu) **:**

**Lilo:** On avait envie d'un broship Erza Luxus parce que c'est un duo qui marchait très bien et que j'ai vu dans très peu de fanfic. Heureuse qu'il te plaise tout autant.

On fait exprès de vous embêter avec Simon... evil smile en ce qui concerne Gerald, et bien je te laisse lire. Enjoy !

**Xxx:** Ah ha non ! On essaie de prendre un peu d'avance de sorte qu'on puisse publier tous les week-end pendant un certain temps. Rassure toi, tu n'auras pas à attendre plusieurs mois pour une suite. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

On adore le broship Erza Luxus aussi et NON on a pas changé de bord. Simon est uniquement là pour vous enquiquiner :') c'est pourquoi ce chapitre va te faire huuuurler de plaisir. (Sarcasme. Ou pas)

**Luna :** En espérant que celle-là te plaise aussi.

**Flèche d'argent:** Aaaawn ma petite fangirl chérie te voilà !

On sait que tu aimes Simon et c'est pour ça qu'il est EN COUPLE avec Erza. On va garder ta merveilleuse idée de Petit Tonnerre aussi ;) Ta review fait chaud au coeur. Ce chapitre te plaira encore plus j'en suis sûre !

**Macy : **Yes, y a pas assez de broship sur ce fandom, encore moins Erza et Luxus. Nous avons donc décidé d'y remédier.

Erza reste une fille de 18 ans, y a pas de mal à valider certains clichés voyons...  
Pour Gerald... ma foi, je pense qu'il va bien :') surtout que tu aimes Simon alors je suis absolument certaine que tu vas hurler de joie en lisant ce chapitre.  
Et rassure-toi, la suite viendra la semaine prochaine.

**G : **C'est clair qu'on s'est lâchées sur les répliques ! Le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine devrait se maintenir pour un petit moment si tout se passe bien. Don't worry !

Tu aimes beaucoup Simon toi aussi ! Merveilleux ce chapitre est pour toi alors !

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Note: M**

* * *

**JOUR 45 : manque**

* * *

Elle est allongée sur son lit, la respiration haletante, les cuisses posées sur des épaules larges et musclées. La langue qui joue avec son intimité la rend folle, lui volant des gémissements plus forts que les précédents. Les sensations qu'il lui procure font vibrer tout son être, la font se cambrer et demander plus que ce qu'il lui offre déjà.

Ça, c'est ce qu'Erza aurait voulu. Parce qu'en réalité, oui, il y a bien un homme entre ses jambes qui s'occupe de son sexe, sauf que ses actions sont juste celles d'une personne en train de baver, rendant soudainement le plafond très intéressant ; elle n'avait jamais remarqué la poussière jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, maintenant, elle est obligée de faire face à un détail assez important.

_Simon__ est nul._

Comment elle est censée agir dans cette situation ? Sortir une photo de Google et lui donner un cours sur l'anatomie féminine ? Non parce qu'il n'est certainement pas puceau, elle sait qu'il sort d'une longue relation, alors il a forcément dû avoir des rapports avec son ancienne partenaire.

Erza retient un soupir frustré et se réinstalle entre ses oreillers. Elle a encore son t-shirt légèrement remonté, parce qu'il a glissé l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts pétrissent parfois son sein gauche, effleurant son téton. Elle frémit à peine alors qu'elle cherche à se focaliser sur les sensations qu'il s'efforce de lui procurer.

Bon sang, il a juste à remonter un peu et il est sur son clitoris ! Elle ne va quand même pas lui saisir la tête pour lui indiquer le chemin. Pourquoi s'attarder à cet endroit là, à part pour la rendre nerveuse et de plus en plus incertaine envers ses qualités sexuelles. Allez, peut-être un coup de pouce ? Juste pour l'encourager à être plus aventureux

Elle glisse lentement ses doigts entre les mèches brunes qui caressent son bas-ventre. Les agrippant doucement, mais assez fermement, elle tire pour lui intimer de remonter juste un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse enfin prendre son pied. Sauf que Simon ne bronche pas, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre sa bouche, et continue de juste dessiner ses plis avec délicatesse.

C'est forcément une blague.

Elle ne voit que cette solution.

Le temps se fait long et la rouquine tourne la tête pour regarder l'horloge ; alors ça ne fait pas vingt minutes mais juste dix ? Oh bon sang. Pourquoi diable a-t-elle dit oui pour cette session de préliminaires complètement foireuse ?

Simon descend sa bouche et, pour la première fois depuis le début, glisse sa langue autour de son entrée. Elle hausse un sourcil, se disant que peut-être quelque chose de sympa va se produire, sauf qu'il relève sa tête avec un sourire et elle le fixe une fois qu'elle s'est légèrement redressée, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Sa bouche luit de sa salive et il a les joues rouges ; au moins, ça fait de l'effet à quelqu'un.

« Tu veux… que je mette les doigts ? »

Sa voix grave tremble d'hésitation, comme si poser cette question était risquée.

« Surprends-moi ? »

Se laissant retomber entre les coussins, la jeune femme espère secrètement que son index lui donnera plus de sensations que sa langue. Ses yeux se ferment, elle inspire, puis souffle sous la pénétration. Mais tout s'estompe très vite. Pourquoi est-il aussi doux, bon dieu ? Il doit bien le sentir qu'elle n'est pas sur le chemin de la jouissance, pourtant il reste délicat.

Bon, bien sûr que ça peut être un très bon point, mais, vu où ils en sont actuellement, ce serait pas mal d'être un chouïa plus ferme. De la bonne fermeté, comme ce que cette fille a la bibliothèque a évoqué. Elle a laissé ses oreilles traîner, parce qu'elle a très bien compris de qui parlait cette étudiante.

Gerald n'est pas d'un type doux ; du moins, c'est ce qui ressort majoritairement des comptes rendus de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il sait quoi faire, où le faire, comment le faire. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal de l'imaginer à la place de Simon, au moins cette fois. Elle en a besoin. Ce sera vraiment l'unique moment. Pas un autre, plus tard, non, simplement celui-ci.

Alors elle fait comprendre à Simon de retirer ses doigts, de retirer son visage, et d'enfiler un préservatif rapidement. Il est déjà dur et prêt depuis un moment, son regard sombre se posant sur son visage. Le soutenir n'est pas difficile et c'est lui qui baisse le sien, rompant le contact visuel en une fraction de seconde ; la frustration la titille et elle serre les dents en le sentant en elle.

Ses paupières se referment, Erza pose une main sur son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque. Ses cuisses remontent pour enserrer sa taille alors qu'il ondule son bassin. Il caresse sa peau et le souvenir de la paume rugueuse de Gerald lui revient. Elle expire, essayant de se laisser entraîner dans de maigres souvenirs et son imagination.

« Plus vite, souffle-t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux, j'ai besoin de plus. »

Simon gémit près de son oreille et obéit sans protester. Ses hanches frappent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle mord sa lèvre. Il recommence, encore et encore, ses muscles roulant sous l'effort, tout comme lorsque Gerald nage tard le soir, dans la piscine de l'université.

Elle sent le début de son excitation pointer le bout de son nez puis, soudainement, il se tend.

Et s'arrête.

Simon ne se redresse pas tout de suite. Il le fait après avoir terminé de lâcher quelques petits râles de plaisir. La sueur macule son front et elle plonge dans les yeux noirs ; c'est une blague, pas vrai ? Il caresse son visage pour replacer quelques mèches rouges correctement et lui offre un sourire tendre.

« Ça va ? »

Erza entrouvre les lèvres, relâchant peu à peu sa prise sur lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Tu es toute blanche. »

Comment lui dire que si elle avait été vierge avant ça, nul doute qu'elle le serait encore ? Donc elle se redresse, prête à parler très sérieusement de ce qui vient de passer parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle revive ça une deuxième fois. Mais son téléphone vibre bruyamment et Simon saute lit pour décrocher ; sans doute un ami qui l'invite à une session de rugby.

Elle le regarde enfiler rapidement un boxer après avoir retiré le préservatif usagé. Ébouriffant lentement ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière, la rouquine se lève à son tour, son humeur pourtant joyeuse ce matin s'étant transformée en une aura de frustration ; très bien, ils parleront une autre fois. De toute façon il ne peut s'empêcher de l'appeler pratiquement chaque soir.

Comme Gerald avant.

Ça va faire combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles, déjà ? Pratiquement deux semaines. Et deux semaines, c'est long. Très long.

Il est aux alentours de seize heures et, si elle se souvient bien, il est censé avoir cours. Donc elle peut très bien mettre la main sur lui là-bas ; c'est peut-être un idiot dans les relations, mais pas dans les études. Donc elle s'habille en retournant le grand sourire que lui offre son petit-ami. Son baiser est rapide mais doux et il la serre entre ses bras.

« Je t'envoie un message pour ce soir. »

Si elle doit être franche, cette information lui passe au dessus de la tête ; elle se demande juste comment va Gerald et ce qu'il fabrique. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est rarement allée dans la partie du campus où il se trouve, alors elle est en train de se demander si elle fait bonne route, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec une jeune femme.

Grande, des cheveux longs, noirs, soyeux, brillants, comme le rouge sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, contrastant merveilleusement bien avec sa peau de porcelaine. Ses traits fins s'étirent à peine quand elle sourit lentement. En bref, une poupée.

« Tu es Erza.  
\- Et… tu es ?… »

Elle resserre contre sa poitrine les cahiers qu'elle tient. Son regard sombre l'étudie un instant, la faisant se raidir.

« Tu cherches Gerald ?  
\- Non, enfin si, mais tu-  
\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Tu devrais essayer à cette adresse, dit-elle en la griffonnant sur une page de son cahier, et s'il n'y est pas, va ici. »

Le papier finit rapidement entre ses mains, tandis qu'elle la dévisage toujours. La demoiselle regarde par dessus son épaule puis fait un signe de la main. Erza a à peine le temps de dire quelque chose que sa mystérieuse interlocutrice s'en est allée, la laissant plantée au milieu d'un couloir plutôt vide pour un mardi.

Donc voilà comment elle se retrouve dans les quartiers luxueux de Crocus, et, surtout, devant un immeuble bien trop immense. Pendant un court instant, elle se dit que cette fille s'est moquée d'elle en l'envoyant ici, parce qu'aucun étudiant peut se permettre d'être dans ce type de bâtiment mais, après avoir examiné les noms sur l'interphone, elle est obligée de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'a pas menti.

Prenant une longue inspiration, Erza sonne à l'appartement indiqué mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Elle essaie une deuxième fois, au cas où, pour obtenir le même résultat. Sa semelle tapote le sol pendant qu'elle tape la deuxième adresse dans son application, afin d'avoir le chemin. Le soleil est parti se cacher derrière quelques nuages gris et elle sent la fraicheur mordre ses joues tandis qu'elle marche vers sa nouvelle destination.

Définitivement incertaine du lieu, elle pénètre dans le cimetière ; pourquoi diable Gerald serait ici franchement ? Pourtant elle marche quand même sur l'allée blanche, écrasant les feuilles oranges et jaunes qui traînent par terre. L'endroit est en pied de colline, donnant une atmosphère particulière à l'environnement et, pour combler le tout, c'est grand. Trop grand même. Les tombes s'étalent à perte de vue, notamment à cause des reliefs, provoquant un certain malaise en elle.

À priori Gerald n'est évidemment pas en bas, lui signifiant qu'elle va devoir chercher plus haut. Mais quelle bonne idée d'avoir mis des talons aujourd'hui !

Après une bonne heure de recherche, elle le trouve enfin au sommet du lieu. Gerald est habillé en noir, assis à même le sol. Il y a une pierre en face de lui, moyenne, entretenue, avec un bouquet de fleurs et une peluche. Elle monte pour finir de le rejoindre, ses cuissardes à la main, tout en entendant ses reniflements.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence, alors elle décide de poser sa main sur son épaule, délicatement. Le jeune homme sursaute puis essuie rapidement ses yeux rouges, essayant d'effacer les preuves d'une profonde tristesse. Mais il sourit avec toutes ses dents ; c'est peut-être un sourire éclatant, mais elle voit uniquement sa peine derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demande-t-il en riant un peu. Pourquoi tu te mets à genoux maintenant ? Tu sais bien que c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ta demande en mariage mais, ça me va, j'accepte ! »

Erza l'observe encore silencieusement, écoutant la façon dont sa voix se brise à la fin de chaque mot, comme si c'était une véritable torture pour lui de parler.

« Tes chaussettes sont ruinées. Tu veux les miennes ? Ça te fera des pieds de clown, mais tu seras raccord comme ça. »

Le masque qu'il s'est mis s'effrite à mesure des secondes mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Non, il s'enfonce dans ses taquineries, ses rires forcées, et ça lui tord le ventre, ça lui fait mal de le voir comme ça. Ses mains glissent délicatement sur ses joues étonnamment chaudes. Gerald ne dit plus rien, sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'elle plante ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu ne vas tromper personne en agissant comme ça, tu sais ? Et certainement pas moi. Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. »

Et il craque.

Pleure.

Gerald cache son visage contre son cou, puis vers sa poitrine, s'effondrant peu à peu entre ses bras. Son corps tremble et se secoue avec ses sanglots. Erza ne sait pas combien de temps dure ce moment, mais il lui parait interminable et douloureux. Elle le serre un peu plus, tentant de calmer la souffrance qui le ronge.

Quand il finit par s'écarter, Gerald essuie maladroitement ses yeux verts sur les manches blanches qui dépassent de sa veste.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, je n'ai pas l'habitude de… que quelqu'un me voit comme ça. C'est même la première fois. Pardon.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, répond-elle avec un sourire, ça fait parfois du bien de se reposer sur une épaule. »

Elle retire délicatement les mèches qui restent collées contre son front, du bout des doigts, appréciant la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Son odeur lui chatouille les narines, comme d'habitude, et l'affection dans ses yeux émeraude lui a manqué, plus que nécessaire. Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite que son visage s'est rapproché ; elle le sait lorsque son nez effleure le sien, un court instant.

« J'aimerais que tu sois cette épaule. »

Cette phrase fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et d'une douche froide en même temps. Parce qu'Erza n'a pas prévu ça.

Elle prend une brève inspiration. Courte. Par peur de se noyer dans son parfum musquée.

Ses doigts se posent sur les lèvres brûlantes et douces de son ami, l'empêchant de franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparent.

C'est juste sa faiblesse du moment. Elle ne voit que ça.

« Je suis en couple Gerald. »

Sa respiration a l'air de s'être coupée. Nette. Ça dure un instant. Elle a l'impression de l'avoir giflé.

Et puis, soudainement, il appuie doucement son front contre le sien, l'ombre d'un vague sourire au coin de ses lèvres, comme résigné face à la situation actuelle. Elle n'a pas encore retiré ses doigts, perdue devant son comportement ; son coeur bat la chamade et son corps frissonne à chacun des souffles se mélangeant aux siens.

« Je serai patient, murmure-t-il en caressant lentement sa mâchoire avec son pouce.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es juste fatigué. Et tu dois être gelé. »

Ça la dépasse et elle ne comprend pas ; ou elle refuse simplement de comprendre. Parce que ça n'a pas de sens, c'est trop tôt, elle ne peut pas et, bon sang, elle a quelqu'un, alors pourquoi elle essaie de justifier son refus à elle-même ?

Quand ils se lèvent, Erza remarque que le ciel n'est plus gris mais quasiment noir. La pluie devait commencer uniquement demain, mais ce sera peut-être à partir de ce soir finalement. Elle pousse un soupir, regarde ses chaussures, ressentant la puissante flemme de rentrer chez elle ; à cette heure-ci, les transports en commun sont remplis. En plus de ça, si elle doit remettre ses maudits talons, elle sent qu'elle va le regretter.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? Pour te reposer un peu. Et après tu peux partir si tu veux. »

Gerald a toujours une voix un peu tremblante, même s'il essaie de contrôler ça.

« J'ai pas envie de te déranger.  
\- Tu ne me déranges pas, puisque je te le propose. »

Elle ne sait pas trop si c'est une bonne idée après sa tentative de baiser. Mais elle accepte quand même, refusant qu'il se retrouve seul.

« Allons-y alors. »

Ses doigts se referment autour de son poignet quand elle commence à s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce qui'l y a ?  
\- Tu vas vraiment marcher en chaussettes ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de remettre mes talons. »

Il ne la lâche pas immédiatement, se rapprochant d'elle. Puis il glisse un bras sous le creux de ses jambes et un autre dans son dos. Elle se retient de rire, parce que bon, elle le lui accorde volontiers qu'il soit musclé, mais il n'est pas _si _musclé que ça non plus. Pas vrai ? Pourtant il la soulève avec autant de facilité que Luxus. Et il faut être réaliste ; il y a une nette différence de musculature entre Gerald et lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Je t'aide. T'as l'air d'avoir vraiment mal aux pieds. »

Et lui, il a réel besoin de contact. Mais est-ce qu'elle peut le lui reprocher ? Il a perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait énormément à priori, alors, protester et broncher ne ferait qu'accentuer sa peine. Sans parler qu'il est déjà au courant de sa situation sentimentale. C'est juste que c'est étrange de rentrer de cette manière, surtout chez lui.

Mais c'est encore plus perturbant de se rendre compte qu'il vit actuellement dans un endroit qui fait au moins six fois son petit appartement. Parce que c'est vraiment spacieux. Lumineux. Les murs et le plafond sont blancs, immaculés. Si elle baisse la tête pour regarder ses pieds, elle peut admirer le parquet ciré en acajou, avec en prime son reflet dedans tellement il est impeccable. Tout a l'air hors de prix, comme par exemple ce lustre dans son salon. Ou encore sa cuisine ouverte, bien plus moderne que ses petites plaques au gaz. Et les canapés en cuir. L'écran de télévision plus grand que l'égo de Luxus, avec des enceintes digne de faire trembler sa résidence. Les baies vitrées lui renvoient elles aussi son apparence, mais lui permettent également d'observer silencieusement l'immense terrasse.

Est-ce qu'il habite seul ici ?

« Fais comme chez toi, déclare-t-il en lançant ses clefs sur le meuble à l'entrée. Tu veux un truc à manger ? À boire ? »

L'étudiante secoue négativement la tête ; elle est trop intimidée par ses lieux pour avoir faim. Elle a carrément peur de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Et si elle l'abîmait ? Elle ne peut certainement pas se permettre d'en payer un.

Il rit devant son air angoissé, puis la tire vers les canapés, avant de l'y pousser. Elle lâche une exclamation de surprise quand son corps est accueilli par un incroyable confort, avant de grogner lorsqu'un sourire moqueur se dessine sur sa bouche ; cette même bouche qui a manqué de se presser contre la sienne.

« Ça risque rien alors détends-toi et profite. Wendy avait l'habitude de sauter dessus, donc ce ne sont pas tes fesses qui vont l'abîmer. »

Un éclat mélancolique brille dans ses yeux sous ce commentaire. Son sourire se perd un peu et une question la titille ; qui est Wendy ? Son baryton chatouille à nouveau ses oreilles, cette fois-ci de manière moins joyeuse.

« Du coup… tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- Hum… oui, marmonne-t-elle en remuant légèrement, une boisson chaude s'il te plaît. Je suis frigorifiée.  
\- J'ai une douche si tu veux. Vas-y, je fais un plateau et on regarde notre série. »

Cette idée n'est vraiment pas mauvaise. À vrai dire, ça lui plait énormément même.

« Je te prépare des affaires pour te changer. »

Gerald esquive souvent son regard.

Le jet d'eau chaude lui fait un bien fou ; elle se détend lentement, massant sa nuque raide. Le gel douche mousse sur sa peau auparavant froide. Elle décide de prendre son temps, vu que, de toute façon, l'étudiant lui a fait comprendre qu'il avait des appels à passer. Bien qu'elle soit curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur lui, elle a décidé de patienter ; s'il a envie de lui confier des détails, il le fera.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a passé sous cette merveilleuse douche mais, quand elle en sort, une partie d'elle est presque déçue qu'un certain nageur aux cheveux bleus ne l'ait pas rejoint. Sûrement sa libido encore frustrée de ce début d'après-midi foireux…

L'étudiante secoue la tête au milieu du petit nuage flottant dans la salle de bain. Une chaleur réside sous ses pieds alors qu'elle s'avance vers le miroir embué. Sa paume l'essuie lentement, dévoilant une jeune femme rose comme un cochon, suite à une eau peut-être un peu trop chaude, aux traits fatigués.

À quand remonte sa dernière nuit agréable ?

Les vêtements qu'il lui a laissés sont posés sur un petit meuble, près de l'évier. La rouquine enfile le t-shirt qui atterrit sous ses fesses puis effleure le short ; elle n'a plus l'habitude de porter autant d'habits pour dormir. Alors elle décide que ce haut et la culotte qu'elle met seront amplement suffisants.

Erza soupire un peu en s'installant dans son lit, beaucoup plus grand et confortable que le sien. Le matelas couvert de draps de soie l'accueille et la couverture toute aussi douce sent bon la lessive, avec une pointe d'odeur musquée. Elle l'inspire légèrement, ce parfum la rendant toujours aussi folle et léchant la flamme d'un besoin inassouvi. Est-ce que c'est le lit de la tentation ?

Gerald fait son apparition avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il le pose juste devant elle, montant à moitié sur son lit pour ça. Tout tient parfaitement en équilibre.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche moi aussi, dit-il en se remettant debout. Tu préfères que je sois habillé ou-  
\- Tu es chez toi. Fais comme d'habitude. »

Son rire est bref et court et il s'en va vers sa salle de bain. Si elle tend l'oreille, elle peut écouter l'eau couler et, si en plus de ça elle laisse son imagination s'emballer, elle peut aussi voir les gouttes rouler sur le corps musclé de son ami. Parce qu'il faut bien le dire ; Gerald n'a pas une once de graisse autour de ses membres, non. Et ça, elle a tout le loisir de le constater quand il sort avec uniquement un boxer.

Ses yeux se perdent sur son dos, glisse vers la chute de ses reins qui lui fait mordre sa lèvre tant la vue est merveilleuse, puis atterrit sur ses fesses rondes et bombées. Il tient son téléphone entre ses mains, tapant un message rapidement, lui rappelant alors qu'elle devrait prévenir Simon de son absence, ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle le fait, Gerald s'installe à son tour confortablement, la télécommande à la main ; son geste est clair, signifiant qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler d'aujourd'hui mais qu'il désire regarder leur série. Sauf qu'elle ne compte pas lâcher le morceau comme ça, pas alors qu'il s'est effondré entre ses bras tout à l'heure. Donc, après avoir posé son portable, avec une certaine fermeté, elle lui retire ce qu'il tient malgré sa protestation ressemblant davantage à un miaulement. La rouquine s'allonge sur le côté pour le fixer avec une certaine insistance, faisant que, à son tour, il se mette dans la même position. Son coude s'enfonce dans le matelas et sa paume soutient son visage, épousant la forme carrée de sa mâchoire.

« Hum ?  
\- Pas de "hum". Parle-moi. Ça te fera du bien.  
\- Pourquoi t'intéresser à mes problèmes. Il y a des choses plus agréables dans la vie.  
\- Tu as dit que tu aurais aimé que je sois l'épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer.  
\- Oui, mais pas dans ce se-  
\- Je suis ton amie, marmonne-t-elle. À quoi je sers si je suis là que pour les bons côtés ? »

Il tripote presque nerveusement son drap en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Une sorte d'hésitation. Une brève inspiration. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, se referment, un autre souffle long et profond, qui balaie son visage ; son haleine est mentholée.

« Ma petite sœur était malade. »

La jeune femme l'incite à poursuivre en lui prenant la main. Elle la serre doucement, assez pour lui insuffler une dose de courage.

« Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile. Ça n'a jamais été facile mais elle tenait le coup. »

Son regard se fait brillant.

« Tu vois ce que c'est, une nécrolyse épidermique toxique ?  
\- Le syndrome de Lyell ?  
\- Hum, approuve-t-il en regardant leurs doigts.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle avait ? »

Gerald contracte sa mâchoire et roule sur le dos. Il fixe le plafond et ses poings se serre.

« Son traitement était censé l'aider ! lâche-t-il en hurlant. Pas la tuer ! »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle attend qu'il évacue toute sa colère. Il en a besoin.

« Même l'hospitalisation n'a pas pu la sauver. Je lui disais, renifle-t-il, je lui disais que sa maladie était... était comme un dragon, tu vois. Et qu'elle devait battre ce vilain dragon. »

Il prend une pause. Sa lèvre tremble et son inspiration est courte.

« Même avec toutes les armes et l'aide du monde. Elle a pas réussi. »

Sa voix se brise et ses sanglots reprennent. L'une de ses mains vient cacher son visage, étouffant maladroitement ses sons comme il le pouvait. Pourquoi ça lui fait aussi mal de le voir comme ça ?

« Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit, tente-t-il à nouveau, elle m'a dit "Désolé grand-frère, le dragon est trop fort pour moi". Je voulais pas y croire ! Je voulais pas... Et maintenant elle est dans une putain de boite. »

Se redressant un peu, assez pour le voir, la rouquine attend encore quelques mots de sa part. La couverture a glissé de ses épaules et se repose sur les abdominaux marqués de l'étudiant. Elle retient sa main de se poser sur eux pour les dessiner, afin de le détendre ; être dans un lit avec lui est déjà limite envers Simon.

« Je la revois encore, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je la vois encore, quand je ferme les yeux. Quand je pense à elle. Je la vois... rongée par la maladie. Et ce que je voyais… »

Il prend une longue inspiration. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se fixent une nouvelle fois sur le plafond, comme pour échapper à cette image tortueuse qui le hante. Il revit encore ce moment.

« Ce que je voyais ne ressemblait même plus à ma petite-soeur. »

Il y a comme une sorte de rage qui éclate. Elle le voit quand sa voix se fait plus virulente, quand son corps se contracte.

« Elle disait qu'elle avait mal. Qu'elle avait peur parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux. Son visage... son visage il... Il... Je ne le reconnaissais pas ! Je voulais lui serrer la main pour la réconforter mais je ne pouvais même pas parce qu'elle n'avait plus de peau ! Elle pleurait de douleur, elle me répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait mal et chaque larme la brûlait alors elle pleurait encore plus ! »

Il essuie lentement son visage humide et bouffi.

« On a dû la plonger dans le coma pour pas qu'elle souffre davantage. Les médecins disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Alors... mon père a choisi de la débrancher. »

Erza hésite avant de glisser doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle les caresse lentement, avec tendresse. Elle essaie d'apaiser les bords tranchants de sa peine.

« C'était encore qu'une gamine. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. »

Son murmure est à moitié étouffé par son avant-bras qui recouvre son visage. Elle soupire doucement puis le repousse avec délicatesse. Comme prévu, des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Encore. Et c'est douloureux. Très douloureux.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle a été heureuse tout au long de sa vie, souffle-t-elle. Après tout, elle t'avait pour grand-frère. Comment rêver de mieux ? »

Peut-être que la série va attendre, finalement.

« Viens, chuchote-t-elle. Dormons un peu. »

Il se laisse faire. Ses bras musclés se referment autour d'elle alors que sa tête repose contre son cou. Sa respiration est encore heurtée, perturbée par ses sanglots. Elle l'enlace fermement, comme une promesse silencieuse de ne pas partir, avant de fredonner une vieille berceuse que sa mère avait l'habitude de siffloter.

Dehors la pluie a décidé de se déverser ; les gouttes tapent furieusement contre les vitres, s'y écrasant avant de disparaître. Elle le sent se détendre, le bruit de ses pleurs diminuant. La position change peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve le visage enfoui contre son torse. Le sommeil vient très vite la chatouiller, avec la chaleur apaisante et le confort de son étreinte, malgré l'odeur délicieuse qui émane de lui.

Encore une seconde, bercée par les battements incroyablement forts de son coeur.

Et elle sombre à son tour.

* * *

**Petite note **(Ally)** :**

S'il vous plait ne lancez pas de tomates, ça gaspille la nourriture on aime pas ça. Ni les oeufs parce que Gody les aime trop pour voir un tel gâchis. La lapidation est cela-dit autorisée, avec modération bien sûr.

Une nécrolyse épidermique toxique est une maladie de la peau très rare et extrêmement dangereuse, qui a environ une chance sur quatre de tuer. La plupart du temps on choppe ça en prenant certains types de médicaments. Dans le cas de Wendy il s'agissait d'anti-épileptique

**PS** : raiting quadruple MA pour les images si vont comptez savoir à quoi ressemble cette horreur !


	9. JOUR 46 : rappel

**Réponses aux reviews **(Ally) :

**Flèche d'Argent : **Ma fléchouille argentée te voilà ! On aime lire tes reviews et c'est pourquoi on va tout faire pour jouer avec tes cordes sensibles. Tes réactions sont merveilleuses. Tu aimes le Ermon/Ersi/Siza ? Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises alors.  
Profite de cette agréable lecture ;)

**Lilo :** Cette série ne s'appelle pas Bittersweet pour rien. On alterne la douceur et l'amertume et on _veut_ vous faire réagir. En bien ou en mal ! xD On a dit pas de tomates. Utilises des pierres plus tôt. Ça gaspillera moins. Tu en auras probablement besoin pour ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs. Simple information...

**Macy :** Sadique est notre deuxième prénom commun. Tu ne savais pas depuis le temps ? Simon n'est pas le premier venu voyons. C'est un gentil garçon qui ne court pas les jupons et qui a pris le temps de dragouiller Erza. Un peu de gentillesse voyons. Même si on peut pas savoir tout faire... Wendy n'est qu'une simple idée de ce que l'on peut faire. Ce ne sera pas la pire histoire de cette fiction... en attendant les drama, profite de celui-l- je veux dire... de ce chapitre :')

**Catly : **Adepte du sadomasochisme ? Pas de soucis on va te faire pleurer et rager ! Notre plaisir :)  
Les longueurs des chapitres varient en fonction de l'inspiration. Celui-là n'est pas aussi long mais tu vas... apprécier ? Je suppose..? Enjoy !

**G :** Vous prenez le temps de poster des reviews, c'est normal d'y répondre ! Tu n'aimes pas Erza et Simon ? Ce passage était pourtant drôle non..? Ah ha ! N'espère pas voir Simon partir de si tôt, nous sommes des petits démons et vous allez vous le coltiner pour encore un moment. Et oui Erza est aussi réceptive aux signaux qu'une mule portant deux caches-oeil et des boules quies. Concernant le rapprochement Erza Gerald et bien... il est actuellement aussi présent que Wendy xP Bonne lecture

**Guestforlife :** Je crois que tu es le/la seul(e) à avoir remarqué, ou au moins mentionné ces détails. Ça fait plaisir ! Si le début parait classique, oui la complexité et l'approfondissement de tout ça viendra par la suite. En attendant, restons encore un peu sur les choses banales de la vie. Parce qu'après ce sera trop tard !

**Luna :** Et bien ta suite est là, ta patience est récompensée.

**Chaton Suprême :** Oooh mon doudou vient commenter ! Je pense que tu devrais rire pour Simon. C'était le but premier... Et aussi faire raler parce qu'il est actuellement à la place de Gerald... Tu peux toujours faire les deux ! Tu as pleuré ? Merveilleux, nous nous nourrissons de vos larmes... Tiens tu nous as donné une idée pour les flashback... Noté ! Tu veux qu'Erza et Gerald se rapprochent ? Nous aussi. Et pour ça, tu seras aussi comblé que la libido d'Erza avec ce chapitre. Savoure !

**Xxx : **Oui nous avons osé ! Erza n'est pas une sainte et elle a le droit d'avoir un autre petit ami avant Gerarld. Il faut prendre cette scène avec humour voyons.

Et tu as raison, un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal... :')

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 46 : rappel**

* * *

Erza ouvre lentement les yeux, son souffle s'écrasant entre deux oreillers. Son gémissement est à peine audible quand elle peine à se mettre assise. Elle baille, s'étire, repousse les cheveux devant son visage tout en humidifiant ses lèvres, la bouche encore pâteuse de son sommeil. Un sommeil qui, d'ailleurs, semble avoir été très profond, vu qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à restituer sa journée d'hier. Ses yeux marrons fixent un point dans la chambre calme de son ami puis, lentement, elle réalise qu'il n'est plus dans le lit.

Le t-shirt d'un groupe de musique qu'elle ne connait pas a légèrement glissé sur son épaule, dévoilant sa peau pâle. Sa paume frotte un œil, un autre bâillement franchit ses lèvres pulpeuses, puis elle décide de quitter ce lit. Elle entend encore la pluie et elle n'est pas pressée d'aller à l'université par ce temps.

Ses pieds traînent, la rouquine pousse la porte, marche tout en essayant de rester éveillée ; son corps n'a vraiment plus l'habitude de dormir d'une manière aussi sereine. Une odeur chatouille ses narines et son ventre grogne en réponse. Bruyamment. La chaleur inonde ses joues, gênée, parce que le garçon qui se tient devant le four s'est retourné ; Gerald est habillé avec un sweat-shirt à capuche et un pantalon noirs. Il a déjà des baskets blanches aux pieds, signe qu'il compte partir dans la prochaine heure.

Et puis il y a elle, qui a à peine quitté les bras de Morphée et, accessoirement, les siens également. Elle peut jurer que son odeur imprègne les tissus de ses vêtements et, bon sang, c'est une véritable torture pour elle.

« Bien dormi ?, demande-t-il en sortant deux assiettes.  
\- Ça va oui… et toi ? »

Gerald la regarde à peine, l'empêchant de créer un semblant de contact visuel. Il semblerait qu'elle n'aura aucune réponse, vu qu'il pousse la porcelaine vers elle, avec une fourchette et un couteau. Les pancakes ont l'air délicieux, tout comme la tarte aux noix de pécan posée sur une coupelle, à côté du verre de jus d'orange. Elle entend le café couler alors elle s'installe presque timidement sur le tabouret du comptoir.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Le nageur se penche et appuie son coude sur le marbre, sa mâchoire se logeant toujours aussi parfaitement dans le creux de sa paume. Elle coupe tranquillement un bout de son déjeuner baignant sagement dans le sirop d'érable, la salive plein la bouche. De délicieuses saveurs viennent envouter ses papilles et elle doit se retenir de gémir de contentement.

« Dix heures passées. »

Elle s'étouffe.

Toussant bruyamment, le morceau de pancake coincé quelque part dans sa gorge, elle tâtonne pour prendre son gobelet de jus de fruits. Il a haussé les sourcils.

« Quoi ?  
\- Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller ! Je suis à la bourre pour les cours !  
\- Je voulais pas te déranger. Et t'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Bon. Il n'a pas tord sur ce point. Elle a enchainé les nuits agitées depuis un bon moment mais, contre toute attente, dormir à ses côtés a chassé ses cauchemars. Et là, elle étouffe cette maudite petite voix vicieuse, à l'intérieur de sa tête, qui lui souffle de rompre avec Simon, parce qu'elle ne devrait pas être avec lui.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes cours, je suis sûr que Simon te les donnera. »

Silence.

« Comment tu sais que…? »

Un sourire tire le coin de ses lèvres ; un sourire railleur, aux limites de l'arrogance. Une bonne nuit signe donc le retour de son masque.

« Je ne savais pas. J'ai tenté. Et j'ai gagné, à priori. »

Elle ne dit rien, se sentant comme prise au piège. Mais pas par lui, ni par son stratagème pour découvrir la personne avec qui elle a choisi de passer un morceau de sa vie. Non. Elle se sent soudainement oppressée par le poids de sa relation avec le brun.

« Comment ça s'est fait ?, se renseigne-t-il après avoir pris un morceau plus gros que le sien dans sa propre assiette. Tu n'avais pas l'air intéressée par lui. »

Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de parler de ça avec lui ? Après tous les évènements d'hier soir ?

« Je ne sais pas trop, répond-elle en trifouillant son déjeuner. Naturellement.  
\- Naturellement…, répète-t-il avec un ton moqueur.  
\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Croiser son regard lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Ses yeux lui paraissent plus éclatants que d'habitude et elle se perd dedans, pendant quelques secondes. C'est la première fois, c'est perturbant, et ça l'effraie alors, là aussi pour la première fois, elle préfère le fuir. De toute façon la nourriture est plus intéressante à observer.

« J'ai lavé tes habits et ils sont secs. Ils sont dans la salle de bain. Je te laisse te préparer, on ira à la fac ensemble. Tu mettras ce que tu portes dans le panier. »

Elle qui espérait garder ce haut, il semblerait que ce plan soit voué à l'échec. Sauf si elle le glisse dans son sac.

« Je vérifierai, ajoute-t-il en la fixant longuement.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- J'ai très bien vu tes tendances clepto dans les magasins. »

Erza plisse les yeux ; ça lui apprendra à faire ses courses avec lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
\- Arrête, ricane-t-il, t'es le mannequin favoris des couvertures de Clepto Magazine. »

Son sourcil tressaute mais elle ne dit rien ; si elle rentre dans son jeu, nul doute que le couteau qu'elle tient va se planter droit entre les deux yeux de ce bouffon.

« Alors, dis-moi, continue-t-il en terminant son assiette, vu que ça c'est fait _naturellement_ entre vous deux, ça doit être l'alchimie parfaite. »

Mâchant lentement le nouveau bout sucré qui a fini dans sa bouche, la rouquine hoche doucement la tête ; allez, un seul mensonge sur sa relation avec Simon, c'est rien.

« Et… ça va, il est bon au lit ? »

Elle espère vraiment que Gerald a une formation dans les premiers secours, parce qu'elle manque à nouveau de s'étouffer. Mais elle fait bonne figure, cherchant une bonne manière d'enjoliver la réalité. Mais comment on rend merveilleux un « non » ?

Le jus d'orange apaise sa gorge irritée par sa prochaine déformation de la vérité.

« … oui. »

Voir le sourire en coin du jeune homme n'est pas difficile ; une fossette se creuse dans sa joue, tant il semble être amusée par son inconfort.

« Tu m'étonnes. Vu que lui aussi c'est un formidable élève en biologie, nul doute qu'il sait quoi faire. »

Erza a besoin de finir au plus vite ce déjeuner, parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'être capable de subir une salve de questions de sa part. Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

« Il connait déjà _toutes _les zones sensibles, nan ?  
\- Par coeur oui. »

_Et__ de trois._

Il mordille sa lèvre en faisant tourner son verre.

« Une femme comblée alors ?  
\- Très. »

Ah. La nourriture était pourtant si bonne, maintenant elle a de nouveau cet amer goût de frustration plein la bouche. Elle repousse doucement son assiette, glisse du tabouret, et se dirige droit vers la salle de bain, tendue.

« Ah bah c'est bon, tu as pris tes aises, rit Gerald. Prends ton temps surtout. Tu as juste deux heures de retard.  
\- Et à qui la faute ?!, crie-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce. Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller ! »

Puis la rouquine claque la porte, furieuse.

Furieuse et frustrée.

_Merveilleux_.

Erza retire prestement son haut avant de le jeter brutalement dans ledit panier que Gerald avait mentionné, juste avant ; qu'il le garde, de toute façon, il ne lui va pas. Et oui, sa mauvaise foi n'a aucune limite. Sa culotte glisse le long de ses jambes galbées, ses cheveux finissent par être attachés, puis elle entre dans la douche italienne.

L'eau chaude va l'aider à se détendre mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour évacuer son besoin d'être comblée. Alors elle fait jouer son imagination, tout en savourant la manière dont ses muscles se détendent à mesure que le temps passe. Ses doigts se perdent entre ses cuisses tandis qu'elle mord sa lèvre, se retenant de pousser un long soupir de satisfaction.

Elle regrette un peu, oui juste _un peu_, d'avoir repoussé son ami hier ; mais ça, c'est uniquement sa libido qui parle. Et elle va arranger ça, peut-être juste en pensant un peu trop à lui, vu que son esprit n'a pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher. Mais, si elle doit être honnête, ce n'est absolument pas difficile de se laisser aller en fantasmant sur lui.

La première image qui lui revient, ça remonte à la fois où elle l'avait accompagné à son entraînement de natation ; il lui avait promis que l'endroit était calme, vu que personne ne venait aussi tard et, effectivement, il n'avait pas menti. Il était en train de faire ses longueurs pendant qu'elle révisait sans avoir à se soucier des bruits des ébats de sa voisine.

Malgré tout, il restait une distraction et c'était lui ; comment ignorer la manière dont les muscles de son dos roulaient sous sa peau tendue ? Ou tout simplement cette façon dont l'eau ruisselante épousait chaque forme parfaitement dessinée de son anatomie.

Ces simples souvenirs font se tordre son estomac d'excitation. Erza sent le feu dans ses joues et elle s'appuie maladroitement contre la paroi vitrée de la douche. Sa respiration devient saccadée alors qu'elle imagine que ce n'est pas sa main mais celle du nageur, bien plus grande et rugueuse.

Une pointe de honte vient la caresser lorsque la jouissance la fait enfin trembler de toute part. Peut-être parce qu'elle a pensé à un homme qu'elle a repoussé hier et, à vrai dire, c'est même certain. Finissant de se doucher rapidement, elle coupe l'eau et s'enroule dans une serviette.

Comme Gerald lui avait précisé, ses vêtements sont impeccables et soigneusement pliés, lui faisant se demander depuis quelle heure il est réveillé. Elle s'habille tout en tentant de calmer ses pensées ; la journée va être longue si elle se laisse submerger comme ça. Donc, une fois parfaitement vêtue, la rouquine rassemble ses affaires dans la chambre du jeune homme, n'oubliant pas son téléphone perdue dans les couvertures plissées du lit.

« Prête ? »

Son maigre fredonnement sert de réponse alors qu'elle glisse ses pieds dans ses cuissardes. L'étudiant l'observe du coin de l'oeil tout en tapant un message sur son téléphone ; la lumière éclaire son visage sérieux et elle est obligée de le frapper au bras pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ?, marmonne-t-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de jean.  
\- Il pleut.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- J'ai pas de parapluie. »

Il relève un peu le menton en soupirant.

« Deux secondes. »

En temps normal, Gerald se serait moqué. Il l'aurait taquinée. Il aurait même essayé de l'agacer en la serrant dans ses bras tout en la décoiffant. Sauf que là, il ne la touche pas et, lorsque c'est elle qui initie un contact, il fait en sorte de s'écarter rapidement, tout comme à cet instant. Il fait attention à ne pas effleurer ses doigts en lui donnant le parapluie.

Et c'est calculé.

Après tout, il a toujours possédé le sens du détail.

« Vu le temps que t'as pris sous la douche, tu peux dire adieu à ta matinée de cours. »

Ils sont dans la rue, marchant côte à côte. Erza tient fermement le manche du pépin pendant que son ami marche à côté. Il n'a pas envie d'être en dessous, non. Il a mis sa capuche avec un écouteur dans son oreille droite, signant un semblant de désintérêt à son égard ; mais à quoi il joue ?

Elle décide donc de simplement hausser les épaules. Le tram n'est pas très rempli et une chaleur mêlée à l'humidité réside à l'intérieur. Les chaussures couinent quand les personnes à l'intérieur se déplacent. Son soupir s'étouffe dans le léger brouhaha qui règne. Gerald n'est toujours pas décidé à lui faire la conversation, préférant écrire presque furieusement des messages sur son portable.

« Tout va bien ?, tente-t-elle en le fixant.  
\- Hum. Ça va.  
\- Tu es sûr ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracte.

« Oublie pas le parapluie, on descend ici. »

Ou l'art et la manière de tout esquiver. De toute façon, elle peut toujours le questionner sur le chemin jusqu'à son amphithéâtre. Du moins, ça, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ils sont au milieu du campus quand il bifurque sur sa gauche en levant la main pour miner un « bonne journée », la laissant plantée par la stupeur.

« Mais où tu vas ? »

Gerald se retourne en levant un sourcil ; deux mètres les séparent, à tout casser.

« À mon cours.  
\- Mais d'habitude tu…, commence-t-elle avec une légère hésitation.  
\- Je quoi ? »

Soutenir son regard lui parait vraiment dur, aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'accompagnes. »

Il rit.

« T'as un petit-ami pour ça non ? »

Et elle entrouvre les lèvres, absolument pas préparée pour cette réponse. Son coeur loupe un battement et son ventre se serre. La rouquine entend son téléphone sonner et il le ressort de sa poche pour voir qui est en train de l'appeler.

« On se voit une prochaine fois, dit-il en commençant à se retourner. Salut. »

Le parapluie manque de lui glisser de la main tant elle n'est pas habituée à ce comportement détaché. Il n'est pas sérieux quand même ? Si ? Si. Vu qu'il ne refait pas volteface pour lui faire un dernier signe de la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

C'est en bougonnant qu'elle rentre aussi silencieusement que possible dans l'amphithéâtre, après avoir limite couru pour y aller. Elle s'installe dans le fond et envoie un message à Simon, qui est à deux rangs plus loin. Le concerné se retourne aussitôt, d'abord en fronçant les sourcils, puis en finissant par sourire joyeusement. Lui rendre ce sourire est difficile mais elle y parvient.

Après cette horrible début de journée, ils iront au bar ; au moins, là-bas, elle pourra étouffer ses angoisses dans l'alcool. Mirajane est déjà de la partie, il faut juste qu'elle voit si son petit-ami est intéressé. Même s'il est d'abord grognon quand elle s'approche de lui, à la sortie du cours, il devient vite doux et mielleux dès qu'elle s'excuse pour hier soir.

Sa main est calleuse. Elle n'entrelace pas leurs doigts et elle combat cette envie de juste mettre ses paumes dans les poches de son manteau. Simon lui raconte sa soirée et ses difficultés pour réviser, alors elle le conseille comme le peut pour l'aider. Il la remercie avec un baiser sur son nez puis sur ses lèvres. Son eau de Cologne lui chatouille les narines ; elle regrette déjà l'odeur musquée qui l'a entourée cette nuit.

Le bar est assez rempli mais Mirajane a gardé leurs places habituelles. La banquette rouge l'accueille et elle soupire de plaisir, serrant un peu les dents quand l'épaule de Simon heurte la sienne. Lui ne remarque rien mais son amie rit un peu, très consciente de la situation. C'est une torture.

« Tu as loupé quelque chose à la fête d'hier Erza.  
\- Ah oui ? »

Elle hoche vivement la tête en se penchant vers eux ; heureusement que Mirajane a toujours des sujets de discussion sous la main, vu qu'elle aurait été incapable de parler de quelque chose avec l'étudiant à côté d'elle. En bonne conteuse, la demoiselle à la chevelure blanche accapare très vite leur attention, jusqu'à ce que celle d'Erza rompe à l'instant où elle voit Gerald près du bar, en train de passer commande.

Elle l'observe porter les trois immenses pintes de bière vers une table où elle reconnait la femme de l'autre fois, celle qui ressemble à une poupée, avec une autre fille, plus frêle, avec des boucles roses. Son sourcil se hausse quand elle voit son sourire satisfait ; ah, maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec elle, il est de meilleure humeur ?

Très bien.

Erza fait en sorte d'ignorer sa présence ; elle se concentre sur autre chose, comme par exemple sur l'énorme montre au poignet de Simon, son sourire un peu tordu, ses mèches brunes coiffées en arrière avec l'une d'entre elles qui rebique vers son visage. La veine qui apparait sur son front quand il rit trop longtemps. Il n'est pas moche, non, il est vraiment charmant alors elle peut s'estimer heureuse qu'il soit venu vers elle, pas vrai ?

Alors pourquoi diable a-t-elle de nouveau glisser son regard sur la table du fond ?

Elle sait parfaitement que Gerald a conscience qu'elle est également dans ce bar, puisqu'elle a déjà plongé dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Mais il n'a pas bougé. Et elle non plus. Il a uniquement froncé les sourcils quand le bras de Simon s'est glissé sur ses épaules alors que Mirajane faisait une énième blague sur sa conquête.

Ce qui le dérange tant, c'est Simon ? Sa relation avec lui ? C'est quoi, au final ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse d'être comme avant ? C'est une sorte de phase à cause de son deuil ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la voilà en train de mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, signe qu'elle cogite beaucoup trop. Et, tout ça, c'est uniquement de sa faute. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de lui parler ? Hier, lors de cette fin d'après-midi, il s'était exprimé. Il avait dévoilé une facette de lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné et c'était touchant. Vraiment. Et ça l'avait aussi rassurée. Mais là, il a décidé de remettre ce maudit masque pour tromper et charmer.

La bouche de Simon la tire de ses pensées ; c'est tendrement qu'il embrasse sa tempe, avant de la regarder curieusement. C'est maintenant qu'elle remarque que Mirajane s'est éclipsée vers le bar pour avoir des nouvelles boissons.

« Ça va ?  
\- Oui, sourit-elle en chassant la mèche rebelle du garçon.  
\- Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Elle hésite à parler ; ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il apprécierait de savoir.

« Je pensais aux examens de la semaine prochaine et… à toutes ces révisions.  
\- Ça te stresse ?  
\- Plutôt oui.  
\- Tu sais bien que tu cartonnes toujours. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait stresser, rit le brun en caressant sa joue. Ce soir tu pourras relire mes cours. »

Ça lui fait presque mal de lui mentir comme ça. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Oui, il n'est pas parfait sur tout, mais qui l'est ?

Simon s'écarte tranquillement parce que son téléphone, posé sur la table, se met à frénétiquement vibrer. Le prénom qui s'affiche désigne sa sœur et il s'excuse en se levant de la banquette ; c'est mieux de sortir pour ce coup de fil. Elle inspire brièvement, regarde où en est son amie pour la découvrir en plein flirt avec l'employé.

_Bon__._

Après s'être lentement levée, Erza se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers la table du nageur qui écoute distraitement ses amies. Il mâchouille une frite puis se redresse quand elle est finalement à côté du trio. L'une des filles, celle aux cheveux roses, mordille sa lèvre en glissant ses yeux de bas en haut de son corps ; elle se retient de faire un commentaire, surtout lorsque le sifflement appréciateur de la demoiselle se fait entendre.

« Mais… Gelly, t'as menti ! Elle est beaucoup plus mignonne que ce que tu disais ! »

Le concerné devient raide et fusille du regard son amie. Elle, elle se contente d'éclater de rire avant de piquer de la nourriture dans son assiette.

« Meldy a raison. Pour une fois que tu as bon goût… »

Celle qui ressemble à une poupée lui offre un sourire en coin, presque séducteur, tout en appuyant son menton contre le dos de sa main.

« Bon sang Ultia…, soupire-t-il en massant ses tempes.  
\- Tu dois être déçu, continue ladite Meldy. En tout cas à ta place je serais _teeeeellement_ dégoûtée d'être arrivée trop tard.  
\- S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez-  
\- C'est ça d'être gigolo, poursuit l'autre en s'appuyant contre la banquette, après ta réputation en prend un coup et t'es incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse.  
\- Oh pitié, fermez-la. »

Sa voix est ferme mais, malgré tous ses efforts, son ordre ressemble à une supplication. Erza ne sait pas trop quoi dire, là, tout de suite, parce que cette situation est assez. Étrange ? Le garçon pousse un long soupir puis relève le menton pour la dévisager.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Sois un peu plus poli, maugrée Ultia en frappant son avant-bras.  
\- Je suis poli, répond-il en grognant.  
\- Non, tu fais l'ours mal léché. »

Gerald fronce les sourcils puis prend une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Il faut l'excuser, sourit doucement Meldy, il fait le connard mais c'est un vrai nounours dans le fond. Tu devrais le câliner plus souvent. Il _adooooore_ quand tu le fais.  
\- Bordel Meldy ! »

Elle se contente de rire et de lui tirer la langue, avant de voler à nouveau ses frites.

Le feu lui monte immédiatement aux joues ; de un, parce qu'elle se souvient encore trop bien des évènements d'hier, et de deux, parce qu'il leur a sans doute tout raconté. Elle humidifie ses lèvres puis se racle la gorge, histoire de se donner un peu de contenance.

« Je voulais te parler, glisse finalement Erza, s'il te plaît. »

Les regards intrigués de demoiselles se font soudainement brillants de curiosité.

« En privé. »

Puis de déception.

« Ok. D'accord. »

Il se lève et elle a oublié qu'elle était proche de la table ; son corps effleure le sien, permettant à son odeur de venir la submerger. Elle est devenue bien trop dépendante de ça. Gerald la guide vers un coin un peu plus calme du bar, là où la musique et les discutions ne les dérangeront pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je voulais parler d'hier. »

Son regard devient froid et sa mâchoire se contracte.

« Il ne s'est rien passé hier, dit-il en articulant très lentement chaque mot. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur ce sujet. »

Sa voix est dure. Glaciale.

« Tu es sûr que ça-  
\- _Erza, _la coupe-t-il, si t'as envie de te préoccuper de quelqu'un, va voir ton copain. Je suis pas là pour servir de passe-temps. »

Elle hoche la tête. Lentement.

« _Ok_. »

Sa colère monte. Son poing se serre. Rapidement. Si c'est sa façon de la remercier, très bien. D'accord. Dans ce cas elle va lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas la gentille fille douce qui ne fait que des câlins quand le besoin se fait sentir.

Ses phalanges hurlent de douleur quand elle s'abattent sur la mâchoire dure et crispée de cet abruti qui, n'étant pas préparé à ça, titube et s'emmêle les jambes dans les chaises à côté d'eux.

Erza entend vaguement les applaudissements et les sifflements des amies du nageur. Elle préfère repartir s'installer à sa table, les mains tremblantes de colère et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Mirajane la regarde longuement, étant témoin de toute la scène.

« C'est rien. »

Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. Un flot de sentiments se mélangent et elle veut hurler et pleurer en même temps, ou juste tout détruire autour d'elle. Mais la rouquine ne fait rien. Elle boit son verre et offre un doux sourire à Simon quand il est de retour.

C'était stupide de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Et tout autant stupide d'avoir pensé être son amie.

* * *

**Petit mot de jour** (God's Tears) :

Je voulais juste parler rapidement de Simon, ce personnage taaaaant détesté et rejeté ici.

Simon n'est pas une mauvaise personne dans cette histoire ; il a éprouvé des sentiments, une attirance, pour notre rouquine, il s'est lancé et il a récolté les fruits de son travail. Il reste un élément plutôt important, au final, parce qu'il permet de développer la personnalité d'Erza, sa manière de penser, etc.

inutile donc de vous énerver chaque fois que vous le voyez, parce qu'il va être là pour encore un moment. :)

À la semaine prochaine !


	10. JOUR 51 : chiot perdu

**Réponses aux reviews **(Ally et Gody) **:**

**Flèche d'Argent** (Ally) **:**

Ma petite fléchouille en inox ! Tu es là, on t'attendait et on avait envie de te faire un câlin quand on a lu.

C'est bien que tu ais changé d'avis pour Simon. Toute ton analyse nous a fait super plaisir et nous motive à écrire.

Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Ultia et Meldy sont lesbiennes.

Pour une raison obscure, tu es l'un des rares à avoir compris que **Gerald est en tord et à ne pas prendre sa défense. **Il est assez ironique que les deux seuls garçons qui commentent prennent le partie de la femme.

On espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et on a hâte de voir ta review. :)

**Guestforlife** (Gody)** :**

On publiera généralement aux alentours du weekend.

Des péripéties, oui, il y en aura et même beaucoup ! Sinon ce n'est pas drôle. En soit, oui, la relation entre eux est un peu ambiguë ; ils sont mutuellement attirés mais l'étiquette qu'Erza a attribué à Gerald permet de mettre un statut sur la situation. On va dire que c'est une façon de garder le contrôle.

Je te rassure, la mort de Wendy n'est pas une conspiration machiavélique ; elle est vraiment morte à cause de ses médicaments contre l'épilepsie.

Merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture ! :)

**Catly** (Gody) :

J'aime ton analyse. Oui, Gerald est un idiot possessif qui se sent perdu, au final. Je suis ravie que ma note t'ait permis de voir Simon autrement. Au niveau des chapitres, on en fera au moins une soixantaine.

Bonne lecture. :)

**GerzaForever **(Gody) **:**

Ah, Wattpad, oui, c'est un univers spécial haha. En tout cas, nous sommes ravies que l'histoire te plaise. Et je te conseille vivement d'aller lire les histoires d'Ally ! Tu devrais aussi y laisser des commentaires pour l'encourager !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture. :)

**Châton Suprême **(Ally) **:**

Mon chaton est de retour !

Ta review nous a fait mourir de rire (on était pas préparée) et tous tes compliments nous ont vraiment faits chaud au coeur.

Pour répondre à tes questions :

\- Oui, Gerald et Luxus se connaissent. Ils ne sont juste pas forcément potes. En général, Gerald fait profil bas et n'est pas du genre à montrer sa fortune à tout le monde. Il est évident que, lorsqu'on est connecté à ce genre de milieu, on fréquente des gens pas forcément super fréquentables.

\- Gerald n'est pas encore amoureux d'Erza, il l'aime beaucoup, elle lui plait beaucoup mais il n'est pas amoureux. Donc oui, tu pourrais dire que c'est un début.

\- Erza a eu une vie, avant d'arriver chez la Draer, pas très stable et certaines choses continuent de la hanter en rêve. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Elle est avec lui par confort et parce qu'elle l'aime bien.

\- « Serait-ce une dédicace de Gody pour la magnifique Ally ? » Nooooooon…

\- Oui il sait qu'elle lui a menti parce que Gégé sait comment est Simon au lit.

\- Peut-être qu'il y aura un passage à la piscine. _Peut-être._

\- Pourquoi il a changé de comportement ; il s'est senti blessé, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance parce qu'il ne court pas après les filles en couple, sauf qu'il s'y prend comme un couillon.

(Cette pique avec les nuages de fumée est déloyale)

\- Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Ultia et Meldy sont lesbiennes et en couple. Contentes que cette idée te plaise. :)

Outre que le fait que ta review a cassé le site pendant trois jours, on l'a adorée et si tu veux en faire d'autres aussi longues ou plus, c'est avec plaisir.

En espérant, petit chaton, que cette lecture te sera plus agréable que la précédente et que tu ronronneras fort.

**Lilo **(Gody)** :**

Pourquoi trouves-tu Simon « insipide, chiant, nul » et, en prime, sans « aucun caractère » ? Parce qu'il est gentil ? Et que, contrairement à Gerald, ne couche pas à droite à gauche ? En sachant que, pour le moment, Simon n'a pas été mis dans une quelconque position où il dit amen à tout ce que lui demande Erza. Il faut m'expliquer, parce que j'aimerais comprendre correctement ton point de vue sur ce personnage. :)

Le coup de poing trop dur ? Pourquoi ? Comment aurais-tu réagi si l'un de tes ami(e)s, que tu apprécies énormément, caractérise votre relation de « passe-temps » parce qu'il ou elle est contrarié(e) ? La violence d'Erza est peut-être extrême, mais la rouquine possède un caractère explosif (cf : on peut le voir avec Luxus). Même si Gerald est en deuil, il n'est pas obligatoire que le manque de respect quant à son amitié avec Erza soit présent.

Concernant la partie de la « dragouille ». Comme dit précédemment, Gerald flânait à gauche et à droite même alors qu'il fréquentait Erza ; donc, oui, il essayait de la charmer mais, en sachant ce que fais ton ami(e) avec d'autres personnes, est-ce que toi tu serais apte à envisager quoique ce soit avec lui/elle ? Il y avait peut-être un jeu de séduction entre eux deux mais franchir le pas avec ce type de personnes, qui, soyons franches, ne respire pas la stabilité, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Les relations humaines sont complexes. Dans tous les cas, dans cette histoire, les personnages mûrissent peu à peu et apprennent à se connaitre ; il faut bien prendre en compte que ça fait un mois que Gerald et Erza se connaissent et, qu'avec ça, Gerald a été absent durant pratiquement deux semaines sans donner aucune nouvelle.

Je crois que j'ai dit à peu près tout ce que je voulais te répondre, donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

**Luna **(Gody) **:**

Pourquoi trouves-tu qu'Erza est trop dure avec Gerald ? À cause du coup de poing ? Si c'est le cas, je t'invite à lire la réponse que j'ai adressé à Lilo. :)

**Macy **(Gody) **:**

Pourtant Simon n'a pas encore une seule fois dit « amen à tout » à notre rouquine. Pour le moment, il n'y a eu que de brefs moments entre eux deux, alors c'est comme partir avec une fausse image de lui.

Si le chapitre t'as laissé ce goût là, alors c'est qu'on a réussi notre coup !

Simon ne doit pas tenir le rôle des attentions, non. Les relations sont différentes. Et, d'ailleurs, une amitié, ce n'est pas juste être là et accepter toute les phrases dures de l'autre et être d'accord, même si ce dernier a perdu un proche. Ça n'excuse pas mais c'est un facteur qui influence les émotions, oui. Sauf qu'il y a des limites, qu'Erza aussi à des sentiments et que se faire marcher sur les pieds alors qu'elle a passé une fin de journée à le consoler, c'est moyen.

En soit, la réaction de Gerald est aussi disproportionnée ; il n'accepte pas qu'Erza puisse entretenir une relation amoureuse et le lui fait sentir en étant dur et, à la fin du chapitre, pratiquement irrespectueux vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils ont construit.

On aime Ultia et Meldy, haha. Et on les verra souvent !

Bonne lecture. :)

**Rivaillacanail **(Gody)** :**

Oui, Eileen avait une classe incontestable et sa mort m'a aussi laissée un sale goût dans la bouche. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en lire du fandom anglais, parce qu'il y en a certaines qui sont vraiment chouettes !

Merci pour ton soutien ! (et peut-être qu'Ally va publier un jour).

Bonne lecture. :)

**GueGuest **(Ally) **:**

Oui, c'est bien moi. Je ne suis pas morte. Et à moitié en service.

**Xxx **(Gody)** : **

Et bien, "gros nounours" est une catégorie au final flatteuse pour Simon parce que, après tout, Gerald n'est pas mieux si on regarde bien ! Ally et moi, on s'est vraiment éclatée en écrivant le passage avec Ultia et Meldy. C'est rafraichissant et ça change.

Pas que la rouquine soit sourde mais, avec le temps, ce genre de remarques finit par te passer au dessus de la tête. Qui n'a jamais vécu des taquineries de la sorte, au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Très bonne lecture !

**G **(Gody) **:**

Moh, il y en a eut de la douceur, plus d'une fois ! Sauf que ce n'est pas encore celle que vous, lectrices et lecteurs, attendaient depuis le début haha. Mais elle finira pas arriver, lentement mais sûrement.

Non malheureusement, la frustration sexuelle n'a rein à voir là-dedans ; personne n'aimerait qu'un(e) ami(e) rabaisse à ce point-là une relation. Les mots qu'il a choisi étaient maladroits et blessants (et comme dit pour les autres réponses, on ne justifie pas la violence d'Erza mais, depuis le début, la rouquine a un tempérament impulsif (cf : la bouteille d'eau qu'elle a renversé sur sa tête)).

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 51 : chiot perdu**

* * *

La première fois qu'il la voit, aujourd'hui, c'est dans le tram. Elle est calée dans un coin, avec ses écouteurs et un livre entre les mains. Son visage n'exprime rien, sauf peut-être de l'agacement quand elle relève la tête et croise son regard. Ils n'échangent aucun mot et sa tentative pour la rattraper est soldée par une vive douleur aux genoux et aux paumes ; il a trébuché en sortant du transport, tombant lourdement par terre avec une grimace.

Erza ne l'a pas attendu. Elle est partie sans même se retourner et ça lui tord le ventre, ça l'angoisse, ça le rend dingue.

Il se relève en soupirant, ramasse son téléphone qui s'est échappé de la poche de sa veste en cuir, puis observe l'état de sa main droite qui le picote ; du sang s'échappe lentement d'une plaie. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas regarder où il met les pieds. En attendant, il est deux heures en avance à l'université pour une seule raison, et cette dernière est partie sans demander son reste.

Ses baskets écrasent les feuilles aux multiples nuances de rouge collées par terre, par la pluie. Les dalles luisent encore de l'averse et la faible lumière des lampadaires donne une teinte jaunâtre au campus. Le soleil n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez et il se demande toujours pourquoi Erza perd son temps à traîner ici.

La deuxième fois qu'il la voit, elle est assise dans le patio du bâtiment. Ce n'est pas la seule, il y a deux autres filles qui gloussent en se racontant leurs dernières aventures. Gerald s'avance doucement vers la rouquine qui a le nez plongé dans un manuel de révisions cette fois-ci. Un tas de post-it ornent la page et il rêve juste de se mettre à côté d'elle et de l'aider, comme avant, comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Il se racle un peu la gorge, levant presque timidement la main pour gentiment tapoter son épaule ; Erza s'écarte vivement, relevant la tête. Ses yeux d'ambre lui paraissent durs et froids et il se fige, incapable d'autre chose, jusqu'à ce que deux mains le tirent soudainement en arrière. Il écarquille les yeux, observant silencieusement les deux étudiantes d'avant qui commencent à lui expliquer qu'ils se sont vus à la soirée de vendredi.

Erza lève un sourcil, un lourd air accusateur dessiné sur son beau visage. Il gémit intérieurement parce qu'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas un détail qui va jouer en sa faveur pour rattraper sa bourde mais également son incapacité à s'excuser plus tôt.

Son coeur s'emballe en entendant son amie ranger ses affaires et il s'apprête à vivement protester ; elle ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion, une fois encore, s'en allant ailleurs tout en serrant plus que fermement les sangles de son sac. Les jacassements à ses oreilles sont une horrible dissonance, le rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, accentuant son sentiment d'oppression.

Gerald grogne, devenant de plus en plus tendu ; il n'apprécie pas de se sentir vulnérable. Sa voix est rauque de colère et il crache presque les mots, tant il désire s'éloigner de ces pimbêches.

« Lâchez-moi, je vous connais pas. »

Le seul bruit qui résonne suite à ça, ce n'est pas celui d'une nouvelle discussion, non, c'est celui des deux gifles qu'il vient de se prendre, gratuitement.

Il ferme les yeux, les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges en ont blanchi. Une inspiration, une expiration, puis une nouvelle longue inspiration, très longue, et lente. Il en a besoin. Vraiment besoin. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent, il fusille du regard les deux étudiantes et elles ne s'attardent pas, bredouillant un semblant d'excuses en prenant leurs babioles qui trainent sur l'une des tables.

La journée commence à peine qu'il en a déjà marre et qu'il rêve de tabasser le premier type qui le regardera de travers ; son père a pourtant essayé de canaliser ses pulsions, un pari réussi jusque là grâce aux différents sports qu'il a pratiqués et les connaissances que son paternel lui a inculquées, mais, maintenant, depuis le décès de Wendy, un fil s'est coupé. Actuellement, il est tout comme une boule de nerfs, une bombe à retardement.

Et le mutisme d'Erza ne l'aide pas à contrôler ses émotions.

Gerald souffle doucement en sortant son portefeuille, planté devant une machine ; un café n'est surtout pas la solution mais il en a besoin pour ne pas s'endormir. Les nuits sont courtes. Trop courtes. Et il peut rêver pour espérer goûter à nouveau au confort et à la sécurité des bras de sa rouquine. Ça lui apprendra à avoir accepté qu'une fille, hormis Wendy, dorme dans son lit.

Vu l'heure, le cours de son amie ne va plus tarder et c'est peut-être l'occasion de s'expliquer, même brièvement. Assez pour lui dire qu'il est désolé. Au moins ça. Il jette le gobelet après avoir fini son expresso puis marche à grands pas dans le couloir qui le mènera forcément à la demoiselle. Et, effectivement, c'est le cas, parce qu'il finit en face d'elle, à un mètre tout au plus.

La troisième fois qu'il la voit, elle a remis ses écouteurs et son regard noir le retourne toujours autant. Il le sent parfaitement qu'elle n'a aucune envie de lui parler, ni même de passer du temps en sa compagnie mais il demande uniquement quelques secondes, juste ce qu'il faut pour dire « pardon » et tourner la page. Parce qu'ils ne vont pas rester éternellement comme ça, pas vrai ?

« Hey, Erza, je- »

Mais bien sûr qu'elle ne le laisse pas dire un mot de plus. Elle préfère réduire la distance entre eux et fracasser son épaule contre son bras, faisant ainsi glisser la sangle dessus et permettre à son sac de lourdement tomber par terre, avec les restes de son coeur déjà éparpillés à ses pieds ; autant faire les choses correctement.

La porte de l'amphithéâtre se referme sous le nez des autres étudiants qui l'observent avec un air intrigué, presque désolé pour certains. L'envie de hurler remonte dans sa gorge mais il l'ignore. À la place, comme avant, Gerald inspire. Très longuement. Très lentement. C'est un grand garçon, il peut surmonter ça sans tout casser.

Donc il part vers le bâtiment de son domaine d'étude, ignorant à quel point il a l'impression de se déchirer à chaque pas. Comme d'habitude, il vérifie ses messages pour voir si elle va lui répondre ; et, par la même occasion, redécouvrir tout ce qu'il lui a écrit avec un profond désespoir, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de le faire.

La salle est à peine remplie quand il rentre dedans. Il ne perd pas un instant pour s'installer au milieu et au fond, ayant une vue globale de ce qui l'entoure depuis son perchoir. Gerald sort un cahier et un crayon de son sac, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne va quasiment rien noter. Il s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise, yeux fermés, écoutant distraitement les bruits autour de lui. Ce n'est pas apaisant mais ça le distrait de ses pensées chaotiques.

Quelqu'un vient brusquement le tirer de sa tranquillité avec une pichenette droit sur sa tempe gauche ; il ouvre les yeux, prêt à envoyer bouler le coupable avant de finalement s'abstenir quand il croise deux orbes noirs et profonds.

Ultia prend la place à côté de lui avec un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres roses. Pas de couleur sombre aujourd'hui, signe qu'elle se sent d'une humeur joviale et ça, c'est rare en ce moment. Elle pose son sac à main sur la table et retire son manteau crème, avec de la fausse fourrure au niveau du col. L'odeur subtile qui se dégage d'elle est quelque chose de rassurant pour lui, ayant connu cette jeune femme depuis sa tendre enfance.

« C'est quoi cet air de chiot sur ton visage ? »

Il pousse un soupir, un de plus qui s'ajoute à sa longue liste d'exaspérations ; ce n'est pas qu'il n'apprécie pas sa tentative de discussion, mais uniquement le surnom dont elle vient de l'affubler. Gerald la regarde rassembler sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais sur un côté de son cou. Ils sont brillants, soyeux, beaux. Elle a toujours été assez coquette, mine de rien, mais elle cache son jeu. Ce n'est pas une poupée sans défense, bien au contraire ; il est même quasiment certain qu'elle a tous les antécédents des personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demande-t-il finalement en reportant son attention vers le tableau vierge. Ce n'est pas l'aile du droit ici.  
\- Je m'ennuie. Et puis, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie. »

Les ongles parfaitement manucurés de la demoiselle tambourinent sur le bois du long bureau. L'amphithéâtre est en train de se remplir peu à peu, signe que le cours va très bientôt débuter.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intéressant pour toi d'être là. »

Haussant doucement les épaules, Ultia se penche un peu plus vers lui. Son haut offre un généreux décolleté qui ôterait la raison à plus d'un garçon présent ici ; sauf lui, parce qu'il n'est pas dupe et qu'il la connait.

« Tu sembles bien triste.  
\- Et ça t'étonne ?  
\- Ne fais pas ton sarcastique avec moi, Gerald. »

Le concerné ne répond pas tout de suite. À la place, il se saisit de son stylo pour le faire habilement tourner entre ses doigts ; penser à toutes ces choses l'amènent trop rapidement vers une crise d'angoisse et il refuse de retomber dans ce cercle vicieux. La mort de sa mère, petit, lui a fait découvrir cet univers et il n'a réellement aucune envie d'y retomber, pas maintenant. Il ne peut pas compter sur le cours qui est en train de commencer, parce que la simplicité du programme lui donne plus une crise d'urticaire qu'un échappatoire.

Dans tous les cas, Ultia ne s'en ira pas sans une brève discussion sur ses tracas.

« Erza refuse de me parler. »

Son marmonnement ressemble à un long grognement. Pourtant, son amie semble le comprendre puisque le coin de ses lèvres se met à frémir ; elle sait déjà ce qu'il se passe. En même temps, toutes les personnes qui ont été présentes dans le bar la dernière fois sont au courant de son actuelle situation. Ce n'est pas très dur.

« Je trouve qu'elle a un joli crochet du droit. »

Gerald contracte un peu sa mâchoire.

Peut-être qu'il a été trop loin ce jour-là. C'est possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait, aussi ? Qu'il soit heureux et épanoui après un décès et un rejet ? Il reste humain et, en prime, très arrogant et fier. Alors non, il ne va pas jouer les hommes câlins, attentionnés, mielleux, alors qu'il se sent rejeté.

« Si tu le dis, répond-il dans un souffle, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il ouvre son cahier pour y inscrire la date du jour ; même si le cours ne l'intéresse pas, il reste organisé. Quelques notes suffiront. Le regard insistant d'Ultia le transperce, signe qu'elle n'en a pas fini. Donc l'étudiant tourne la tête, agacé.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas laisser les choses en plan comme ça ? »

Son stylo finit entre le creux des pages.

« Ça s'arrangera tout seul. »

Ça, c'est son côté têtu qui parle. Et peut-être autre chose aussi.

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

La jeune femme croise les jambes, faisant remonter sa jupe noire le long de ses cuisses pâles. Elle dégage une certaine assurance et ça peut être intimidant. Les Milkovich sont connus pour leur ténacité.

« En plus, tu sais pertinemment que non. Tu t'es excusé au moins ? »

Il inspire ; il aimerait mais toutes ses tentatives sont soldées par un profond mutisme, accompagné d'un certain dédain et de colère. Ça, c'est quand Erza ne l'ignore pas.

« Elle ne me laisse pas en placer une. »

Ultia glousse, comme amusée par sa réponse.

« Alors tu comptais _vraiment _t'excuser ? Wow. Et bien. Ça, c'est une première. »

Bien évidemment que, triste ou déprimé ou quoique ce soit d'autre, elle ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui lancer une pique. Une passion, pour elle. À force, il s'y est habitué. Gerald la regarde du coin de l'oeil ; elle fait mine de consulter l'heure sur sa toute nouvelle montre.

« Tu lui as envoyé des messages ?  
\- Elle m'a bloqué, soupire-t-il, alors ça ne sert à rien. »

Et il est toujours choqué par cette action. Le souvenir est encore vivace dans son esprit.

« Tu es allé chez elle ?  
\- Ultia. Elle m'ignore, me bloque. La prochaine étape, c'est sans doute d'appeler les flics pour harcèlement si je me pointe là-bas. »

Elle enroule lentement une mèche autour de son index.

« Et avec un fraisier ?  
\- Comment tu sais que-  
\- Quand tu bois, le coupe-t-elle en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot, tu parles beaucoup. Et surtout d'Erza. »

Bien... C'est gênant, d'une certaine façon. Il se sent encore plus pathétique maintenant. Comme accroché à la jambe d'une femme qui ne le remarque même pas.

Gerald frotte sa nuque, touchant par la même occasion les mèches bleues qui l'effleurent ; peut-être qu'un tour chez le coiffeur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Rafraîchir un peu tout ça.

« Si elle ne veut pas me voir, je ne vais pas insister. Qu'elle reste avec son _merveilleux _petit-ami qui la comble tellement qu'elle en est heureuse. »

Une vive douleur remonte de son pied et il retient un cri, se redressant prestement face à l'attaque de la demoiselle. Son talon _aiguille_ s'est enfoncé dans le bout de sa basket et, bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien ! Il sait qu'elle prend plaisir à martyriser les hommes avec l'arme dangereuse qui lui sert de chaussure. Ultia ne rate jamais une occasion de s'en vanter, tant qu'il a arrêté de compter le nombre de personnes qu'elle a embroché avec ses foutus talons ! Il grogne et se retient de se pencher pour frotter et apaiser sa souffrance, se contentant simplement de la fusiller du regard.

« Il y a une nouvelle pâtisserie qui a ouvert et Erza veut y aller. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas le temps, à cause des cours, des révisions, de Simon.  
\- Mais-  
\- Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul d'hétéro, le coupe-t-elle une nouvelle fois en appuyant son index sur ses lèvres, et lui acheter son fraisier, parce que tu es un formidable ami qui veut se faire pardonner. _D'accord_ ? »

C'est une question réthorique.

Ça crève les yeux.

Et il hoche la tête.

Parce que c'est de sa faute tout ça.

Donc voilà pourquoi il se retrouve devant ladite boulangerie, le nez rouge par le froid, parce qu'elle est toute récente et déjà très connue, vu la queue pour y accéder. Gerald souffle sur ses mains avant de les remettre dans les poches de sa veste, sautillant presque sur place pour chasser le froid qui l'engourdit ; cet automne va être rude.

Quand il entre enfin dans l'établissement, c'est avec un véritable sourire satisfait. La chaleur l'accueille et il prend son temps pour choisir, même s'il a déjà repéré le fraisier. Il peut aussi s'acheter un petit quelque chose pour lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas goûté à une bonne pâtisserie. Quelques personnes s'impatientent derrière lui et il estime avoir assez embêter les prochains clients.

Sa carte bancaire s'appuie sur l'écran du TPE puis il récupère le sachet contenant le fruit de son pardon. De sa main non occupée, Gerald consulte l'heure ; quinze heures trente, le timing parfait pour un bon goûter. La rouquine n'a jamais cours l'après-midi, aujourd'hui, donc c'est l'occasion rêvée. Ultia lui a bien fait comprendre que la cible n'a rien prévu et qu'elle sera dans son appartement.

Le chemin n'est pas long avec le tram et il est bien heureux de tomber sur une âme charitable qui lui permet de rentrer. Ses pas ont l'air de résonner dans le couloir et son coeur bat vite et fort. C'est bien la première fois qu'il stresse à l'idée de toquer à sa porte, tant qu'il reste d'abord stoïque devant. Le jeune homme secoue sa main pour chasser le tremblement, serre le poing, se lance.

La quatrième fois qu'il la voit aujourd'hui, Erza est en pyjama. Du moins, elle est habillée avec un long et ample sweat-shirt qui n'est pas le sien, ni à elle. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour mais Gerald essaie d'esquisser un gentil sourire, tout en lui montrant le sachet de la boulangerie.

« Je me suis dit que… que ça te ferait plaisir. »

La rouquine ne dit rien ; c'est son regard qui parle pour elle. Il brille un peu, mais brièvement, parce qu'elle remonte ses yeux vers les yeux. Elle ne dit rien quand elle prend ce qu'il tient. Et lui, il n'a pas le temps de prononcer l'ombre d'une excuse parce qu'elle lui ferme la porte au nez.

Gerald soupire.

Retoque.

Attend.

Sauf que là, ce n'est pas une charmante demoiselle qui lui ouvre, non. C'est Simon. Avec les sourcils froncés et un semblant d'air intimidant plâtré sur son visage.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Oh, trois fois rien ; juste sa copine, celle qu'il n'est pas fichu de satisfaire.

« Pas voir ta tête en tout cas. »

Le brun s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais il ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion, tournant les talons pour partir vers le bar le plus proche. En trouver un n'est pas compliqué, vu que Crocus est une grande ville qui accueille beaucoup d'étudiants et de nouvelles entreprises. Il y a de quoi passer de bonne soirée ici.

Mais, là, Gerald a une toute autre optique vis-à-vis de la boisson ; noyer sa colère, sa tristesse et son désespoir, le tout avec un soupçon d'angoisse. Il s'est installé au bout du comptoir pour avoir sa tranquillité, juste après avoir envoyé un message à Ultia pour lui signaler sa présence dans ce merveilleux endroit. Son portable retourne dans sa poche et sa gorge brûle sous le feu du rhum.

Les verres s'enchaînent et il perd le compte, en plus de sa notion du temps. Quand son amie arrive, il a la joue appuyée sur le bar et le téléphone posé près de son nez ; son index caresse l'écran dans l'espoir de le voir s'allumer avec un message d'une magnifique et parfaite rouquine.

Quel abruti il a été, franchement. Pourquoi lui parler comme ça ? Il aurait pu juste dire qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, qu'il avait besoin de temps. Plein d'autres trucs qui ne le font pas passer pour le plus gros des connards sur la planète entière.

« Je suis tellement con, souffle-t-il en louchant sur la bouteille d'alcool.  
\- Oui, tu l'es, approuve Ultia en se servant.  
\- Merci de me soutenir, marmonne-t-il en finissant son verre cul sec.  
\- Toujours dans tes grandes idées, très cher ! »

Un râle plaintif s'échappe de sa gorge quand il s'avachie lamentablement sur le comptoir.

« Je suis un con...  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant… »

Son gémissement fait rouler des yeux l'étudiante en droit. Elle prend une petite gorgée de la boisson puis pioche dans le ramequin de cacahouètes.

« Je suis un déchet.  
\- Au moins tu es un déchet qui a le mérite d'être mignon. »

Gerald se redresse en posant ses mains sur le bords du meuble. Ses cheveux sont bien plus en pagaille que d'habitude mais ça, c'est parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à furieusement les ébouriffer quand un événement se passe de travers.

« Tu me trouves mignon ?, demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Tu un as une tête de chiot perdu. Tout le monde veut un chiot. Donc ça ira pour toi.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…  
\- Comme un chiot avec une pancarte sur laquelle est écrit « Erza, adopte-moi ! »  
\- Ça fait pas… un peu désespéré ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

« Pas plus que tu ne l'es actuellement. »

Un autre gémissement et il frappe encore son front sur le comptoir.

« Je suis un déchet…, répète-t-il.  
\- Non, un chiot, le corrige Ultia en souriant.  
\- Bah je suis un chiot rejeté. »

La bouteille est maintenant vide, parce qu'il vient de boire au goulot malgré les protestations assez furieuses de la demoiselle. Elle frappe son épaule et il grogne de douleur, l'estomac en vrac et la tête qui tourne.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a choisi ce mec, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Simon ? Peut-être parce qu'il est plus stable que toi et qu'il ne court pas après les filles.  
\- Mais je suis fidèle !  
\- Ça, elle n'en sait rien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais arrêté de coucher pendant que tu lui tournais autour. »

Une poignée de cacahouètes finit dans sa bouche et il la mastique lentement, son regard vide braqué sur le visage en porcelaine de la future avocate.

« Elle mérite quelqu'un qui s'occupe bien d'elle, dans tous les domaines.  
\- Oh et tu es l'homme de la situation, c'est ça ?, s'amuse Ultia en faisant signe au barman.  
\- Oui. Au moins je la comblerais au lit. »

Erza mérite d'être emmenée au septième ciel et c'est une honte que ce _Simon_ ne soit pas fichu de lui procurer une once de plaisir ! Il sait y faire, _lui_. Il la ferait gémir et crier, encore et encore. Il la ferait supplier. Il peut imaginer sa voix se briser en prononçant son nom, dans toutes les intonations possibles. Il peut très bien imaginer ses cuisses crémeuses et fermes, galbées, posées sur ses épaules ou vigoureusement enserrer sa taille. Son goût doit être délicieux, aussi. Oh, comme il aimerait la faire jouir avec sa langue pour mieux la savourer... Qu'est-ce qui serait plus agréable ? La laisser tremblante et immobile grâce à sa bouche ? Ou bien pousser en elle tout en admirant ses expressions de plaisir orner son visage jusqu'à épuisement total ? Erza est une femme incroyable à consommer sans modération, et c'est ce qu'il veut pour la nuit entière.

« Qu'on soit clair : si tu te mets à bander, je me casse. »

Oups… il s'est encore emballé.

Ultia plisse un peu les yeux. Lui baisse les siens sur son entrejambe pour vérifier son état, puis relève le menton.

« R.A.S. »

Son portable vibre soudainement mais il ne réagit pas ; ce n'est pas intéressant, juste une notification de vidéo, sans aucun doute. Personne veut d'un chiot comme lui.

Une nouvelle bouteille se pose devant eux et son regard pétille. Oh, comme il va regretter tout cet alcool très bientôt.

« Tu ne regardes pas ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- C'est peut-être Erza.  
\- Elle m'a bloqué. »

Trop occupé à servir les verres, Gerald ne proteste pas quand la jeune femme s'empare de son téléphone ; il n'a rien à lui cacher.

« C'est quoi, alors ?, se renseigne-t-il en grignotant encore des cacahouètes.  
\- Erza. »

Une passe en travers de sa gorge et le fait tousser. Il avale le reste de son verre puis reprend rapidement son portable, manquant de le faire tomber. Son coeur bat bien trop vite que ça lui fait presque mal et l'excitation coule dans ses veines.

Le message est assez court ; elle lui demande de ramener sa tête de chiot au cinéma pour vingt-et-une heures. Ce n'est pas une proposition. C'est juste une chance de se rattraper et c'est à lui de la saisir. En ayant accessoirement dessaoulé un minimum.

Ultia rit doucement devant son expression comblée.

« Tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, tu as raison. »

Cette fois-ci étonnée, l'étudiante penche la tête.

« On voit que tu es bourré… en quoi j'ai raison ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je suis un chiot. »


	11. JOUR 59 : ce monde

**Petit mot du jour **(Ally) **:**

Petite note pour éclaircir toute cette histoire.

Nous sommes heureuses d'avoir des retours, et que cette histoire vous fasse réagir. Mais la plupart d'entre vous semblent oublier, ou ne pas remarquer certaines choses, ce qui pourrait vous faire moins apprécier cette fiction.

Tout d'abord, cette fanfiction n'est pas qu'un simple Gerza. Il y a un fond, il y a du background, on essaie de travailler nos personnages, il y a des liens et des relations entre eux, qu'ils soient principaux ou secondaires. Si on ne voulait faire que du Gerza, on n'essaierait pas de faire autant de développement. **Il n'y a pas que le Gerza dans cette histoire, il y a plus**.

**Nous essayons de mettre en place un univers et trop peu semble le remarquer.** Nous vous avons prévenu, le Gerza prendra du temps à ce construire (mais ça j'y reviendrai), comment pourriez-vous apprécier vos lectures si vous n'attendez et ne vous focalisez que sur ça ? Essayez de faire attention aux détails, vous verrez qu'il y a plus à raconter qu'une simple histoire d'amour, et je suis sûre que vous trouverez ça plus passionnant à lire.

Ensuite, concernant ce couple. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas si pressés. Je sais que vous attendez cette mise en couple, mais soyez réalistes deux secondes.** Ils se sont rencontrés il y a moins de deux mois. Le coup de foudre arrive rarement dans la vraie vie, et une relation amoureuse prend du temps à se construire. Sur ces sept semaines, Erza l'a ignoré pendant une plus d'une semaine, Gerald a été absent durant deux semaines. Et là ils se sont fait la gueule pendant presqu'une semaine. Donc ils ne se sont côtoyés que pendant trois semaines.** Je vous demande, à vous lecteurs et lectrices, tomberiez vous éperdument amoureux de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment, et que vous n'avez côtoyé que trois semaines ? Pour Gody et moi ils nous a fallu entre dix mois et un an avant d'être amoureuse d'une personne. Trois semaines c'est bien trop peu. D'ailleurs, **ni Erza ni Gerald ne sont amoureux.**

De plus, oui **Erza ne capte pas tous les signaux, mais je vous rappelle que Gerald a continué de couché à gauche à droite pendant qu'il flirtait avec elle**. Quel genre de signaux voulez-vous interpréter ? Mettez-vous à la place d'Erza ; penseriez-vous qu'un tel homme serait stable et fidèle ? Oui, à la soirée du vendredi mentionnée dans le chapitre précédent, il a passé du bon temps avec ces demoiselles, et il a couché avec. Vous lui sauteriez dans les bras à la place d'Erza ? **Comprenez que ce Gerald n'est pas parfait**. Il fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et il n'est tout simplement pas prêt. Gerald et Erza doivent d'abord apprendre à se connaitre, et Gerald doit murir, tout comme elle. C'est un garçon violent et impulsif (ce qui est un prémice pour la suite si vous faites attention à sa psychologie), plein de défauts, et il doit changer. Ce changement vous le découvrirez progressivement au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, et on ne change pas une personne en quelques semaines.

Histoire d'être claire et de spoiler un peu (j'en suis obligée), **Gerald et Erza ne seront officiellement en couple qu'au mois de Mars. Nous somme actuellement en octobre.** Simon ne partira pas avant Janvier. Je vous encourage donc à faire plus attention à l'univers globale de cette histoire, qu'uniquement à l'avancement de leur relation parce que vous risqueriez de vous faire chier (et en plus de ça, vous ne comprendrez pas le lien qu'ils développeront).

**Retenez que nous ne racontons pas qu'une seule histoire, mais plusieurs. Plutôt que de vouloir la façonner, essayer de découvrir ce que nous voulons vous racontez, parce qu'on vous réserve beaucoup de surprises. **

Passez une bonne journée, une bonne soirée, ou une bonne nuit.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cheschire-Kaat **(Gody) **: **On est ravie de te revoir passer par ici ! Et on est très flattée de savoir qu'on est tes auteures francophones préférées, ça fait très plaire ! Merci !

**GueGuest **(Ally) **: **Le temps me manque un peu mais je peux faire quelques trucs. D'ailleurs j'ai mis à jour Jeu d'Enfant si tu veux. Pour répondre à ta question, oui on se connait depuis déjà un moment ^^  
Merci pour ton avis et bonne lecture !

**Flèche d'Argent **(Ally)** : **Que ne serait-ce pas l'un de mes reviewers préférés ! Hi darling !

Comme tu peux le remarquer, Gody répond encore. Si c'est pas incroyable ! Passons à ton analyse. Comme d'habitude, on a adoré (et on a ri aussi). Il évident pour Gerald que nous avons certaines inspirations dans l'entourage... inutile de citer les noms bien sûr :') Et ton coté fangirl est siiii mimi. Gerald est comme un certain chaton. Mémoire sélective. Concernant son refus d'accepter une autre fille que Wendy dans son lit, et bien ce sera expliqué plus tard. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma petite note, oui, Gerald peut être très violent. Aurons-nous une scène un jour ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Ultia aura son développement plus tard, tout comme l'explication de la mère de Gerald. Dooooonc, no spoil. Ah ha ! Concernant l'absence de sa mère, tu peux effectivement relier ça à son amour pour l'affection féminine en général. Je te laisse à présent profiter de ce chapitre. Bisous sur ta joue ma fléchouille.

**Catly **(Gody) **: **On aime bien faire des titres de chapitre un peu trompeur, ça permet de voir qui tente de le déchiffrer et c'est toujours très intéressant. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Rivaillacanail **(Gody) **: **Heureuses de voir que tu aimes le caractère d'Ultia, parce qu'elle va devenir de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Chaton Supreme **(Ally)** :**Et voilà encore un autre de mes reviewers préférés. Je suis incroyablement gâtée ! Mon chaton qui prend son rôle très à coeur, ça nous fait toujours plaisir (et rire... beaucoup). Pour répondre à tes questions :

\- La vie passée d'Erza sera évoquée plus tard. No spoil donc. - Gerald connait les performance de Simon parce qu'il a couché avec son ex-petite amie (après rupture of course). - Gerald a comme toi une certaine mémoire sélective... - Tu sembles ne pas être le seul à vouloir le voir tabasser quelqu'un :') peut-être un jour... qui sait ? - Oui, Gerald a déjà été en couple. À durée fortement variable... - Ultia n'est pas de base une fille très joviale. Mais tu auras un développement de personnage plus tard. - La mort de sa mère aussi, aura un petit passage un de ces jours. Mais ne soyez pas si hâtifs :') - Idem pour les moments passés de Gégé et Ultia. Il est évident qu'il y a eu certaines inspirations pour le personnage de Gerald... Merci pour ton analyse fort plaisante, bisous sur ton museau de chaton et bonne lecture !

**Luna **(Gody) **: **Merci pour ta review.

**Macy **(Gody) **: **Ah bah quand on fait l'idiot, forcément ça tombe pas tout cuit dans la bouche… ravies de voir qu'Ultia te plait également ! Et merci pour ta review.

**Xxx **(Gody)** : **Si tu trouves que l'histoire est « molle » parce que Gerald et Erza ne sautent pas immédiatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu risques d'être de plus en plus déçue ; leur relation va se construite lentement. Mais si tu arrives à voir au dessus de ce facteur, tu verras que l'histoire n'est pas si molle que ça et regorge de petits détails, qui font que le récit avance. Merci pour ton retour en tout cas.

**AlcianSirius **(Ally) **: **Un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de répondre et de commenter (et de corriger...) chaque chapitre. Celui-ci arrive avec plus de retard que prévu mais il est bien là. Le Gerald qu'on a voulu dépeindre dans le précédent chapitre est typiquement le petit connard arrogant, avec un grand coeur dans le fond. Oui, dans un bad mood, lui il va profiter de la compagnie de demoiselle, parce que c'est facile pour lui et ça lui change les idées. Et s'excuser c'est un petit peu optionnel avec lui. Ici tu vas découvrir une autre facette de sa personne. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**JOUR 59 : Ce monde**

* * *

Gerald referme lentement le livre qu'il lit depuis son arrivée à la bibliothèque du campus. Son marque page coincé, il le pose juste à côté de son ordinateur portable tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surpris ; son père vient de lui envoyer un mail intitulé « Urgent ». Maintenant intrigué, son index joue avec le trackpad pour cliquer dessus, lui permettant de découvrir les informations complémentaires.

« Au Ryosai ?, marmonne-t-il. C'est si important que ça pour qu'il choisisse mon restaurant préféré ? »

Ou c'est peut-être une façon de l'acheter, parce que son paternel sait pertinemment qu'il déteste être impliqué dans son travail. Même si ça l'amuse parfois de jouer avec les failles de la politique, et même celles des autres domaines fondateurs de la civilisation, ce n'est pas un mode de vie qu'il vise. Sinon il ne serait pas là, à l'université.

Mais, mine de rien, le jeune homme voue un énorme respect pour tout ce qu'il a accompli ; son père n'a jamais eu une vie facile mais, pourtant, il ne s'est à aucun moment laissé abattre. Sa volonté lui a ouvert de nombreuses portes et peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir ce qu'il possède.

Prenant une petite inspiration, Gerald se met à taper une réponse brève, désireux de retourner à ses révisions. Il consulte alors l'heure, se souvenant que, de base, il est aussi ici pour aider Erza à augmenter ses notes ; et c'est là qu'il l'aperçoit dans le reflet de l'écran, penchée pour lire son mail et, par la même occasion, sa réponse.

Son corps se tend durant une fraction de seconde et, subitement, il ferme son ordinateur avec peut-être un peu trop de force. Les battements de son cœur sont irréguliers et c'est uniquement de la faute à cette rouquine qui lui sourit en coin, avec des yeux remplis de malice. Est-elle là depuis longtemps ? Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas remarquée plus tôt ?

Erza se redresse sans se départir de son rictus satisfait et la méfiance vient le titiller ; pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semble aussi heureuse alors qu'il a simplement lu son mail ? Il la regarde soulever la chaise à côté de lui, puis elle retire la sangle de son sac en cuir de son épaule, le posant par terre, entre eux deux. Gerald n'a pas encore osé esquisser un mouvement, toujours perdu dans le flux de ses pensées.

Ses manuels de révisions sont repoussés un peu plus loin sur la table pour qu'elle installe son coude. La demoiselle appuie sa joue contre sa main, son corps totalement orienté vers lui. Elle a l'air bien plus intéressée par sa précédente lecture que par les prochaines leçons mais, manque de chance pour elle, l'étudiant n'a aucune intention de se lancer sur ce sujet. Après tout, ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose dont on parle avec une fille rencontrée le mois dernier.

Finalement, après ce qui semble être une éternité, Gerald expire et lui décoche un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié. »

Elle se moque de lui en riant doucement, veillant à ne pas déranger les autres personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque. Son regard descend le long de ses mèches écarlates pour observer silencieusement celle reposant sur sa poitrine, cachée par sa robe en laine noire.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais louper le moyen d'avoir des notes excellentes ? Voyons.  
\- Ah…, soupire-t-il en feignant la tristesse, tu ne vois donc vraiment que par intérêt… »

Sa petite tape, directement sur son torse, lui arrache un ricanement.

« Tu sais très bien que non, idiot. »

Son odeur lui chatouille les narines mais il préfère l'ignorer. À la place, il range soigneusement son ordinateur dans son sac à dos sous la surveillance de son amie, et, ensuite, se retourne pour imiter sa position. Leurs genoux se touchent et il retient son envie de poser sa main sur sa cuisse ; une droite a été amplement suffisante pour calmer son comportement impulsif. Pour le moment. Cette soudaine proximité ne dérange pas Erza, puisqu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens sans même broncher. D'aussi près, il peut voir ses taches de rousseur parsemer le pont de son nez et ses pommettes hautes. C'est mignon.

« Tu as ramené tes cours ?, demande Gerald.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents. »

_Évidemment__ qu'elle ne compte pas lâcher le morceau qu'elle tient à aborder._

« Ce n'est pas forcément un sujet intéressant.  
\- Mais j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre, proteste-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche rouge.  
\- On aura d'autres occasions pour ça. »

Détourner cette discussion est dur et, là, il est en train de se dire qu'il côtoie peut-être trop de femmes têtues, à croire qu'il choisit inconsciemment ses proches avec ce critère.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Gerald soupire longuement et se remet en face de la table. Ses mains abîmées par le sport rassemblent les manuels de physique puis il se lève.

« Je vais ranger ça pendant que tu prépares tes affaires. Je dois partir plus tôt mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Le grosse horloge de la salle indique qu'il est dix heures passées quand il s'avance dans les allées silencieuses. Ses pas sont lents parce qu'il essaie encore de chercher des solutions pour esquiver toutes les tentatives de discussion touchant à sa famille ; s'exposer à elle le jour de l'enterrement de Wendy a déjà été une fois de trop.

Prier pour qu'elle ne le suive pas ne sert à rien, vu que c'est ce qu'elle décide de faire. Silencieusement, avec une moue innocente peinte sur ses lèvres roses. Ses mains sont derrière son dos alors qu'elle fait mine d'être intéressée par les titres des livres se trouvant sur les immenses étagères. Maintenant agacé, une fois tous les bouquins remis à leur place respective, Gerald se retourne brusquement. Il sent son nez se heurter durement contre ses pectoraux fermes puis entend son gémissement de douleur.

« Ça fait mal-euh…, geint-elle en se le frottant doucement.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à rester à la table pour préparer tes notes, comme je te l'ai demandé.  
\- J'avais envie de parler de quelque chose avant ça.  
\- Et après on pourra commencer tes révisions ? »

Erza hoche la tête et croise lentement les bras.

« Très bien, accepte-t-il en levant brièvement les yeux au plafond. Je t'écoute. »

Un pas vers lui, histoire de briser son espace vital, et elle se penche, son expression redevant soudainement très malicieuse.

« Le projet de ton père avance bien ? »

Bien sûr que c'est forcément du bluff ; comment pourrait-elle être au courant de ce que fait sa famille ? Elle a juste utilisé les mots qu'elle a vus en lisant sans vergogne son mail.

« De quoi tu parles ?, rit Gerald en se penchant à son tour. Dans cette position, on dirait que tu parles d'une conspiration.  
\- Roh, ne fais pas l'ignorant. »

Il hausse un sourcil et jette rapidement un coup d'œil au garçon qui passe à côté d'eux, lorgnant sur les étiquettes des différentes catégories. Puis, finalement, il repose ses yeux sur la demoiselle qui s'est redressée mais certainement pas reculée.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues, c'est tout. »

Erza relève le menton avec une certaine prestance qui le fascine parfois.

« Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je suis en train de te parler. Mais… ce n'est pas grave. Je peux toujours me débrouiller avec mes sources. Au moins, je serais fixée.  
\- Tes sources ?  
\- Humhum.  
\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, fais ce que tu veux, murmure-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux écarlates derrière son épaule.  
\- Tu es sûr de ça ?  
\- J'en suis même certain, _Scarlett_. »

Son nom roule si parfaitement sur sa langue qu'il retient un sourire conquis. À la place, il se contente de savourer l'expression frustrée sur son beau visage ; elle mordille sa lèvre, martyrisant la chair tendre et brillante sous les lumières.

« Si tu as fini cet interrogatoire assez… étrange, on peut retourner aux études ? Il reste une heure, pas plus. »

Parce que son côté arrogant vient prendre le dessus, Gerald lui offre un sourire presque victorieux. Il commence à repartir vers la table qu'ils partagent mais des doigts fins attrapent son avant-bras, tirant par inadvertance la manche de son col roulé.

« Oui ? »

Elle s'avance à nouveau, afin d'être sûre que son chuchotement sera compréhensible pour lui.

« Est-ce que les Draer diront la même chose que toi ? »

_Et__ merde._

Son étonnement doit crever les yeux, tout comme sa difficulté à répondre rapidement. Erza a réussi à le prendre de court et, franchement, il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire alors qu'il se perd dans l'intensité de son regard.

_Comment__ diable connait-elle ce nom de famille, bordel ?_

Ou plutôt, _plus exactement_, comment sait-elle que ce nom n'est pas anodin ?

« Pardon ? »

L'étudiante le relâche tranquillement mais, piqué, il s'avance jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son ventre est tordu et il sait qu'il doit gérer au plus vite son problème d'impulsivité avec ce sujet.

« J'étais juste… curieuse de voir ta réaction, en disant ça. »

Cette situation a l'air de bien l'amuser. Tout le contraire de lui ; sa mâchoire est contractée et il peine à dissimuler sa respiration maintenant chaotique. Ce n'est pas elle qui risque gros, actuellement, oh que non. C'est lui. C'est sa famille. Des tas de suppositions s'entassent dans un coin de son esprit pendant qu'il étudie le visage de la demoiselle, plus petite que lui.

« Tu viens juste de confirmer que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation cette fois-ci.  
\- De confirmer ?, souffle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça ? »

Erza entrouvre les lèvres et il pose ses mains sur ses bras, histoire de se rassurer et de se détendre avant de commettre un meurtre sur le premier venu.

« Tu connais vraiment les Draer ?  
\- Peut-être »

Elle le repousse doucement, sans forcer.

« Ou peut-être pas. »

Puis elle se met à marcher vers le milieu de la salle, là où toutes les tables sont alignées. Il attrape son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu as raison, il est temps de travailler. Tu viens ? »

Ah, c'est elle qui noie le poisson maintenant ? En voilà une bonne blague !

Gerald plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien de plus ; s'il cherche à déterminer qu'elle est l'exacte relation qu'elle entretient avec les Draer, il risque de bien plus plonger tête la première dans les ennuis. Donc il enquêtera dans son coin, discrètement ou non, il ne le sait pas encore. Tout ce dont il est sûr désormais, c'est qu'il doit se méfier d'elle pour le moment.

Il s'installe et approche sa chaise d'elle tout en étudiant rapidement les notes qu'elle sort de son sac. Ses doigts jouent nerveusement avec ses cheveux, à sa nuque ; voilà qu'il est nerveux. Génial. Sauf que ce n'est pas le moment ; il a une promesse à honorer et il compte bien faire en sorte qu'en quittant cet endroit, Erza sache mettre la misère à quiconque dans sa classe.

Cette femme est douée et intelligente et il apprécie vraiment cette facette d'elle. C'est agréable d'échanger avec elle, quand elle ne tente pas de lui soutirer des informations de force. Gerald aime plaisanter avec elle entre quelques exercices, alors qu'il les corrige et lui explique.

Quand ils sortent de la bibliothèque, la rouquine marche devant lui ; elle est au téléphone avec Simon, planifiant une organisation pour les courses. Étant donné que ce garçon vit pratiquement toute la semaine avec elle, il n'échappera pas à ça. En temps normal, il aurait tendu l'oreille pour en apprendre davantage mais aujourd'hui, après l'épisode de ce matin, il est surtout très curieux de connaitre plus de détails sur _elle_.

Qui est vraiment Erza Scarlett ?

Ce n'est pas juste un petit bout de femme de dix-neuf ans, non. Elle est bien plus que ça et il crève d'envie de découvrir son véritable parcours, ses relations. Ça fait bien longtemps que la curiosité ne l'a pas autant titillé.

Gerald met lentement ses mains dans les poches de sa longue veste grise. Son attention encore est rivée sur la longue chevelure de feu, qui se balance au rythme des pas de leur propriétaire.

Peut-être fait-elle partie du même monde que lui, même s'il en doute. Son père l'aurait prévenu. Ultia aussi. Ou bien lui-même l'aurait déjà su. Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse la réputation et l'impact des Draer ? Peut-être qu'il devrait en toucher deux mots à son père, par sécurité. Il n'a aucune envie qu'elle soit la cause de sa chute.

Erza semble avoir raccroché puisqu'elle s'est arrêtée pour lui permettre de marcher à ses côtés. Elle est là, sous le soleil chaleureux de ce splendide automne ; contrairement à la semaine dernière, la pluie n'est pas au rendez-vous. Le ciel est bleu, dégagé, et entendre les oiseaux est un plaisir sans nom, tout comme avoir le loisir d'observer les magnifiques couleurs qui parsèment les arbres et les allées du campus.

Son sourire est brillant et ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants.

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle le dévisage un instant.

« Ça ne va pas ?, demande-t-elle prudemment.  
\- Si, tout va bien, répond le nageur en tenant les sangles de son sac à dos. Alors, vous avez réussi à vous organiser ?  
\- Je rejoins Simon à son entrainement de rugby et on y va ensuite.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il fait du rugby… »

Il se demande bien comment il réagira quand il subira un tout autre plaquage. Mais ce n'est pas gentil. Alors il se gronde.

« On se voit demain pour la suite des révisions ?  
\- _Yes !_ »

Elle lève la main vers lui, lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et retire une feuille tombée sur son épaule. Il esquisse un sourire reconnaissant avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres ; sans même réfléchir, il pose une question qui le gèle sur place.

« Tu m'envoies un message ce soir ? »

Pour être franc, il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi il a posé cette question. Et, à priori, elle aussi.

« Pour ?… »

Et c'est reparti pour les battements fous et irréguliers à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mais, il ne doit rien laisser paraitre. Pas maintenant. C'est rien, ce qu'il demande. C'est innocent.

« Pour quand tu seras disponible. On pourrait parler un peu. Tu voulais qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, non ? »

Il a tout lâché d'une traite.

Et il n'a même pas l'air essoufflé.

Ni embarrassé.

Même si, intérieurement, il a envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou ; la dernière fois qu'il a été aussi gêné, c'est bien la fois où il a osé penser qu'Ultia était intéressée par lui et qu'elle lui avait gentiment annoncé qu'elle était lesbienne.

« Hum… je ne sais pas trop… »

Sa mâchoire se contracte aussitôt et, tout aussi vite, elle éclate de rire en tapotant son torse.

« Je te taquine Gerald. »

L'énorme nuage gris de déception venant de traverser son esprit a disparu, balayé par le petit sourire qu'elle lui offre ensuite, comme pour se faire pardonner pour cette blague.

« Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas. »

Bien qu'il soit désormais devant les portes du prestigieux restaurant, il est encore abasourdi par sa réponse ; à aucun instant il avait prévu qu'elle dise oui à sa requête. Donc ça le perturbe. Beaucoup. Sauf qu'il n'a plus le temps d'être perturbé, vu qu'il doit avoir toute sa tête pour ce repas qui n'est certainement pas une réunion familiale.

D'un soupir, Gerald pénètre dans le bâtiment. Il est aussitôt accueilli et guidé vers une table au fond du restaurant, sous les regards curieux des clients déjà présents. Son père a une mine stressée et c'est assez rare de le voir dans cet état ; c'est à cause de cette urgence ? Elle est si terrible que ça ?

Après avoir remercié le serveur pour le verre de vin, l'étudiant s'installe, la carte du restaurant en mains. Pas de salutation, juste un regard lourd de sens.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Échapper à cette question est facile, surtout avec lui, parce qu'il n'a jamais été doué pour parler de sentiments avec lui. Incarner ce rôle paternel n'a jamais été simple, il le sait bien, surtout lorsque sa mère est décédée.

« Je vais bien. »

Il étudie silencieusement les plats proposés, remarquant agréablement les nouveautés ; oui, il fait tout, _absolument tout_, pour se distraire et ne pas replonger dans des pensées noires.

« Je… sais que je n'étais pas présent après la mort de Wendy, mais-  
\- _Papa_, le coupe-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui. Arrête. Je vais bien, d'accord ? »

Ils ne sont pas là pour parler de ça, de toute façon. Et il n'a pas envie de même mentionner sa défunte petite-soeur.

« Tu avais un problème concernant une affaire, demande Gerald en prenant une gorgée du vin.  
\- Hum… j'ai un nouvel investissement commercial. »

Son sourcil gauche se lève.

« Avec ?  
\- Belserion.  
\- Attends… tu parles de Belserion comme…  
\- Oui, Gerald. »

Son ventre se tord d'excitation ; le genre d'excitation d'un gamin la veille de Noël.

Eileen Belserion l'a toujours fasciné. Un mystère vivant. Une femme à la foie connue et inconnue. Peu de personnes connaissent son visage. Son influence dans ce monde est colossale, mais en même temps, personne ne sait qui sont ses alliés et ses ennemis. Si quelqu'un décide de s'attaquer à elle, la surprise de savoir qui on se met ainsi à dos peut être très mauvaise. Son nom et ses actions font assez parler d'elle. Elle est crainte et respectée et Gerald connait très peu de femmes qui possèdent une position de domination aussi forte dans ce domaine.

Un génie d'exception qui semble contourner tous ses problèmes ; une source d'inspiration inépuisable.

« Quel genre d'investissement ? »

Acnologia déplie lentement sa serviette pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il fait signe au serveur de revenir afin de passer commande puis il caresse le pied du verre en cristal.

« La création d'un nouveau produit.  
\- Secret, je présume.  
\- Personne ne doit être au courant. Pas même les Draer. »

Son père est le principal fournisseur des armées de Fiore et donc des Draer. S'il se souvient bien de leur arrangement, ils ont une exclusivité sur une bonne moitié de leur produits, armes comme défenses, ainsi que les grosses nouveautés.

Son dos s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise incroyablement confortable et Gerald croise les bras. Son père est toujours autant contrarié et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

« C'est quoi, ce produit ? »

Ah, voilà la question sensible. Il le voit, parce qu'il s'est redressé d'un coup.

« Le genre qui va me mettre dans une position compromettante mais… je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai une dette envers Belserion. »

Gerald bat des cils. Certes, il n'est pas impliqué dans le commerce de son père, mais il y a peu d'histoires dont il n'est pas au courant. Et celle-ci en fait parti. Sauf que le visage fermé d'Acnologia lui fait bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la raconter.

« Quel est le problème exactement ? »

Son père pousse un soupire, et se penche un peu en avant. Sa voix se fait basse.

« Je ne sais pas contre qui elle veut l'utiliser. Mais si c'est contre l'armée, et qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi, je risque ma tête. »

Effectivement, la situation est vraiment délicate.

« Elle n'a donné aucun détail là-dessus ?  
\- Aucun. »

Un sourire amusé tire ses lèvres ; le contraire aurait été très étonnant. Cette femme a toujours été une calculatrice, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

« La demande de Belserion a été très spécifique : personne ne doit être en mesure de s'en défendre. Si ce sont les Draer qu'elle vise, je ne peux pas me permettre de la duper en leur proposant une protection contre ce produit, ni même de les en informer. »

Son père était dans une impasse. En supposant qu'elle s'attaque à eux, quoi qu'il fasse, l'un d'eux lui laisserait une balle dans le crâne en guise de récompense.

Gerald appuie ses avant-bras sur la table.

« Si je comprend bien. Le problème, c'est la possibilité de remonter jusqu'à toi en cas d'imprévu. »

Acnologia fredonne en guise d'approbation.

« Donc... C'est assez facile à contourner en fait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demande doucement son père en faisant tourner le vin dans son verre.  
\- Tu ne peux pas régler tous tes problèmes de front. Surtout pas avec Belserion. »

Son regard devient brillant d'attention, signe qu'il est peut-être sur la bonne voix.

« Hum... ça te coûtera bien plus cher que prévu mais, au moins, tu ne joueras pas avec ta sécurité. Tu pourrais envoyer les plans des pièces dans différentes usines de Ca-Elum ou Isenberg. Notre nom n'a pas d'emprunte là-bas. Tu pourrais même en utiliser un autre. Chaque usine ne fabriquerait qu'une ou deux pièces différentes. Ensuite, tu pourrais les rapatrier dans ton usine à Bosco, et faire l'assemblage là-bas »

Cette proposition plaît à Acnologia, vu l'ombre d'un sourire qui étire le coin de ses lèvres. C'est rapide mais suffisant.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir travailler avec moi ?, glisse doucement l'homme d'affaire. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel et ta vision stratégique m'aiderait dans le développement.  
\- C'était un recrutement surprise ?, rit-il un peu. Tu sais très bien que j'en ai pas envie, papa. Cette vie n'est pas pour moi. »

Suivre la voie de son paternel aurait été une grande fierté pour ce dernier mais il n'y a pas que des bons côtés. Les moins bons se terminent très souvent mal, pour quelques personnes. Enfant, il a toujours préféré ignorer tout ce que son père avait pu faire. En grandissant, la réalité l'a très vite rattrapé ; fuir n'a jamais servi, surtout pas dans leur monde.

« Alors, comment se passent tes cours ? »

La question l'étonne et il relève un peu le menton. Et ça lui rappelle un détail important.

_Très__ important_.

Mais est-ce que c'est important d'alerter immédiatement son père ? Non. Il est bien plus impulsif que lui et ça risque uniquement de mettre en danger Erza. Et, ça, il en est hors de question. Elle n'est peut-être pas impliquée dans toutes ces histoires, il doit juste trouver une façon de s'en assurer. Et de préférence, _discrètement_.

« Tu veux parler de mes cours ?, s'amuse l'étudiant. Vraiment ?  
\- Il faut bien que je comprenne ce qui te passionne tant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps sur les bancs de la fac alors que tu es déjà pleinement capable de lancer ta propre entreprise. Ou de m'aider à gérer la mienne pour la reprendre après. Tu as tout pour commencer sans galérer, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?  
\- Je profite de ma jeunesse. »

Sa réponse l'amuse et Acnologia dérive son regard sur le serveur qui revient avec les plats. Son estomac gronde doucement sous la faim et, sans perdre un instant de plus, les deux hommes attaquent leur repas en échangeant quelques banalités.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de profiter de ma jeunesse… »

La transition n'est clairement pas la meilleure parce qu'il n'a jamais imaginé un seul instant utiliser Erza comme une manière d'avoir de bons souvenirs de ses années universitaires.

« Qui est-ce ?, s'enquiert-il en prenant son téléphone pour mieux inspecter la photo.  
\- Erza Scarlett, une fille que j'ai rencontrée sur le campus. Jolie, hein ? »

Le visage aux traits à peine marqués par l'âge n'exprime rien ; ses yeux parlent pour lui. Ils se sont mis à briller, signe que le visage qu'il étudie lui rappelle quelqu'un.

« Scarlett, dis-tu ? »

Gerald hoche la tête, un peu penché sur la table, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à des affaires sordides. Finalement, avec un petit sourire, il lui redonne son téléphone.

« Très belle, effectivement. »

Surpris par sa réponse, parce qu'il s'est attendu à autre chose, le jeune homme range lentement son téléphone, avec une certaine hésitation.

« Tu as l'air de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Elle ressemble juste à une connaissance. »

Une connaissance ?

« Ah oui ?, marmonne-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Qui ça ? »

Son père rit un peu, rapidement, de manière contrôlée.

« Tu es tellement curieux.  
\- Et bien, quelqu'un de mon entourage m'a toujours dit d'assurer mes arrières en récoltant toutes les informations possibles. Alors…  
\- Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien, s'amuse-t-il, mais j'ai un avion à prendre avant la prochaine heure. Profitons de ce repas, d'accord ? »

C'est avec le ventre plein qu'ils sortent du restaurant. Avec cette habitude qui ne l'a jamais quittée, Acnologia sort de sa veste de costume un paquet de cigarettes ; ses lèvres en emprisonnent une et la flamme du briquet vient lécher l'autre extrémité.

Une légère fumée monte, suivie d'un petit nuage difforme, dès l'instant où il lâche une longue bouffée.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter durant un moment pour régler les détails de ce produit.  
\- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un grand garçon. »

Mais ça a quand même l'air de le déranger, comme partagé entre le besoin de remplir son rôle paternel et celui de poursuivre son rêve. Gerald ne lui a jamais reproché ça, même si le poids de la solitude a parfois rongé son âme durant des années.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu as juste à m'appeler. »

Il tapote son épaule puis serre ses doigts, les lèvres pincées, scellées par de nombreuses paroles étouffées ; pas de démonstration affective gênante, juste une accolade et un « au revoir ». Rien de plus, c'est amplement suffisant.

Gerald consulte l'heure sur sa montre tout en marchant vers l'arrêt de bus ; il sera peut-être un peu en retard mais ça ne va pas changer sa vie. Les cours de ce semestre sont plus que barbants et il étudie déjà d'autres domaines pour taire son ennui.

Assis sur le banc à disposition, il sort son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un message à Luxus, accompagné d'une photo de la rouquine. Il a du temps à tuer et il veut une réponse. Pour patienter, le jeune homme fait tourner le portable entre ses doigts tout en observant silencieusement les voitures passant devant lui et les autres personnes finissant par aussi attendre le transport en commun.

Après cinq minutes, la vibration indique un message et le bus arrive ; satisfait, Gerald monte dedans en faisant valider son titre puis s'installe sur un siège. Son écran se déverrouille dès qu'il tape son code. Puis il lit une fois. Il relit une deuxième fois, juste pour être certain d'avoir absolument bien compris. Et une troisième.

_« **C'est ma sœur. Tu lui veux quoi ?** »_

Heureusement qu'il assis parce que cette nouvelle est totalement surréaliste.

« **Mais ça peut pas être ta sœur !** »

C'est forcément une blague.

_« **Elle n'a pas reçu le gène de notre beauté, je sais.** »_

Luxus n'aurait aucune raison de lui mentir. Il est sans filtre. Mais maintenant, il est bien plus intéressé ; comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse posséder un lien de parenté avec les Draer ? Ils l'ont adoptée ?

« **J'allais justement dire qu'elle était trop belle pour être ta sœur.** »

Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le siège du bus.

_« **Ne bave pas trop sur elle, Fernandez. Tu auras le temps de te dessécher avant qu'elle te remarque.** »_

Le concerné ne prend pas la peine de répondre à cette pique, lui-même se refusant d'admettre qu'il avait déjà commencé à se déshydrater. À la place, il remet son portable dans son manteau, ses yeux verts regardant par la vitre.

Son père l'a reconnue et a esquivé sa dernière question, mais ne lui a pas pour autant dit de se méfier d'elle. Et maintenant, il apprend qu'elle serait la sœur de ce blondinet ? Leur monde est si petit que ça ?

Déverrouillant à nouveau son téléphone qu'il vient de ressortir de sa veste, Gerald retourne dans sa galerie photos, sélectionnant le seul selfie qu'il lui a été permis de faire avec la rouquine ; peut-être que s'il n'avait pas décidé de faire son idiot durant des semaines, il aurait eu l'occasion d'en faire d'autres.

Son pouce dessine avec une certaine timidité le contour du visage souriant de son amie et, se surprenant à faire ça, il relève tout à coup la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? »


	12. JOUR 63 : Ne pas

**Petit mot du jour **(Gody) :

Bonjour (ou bonsoir),

C'était simplement pour prévenir que nous serons absentes au moins jusqu'aux vacances, voire même durant de ces dernières. Du coup, on va dire que la taille du chapitre compense tout ça. Donc savourez-le bien.

Des bisous.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** **:**

**Gueguest **(Gody) : Au moins, tu n'as pas pris la mouche suite à notre dernier mot et ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture. :)

**Flammekueche** (Gody) : Si ça c'est pas un surnom bien alsacien, je vois pas ce que c'est ! :') merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire et nous sommes ravie que cette histoire te transporte. Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. L'arc de la Tour du Paradis est une pépite, à tout jamais.

**SunShine **(Ally) : Et moi je remercie _**MON**_ Chaton Suprême de t'avoir partagé cette histoire. Effectivement, notre Gerald connait quelques inspirations extérieures. Un coté colérique que seule_ sa rouquine_ préférée peut calmer par une simple douce attention. Merci pour ta review, elle nous fait plaisir. En espérant que tu liras aussi ce chapitre. Je vais de ce pas remercier _**MON**_ félin pour nous donner de la visibilité. Bisous

**Chaton Supreme** (Gody) : Moh, ta review a été plus courte que d'habitude. J'espère que le coup de mou sera chassé avec ce chapitre. Toujours un grand merci pour tes commentaires petit chat. :)

**AlcianSirius** (Ally) : Dire qu'au départ, on devait faire simple au niveau du scénario... Bizarrement ça ne l'est jamais avec nous. Du coup on aime titiller en laissant les tous petits indices planqués un peu partout. Évidemment je ne répondrai pas à tes interrogations en réponse :') Le coté pas constructifs du commentaire on le garde, parce que nous aussi on a bien ri à ces moments-là ! Gody va se faire un plaisiiiir de corriger les fautes. Et tu vas te faire le plaisir d'en relever de nouvelles que j'ai probablement zappées... Bonne lecture !

**jFANGIRLd** (Gody) : Hello ! Je connais ces moments-là. Après tout, j'ai travaillé ce chapitre alors que j'avais des projets à rendre. Oupsie. Heureuse que tu sois aussi une adepte du slow burn ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, autant que les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture, à bientôt (promis je laisse bientôt ma review sur ton dernier chapitre aussi c:).

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : M**

* * *

**JOUR 63 : Ne pas**

* * *

_Son sac à dos est léger mais il atterrit quand même durement sur le canapé ; Gerald n'est pas d'humeur et ça peut sans doute s'expliquer en quelques mots._

_Penser__ qu'aujourd'hui est son anniversaire semble être trop dur pour ses proches._

_Traînant__ des pieds vers le frigo, il tombe à nouveau sur la note que son père a laissé tôt ce matin, précisant qu'il ne serait pas là durant le reste du mois. Rien d'autre. Donc comment dire que la déception a très vite laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche ?_

_Il__ tire la porte et la fraîcheur caresse son visage. Midi est passé, il meurt de faim mais il n'y a rien qui attire son attention. Peut-être que faire des courses sera bientôt nécessaire. C'est lui l'homme de la maison pour plusieurs jours et il compte bien faire en sorte que Wendy ne manque de rien. Mais, pour aujourd'hui, ils commanderont quelque chose._

_Exceptionnellement__. Et surtout parce qu'il ne sera pas en état pour sortir ensuite._

_À__ cette pensée, Gerald glisse ses yeux vers son sac, toujours négligemment posé entre des coussins duveteux ; roses et violets, de quoi bien souligner les goûts de sa petite-sœur pour la décoration intérieure. Un maigre sourire amusé titille le coin de ses lèvres puis il s'éloigne du réfrigérateur après avoir pris une bouteille de lait._

_Sortant__ un bol avec une boite de céréales encore pleine à craquer, il se prépare tranquillement sa collation. Il entend vaguement la musique qui provient du couloir, lui signifiant que Wendy est encore en train de danser comme une folle dans sa chambre. Un soupçon de fierté vient l'assaillir, conscient des efforts qu'elle fait chaque jour pour lutter ; elle veut vivre pleinement, à sa manière, être une petite fille comme les autres._

_Elle__ n'a que huit ans mais son destin a pourtant l'air d'être déjà scellé. Et c'est rageant._

_Gerald__ secoue un peu la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées, tout en marchant vers le canapé bien trop grand pour eux deux. Il s'installe après avoir allumé la télévision, ayant avant retiré son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean ; il ne sert à rien, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun message ne va s'afficher sur l'écran._

_Les__ céréales sont sucrées et le lait a déjà changé de couleur. Il se demande vraiment pourquoi il continue d'acheter ces trucs-là, bien que ce soient les préférés de Wendy ; d'autres sont pourtant largement meilleurs. En soupirant, il s'avachit un peu plus tout en mangeant silencieusement, la contrariété d'être invisible durant un jour censé être le sien l'agaçant de plus en plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat mais, cette année, ça le démange, parce qu'il aimerait au moins encore une fois goûter à la joie de fêter son anniversaire._

_Le__ bol maintenant vide est posé sur la table-basse et l'étudiant s'est rapproché du bord du canapé, son pied tapotant frénétiquement le plancher. Un manque le ronge mais il tente de respecter les horaires qu'il s'est fixés en commençant tout ça. Ses mains recouvrent son visage aux traits fatigués._

_« Tu es rentré ! »_

_Il__ sursaute brusquement sous la voix remplie de joie. Tournant la tête, il observe Wendy repartir dans sa chambre avant de revenir pour se précipiter vers le canapé, tout en tenant entre ses petites mains un paquet emballé grossièrement. Des paillettes volent et il grimace sous l'odeur de la colle._

_« Tu n'es même pas venu me voir !, se plaint-elle en sautillant sur le cuir._  
_\- Je pensais que tu étais occupée, c'est tout. »_

_Sa__ moue est mignonne mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant de martyriser la méridienne._

_« Doucement la sauterelle, prévient Gerald en la soulevant soudainement, tu sais que papa n'aime pas quand tu fais ça._  
_\- Mais papa n'est pas là alors j'ai le droit, non ?_  
_\- Ce n'est pas une raison. »_

_La__ voilà en train de gonfler les joues tout en se mettant correctement assise sur ses cuisses. Ses pieds tapent pile dans son tibia gauche, sans faire trop mal mais assez pour montrer son mécontentement. Gerald rit un peu tout en glissant délicatement des mèches indigo derrière son oreille droite._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demande-t-il en désignant le paquet._  
_\- Un cadeau !, répond Wendy avec un grand sourire. Pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant._  
_\- Pour moi ? »_

_Elle__ hoche vivement la tête en le laissant prendre ledit présent. Il le déballe sous son regard attentif, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur qui le contamine aussi ; ça se réchauffe dans sa poitrine, c'est apaisant._

_Le__ papier est posé à côté du bol, éparpillant à nouveau des paillettes partout. Le nettoyage sera moins amusant que ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave, il fera avec. Le sourire impatient de sa petite-sœur est plus précieux._

_« Ça te plait ? »_

_Ses__ yeux verts étudient le cadre qu'il tient presque fébrilement. Son cœur est serré en voyant le visage de sa leur mère, souriant, tenant entre ses bras un poupon qui n'est nul autre que Wendy. Son père se tient droit et fier, mais il sourit d'une façon qu'il n'a plus vue depuis des années. Et lui, il est là, entre eux, avec tout le bonheur que peut ressentir un petit garçon ayant désormais une petite-sœur sur qui veiller._

_La__ photo est un peu abîmée, mais la décoration rose et remplie de petits détails dignes d'une gamine de huit ans, attire davantage l'attention. Une façon de rendre ce cliché moins triste._

_Un__ cliché qu'il a pris soin de ranger dans des boites, sous son lit._

_« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?, souffle Gerald en la regardant._  
_\- Non. »_

_Il__ rit._

_« Wendy je ne vais pas te gronder. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait. »_

_Et__ ce n'est pas un mensonge. Comment pourrait-il détester un tel présent, de toute façon ?_

_« Je pensais qu'en mettant la photo comme ça, tu ne serais plus triste en pensant à maman. »_

_Levant__ doucement la main, il caresse la joue de Wendy pour la rassurer encore un peu. Puis, tendrement, ses lèvres se pressent contre son front._

_« C'est parfait. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Merci ma puce. »_

_Encore__ quelques mots puis, d'un bond et avec la même bonne humeur, elle court dans sa chambre afin de retourner à ses répétitions. Il attend dix minutes, puis Gerald éteint la télévision. Ses doigts s'accrochent à une sangle de son sac pour le soulever, tandis que les autres tiennent le cadre._

_La__ porte coulissante s'ouvre facilement et il ferme derrière lui ; il fait bon dehors. Pas trop chaud, grâce à la brise. Le balcon est rempli de fleurs dont il s'occupe très souvent, pour entretenir la passion de sa mère ; c'est une manière d'être proche d'elle, encore un peu, tout comme lorsqu'il joue du piano. Le transat sur lequel il s'installe est à moitié au soleil et à l'ombre : c'est parfait._

_Tout__ est déjà prêt et le jeune homme a juste à sortir ce qu'il désire depuis des heures de son sac. La seringue est sagement posée à côté de lui, l'aiguille encore parfaitement protégée. Gerald défait sa ceinture en reniflant, sa respiration s'accélérant déjà, son corps comme totalement conscient de la dose qu'il va enfin recevoir._

_Gerald__ regarde par dessus son épaule, une dernière fois, juste pour vérifier à travers les baies vitrées que sa petite-sœur n'est pas dans le salon. Il contracte légèrement sa mâchoire tout en profitant des rayons de soleil qui caressent sa peau. Le garrot à son bras fait ressortir ses veines sur ses muscles qui remuent lentement, tandis qu'entre ses doigts tournent une seringue remplie._

_Le__ balcon baigne dans la chaleur et c'est agréable. Pourtant ce n'est pas assez pour qu'il se sente vivant. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ça ne l'est plus, depuis que sa mère est décédée. Mais il se reconstruit à sa manière ; ça prend du temps et ça a été douloureux, au début, avant qu'il se penche vers cette solution._

_La__ pointe de l'aiguille s'appuie contre la veine, dans le creux de son bras. Gerald sait quoi faire ; il a l'habitude. Il n'est pas stupide, même s'il connait parfaitement les effets de ce qu'il est en train de s'injecter. La légère attente est vite récompensée et le garçon s'allonge sur le transat, une fois les lunettes de soleil sur son nez._

_Une__ brise le caresse pendant que les effets viennent assaillir son corps. Ses doigts effleurent négligemment la bouteille d'eau qu'il a posé à côté, ayant prévu le futur désert aride dans sa bouche et la prochaine lourdeur dans ses membres. Les preuves de son acte sont déjà dissimulées sous le coussin, afin d'éviter que Wendy ne tombe dessus ; elle n'a pas besoin de découvrir que son frère est incapable de surmonter des épreuves difficiles d'une autre manière._

_Avec__ un dernier effort, Gerald reprend le cadre pour le poser sur son torse, près de son cœur, ignorant la mélodie qui tourne dans sa tête._

_Mais__ ça tourne._

_Encore__ et encore._

Et la musique perce ses oreilles.

Gerald se redresse brusquement avec le souffle court. Il prend rapidement son téléphone pour couper son réveil, ses mains encore tremblantes à cause de l'intensité de son rêve, même s'il est plutôt question d'un souvenir. La couverture a glissé de ses épaules, recouvrant le cadre avec lequel il s'est endormi hier soir.

Ses yeux le piquent et, avant même qu'il le réalise, des larmes dévalent sur ses joues. Elles s'écrasent sur le verre et brouillent le visage souriant de sa mère, glissant peu à peu sur Wendy. La plaie encore béante de son cœur semble s'agrandir, le laissant seul dans sa douleur et sa tristesse.

Son corps est secoué par des sanglots pendant de longues minutes, étant incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Il se noie dedans et perd la notion du temps, durant quelques instants, jusqu'à se reprendre suffisamment en main pour se diriger vers la salle de bain ; il faut qu'il chasse de sa tête les derniers instants de son sommeil.

Le creux de son bras le démange mais Gerald préfère ignorer cette sensation. À la place il retire rapidement son jogging et son caleçon, pour entrer dans la douche. L'eau attaque directement sa nuque raide pour couler le long de son dos. Bientôt les gouttes épousent chaque relief de ses muscles saillants, faisant luire sa peau hâlée sous la faible luminosité.

Il saisit son savon pour commencer à frotter son torse et ses doigts effleurent la cicatrice qui macule son pectoral gauche ; une ligne parfaite. Son menton se relève un peu pendant que son corps se détend lentement. De sa main non occupée, il rejette lentement ses mèches devenues plus foncées en arrière, dégageant son front. Ses paupières sont fermées, l'eau caressant les contours de son visage à la mâchoire encore contractée, se perdant plus tard sur sa ligne abdominale, ses cuisses finement dessinées.

Puis, enfin, son esprit vogue vers des contrées plus plaisantes, comme la fois où Erza est venue chez lui. Un sourire fend ses lèvres, se rappelant qu'elle a utilisé cette même douche ; peut-être qu'il aurait dû la rejoindre, à ce moment-là ?

Gerald s'appuie légèrement contre la vitre embuée en reposant le savon à sa place. Il a encore franchi la ligne qu'il s'est imposé, mais il fonce quand même. Il se sent faible, comme incapable de se passer de cette drogue.

Comment ça se serait passé, sans Simon comme barrière ? Après tout, elle l'a uniquement repoussé parce qu'elle est avec lui. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, au contraire. Alors peut-être que ça aurait été différent ; peut-être que la soirée aurait été plus intense, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait aidé d'une autre manière, même s'il se refuse de voir Erza comme un vulgaire coup d'un soir.

Prenant une longue inspiration, il laisse son imagination s'emballer.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait en le sentant contre son dos ? En voyant ses mains explorer sa peau crémeuse, peut-être même rose à cause de la chaleur du jet d'eau. Est-ce que sa respiration se serait accélérée ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait permis à ses doigts de glisser entre ses cuisses ?

Ces mêmes doigts qui touchent la cicatrice maculant son bas ventre et une partie de sa ligne en V de son corps, avant de s'enrouler autour de son érection naissante. Il bloque un soupir de contentement, paupières toujours closes, son esprit entièrement rivé sur Erza.

Imaginer ses gémissements, ses murmures, tout près de son oreille pendant qu'il la ferait jouir. Songer à la manière dont son visage se tordrait sous le plaisir. Penser à ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur son drap, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de la douche, pendant que sa bouche descendrait pour mémoriser son intimité. Ses cuisses blanches, fermes, sur ses épaules, sa saveur sur le bout de sa langue...

L'arrière de sa tête cogne la vitre et il s'en moque ; les mouvements de son poignet s'accélèrent alors qu'il s'abandonne à ses fantasmes. Sa respiration est bruyante mais couverte par l'eau qui cajole encore toute sa peau brûlante et sensible. Gerald contracte son ventre tordu par l'excitation et mord durement sa lèvre inférieure.

Un long râle, rauque, remonte de sa gorge quand il atteint enfin le sommet de son désir. Ses doigts caressent encore son sexe tendu, quelques secondes, alors que les gouttes effacent les traces de son égarement.

Gerald calme peu à peu sa respiration puis reprend la barre de savon, se nettoyant rapidement. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé sous la douche mais, en sortant, il se sent détendu et ça fait du bien. Il en avait besoin.

Séchant rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette, il lance son boxer sale dans la corbeille. Ses pas sont plus lents quand il retourne dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres. La sonnerie de son téléphone brise le silence de la pièce et l'étonne ; il s'approche de son lit pour le prendre lentement et décrocher, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il est pratiquement treize heures.

La nuit a été très agitée.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le long soupir d'Ultia l'accueille, soulignant son agacement.

« Pourquoi dès que je te contacte tu penses ça ?  
\- Hum... bonne question... »

Il coince son téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule pendant qu'il boucle sa ceinture.

« Peu importe, marmonne-t-elle. Tu es occupé aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça te dit de sortir ? »

Gerald reprend brièvement son portable dans la main pour enfiler une chemise, puis il le remet à la même place afin de boutonner son habit.

« Où ça ? »

La voix de Meldy lui chatouille l'oreille et il esquisse un sourire ; évidemment qu'elle n'est jamais loin d'Ultia.

« Au centre commercial, finit-elle par répondre, on fait des repérages.  
\- Le même que d'habitude ?, s'informe l'étudiant en sortant de sa chambre.  
\- Évidemment. »

Il jette rapidement un coup d'œil à son réveil.

« Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Le jeune homme traverse le petit couloir qui mène au salon en glissant son téléphone dans son pantalon. Une fois devant l'entrée, il vérifie les poches de sa veste pour voir s'il n'oublie rien, avant de mettre ses chaussures.

Pas de soleil lorsqu'il sort mais un ciel gris. Ça ne le dérange pas. Il sait déjà que cet hiver se fera sans un rayon doré, se présentant que durant de rares occasions.

Avec les écouteurs correctement mis, Gerald s'avance tranquillement vers l'abris de bus qui est à quelques mètres de l'appartement ; il n'a aucune envie d'appeler un taxi ou même de tout simplement conduire aujourd'hui. Sa tête est bien trop remplie et sa concentration risque d'être insuffisante pour s'aventurer sur la route.

Il sourit poliment au chauffeur et aux autres passagers qui le dévisagent, soit à cause de son tatouage, soit parce qu'ils connaissent son père qui fait toujours forte impression dans le quartier.

Le trajet se déroule normalement. Il entend les bavardages de chaque passager et les pleurs stridents - et insupportables - d'un enfant, avant de mettre ses écouteurs. Les premières notes de piano l'apaisent aussitôt et il ferme les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Ses doigts bougent sur ses cuisses, suivant avec précision le rythme ; il a l'habitude, mais la pratique, ces derniers temps, lui manque, préférant se focaliser sur ses prochaines compétitions de natation.

Gerald ne coupe pas la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination. Le centre commercial est bondé, comme tous les samedis, et entrer dedans lui demande une bouffée de courage ; il regrette déjà d'avoir accepté cette sortie.

Retrouver ses amies s'avère plus simple que prévu. Ultia lui a envoyé un message afin de le guider et elles ont gentiment attendu près d'un café servant déjà des boissons qui, théoriquement, renfermeraient déjà l'esprit de Noël.

« Hey, souffle-t-il en rangeant ses écouteurs.  
\- Pile à l'heure, sourit Meldy en étant accrochée au bras de la grande brune, tu as faim ?  
\- Pas vraiment. »

La jeune femme, aux boucles roses et brillantes, tourne la tête vers une boutique de lingerie et il devient automatiquement raide ; ça n'annonce strictement rien de bon.

« Tu veux aller là-bas c'est ça ?  
\- Possible, oui. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous deux, ajoute-t-elle en souriant, j'en ai pour un bon moment. Donc vous êtes prévenus, je ne veux pas entendre râler. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus en s'en allant d'un pas enjoué vers le magasin et le jeune homme n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle compter acheter. Il est tout de même bien soulagé de ne pas mettre les pieds là-bas. Ultia retient un rire puis pose une main sur son dos, captant toute son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- On va boire un café ?, propose-t-elle. On a le temps.  
\- Ça me va, d'accord. Je te suis.  
\- Tu es bien docile, s'étonne-t-elle en marchant tranquillement vers le commerce.  
\- Je suis juste fatigué. »

Ils s'installent à l'une des tables, située juste en face du café. Quelques personnes sont présentes, captivées par l'écran de leur téléphone.

Gerald retire sa veste sans se presser alors que son amie a déjà pris la carte pour regarder ce qui est proposé. Il se penche ensuite en arrière pour profiter du confort du dossier, une main négligemment posée sur le bois. L'autre est sur sa cuisse alors qu'il observe silencieusement les alentours bruyants ; des inconnus avancent lentement tout en tenant des tas de sacs.

« Tu as vraiment une sale gueule »

Il se tend avant de glisser ses yeux sur la demoiselle en face de lui. Elle a reposé la carte, paumes à plat dessus, un visage inexpressif, signe qu'elle est en train de l'analyser.

« Je croyais que tu me trouvais mignon, répond-il lentement, tu changes vite d'avis. »

Sentir sa chaussure fracasser son tibia ne fait toujours pas partie de ses moments préférés avec elle ; le nageur étouffe un gémissement plaintif et mord l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Fais pas genre.  
\- Hum. »

Son grognement fait soupirer Ultia qui repousse ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Ils sont brillants sous cette lumière et attirent le regard de leur voisin de table. Elle ne le remarque pas, non, étant encore trop occupée à le reluquer.

« Tu as rêvé de Wendy ? »

Il hésite un peu avant de répondre ; il n'a pas envie de s'aventurer sur ce sujet.

« Oui, déclare-t-il en frottant légèrement l'intérieur de son bras. Elle me manque. »

Ultia pince les lèvres et ses sourcils sont froncés.

« C'était quoi, ça ?  
\- De quoi ? »

Elle plisse un peu les yeux, sceptique, tout en se penchant lentement vers lui.

« Ce que tu viens de faire. »

Perdu, le jeune homme lève une main pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête ; il n'a vraiment aucune idée de l'accusation qui pèse lourdement sur lui, mais ça a l'air grave. Et il cogite.

« Cette façon de te toucher le bras, siffle-t-elle, je la reconnais parfaitement Gerald. »

Sa voix est dure. Ferme. Et cette fois, il comprend.

« Je t'ai sorti une fois de cette merde, je ne vais pas recommencer. »

Une moue se dessine le visage du concerné et il croise presque aussitôt les bras, grognon.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Ul', bougonne-t-il, je ne compte pas retomber dans la drogue. C'est derrière moi.  
\- J'espère bien. »

Il pousse un soupir tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, un peu ennuyé qu'elle puisse avoir songé qu'il avait repris de mauvaises habitudes. Quand la commande est passée, il décide d'attaquer un sujet qui lui tourne dans la tête depuis sa discussion avec son paternel, dans le restaurant.

« Tu te souviens d'Erza ? »

Ultia arrête d'enrouler sa mèche autour de son index.

En soit, la question est stupide ; il est évident qu'elle s'en souvient. Elle oublie rarement les personnes qui savent le remettre à sa place.

« Comment l'oublier ?, ronronne la brune en tapotant sa joue.  
\- Tu connais son nom de famille ?, continue Gerald en ignorant son geste.  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Une légère hésitation s'empare de lui, brièvement.

« Elle connait les Draer. C'est même la sœur de Luxus.  
\- Depuis quand Luxus a une sœur ?  
\- Je me suis posé la même question. »

Les sourcils de la brune, parfaitement épilés, se froncent. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de tomber sur un mystère, dans leur domaine, surtout lorsque ça concerne les relations entre les différentes familles.

« Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une adoption de la part de Makarov. »

L'odeur du café chatouille leurs narines et la jeune femme remercie le serveur avec un sourire poli mais désarmant ; ou comment faire craquer un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvera même pas une once d'intérêt.

« Ce n'est pas ça, le plus bizarre, marmonne Gerald.  
\- Dis-moi ? »

Il appuie sa joue contre son poing tout en la regardant mélanger tranquillement sa boisson chaude. Le petit biscuit qui l'accompagne est mis à l'écart et il est tenté de le grignoter.

« J'ai montré Erza à mon père et... il avait l'air de la connaitre. »

Les prunelles brillantes d'Acnologia sont gravées dans sa mémoire. Son paternel montre rarement de l'intérêt dans d'autres affaires mais là... là il a eu _ce_ regard, celui qui veut dire qu'une pépite lui est tombée entre les mains.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Qu'elle ressemblait à une connaissance. Rien de plus. »

Vu qu'il a décidé de clore la discussion en attaquant le repas. Comment ne pas remarquer qu'il lui a caché quelque chose ? Parfois, il se demande sérieusement comment son père parvient à duper des hauts placés.

« Tu as une photo d'Erza ?  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire avec ça ? Elle a Meldy, pourquoi vouloir une photo de sa rouquine sur son téléphone ?

« Vraiment, Gerald ?, soupire la demoiselle en se pinçant le pont du nez. J'en ai besoin pour la montrer à ma mère.  
\- Oh euh. Oui. Je t'en envoie une. »

Il doit vraiment trouver un moyen de se reposer. Sinon, il risque de ne pas relier tous les points et d'agacer très souvent son amie. D'ailleurs, cette histoire a l'air autant de lui plaire que de l'intriguer. Ça fait un très long moment qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de fouiner, Ul Milkovich préférant d'abord que sa fille fasse ses armes avec des études. Des études qui, d'ailleurs, sont jugées barbantes par cette dernière.

« Je vais demander à ma mère. Elle doit forcément avoir des informations à son sujet. »

Plutôt satisfait de la tournure de cette discussion, le jeune homme se détend contre le dossier du siège. Il a besoin de réponse, afin d'être apaisé, rassuré. Si Erza est une menace, il faut qu'il se protège d'elle, même si ça signifie prendre ses distances et, pire encore, devoir arrêter de totalement la côtoyer.

Cette simple pensée lui fait serrer le poing, celui appuyé sur la surface de la table.

D'un autre côté, son père ne lui a pas dit de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, partagé entre son affection et sa paranoïa.

« Tu penses avoir la réponse rapidement ?  
\- Ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira vite. »

D'un côté, il est pressé. Vraiment. Mais d'un autre, l'appréhension le guette. Même s'il ne connait pas la rouquine depuis longtemps, imaginer la rayer de son existence lui fait mal, plus que nécessaire ; c'est étrange mais il préfère ne pas s'attarder sur ce sentiment.

Meldy pointe le bout de son nez peu de temps après qu'Ultia finisse son café. Elle a des tas de petits sacs dans ses mains et il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent contenir ; parfois, il apprécie vraiment d'enterrer sa curiosité et de faire l'autruche. Ça signifie ignorer Ultia en train de vérifier les achats de sa petite-amie, parce qu'il est capable de piquer un fard comme un adolescent qui n'a jamais vu de sous-vêtements de sa vie.

« Il y a une boutique sympa qui est près de la gare. Vous venez ?  
\- J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une boutique sympa là-bas...  
\- Tu es trop méfiant Gelly, soupire la demoiselle.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas Gelly, grogne-t-il.  
\- Mais ça te va teeeeeellement bien ! »

Avoir le dernier mot avec ces deux-là relève du miracle. Donc, subissant silencieusement l'affreux surnom pratiquement gravé sur son front, il décide de les suivre ; il n'a rien à faire d'autre et retourner dans l'immense appartement vide ne le botte pas trop. Le chemin vers le fameux magasin se fait dans les rires et les discussions animées. Meldy a toujours des histoires à raconter, meublant toutes les conversations possibles. Et il est à fond dans chacune de ses paroles, ne prêtant pas un seul instant au nom de l'établissement.

Non. À la place, il rentre bêtement dedans, tout sourire, jusqu'à se rendre compte dans quoi il vient de mettre les pieds.

« Meldy, t'es pas sérieuse. »

Son sourire tombe en une fraction de seconde, songeant réellement à sortir en courant.

Parce que... et bien... _vraiment_ ?

La concernée ne lui adresse pas l'ombre d'un regard. Elle prend plutôt la main d'Ultia pour la guider vers un rayon aussi haut en couleur que tout le reste du sex-shop.

Oui.

_Un__ sex-shop_.

Un _putain_. De _sex-shop_.

_Sérieusement_ ?

« Meldyyyyyyy, gémit Gerald en les suivant.  
\- Oui ?, demande-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as aussi emmené ici ? »

Sa voix doit sonner désespérée mais pour une fois il s'en fout. Et il _est _désespéré ! Bordel, il n'a pas la moindre envie d'entendre ces deux chipies parler de leurs activités sexuelles, et encore moins de ce qu'elles aimeraient utiliser pour les pimenter.

« C'est la plus récente boutique de Bob. Il y a plein de nouveautés, on pouvait pas rater ça !  
\- Moi si. Je t'assure que si. »

Roulant des yeux, elle glisse ses doigts dans ses boucles roses alors que sa petite-amie étudie sérieusement les boites. S'en suit de longues minutes de questions, visant à savoir si ce vibromasseur leur conviendrait mieux que le précédent. Devant sa mine de plus en plus décomposée, Meldy lui assène une tape sur le bras.

« Oh ça va, t'es pas innocent non plus !  
\- Non, mais j'ai aucun plaisir à imaginer un porno lesbien avec mes deux amies en actrices principales... »

S'en suit de longues protestations, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par sortir du sex-shop pourtant très flagrant ; pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais remarqué avant ? La façade est sobre et élégante et, le pire, c'est qu'il passe souvent par ce coin. Il est seize heure passée et ils se séparent en plein centre-ville, après cet après-midi bien rempli. Gerald a l'impression que tout le monde le regarde, sans doute à cause du sac qu'il trimballe depuis dix minutes.

Il n'est pas voyant, non, il est normal. C'est juste ce qu'il contient qui lui brûle les oreilles et les joues ; Meldy, trop concernée par sa vie sexuelle, a jugé bon de lui acheter un anneau. Une noble attention, qui ne vise absolument pas une envie de le voir se décomposer à tout moment dans les transports en commun.

Bien sûr que non, voyons.

Une fois rentré, après avoir été sur la route pendant au moins une heure à cause des bouchons, Gerald accroche son manteau avant de retirer ses chaussures. Le sac est laissé à l'entrée, le jeune homme désirant ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il soupire et lève les bras au dessus de sa tête, s'étirant longuement pour détendre son dos. Cette journée est épuisante mais il ne compte pas se coucher sans s'être défoulé ; s'endormir d'épuisement et une manière d'espérer que les cauchemars ne viennent pas l'assaillir.

Ses doigts appuient sur quelques interrupteurs, vivre dans le noir n'étant pas encore sa passion, puis il longe le couloir pour pénétrer dans la pièce réservée au sport. Son père a toujours eu besoin de cet espace, même si, maintenant, c'est surtout lui qui l'utilise. Le sac de frappe est au milieu, pendant librement, attendant qu'il décharge sa colère.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il compte faire.

Déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, il se surprend à se perdre encore une fois dans ses pensées. Il a l'impression de nager vers une terre inconnue et, oui, ça lui fait un peu peur. Mais il a besoin de savoir, de comprendre qui est véritablement Erza ; il faut qu'il assure ses arrières, lui aussi, parce qu'elle peut s'avérer dangereuse sous ses airs innocents. Il le sait. Il préfère juste faire l'aveugle, ayant ce besoin irrépressible de lui tourner autour, à l'image d'un papillon toujours attiré par les flammes.

Son haut vient sagement se poser sur le banc, près du mur, à côté de la porte. Gerald hésite un instant mais, finalement, il retire aussi son pantalon ; quitte à être à l'aise dans ses mouvements, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, il est tout seul, alors qui ça peut bien déranger ?

Les gants sont bien vite mis à ses mains et le voilà parti. Ses coups sont forts mais maîtrisés. Il sait où frapper, quel geste faire ; c'est ancré dans un coin de sa tête et ça le sera pour toujours. Son père lui a très vite fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas sans arrêts compter sur quelqu'un pour assurer sa protection, alors c'est aussi à lui de s'entraîner.

Le danger peut venir de n'importe qui, et n'importe quand. Se tenir préparer, c'est un peu la clé à tout ça. Ça donne un sens à ce qu'il est en train de faire, même s'il essaie de se convaincre que la voie de son père ne sera jamais la sienne. Mais, vu qu'à priori le destin semble s'acharner à l'y ramener, peut-être qu'il devrait sérieusement songer à sa véritable vocation.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit après un long moment et, très vite, il part y jeter un coup d'œil : Ultia.

Son front est dégoulinant de sueur alors il part attraper une serviette, une fois les gants retirés, pour s'essuyer le visage et une partie de son torse. Reniflant un peu, Gerald prend son portable et lève la main, lisant attentivement son message.

« Évidemment... »

Voilà que sa mère se met aussi à cacher des choses. Feindre l'ignorance semble être une passion commune, en ce moment. Merveilleux. Tout pour lui plaire.

Agacé, le garçon s'empresse d'envoyer un message à Luxus.

« **Pourquoi avoir dit qu'Erza est ta sœur ? Elle est loin de s'appeler Draer. Et c'est quoi cette manigance ? Pourquoi les anciens font semblant de rien savoir alors que c'est évident qu'ils la connaissent ? Qui est Erza, et c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?** »

Tourner en rond, ça ne l'amuse pas, au contraire. Ça l'énerve, ça le frustre, et ça le fait se sentir comme le dernier des idiots. Sa mâchoire est contractée quand il s'installe sur le banc, la serviette désormais sur ses épaules.

La réponse du militaire ne tarde pas.

_« **Là où on vit, y a des choses qui sont secrètes et confidentielles. Erza en fait partie. Elle va passer une vie loin de toute cette merde, et tu vas arrêter de montrer sa tête à tous tes contacts. Dans le cas contraire, nous risquons d'avoir quelques réticences à poursuivre nos affaires avec ton père. Cordialement.** »_

Ses dents mordent furieusement l'intérieur de sa joue. Il a mis les pieds dans quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais même. Pourquoi l'identité d'Erza est autant protégée ? Qui est-elle pour posséder cette immunité ?

Ébouriffant énergiquement ses cheveux, le jeune homme se dirige vers la salle de bain ; une douche rapide, un film, au lit. Il doit arrêter de se torturer de la sorte, ou de fouiner, sinon il risque de tout bousiller et, de base, ce n'est pas son but. Mais comment est-il censé deviner que cette femme pèse autant dans la balance ? Si son père lui cache des informations, c'est sûr qu'il risque de se planter, bordel !

L'eau froide attaque sa peau et il sert les dents. Sa main droite saisit le savon avant de frotter rudement son cors tendu. La température se réchauffe peu à peu, tandis que son esprit se calme lentement. Ses paupières sont fermées et il évite de mouiller ses cheveux, propres de ce matin.

Peut-être qu'il devra présenter ses excuses à la famille Draer, demain ? Histoire d'apaiser les tensions et d'éviter des accidents inutiles. Et des sermons de la part de son paternel, qui risque de lui reprocher à nouveau sa trop grande curiosité. Si ça, ce n'est pas un signe qu'il n'est pas fait pour cette vie, alors il ne voit pas ce que ça peut bien être.

L'étudiant pousse un long soupir, essuyant son visage une fois ses mains sans mousse. Ses tempes sont comme compressées et une raideur dans sa nuque le fait grogner. Lentement, il se retourne, avant que le jet d'eau chaude s'écrase sur ses muscles, avec l'espoir de les détendre un peu de cette manière.

Donc le voilà ainsi prostré sous la douche, durant de longues minutes ; il a perdu la notion du temps à cet instant, tant qu'il sursaute en entendant la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Au début, il n'est pas sûr. Alors il a coupé l'eau, tendant l'oreille. Une deuxième sonnerie a suivi et, étonné mais aussi méfiant, Gerald est sorti, prenant au passage une serviette propre.

Le coton absorbe rapidement l'humidité sur sa peau puis il le drape autour de ses hanches, cachant ses attributs. Quand il ouvre la porte d'entrée, Gerald se tend, tout en se sentant nu et exposé, bien qu'il porte une serviette. Quoique, une serviette qui tient fébrilement sur ses hanches, ce n'est peut-être pas le plus merveilleux de tous les habits.

Perchée sur des talons trop hauts pour sa santé mentale, une certaine rouquine en petite tenue est en train de la fusiller du regard.

En _petite_. Tenue.

Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi pendant sa séance de sport ? Ou alors sous sa douche ? Il nage en plein rêve humide, c'est obligé. Sauf qu'elle a apporté le froid, qui vient mordre sa peau pour le ramener à la réalité. Donc ce n'est pas un fantasme, elle est vraiment venue chez lui à minuit en petite tenue...

Un autre léger courant d'air, plus froid que le précédent, le fait frémir et contracter son corps, un détail qui n'échappe pas à son amie. Pourtant, elle fait mine de rien et, sans demander un semblant d'autorisation, rentre dans son appartement.

Son cœur loupe un battement, ayant fortement l'impression qu'elle s'apprête à dire des choses pas spécialement agréables. Et il n'a pas envie de subir d'autres sermons.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de retirer ses bottines et il remonte sans scrupule son regard sur ses cuisses à peine recouvertes par ses bas en laine noirs. Ses sourcils se froncent en observant la chemise blanche, trop grande, légèrement transparente, qui doit sans aucun doute appartenir à Simon et qui, _oh_, lui dévoile par la même occasion qu'elle ne porte même pas un foutu soutien-gorge.

_Seigneur_.

« Comment tu es rentrée ?, demande-t-il lentement.  
\- Un homme très serviable m'a aidée. »

Cette phrase lui rappelle vaguement celle qu'il a prononcée, un soir, une fois chez elle. Ça le ferait presque rire.

_Presque_.

Parce qu'il ne connait pas de personne très serviable dans cet immeuble. À part quand ils courbent l'échine lorsque son père ou lui les croisent. Là, c'est tout de suite une autre musique généralement. C'est toujours surprenant de trouver des cadeaux devant la porte l'appartement.

« Qui ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai choisi un nom au hasard, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Un certain... Kotobuki je-sais-plus-quoi. »

_Oh__ putain de merde..._

« ... Ichiya.  
\- Oui ! Voilà, c'est ça. »

Il gémit bruyamment.

Elle le fait exprès à ce niveau c'est pas possible !

« Bordel, Erza... »

La concernée croise soudainement les bras, faisant remonter sa poitrine ; bien évidemment, ses yeux verts n'ont pas perdu un instant pour se coller dessus, remarquant au passage que le froid fait tendre la pointe de ses seins contre le tissu.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'être contrarié, déclare-t-elle.  
\- Comment ça ?, répond Gerald en détachant difficilement son regard de son buste.  
\- Sérieusement ? »

Il inspire et étudie son visage aux traits toujours crispés. Les voilà plantés au milieu du salon, lui encore mouillé de sa douche, et elle, à peine habillée. Il a imaginé des meilleures situations en sa compagnie, mais il fera avec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'étudiante lève un sourcil.

« J'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à tout ça.  
\- ... quoi ? »

Entre ses paroles évasives et ses seins, Gerald n'est pas très sûr d'être capable de tout comprendre. Non, parce que, franchement, comment il est censé réagir ? Elle débarque, s'invite sans un mot et commence à le sermonner sur quelque chose qui lui échappe, surtout à cause de ses maudits arguments que cette foutue chemise n'est pas capable de correctement dissimuler.

Son karma est si mauvais pour qu'elle vienne le narguer de la sorte ?

« ... sans parler que ça fait à peine quelques mois que je suis... »

Sans déconner, il peut voir ses tétons, bon sang ! Roses ! Tendus, qui invitent aux baisers. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Les ignorer ? Mais c'est pas possible. Ce qu'il doit surtout faire c'est ne pas bander.

Oui, voilà.

Surtout.

_Ne__ pas_.

Bander.

En voilà une bonne initiative.

« ... est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Ou sinon, peut-être qu'il devrait juste la soulever et l'emmener dans son lit pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour ?

« Oui. »

Des doigts froids s'emparent de son menton et lui font relever la tête. Il croise les prunelles dures de son _amie,_ un peu déçu de devoir quitter des yeux les deux tentations roses qu'il fixait sans ménagement. Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés et elle a un petit pli, entre eux, mignon. Est-ce qu'il a déjà parlé de ses taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et le pont de son nez ? Oui ?

Ah.

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas. »

Elle a les lèvres pincées. Un peu humides, parce que quand elle est énervée, elle a l'habitude de les humidifier avec sa langue.

Tiens.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, elle est sacrément sexy lorsqu'elle est en colère. Simon est un putain de chanceux ! Quoique... doudou comme il est, il ne doit pas souvent l'irriter. C'est un gâchis. À sa place il la froisserait deux ou trois fois par semaine. Juste pour le spectacle. Et ensuite, il la calmerait en réfugiant sa tête entre ses cuisses...

« _Gerald_. »

Ah oui.

_Oui__._

C'est vrai que, de base, elle n'est pas ici pour donner de la matière à sa banque à fantasmes.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il.  
\- Vraiment ? » demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Non.

_Absolument__ pas._

« Vraiment. »

Erza n'a pas l'air convaincue, vu qu'elle tient encore son menton ; en même temps n'importe qui peut voir son mensonge à des kilomètres. La voilà en train de fermer les yeux, tout en prenant une grande inspiration, faisant soulever sa poitrine par la même occasion. Son regard est aussitôt attiré, et il le baisse, se demandant innocemment quel bonnet est en face de lui. Les paupières de la rouquine se rouvrent.

« Donc... pour faire court... »

E ? Non, même un E ça lui parait petit pour ces deux œuvres d'art. F, peut-être. Ou G ? Non. H ?

« Scarlett n'est pas mon vrai nom de famille mais, ça, tu dois t'en douter. »

Oh.

Son attention est subitement reportée vers ses paroles, les lettres de l'alphabet rangées dans un coin de sa tête. Ça peut attendre, il aura l'occasion de se pencher sur cette question une autre fois.

« Ni moi, ni même ma famille, ne souhaitons que je fasse partie de ce _monde. _C'est pourquoi j'ai changé de nom ; pour faire profil bas. »

Son cœur loupe un battement.

Elle est de leur monde. Son monde. Même si elle ne l'a pas voulu, elle y est née.

Elle n'est pas du tout du même que celui de Simon ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte, à part se voiler la face ? Se dire qu'elle peut avoir un semblant de normalité ?

« Donc si tu pouvais éviter d'y épingler ma photo, ça m'arrangerait. »

Ah. Oui. Ça se tient.

« Pour ma sécurité. » ajoute-t-elle.

_Merde__...!_

La bouche entrouverte, Gerald ne sait absolument pas quoi dire. Ou faire. Parce qu'il se sent stupide. Vraiment stupide.

« Euh et bien... je... enfin, je pensais que tu- et je... »

Au moins, il est sûr de ne pas bander après cette nouvelle.

« Bien, souffle-t-elle en lui lâchant le menton. Si c'est bon pour toi, je rentre. »

_Rentrer__ ?_

_Maintenant__ ?_

« Pardon ? »

Son souffle est inaudible, vu que la jeune femme n'a pas perdu de temps. Elle est déjà vers l'entrée. Elle s'est penchée en avant, pour remettre correctement une sangle de sa bottine qu'elle a dû mettre à la va vite. Il la regarde faire, avant de s'attarder sur l'étendue de ses fesses crémeuses.

_Deux__ minutes._

_Elle_ porte vraiment juste un putain de string ou il rêve ? Mais elle est totalement cinglée bordel !

« Tu vas pas sortir comme ça, siffle-t-il en s'approchant.  
\- Je suis venue comment à ton avis, répond Erza en se redressant. T'es pas malin des fois. »

S'il n'y avait pas le risque qu'elle le prenne pour un malade mental, il se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre un mur.  
\- T'es inconsciente.  
\- Et toi sur-protecteur. »

Gerald attrape son poignet, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa porte. Elle fronce les sourcils, mécontente, mais lui, là, il a le cœur qui bat fort et le ventre complètement tordu par l'anxiété.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te permettre de partir dans cette tenue ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Mais t'es pratiquement à poil !, s'exclame-t-il de façon exaspérée.  
\- J'ai une chemise. »

Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de se défendre avec des arguments aussi pauvres ? Où il rêve à nouveau ?

« T'as rien en dessous.  
\- Si ! J'ai une culotte. »

Silence.

« ... ce bout de ficelle ? _Vraiment _? »

Erza soupire.

« Tu pouvais pas t'habiller avant de partir ?!  
\- J'avais la flemme. Et j'étais pressée ! Ne te plains pas de ma tenue, c'est en partie de ta faute. »

Elle gonfle les joues, de plus en plus contrariée ; maintenant elle joue la carte de l'enfant qui boude ? Sérieusement ? Et en plus, c'est sois-disant à cause de lui ?

« Et elle est où ta veste ?  
\- J'ai pas pris de veste. »

Il roule des yeux et la tire de nouveau vers le salon.

Cette femme est d'une inconscience à toute épreuve. Sortir presque nue dans la rue, de nuit en plus. Et sonner chez un pervers plus que bizarre pour entrer dans la résidence...

Sérieusement c'est un miracle si elle ne s'est pas encore faite violer, vu tous les tarés qui rodent dans les rues. Manquerait plus que ces cinglés lui mettent sur le dos sa propre agression. Quoique, il les aurait sans doute déjà tous tués. La sécurité de son adorable petite rousse n'a pas de prix.

Dans tous les cas...

« Tu vas dormir ici ce soir, déclare le jeune homme. C'est pas négociable. »

Elle gémit.

« Tu ne vas pas me séquestrer.  
\- Oh que si, s'amuse-t-il, et j'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

Gerald continue de la pousser vers sa chambre, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas le petit sac de chez Bob, et s'amusant des charmants surnoms dont elle est en train de l'affubler.

« Tu vas m'attacher au lit ou quoi ? »

Il rit, taquin, et se penche pour effleurer son oreille. Son odeur sucrée lui chatouille les narines.

« Je sais que tu es en manque de sensations ma chérie, mais je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. »

Ou du moins pas ce soir. Même si, bien évidemment, il en crève d'envie.

La rouquine lâche un grognement de mécontentement, sans doute agacée par sa pique. Il l'ignore tout en se disant qu'il doit sérieusement mettre quelque chose sur lui, parce que se promener avec cette maudite serviette, ça ne va pas le faire longtemps.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir une nouvelle fois avec toi ?, marmonne-t-elle quand ils arrivent dans sa chambre.  
\- Le lit est assez grand pour qu'on soit éloigné. Ne fais pas de chichis. »

Comme ça il pourrait toujours la câliner et la serrer entre ses bras pendant qu'elle dort, et prétendre l'avoir fait inconsciemment pendant son sommeil.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre ? »

Eh. Oh.

« Pour que tu puisses filer en douce ? Certainement pas. »

Il tient à sa peluche, non mais.

Ses bras se croisent. Elle va encore protester, il le sent, c'est prévisible. Heureusement, il a des cartes redoutables en mains.

« Gerald. Je ne res-  
\- J'ai la trilogie du Seigneur des Lacrimas. »

Échec.

« Mais-  
\- En version longue, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. »

Et mat.

« Tu as raison. Ce serait imprudent de partir. »

Avec un sourire très satisfait, le jeune homme l'observe se mettre assise sur son lit. Elle se penche pour retirer tranquillement ses bottes, puis ses bas, lui dévoilant correctement ses cuisses pâles ; les muscles jouent doucement sous sa peau et il rêve de les caresser avec sa langue, histoire de remonter vers le centre de ses désirs.

_Oh__ bon sang._

Il est irrécupérable et il le sait. Pourtant, il pousse sa chance plus loin, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

« La chemise risque d'être froissée si tu dors avec, dit Gerald en posant une main sur sa hanche. Tu peux prendre mes habits pour la nuit, je ne voudrais _pas_ que Simon fasse une syncope en voyant comment tu maltraites ses vêtements... »

Erza sourit légèrement et il sait qu'elle se retient de faire un commentaire. À la place, elle tapote la place à côté d'elle.

« Tu viens ? »

Ah, voilà qu'il a à nouveau oublié qu'il a juste une serviette et qu'elle, elle est aussi quasiment nue. Moins que lui, certes, mais tout de même dans un état avancé. Cette nuit risque d'être un enfer mais peut importe ; être à ses côtés est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Deux secondes. »

Et, vu qu'il est très conscient de son cas trop avancé pour changer quoique ce soit, Gerald décide d'aller vers son armoire, se retrouvant dos à elle. Il peut parfaitement sentir ses yeux étudier ses gestes et, mieux encore, il sait qu'elle est en train d'allègrement le reluquer. Il en ronronnerait presque. Fierté masculine oblige.

Taquin, il remue tranquillement ses hanches, la serviette se décrochant et tombant à ses pieds.

Oups ?

Derrière lui, la rouquine toussote pendant qu'il met un caleçon propre. Un soupir de protestation est à moitié étouffé et, quand il se retourne, Erza fait mine de fixer le plafond ; la couleur rose sur ses joues la trahit mais il ne dit rien. À la place, il lui lance un t-shirt au visage.

« Je te laisse te changer, je vais préparer de quoi grignoter. »

C'est jouer à un jeu dangereux tout ça.

Il le sait.

Et elle doit aussi le savoir.

Gerald a presque de la peine pour Simon. _Presque_. Parce qu'il rage silencieusement de s'être fait doubler par ce gars. C'est injuste, voilà tout. Un mauvais timing. Il a tout autant à lui offrir et, en prime, avec lui, elle n'aurait pas à cacher qui elle est véritablement.

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il est en train de penser, là ?

Se dire que sa rouquine préférée l'attend à moitié nue dans son lit ne l'aide pas à raisonner clairement. Mais alors, pas du tout. Parce que bon... qu'on l'envoie en enfer pour ça, mais elle a un corps à damner un saint !

Posant des paquets de chocolat sur un plateau, il prend par la même occasion une bouteille d'eau avant d'éteindre les lumières de cette pièce. La solitude ne va pas le ronger ce soir, et, mine de rien, c'est réconfortant. Ça le réchauffe. Donc c'est avec un beau sourire qu'il revient dans sa chambre. Erza a mis la main sur la trilogie, ayant sans doute fouillé dans sa bibliothèque. Elle est incroyablement adorable avec cette moue satisfaite, habillée avec son t-shirt. Une épaule est découverte, invitant silencieusement ses lèvres à se poser dessus ; c'est tentant, surtout quand il vient se mettre à côté d'elle, après avoir plongé la pièce dans la lueur de la télévision.

Là, à moitié appuyée contre son bras pour lui glisser des blagues de mauvais goût avec son petit sourire de gamine un jour de Noël, elle semble étrangement à sa place, dans son lit. Comme si c'était elle, la pièce manquante de son puzzle. Et c'est bien plus flagrant, dès l'instant où ils s'installent pour le film. C'est naturel, troublant, son ventre se tord d'excitation. La joue d'Erza se cale contre son épaule alors que sa main caresse distraitement son dos, jouant un peu avec ses cheveux, pendant qu'ils regardent silencieusement les scènes se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

La frontière entre eux est fine. Trop fine.

Le nageur se sent un peu perdu dans tout ça, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment interpréter le comportement de son amie. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il doit réellement la qualifier de la sorte ? Cette représentation ne colle pas. C'est comme se mentir et, à vrai dire, il en a marre de vivre dans les mensonges. Il sait pertinemment que la rousse l'attire, d'une manière déraisonnable. Et il ne peut rien faire pour changer ça, d'autant plus que Simon occupe déjà une place qu'il a secrètement convoitée pendant des jours.

Il est tard quand le film se termine. Gerald pose le plateau par terre, décidant de s'en occuper demain. Il regrette déjà le fait qu'elle se soit décalée pour lui permettre de bouger librement ; le souvenir de sa chaleur est éphémère. Aucun commentaire, aucune protestation, en remarquant qu'elle s'est allongée à sa place, sur le flanc, les paupières closes. Il se contente de légèrement la border et, pris par une pulsion, se penche pour embrasser tendrement son front. Il s'attarde, profitant de cet instant, avant de doucement s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

« Bonne nuit Erza, murmure-t-il.  
\- Hum... »

Elle pousse un petit soupir qui balaie sa mâchoire. Sa respiration est déjà régulière, signe qu'elle s'est endormie ; au moins, c'est rapide.

Tout son contraire.

Gerald roule, encore et encore, pour finir par être sur le dos. La pièce baigne dans le noir. Il essaie de se détendre en écoutant le souffle léger et profond de son amie. Ses yeux se ferment. Peut-être que compter les moutons, ça peut aider ?

Le froissement de la couette lui fait tendre l'oreille et, soudainement, un corps chaud se presse contre le sien. Ses muscles se contractent automatiquement, avant de se détendre, comprenant qu'Erza a juste bougé durant son sommeil. Un maigre sourire titille le coin de ses lèvres puis, doucement, il passe ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant délicatement ; finalement, ce n'est pas lui qui est venu à la recherche d'une présence, mais elle.

Sa cuisse passe sur ses hanches et le nez de la demoiselle se frotte lascivement contre sa gorge, tandis qu'un gémissement satisfait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Bon__._

_Surtout_.

Ne pas.

Bander.


	13. JOUR 67 : à prendre avec des pincettes

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sunshine** (Gody) : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Mi-chan original** (Gody) : Déjà, un grand merci pour cette critique! Elle nous a énormément fait plaisir, c'est rare de voir les personnes qui sont aussi curieuses de découvrir les liens entre chaque personnage de notre histoire. Les développements ne s'arrêteront plus, l'histoire prenant lentement mais sûrement un tournant important. Nous serons ravie de ravoir ton avis sur notre histoire! Bonne lecture et encore merci! :)

**Flèche d'Argent** (Ally) : Ma fléchouille, toujours un bonheur de lire tes reviews, et de voir que tu aimes toujours autant notre travail. Et la longueur de la dernière nous a laissé sur le cul. On a cru que tu allais casser le site d'ailleurs... Enfin bref. Pour répondre à tes petites questions :

Comment la mère de Gerald et Wendy gérait tout ça ? Bah justement elle a pas géré :')

Les infos sur ses cicatrices seront révélées plus tard.

Gerald a d'autres amis, mais ils ne sont pas aussi proches qu'Ultia et Meldy.

Les Milkovitch ne sont dangereux que si tu es contre eux, voyons.

Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions sur l'affaire Acno/Eileen...

Oui, nous parlerons plus tard de la rencontre entre Ultia et Meldy.

Non Gerald n'a pas eu de garde du corps quand il était jeune.

Toute info sur Eileen ne sera pas divulguée :')

Erza a mentionné Luxus sous une impulsion pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Ils vivent leur vie entre les chapitre mais Erza reste en couple. Donc non entre temps elle n'a pas dormi d'autres fois avec Gerald.

"Gerald passionné par l'art du cunnilingus ?" Oui.

Nous deux futur tourtereaux ont tous les deux des problèmes de sommeil...

Ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins long mais on espère que tu l'aimeras autant ! Bonne lecture

**jFANGIRLd** (Gody) : I'm gay for her too. Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture. ;)

**Gueguest** (Gody) : Bientôt, tes questions auront les réponses adéquates. Merci d'avoir commenté et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting :** T

* * *

**JOUR 67 : à prendre avec des pincettes**

* * *

La journée a merveilleusement bien commencé.

Oui, vraiment. Comment la qualifier autrement ?

Gerald s'est levé du bon pied ; pas de cauchemar, un sommeil assez tranquille, pas interrompu. Tout ce qu'il lui faut pour être suffisamment de bonne humeur. Son habituelle douche matinale a dégourdi ses muscles courbaturés, sa séance de sport de la veille étant plus rude qu'à l'accoutumée. L'odeur du café l'a suffisamment motivé pour être plus rapide mais, suite à ça, sa matinée a très vite dérapé sur un terrain moins agréable.

Là, sur son pallier, gît un adorable rat mort.

Une douce odeur de décomposition lui monte aux narines, lui permettant d'apprécier à nouveau le goût de son petit déjeuner, avalé un peu plus tôt.

Ayant cours dans un peu moins de trente minutes, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ce petit blagueur maintenant. Le bleu se munit donc d'un sac poubelle pour ramasser ce charmant cadeau, avant de le refermer pour ne plus avoir à renifler le délicieux parfum qui s'en dégage, et d'aller à la fac.

Et donc, pour continuer dans la lancée de cette superbe journée, après le cadavre délicatement offert ce matin par un illustre inconnu qui, il faut bien l'avouer, sait saluer d'une manière on ne peut plus originale, le voilà maintenant embarqué dans une conversation qui le passionne tout autant que l'épilation anale : _l'astrologie_.

Un sujet qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, semble intéresser Meldy puisqu'elle est en train de déballer son radieux avenir annoncé par les constellations.

Ou par sa cousine un peu attardée. Il hésite encore.

Dans tous les cas, le voilà un chouïa agacé. Gerald fait tourner la bière dans son verre déjà bien entamé ; une manière de dériver son attention vers un domaine plus agréable. Il est bien évidemment déçu de la tournure de la conversation actuelle, lui qui espère parler d'un tas d'autres sujets plus agréables que _ça_.

Avec un soupir, il s'enfonce dans la banquette rouge. Le bar est assez calme, chose rare pendant la pause de midi, mais il met ça sur le compte du froid mordant qui règne dehors ; qui est assez fou pour sortir manger quelque part alors qu'il risquerait de geler sur place ?

« Huuum... »

Relevant légèrement le menton, le nageur croise les prunelles brillantes et malicieuses de son amie, installée à côté d'Ultia qui mange soigneusement son hamburger. Elle a déposé le catalogue que chaque étudiant peut se procurer, durant le mois, afin de découvrir les merveilleuses choses qui l'attendent pendant ces nombreux jours.

« Quoi ?  
\- D'après ton horoscope, tu vivras le grand amour l'année prochaine. »

Évidemment qu'elle s'est renseignée sur le sien ; tout nouveau moyen de torture sur lui est bon à prendre. Mais, d'un côté, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il reste assez curieux de savoir quelles absurdités la soit-disante astrologue Heartfilia a pu sortir à propos de son futur.

« Depuis quand tu écoutes les conneries de Lucy ?, marmonne-t-il. Tu perds ton temps. »

Une moue boudeuse se dessine sur le visage enfantin de Meldy. Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine, avant de bougonner.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu ne veux pas connaître celui d'Erza... »

Elle tourne alors la tête vers sa petite-amie, sans même ciller face à l'expression de surprise qui a tiré ses traits durant une fraction de seconde.

« ... Ul', tu veux savoir le tien ? »

L'intéressée hausse un sourcil, tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Le regard consterné de Gérald se pose alors sur elle ; sérieusement ? Elle s'y met aussi ? Mais quelle personne censée veut écouter ce genre de sottise ? Ça doit forcément être une mauvaise blague de sa part.

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez vraiment à ça..., soupire-t-il dépité.  
\- Ce qu'elle dit n'a pas l'air foncièrement faux, rétorque Ultia en essuyant sa bouche. Tu devrais être plus ouvert d'esprit. »

Il l'est ; mais il s'est fermé à cette pratique depuis des années, refusant que quelques lignes ou mots puissent définir une vie. Donc il se pince l'arrête du nez, de plus en plus irrité par la tournure de la situation, en se retenant de ne pas hurler à quel point cette histoire d'horoscope est stupide.

« Elle dit surtout de la merde.  
\- Tu es aussi grognon que grossier, ce matin, signale la machiavélique brune qui lui explose - une fois de plus - le pied avec son talon.  
\- Je dois te rappeler qui elle a désigné comme étant mon "_match parfait_" ?, grogne-t-il en ravalant un gémissement de douleur. »

Ultia prend un air songeur, l'espace de quelques secondes, le menton coincé entre son pouce et son index plié.

« Ce n'était pas... Sorano ?  
\- Si... quelle _incroyable_ histoire d'amour inexistante hein ?, rétorque-t-il avec une voix plein de sarcasme.  
\- Il n'empêche, intervient Meldy, que ce truc comme quoi elle pourrait te calmer avec sa douceur, tout en gardant un certain dynamisme, c'est typiquement le genre de fille qui te plait. Honnêtement, ça pourrait marcher !  
\- Oh oui..., grince-t-il. Elle me calme tellement que notre relation est plus plate qu'une règle. »

À peine sa phrase finie, le jeune homme finit son verre d'une traite ; il déteste _énormément_ cette conversation.

« En même temps... si tu ne fais pas d'effort...»

Le regard noir qu'il pose sur la demoiselle aux boucles roses en dit long. Mais, comme toujours, ce n'est pas ça qui arrête les deux chipies. Oh ça, non.

« C'est pas une question d'effort, soupire Gérald en prenant une frite dans l'assiette en face de lui, c'est simplement que ça ne vaut rien du tout, vos trucs. C'est du hasard.  
\- Effectivement, répond lentement Ultia en plissant les yeux pour lire le magazine. Alors... ça explique pourquoi elle a dit qu'Erza se plante complètement niveau amour.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Son intérêt soudainement piqué, il s'est redressé assez rapidement. Même trop rapidement. Il lui en faut vraiment peu et ça, ça les amuse beaucoup, ces sorcières.

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton truc ?, rit Meldy en se penchant sur la table.  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il en tournant la tête. Je voulais juste entendre à quel point Lucy s'est trompée.  
\- Aaah... »

Sa mauvaise foi le perdra sans doute un jour mais, pour le moment, il préfère patauger dedans, histoire de sauver les quelques restes de sa fierté.

« Il parait que son match parfait n'est pas loin. Et, en prime, qu'elle doit ouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir. »

Finalement, peut-être que sa cousine ne dit pas toujours des idioties.

« De toute façon, Simon n'est pas pour elle, décrète-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- Ça se voit, c'est tout. Trop romantique, tout mou... il ne sait pas doser. Même au lit, d'ailleurs. »

Il se renfrogne, et s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa banquette, devant les yeux plissés d'Ultia.

« Erza t'a parlé de ses ébats avec lui ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. »

Question idiote. Sa jolie rousse n'est pas comme ces deux pestes. Elle ne vient pas lui raconter les palpitantes aventures de sa vie sexuelle pendant qu'il mange une banane, _elle_. Au moins.

« Alors comment tu sais que..., souffle Meldy.  
\- Oh bon sang... ne me dis pas que... »

Malgré lui, un sourire tire le coin de ses lèvres ; il ne devrait pas être fier, ce n'est pas un sujet dont on se vante mais, c'est un peu une petite vengeance.

« Oui. J'ai baisé son ex, lâche-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Le mois dernier ?  
\- Gelly !, s'offusque Meldy. »

Il hausse les épaules. Ça ne sert à rien d'ajouter quelque chose, ce qui est fait, est fait. En plus, c'est elle qui lui est tombée entre les bras à la soirée. Il n'a absolument rien à se reprocher, le hasard a fait les choses.

« C'est quoi le match parfait pour un Lion ?, demande soudainement la rose.  
\- Bélier ?  
\- Hum, non, trop surcôté.  
\- C'est un argument ça ?, s'amuse Gérald.  
\- Bien sur ! Personnellement... je suis d'avis qu'un Lion va à merveille avec un Cancer.  
\- Un signe de feu et d'eau ensemble ? On sait déjà à quoi va ressembler la relation, se moque la brune.  
\- Je suis sûre que ça fonctionnerait. »

Il se retient d'approuver ; après tout, tout le monde sait que les Cancers sont les meilleurs, pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose.

« Simon est pourtant un Cancer, glisse Ultia en sirotant son soda. »

Oui, bon. Il n'a pas dit _tous_ les Cancers. Certains cas font parfois exception à la règle. Notamment le cas _Simon_.

Quoique. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il ne compte pas retomber dans ce puit de débilité profonde. Hors de question. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tente de faire. Sauf que les vieilles habitudes reviennent très souvent, même si ça lui fait du mal.

« Ça se voit que c'en est un, approuve Meldy en hochant la tête. Il est tellement attentionné avec elle. Et en plus, ils sont si mignons ! Vous avez vu la manière dont il la regarde ? Il ne voit qu'elle. »

Ça ferait vraiment un bon match, Lion et Cancer ?

« La dernière fois, il est venu avec un panier repas, raconte-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur, et une autre fois, il l'a attendue devant le Patio, avec des fleurs et du chocolat. »

Sa paupière tressaute mais Gerald tient bon ; s'il craque, il est fichu. Alors il décide de se concentrer sur les autres personnes présentes dans le bar. Tiens, par exemple, il y a cette fille dans le fond avec laquelle il a échangé plusieurs regards. C'est peut-être l'occasion d'initier une légère conversation qui pourrait, éventuellement, déboucher sur un entretient plus poussé ailleurs ? Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, une façon de se vider la tête et décompresser.

« ... Il compte organiser un week-end en montagne.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?, demande Ultia en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour fêter leur mois-iversaire. C'est-  
\- Simon est trop cliché, la coupe-t-il en reportant son attention sur elles. Et puis le chocolat ? Tout le monde sait qu'Erza préfère les fraisiers. Pour un Cancer, il n'est pas très attentionné... »

Elles le fixent longuement.

Et merde. Voilà. Il a craqué.

« Depuis quand tu sais des choses sur les signes astrologiques ?, s'amuse Meldy. »

Silence.

Puis, soudainement, il lève son bras pour regarder sa montre. La seconde qui suit, il feint l'étonnement.

« ... Oh ! Mais il est bientôt quatorze heures ! Je file, j'ai cours.  
\- Mais !, proteste la demoiselle. Tu commences à quinze heures !  
\- Ça a été décalé, explique-t-il en mettant sa veste. À plus tard ! »

Tenant son sac à dos par une sangle, Gerald ne perd pas de temps pour se précipiter vers la sortie, tout en sentant le lourd regard de ses amies planté dans son dos. Leur mentir est vraiment difficile et ça ne sera probablement jamais sa spécialité ; la fuite est donc la seule option pour s'en sortir. Mais, maintenant qu'il est là, il se dit que c'est l'occasion de rendre visite à sa merveilleuse cousine.

Une cousine qui accueille toujours à bras ouverts.

Avec un grand sourire.

Et beaucoup d'affection à son égard.

« C'est rare de te voir traîner par ici. »

Gerald lève la tête pour la dévisager ; ses doigts tiennent la pochette plastique d'un vieux vinyle qui mérite d'être mieux traité, vu son état. Ses ongles retiennent encore quelques fragments d'un vernis rose, celui qu'elle détruit souvent lorsqu'elle est anxieuse.

« On dirait que tu es déçue de me voir. »

Un rire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle continue de ranger tranquillement sa collection. La lumière donne une atmosphère jaunie au petit studio de radio du campus. Ce n'est pas son coin favoris mais, au moins, il est plus que certain de tomber sur Lucy. C'est son petit cocon bien à elle.

« Ton père t'a encore dit que tu ne prenais pas assez de mes nouvelles ?  
\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?, marmonne-t-il en lisant tranquillement les titres de musique.  
\- Tu ne viens plus aussi souvent me parler. Depuis. Enfin, tu sais. »

Il mord l'intérieur de sa joue ; elle marque un point, bien qu'il essaie de s'améliorer sur ce détail.

« Désolé. J'ai... encore un peu de mal. »

Après avoir rassemblé ses cheveux blonds d'un côté de son cou, elle pose son regard chocolat sur lui ; elle a l'air un peu triste et il l'est aussi, dans le fond. Certaines cicatrices mettent du temps à guérir.

« Comment tu vas ?, demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Tu veux vraiment parler de banalités ?, rit-elle en partant vers une pile de cartons.  
\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les discussions.  
\- Je pensais que tu t'étais amélioré, vu les conquêtes que tu entasses sur le campus.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Il se retient de rajouter que lorsqu'il veut un plan cul, il n'a pas à développer des discussions profondes. Quelques œillades, des compliments plus ou moins sincères, une ou deux blagues de mauvais goût, pour finir par une version plus ou moins civilisée de "On baise ?" et hop, le tour est joué.

Mais la demoiselle devant lui, ayant la manie démarrer au quart de tour, risquerait de lui en coller une, accompagné d'un fabuleux discours de type "Tu dois respecter un peu plus les femmes, ce ne sont pas des jouets, blablabla...". Hé, il ne voit pas le problème à ce qu'il fait ! Il propose, la fille est d'accord et tout le monde est content ! En plus il prend la peine de les faire jouir. Si ça c'est pas du respect !

Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches en levant un sourcil.

« Besoin d'aide ?, dit-il en désignant les paquets d'un coup de menton. Ça n'a pas l'air léger. »

Lucy ne proteste pas quand il la rejoint près de la porte d'entrée ; le studio est petit, divisé en trois colonnes, représentées par les étagères remplies de caisses renfermant des vinyles. Une autre pièce, assez anxiogène, contient le matériel nécessaire pour faire tourner la musique et délivrer des petites informations quotidiennes.

La lumière naturelle n'a pas l'air d'exister dans cet habitacle, ce qui ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Après tout, Gerald a toujours eu horreur des endroits renfermés comme celui-ci. Ça ne lui rappelle pas des souvenirs très agréables.

« Où est-ce que je dois les mettre ? »

D'un signe de la main plutôt vague, l'étudiante désigne une pièce à l'opposé de sa position. Avec un sourire satisfait, parce qu'il aime l'idée que tout soit toujours simple avec elle, il retire sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteaux. L'affaire est alors vite réglée après dix bonnes minutes et, heureux d'être efficace et utile, il observe fièrement son rangement.

« Alors, tu me vas dire ce qui t'amène ? »

Elle donne un léger coup d'épaule, contre son bras, avec une expression amusée peinte sur son visage de poupée. Comme il ne s'est pas encore décidé à parler, Lucy le pousse vers un canapé troué, où un tas de magazines est posé ; un bon coup de ménage ne ferait pas de mal. Ça, et des nouvelles fenêtres.

Peut-être que son père pourrait faire un don à l'université pour améliorer cet endroit ?

Avant de s'installer, Gerald regarde furtivement l'heure ; il est quatorze heures cinq, signe qu'il a suffisamment de temps pour un brin de causette avec elle.

Parfait.

Le voilà donc en train de se glisser entre les coussins.

« Je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider sur un sujet.  
\- T'aider ?, s'étonne-t-elle. Sur quoi ?  
\- L'horoscope du Lion, il dit quoi exactement ? »

Ses yeux sont ronds. Elle a l'air vraiment surprise par sa question et, à vrai dire, lui aussi ; il n'a jamais souhaité approfondir ce domaine, surtout pas alors que sa tante avait clairement fait comprendre à sa mère qu'elle allait mourir dans le mois.

Mais pourtant le voilà.

En train de demander des renseignements sur une fille grâce aux étoiles.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à celui du Lion précisément ?, demande lentement la blonde avec un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.  
\- Comme ça. C'est une amie, tu sais. La curiosité.  
\- Une "_amie_", répète-t-elle de façon amusée. Toi, Gerald Fernandez, tu as _une_ _amie_, autre qu'Ultia et Meldy. C'est nouveau ça... comment elle s'appelle ? »

Cette fille est vraiment trop curieuse. Quand est-ce qu'il a eu la mauvaise idée de venir la voir ?

« Erza Scarlett...  
\- Erza, ton amie ? »

Ses doigts pianotent sur ses genoux, nerveusement. Il ne comprend pas ce qui a l'air de tant l'étonner. Donc il hésite.

« Oui ?  
\- Erza est _mon_ amie mais, la tienne ? Je n'y aurais jamais crû. »

Il bat des cils ; cette fois, c'est lui qui est pris de court.

« Tu la connais ?  
\- Bien sûr. Depuis quelques années d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en tressant machinalement ses cheveux.  
\- Comment tu...?  
\- C'est une fan de livres et moi aussi. On avait commencé à discuter sur un forum. »

Avec beaucoup de mal, Gerald essaie de chasser la surprise de son esprit. Il n'est pas là pour s'attarder sur ces détails, il aura l'occasion d'approfondir ces sujets une autre fois.

« Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux te dire de plus sur son horoscope, dit Lucy. Je ne comprends toujours pas depuis quand tu t'intéresses à nouveau à mes "trucs de charlatan".  
\- Tu es certaine qu'elle se trompe ?, s'enquiert le garçon en ignorant la dernière partie de sa phrase.  
\- Sur son avenir amoureux ?  
\- Oui. »

Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne révèle pas son besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur ce passage-là. À vrai dire, lui-même s'en mord déjà les doigts ; il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est autant obsédé par elle. Il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, Erza lui a refait comprendre à quelques reprises qu'ils sont _amis_.

_Juste__._

_Des__._

_Amis__._

Est-ce que ça pique de dire ça ?

Non, bien évidemment. Pourquoi ça serait le cas ?

« L'astrologie n'est pas non plus une science exacte, répond-elle lentement, mais... dans le cas d'Erza, c'est assez flagrant. N'importe qui la connaissant un minimum est capable de le voir d'ailleurs.  
\- Ah..., sourit-il, je ne suis donc pas le seul à le penser alors ! C'est rassurant. »

Lucy l'observe avec un air suspect et il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se lève subitement du canapé ; une impression de déjà vu ? Oui, c'est normal.

« Waow, tu as vu l'heure ? Faut que j'y aille. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai cours, dit-il rapidement.  
\- Mais... Il est à peine quatorze heures quinze...  
\- Je dois traverser le campus, explique-t-il en glissant quelques mèches rebelles en arrière. Ça va mettre du temps.  
\- Tu as déjà fait des mensonges plus inventifs que ça. »

Est-ce qu'il est parti sans rétorquer quelque chose ?

_Oui__._

Sauf que maintenant il est dehors, dans le froid, parce qu'il met seulement trois minutes pour aller dans son bâtiment et qu'il lui reste donc à peu près quarante minutes à rien faire.

Génial.

* * *

Tout comme sa matinée, la suite de cette journée risque d'être tout autant originale. Peut-être que ce soir, une fois rentré, il aura le droit d'avoir un deuxième rat pour donner de la compagnie à celui qu'il a jeté dans un sac poubelle ?

C'est en marchant qu'il finit par se décider d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il n'y est pas allé et il sait que des nouveaux livres ont été commandés. C'est l'occasion de découvrir et d'être au chaud. En plus de ça, il ne tombera pas sur Meldy, Ultia ou même Lucy là-bas. Résultat ; personne pour le distraire.

_Quoique_.

Une nuance de rouge et il change très vite d'avis.

Si Erza est ici, c'est qu'elle a fuit son appartement à cause de Braiya afin de réviser dans une ambiance plus calme ; la table est ensevelie sous les manuels. Il a hésité avant de s'approcher mais, à vrai dire, sa curiosité est trop forte et il a besoin de la calmer. Et puis, en plus, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas passé physiquement du temps avec elle.

Alors, avec le plus beau des sourires, il s'installe à côté de la rouquine qui n'a pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle a le nez plongé dans ses formules, avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle, pour chuchoter près de son oreille :

« Est-ce que tu crois à l'astrologie ? »

D'abord, elle sursaute.

Son crayon tombe par terre et Erza mord durement sa lèvre pour ne pas lâcher une flopée d'insultes à son égard. Il retient un rire en se redressant, amusé par sa réaction ; c'est toujours un plaisir de la surprendre d'une quelconque manière.

« Bon sang Gérald, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?, siffle-t-elle après avoir ramassé le stylo.  
\- Et toi ?, répond-il en prenant un livre. Tes révisions se passent bien ?  
\- Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques, oui.  
\- Oh, ne sois pas aussi méchante. Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes. »

Gerald lit rapidement la page où elle a passé de longs traits de surligneur dessus. Est-ce que ce sont les notions qu'elle doit continuer de travailler ?

« Pourquoi tu as posé cette question sur l'astrologie ?, marmonne l'étudiante en fermant un cahier. Ce n'est pas un secret que tu trouves ça aussi passionnant que, je cite, "l'épilation anale".  
\- D'après Lucy, tu te plantes complètement sur ta vie amoureuse. »

Il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête vers elle pour savoir qu'elle est en train de rouler des yeux. Mais il le fait quand même, juste pour profiter de ses magnifiques cheveux en train de briller délicatement sous les chaudes lumières de la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, elle les a tressés sur le côté ; voilà qu'il rêve de défaire cette coiffure pour glisser tranquillement ses doigts entre les fines mèches.

Mais à quoi il pense encore ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises...  
\- Ah non, cette fois c'est pas moi, proteste-t-il. C'est Lucy.  
\- Depuis quand tu connais Lucy, toi ? »

Gerald soutient sa joue contre son poing en la fixant.

« C'est ma cousine. Mais, de base, c'est pas ça la question. Tu cherches à esquiver ? »

La jeune femme ricane en frottant ses yeux, juste après avoir retiré la jolie paire de lunettes sur son nez ; il ne s'est pas encore habitué à la voir comme ça mais, de toute façon, ça lui plait. Il est même presque déçu de la voir posée sur les livres.

« Ça y est, tu t'es mis à croire à ça ? Je te pensais plus malin.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton truc non plus, alors ?  
\- Je n'y prête pas attention, s'amuse-t-elle en le regardant à son tour. Mais maintenant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas regarder le tien ? Vu que tu as l'air d'avoir déjà fait un tour sur le mien... »

Il a un peu envie de protester. Juste un peu, parce qu'il est toujours ravi qu'elle prenne du temps pour lui. Donc il ne bronche absolument pas quand son amie sort son téléphone, pour ouvrir une application ; il a oublié que l'université en avait une pour publier les dernières nouvelles. Forcément, les horoscopes doivent également y figurer.

« Alors... monsieur le Cancer... »

Le nageur hausse les sourcils, pris de court ; depuis quand elle connait son signe ? Il est pourtant certain de ne jamais lui avoir divulgué ces informations. Alors, la seule solution serait qu'elle se soit tout de même renseignée, au moins une fois, sur cet aspect.

Ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure. La satisfaction coule en lui et il se surprend à être heureux qu'elle soit curieuse à propos de lui, même sur des choses aussi futiles.

« Meldy m'a déjà dit la partie "amour".  
\- On va regarder le reste, alors. »

Gerald se rapproche un peu plus, afin de lire avec elle. Son épaule s'appuie contre la sienne pendant qu'il observe son pouce faire défiler les horoscopes des autres signes. Quand elle arrive sur le sien, il se penche un peu, intrigué.

« Tu dois faire attention à ton passé qui revient empiéter sur ton présent, lit consciencieusement Erza, et du danger que ça peut apporter. »

Il frotte son menton, cette fois-ci perplexe, réfléchissant à la signification de ces mots.

« Hum... à part chopper une MST, je vois pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver de dramatique. »

Son air offusqué a l'air de beaucoup lui plaire parce qu'elle étouffe son rire avec ses mains. Et, encore une fois, c'est reparti ; son cœur s'emballe et son ventre se tord en la voyant aussi radieuse.

C'est après s'être raclé la gorge qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de la dévorer ainsi du regard. Le jeune homme se redresse et croise les bras, étirant ses jambes sous la table. Puis, après avoir longuement observé les personnes étudiant silencieusement, il se souvient de ce rat mort devant sa porte.

Il fronce les sourcils face à cette pensée ; son horoscope n'a quand même pas visé juste, pas vrai ?

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Hum ?, répond-il évasivement en tournant à nouveau la tête vers elle.  
\- Tu n'es manifestement pas là pour étudier. »

Alors, quoi répondre ? Qu'il a fuit Meldy, Ultia et Lucy ?

Non, quand même pas. Sa virilité en prendrait un coup.

« Je te cherchais, sourit-il.  
\- Vraiment ?, marmonne Erza en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je me demande si tu aimerais aller à la fête foraine ce week-end. »

Elle relève le menton, juste un peu.

« Ce week-end ?, répète-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, juste tous les deux.  
\- Quatre jours, pour être exacte. »

Oui, et bien quatre jours, c'est long.

Afin d'accentuer sa requête, qu'il trouve plutôt chouette pour le coup, Gérald lui offre son plus beau et infaillible regard ; celui du chiot. Ça a l'air de fonctionner puisque, avec un énième soupir, elle accepte.

« Mais ce sera dimanche soir, précise-t-elle. Je ne suis pas là ce week-end. »

Ah oui.

Le _fameux_ séjour en montagne que Simon a organisé pour leur premier mois. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire ça, dans une relation aussi récente ?

Un peu bougon, le nageur frotte ses cheveux, derrière sa tête.

« D'accord. Va pour dimanche soir. »

Le sourire d'Erza chasse les derniers nuages de sa morosité puis, finalement, il la regarde travailler en la conseillant un peu, sur certaines formules. N'ayant aucune notion du temps en sa compagnie, il n'a pas immédiatement remarqué le retard qu'il a accumulé pour se diriger vers ses derniers cours de la journée.

Mais quelle importance ?

Il se sent stupidement heureux, et ça lui convient.

Pourtant, sa joie redescend très, _très_ rapidement une fois qu'il est de retour à son appartement.

Gerald observe silencieusement la porte et le mur barbouillé de sang, sourcils froncés, ses doigts serrant rudement les sangles de son sac. L'odeur est infecte, autant que l'écriture qui souille la peinture blanche.

_Vindicta__._

_Bien_ que la furieuse envie de régler cette histoire lui-même le titille, il sait parfaitement qu'il doit faire profil bas afin de ne pas impliquer son père et ses affaires ; donc, avec une certaine réticence, il sort son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, afin de composer le numéro de la police.

Toutes ces conneries, ce n'est pas pour lui.

« Je crois que quelqu'un me menace. »


	14. JOUR 71 : un problème de taille

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Et cette fois c'est Ally qui vous répond, dites bonjour !

**jFANGIRLd** : Alors tu es Lion ? Dingue ça, moi aussi ! (Gody a décidé de faire un ctrl+C puis ctrl+V de ma personne pour écrire Erza. Pour ça qu'elle est Lion hé hé). Lucy n'est que de passage occasionnel, inutile de trop t'extasier sur elle... Oups ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui on verra d'autres personnages, la preuve en dessous. On voit souvent dans les commentaires que Gerald est mieux que Simon. Mais... Actuellement, Gerald est intentionnellement dépeint comme un gros beauf de temps en temps... Faudra nous expliquer xD. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu ne vas pas trop nous incendier après ça. Bonne lecture !

**Sunshine** : Contentes que tu continues de lire cette histoire et de commenter. Gerald est parfois écrit comme un beauf, donc à des années lumière du chaton niveau inspiration, pour le dernier chapitre. En espérant que tu apprécieras celui-là aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Chaton Suprême** : Ah mon petit chaton tout doux, comme tu nous avez manqué ! Ta review nous a fait sourire, bien que moins chatounesque que d'habitude. Tes analyses et ton flair nous étonnent toujours autant par leur justesse. Non vraiment. Tu arrives parfois à deviner la suite de l'histoire et ça nous laisse sur le cul. Petite mention pour l'épilation anale, j'apprécie d'être comparée à un génie. Merci u_u. J'ai ri à "c'est juste l'éboueur qui a perdu un rat en chemin". Je t'offre également quelques applaudissement *clap clap clap* pour avoir caser cette expression. Bravo. Ensuite. Non, on a pas encore précisé depuis combien de temps Ultia et Meldy sont ensemble. On médite encore sur la question... Et non, Sorano n'aura rien avec Gerald. Les relations crack chelou ça commence déjà à faire beaucoup... Pas la peine de la rajouter à la liste. Gerald peut certes avoir un coté très peu moral parfois, mais il n'est pas totalement un profiteur. Il sait être gentleman de temps en temps et si l'envie l'en prend, donc quand il aide Lucy, il est juste gentil. Oui. Incroyable, hein ? Toute information sur le passé de Gerald sera divulguée dans la suite de l'histoire. Ah et pour finir, oui Bélier et Lion c'est surcoté. Et Cancer et Lion c'est sous-coté... Interprète ça comme tu veux ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Chrysalide d'Acier** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous laisser une petite review. On est contentes que cette histoire te plaise, et on espère que ce sera encore le cas après ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**Flèche d'Argent** : Wesh on attend ta review toi... Bruh

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting :** **M**

* * *

**JOUR 71 : un problème de taille**

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement que tu l'aimes beaucoup ? »

Avec un énième grognement, Gerald relève la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux lilas qui le fixent intensément. Elle s'est redressée sur les coudes, lui permettant de voir ses boucles brunes emmêlées et son visage rose de plaisir.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça _maintenant_ ? »

Jouant légèrement avec le drap délavé de son lit, elle semble longuement hésiter alors que son nez est à quelques millimètres de son clitoris. Vu son absence de réponse, après de longues minutes, il relâche sa prise sur ses cuisses hâlées pour se redresser.

« Sérieusement Kana ?, soupire-t-il.  
\- Je ne te comprends pas, c'est tout.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me comprendre, tu sais... »

La demoiselle se met correctement assise en baissant son t-shirt trop grand, histoire de cacher son corps encore chaud de leurs dernières activités. Il est évidemment déçu de ce soudain changement d'occupation, et décide de se lever pour attraper son boxer ; il ne rencontre aucun problème à parler nu, généralement, mais vu le sujet qu'elle a pointé du doigt, il a l'impression qu'enfiler ce bout de tissu lui garantit une certaine protection.

L'armure étincelante est réduite à un imprimé de têtes de chat. Ça lui apprendra à oublier de faire des machines.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de lui dire ? »

Son sourcil se hausse.

« Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça ?  
\- En deux ans, tu n'as jamais gémi le prénom d'une autre fille. Alors oui. »

Ses ongles grattent nerveusement sa nuque, peu à l'aise face au sujet abordé.

« On est obligé de revenir là-dessus ?  
\- Tu as honte ?, rit la brune en attachant rapidement ses cheveux.  
\- Non, répond-il dans un marmonnement, je suis gêné.  
\- Je te vois mal gêné après ce que tu m'as fait il y a même pas dix minutes. »

Revenant s'installer à côté d'elle, Gerald s'allonge sur le matelas, une main posée sur ses abdominaux. L'autre est négligemment mise sous sa tête tandis qu'il fixe le plafond avec un air frustré et agacé ; parler de ses sentiments n'a jamais fait parti du deal, entre elle et lui, même si en ce moment, ce terrain revient un peu trop souvent.

Autant à cause de lui que d'elle, d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attarde jamais sur l'énergumène qui lui trotte dans la tête, contrairement à lui qui ne trouve pas le bouton "stop".

« Ne boude pas, s'amuse-t-elle en embrassant sa joue  
\- Je ne boude pas. »

Avec un magnifique sourire peint sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa partenaire dépose des baisers sur son torse puis son cou. Ses paupières se ferment automatiquement sous la sensation, son esprit s'égarant vers un tout autre minois lui plaisant davantage ; une moue rose, une peau crémeuse, une chevelure de feu et un regard pénétrant. Et voilà qu'il recommence. Est-ce qu'il est devenu masochiste, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il sent la pression de son menton sur son pectoral droit.

« Tu as l'air contrarié.  
\- Peut-être parce qu'on était en train de faire quelque chose de plus sympa avant ?, maugrée le jeune homme.  
\- Tu ne sais pas être sérieux, hein ?  
\- Pas sur tous les sujets. »

Gerald tourne la tête vers elle quand elle s'installe différemment. Le poids de sa cuisse repose sur ses hanches et elle a sa joue appuyée contre sa main. Avec cette position, Kana peut parfaitement étudier chacune de ses expressions et savoir s'il ment ou non. Pas qu'il en ait l'intention. De toute manière, il n'y a rien à contredire ou à déformer. La réalité est telle qu'elle.

« Ce sujet n'en vaut pas la peine ?  
\- Ce sujet est clos depuis un moment, répond-t-il lentement.  
\- Parce qu'elle t'a repoussé une fois ?  
\- Elle a été assez claire sur la nature de notre relation. _Plus d'une fois_. »

Ça, et aussi le fait que, pas plus tard qu'hier, elle lui a redit à quel point il est un _ami _formidable. D'ailleurs, il pense n'avoir jamais autant détesté un mot. Trois lettres et il a l'impression de recevoir une droite plus douloureuse que celle de la rouquine.

« Je t'ai connu plus déterminé, souffle la jeune femme en dessinant la veine de son biceps.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de se battre si la personne en face est déjà avec quelqu'un et, qu'en prime, elle apprécie ce qu'ils partagent.  
\- Erza aime _bien _Simon. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est follement amoureuse de lui, non ? »

Kana n'a pas envie de lâcher le morceau ; à croire que Meldy et Ultia ne suffisent pas à le rendre chèvre, il faut aussi qu'elle s'y mette. Et, avec ça, il ne manquerait plus que Lucy décide également de rejoindre la partie, tiens.

« Je n'ai pas envie de ruiner sa relation, marmonne le nageur en s'allongeant à son tour sur le côté. Je suis peut-être parfois un connard, mais si Erza est heureuse avec lui, alors tant mieux. »

Et il ne dit pas ça pour donner une bonne image de sa personne, non. Pour une fois, il est assez sincère même si, bien évidemment, la rouquine serait mille fois plus comblée avec lui.

Peut-être que, maintenant, il peut suffisamment distraire la brune avec des baisers, histoire de retourner vers un domaine dont il possède une maîtrise parfaite et contrôlée. Ça sera bien plus agréable que des confessions sur un oreiller même si, au final, il sert les dents parce que son esprit vagabonde vers la seule femme qu'il désire entièrement.

« J'ai encore deux heures devant moi, dit-il en se mettant au dessus d'elle.  
\- Avant de rejoindre _ta douce_ au parc d'attractions ?, se moque-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Quel prince tu fais, à être ici.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma douce. »

Du moins, pas encore.

Son grognement est étouffé contre sa bouche, avant d'être oublié lorsque sa langue joue avec sa jumelle. C'est une danse qu'ils connaissent, ils sont habitués ; du simple désir, de l'attirance, un besoin d'affection pour apaiser les blessures encore ouvertes. Et ça brûle.

Ça brûle, comme l'alcool qu'il boit en sa compagnie, tard le soir, avant de finir sous ses draps. Ça brûle, comme les larmes qui dévalent le long de ses joues, lorsque ses peurs sont trop fortes. Ça brûle, comme quand Erza sourit d'une manière si particulière à Simon qui lui donne envie de hurler.

Ça brûle, peut-être trop.

Kana glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tire rudement. Ça pique. Ses lèvres restent pressées contre son épaule pendant qu'il pousse rapidement et durement en elle. Il entend son prénom être prononcé, vaguement, entre deux gémissements résonnant dans la chambre. Sa main se faufile entre eux pour l'amener vers un plaisir plus vertigineux mais elle l'en empêche en le repoussant.

Le lit grince quand les positions s'échangent. Ce n'est plus la chaleur de son intimité mais celle de sa bouche qui entoure son sexe gorgé d'envie. Son ventre se contracte et Gerald se laisse faire, sa tête remplie d'une seule chose ; du rouge.

Inspirant brièvement par la bouche, Gerald ouvre difficilement les yeux pour observer sa partenaire descendre sa langue vers ses testicules. Sa respiration est saccadée lors des premières succions, accentuée par un râle de contentement lui échappant. Il n'a pas besoin de la guider, ni de lui dire quoi faire ; elle le connait physiquement, autant qu'il la connait.

Bientôt, son poids revient sur ses hanches quand elle le glisse à nouveau en elle. Il aperçoit la protection luire sous le timide soleil de l'hiver, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse lorsqu'elle ondule son bassin. Son attention est alors entièrement focalisée sur Kana.

Elle pose ses mains sur son torse, et ses ongles se plantent dans sa peau, la décorant de demies-lunes. Ses propres doigts laisseront des ecchymoses sur ses cuisses qu'il serre fermement. Il la dévore encore du regard, juste un peu, avant de se redresser pour embrasser goulûment sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

La pièce est noyée de soupirs et de gémissements, des claquements de ses fesses contre ses cuisses, des bruits humides de leurs baisers et de leur excitation. Le boucan dans sa tête a enfin disparu, et il peut entièrement se perdre dans toutes ces sensations.

Ce n'est que plus tard que les feux s'apaisent.

Consciencieux, Gerald ne quitte pas le lit sans d'autres baisers ; sa main remonte le long de sa taille, jusqu'à un sein qu'il caresse délicatement, son pouce flattant la pointe pendant que sa langue explore lascivement la bouche de la demoiselle. Elle soupire contre sa bouche, tout en l'embrassant avec une faim plus rassasiée.

Le sourire que Kana lui offre est satisfait. Sa peau brille doucement et il se lève, bien décidé à prendre une douche pour effacer l'odeur de son dernier passe-temps. La chaleur de l'eau lui indique où son corps est marqué. Généralement, ça ne le dérange pas mais, étrangement, c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise avec cette idée.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, la brune n'a pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Elle s'est simplement allongée sur le ventre, lui offrant la vue de ses fesses et de la délicate cambrure de son dos. Il se souvient encore parfaitement de la sensation de cette peau contre ses lèvres.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'arrache à sa contemplation. Plus rapide que lui, Kana roule sur le lit pour s'en saisir et découvrir qui l'appelle.

« Démon roux ?, lit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
\- C'est Erza, explique-t-il en s'approchant. Tu permets ? »

Elle est agréablement silencieuse durant sa conversation, qui, d'ailleurs, est assez expéditive, mais elle arbore un léger froncement de sourcils, comme pour se rappeler de quelque chose.

« C'est _elle_, Erza ?  
\- Oui... pourquoi ? Tu la connais aussi ? »

Au point où il en est...

« Pas vraiment. Mais je dois souvent distraire les messieurs avant qu'elle ne fracasse leur tête, et mon comptoir avec... »

Pendant quelques secondes, il a oublié qu'Erza est aussi une adepte du bar. Ça, et aussi de la violence ; sa joue, par contre, s'en souvient parfaitement.

« Elle n'était pas là ce weekend d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est normal, marmonne-t-il en serrant les dents, elle était occupée. »

Gerald s'avance vers la chaise de bureau pour prendre sa veste.

« Je dois y aller. À une prochaine fois. »

Un sourire malicieux étire les lèvres de Kana.

« Au plaisir. »

* * *

C'est avec cinq minutes de retard qu'il arrive devant l'entrée du parc. Ce n'est pas son genre mais, connaissant Erza qui vit dans une autre dimension temporelle, il est à l'heure. Le froid est plus mordant, maintenant que le soleil s'est fait la malle, et il se frotte vigoureusement les mains pour sentir ses doigts. L'éclairage a beau ne pas être naturel, il voit son amie arriver de loin ; comment louper sa chevelure, de toute façon ? Il a l'impression que ça fait une éternité, et il se blâme de penser comme ça.

Il aura fallu qu'il attende jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à dix-sept heures seize précisément, pour avoir l'impression d'être enfin complet. Un sourire, sans doute idiot, barre son visage quand elle est enfin à sa hauteur, les pommettes et le nez rose à cause des températures. Si ce n'est pas assez pour dire qu'elle est magnifique, est-ce qu'il doit parler du contraste entre sa peau de porcelaine et de ses lèvres devenues rouges ? Son visage de poupée l'ensorcelle et il n'a pas honte de l'avouer.

Taquin, Gerald lève la main pour pincer délicatement sa joue.

« On dirait que tu as froid, dit-il.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Sa moue est craquante, et il aimerait réchauffer sa bouche avec la sienne. Mais il ne fait rien, se contenant uniquement de passer un bras sur ses épaules pour la pousser vers le parc et, par la même occasion, contre lui. Aucune protestation, juste un sourire qui lui coupe le souffle.

Ils s'avancent lentement, esquivant quelques personnes pressées, tout en choisissant quelles activités seront au programme. Mais, vu le gargouillis récurrent qui provient du ventre d'Erza, il en déduit très rapidement que la nourriture sera au sommet de la liste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Il n'y a pas de fraisier je suppose... »

Un rire attendri lui échappe et, instinctivement, Gerald embrasse le sommet de sa tête. Son propre élan d'affection le trouble, avant de se racler la gorge pour chasser cette impression de papillons dans son ventre.

Les couleurs se mélangent comme les odeurs. Ils entendant les rires d'enfants, quelque part dans le brouhaha de la foule, alors qu'ils marchent vers un stand de churros. Elle ne s'est pas encore détachée de lui pour inspecter l'étendue des possibilités de sucreries qui s'offre à elle. Au contraire, elle lui intime de la suivre.

Elle a l'air d'un papillon, attirée par toutes les lumières de ce kiosque qui, à priori, semble tout droit venu d'un autre monde, avec cette façade rose bonbon et blanche, qui propose des garnitures beaucoup trop variées d'après ce que présente la vitrine. Et quand il dit « beaucoup trop variées », ce n'est absolument pas une plaisanterie ; de la chantilly, du caramel, des fruits, du sucre, des vermicelles colorés, des chamallows, de la confiture...

Tout pour chopper un bon diabète.

Mais pourtant, il reste et ne fait aucun commentaire, malgré la manière que la rouquine a de charger les doses... Son métabolisme n'a pas l'air de connaitre la notion de stockage, quelle chance ! Une fois sa commande passée, Gerald la regarde trifouiller dans son sac pour sortir l'argent ; le moment idéal pour dégainer sa carte bancaire, comme un cowboy, avec un sourire poli mais ravageur à l'intention de la gérante du stand.

« Je pouvais très bien-  
\- Mange avant que toute ta chantilly fonde, la coupe-t-il. »

Ils arrivent à trouver un banc inoccupé et décident de s'y installer, le temps qu'elle puisse finir tranquillement cet amas de sucre. Avec un petit sourire comblé, il l'observe déguster ce qu'elle qualifie d'œuvre d'art. Ça dure quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la rouquine plisse les yeux en tournant la tête.

« Tu as faim ? »

Sa question est posée innocemment. Un petit nuage sort d'entre ses lèvres brillantes. La nourriture doit encore être bien chaude.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ?, demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Tu me fixes depuis que j'ai commencé à manger. »

Trouver un échappatoire semble être la meilleure solution. Et, dans tous les cas, les mots sont sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« Tu as juste du chocolat sur le visage, ment-il en tournant la tête vers la foule.  
\- Mais... je n'ai pas pris de chocolat... »

_Et__ merde._

Il est vraiment nul pour inventer des mensonges sur le tas. Comment son père peut vouloir de lui dans ses affaires ? C'est un coup de poker vraiment foireux.

« Ah bon ?, marmonne-t-il. Je n'avais pas fait attention. »

Avec un petit rire, Erza lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil pour ne pas louper une miette de la discrète fossette qui creuse sa joue ; à croire qu'il ne va jamais se lasser de l'admirer silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire après ? »

Une énième bouchée finit au fond de son estomac pendant qu'elle se tortille pour inspecter les alentours. Le froid ne les lâche pas et, tranquillement, il décide de se coller encore une fois contre elle ; sa main se pose avec une certaine hésitation contre son dos, incertain de sa prochaine réaction. Il a presque envie de crier "victoire" mais il se retient, ne désirant pas la faire fuir ou, tout simplement, de se prendre une tape.

« Je crois avoir entendu parler d'un super stand de tir, déclare-t-elle avec bonne humeur.  
\- On peut l'essayer, alors. »

L'emballage finit à la poubelle et elle s'accroche à son bras, pour sa plus grande surprise mais aussi contentement. La question de savoir s'il lui a manqué lui brûle les lèvres mais il la retient, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dira jamais oui. Fichue fierté. Bien qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas mieux.

« Oh. Des saumons, sourit-il en s'approchant d'un modeste kiosque.  
\- Les saumons sont plus gros que ça, répond Erza en roulant des yeux.  
\- Pourquoi tu les rabaisses comme ça, les pauvres ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un stand de fête foraine va donner des saumons comme récompense... ? »

En secouant la tête, le jeune homme se met devant elle. Son regard pétillant de malice est posé sur lui et il _adore _ça. Énormément.

« Tu t'apprêtes réellement à défendre la cause de ces poissons rouges ?, s'amuse-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu te comportes comme un petit poisson, on te traitera comme un petit poisson. Mais si tu te comportes comme un gros poisson, on te traitera comme un gros poisson. »

À vrai dire, il est assez fier de cette conclusion.

« Enfin là... tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre cinq centimètres et un mètre. Je me demande ce que valent vraiment tes vingt centimètres maintenant... »

Gerald plisse les yeux, peu certain de la tournure que prend cette conversation.

« ... c'est petit ça...  
\- Comme ta-  
\- Tu as raison, la coupe-t-il, c'est un poisson rouge. »

Elle ne se retient pas de rire alors qu'il la traîne vers la destination souhaitée. Lui, il a les oreilles chaudes à cause de la gêne ; dire que, de base, ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle touche à la partie de son corps dont il est plutôt confiant, même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se réduire à la taille de son génialissime pénis.

« Celui-là ?, demande le jeune homme en le pointant du doigt.  
\- Oui ! En plus il n'y a pas trop de monde, on a de la chance. »

Avec une expression enfantine, la rouquine s'avance pour tenter de gagner le prix ; une peluche qui fait au moins sa taille, si ce n'est plus. Un peu intrigué, parce qu'il ne connait pas encore cette facette de sa personnalité, il penche la tête en l'étudiant.

Et, bien sûr, il est incapable de le nier.

Erza est incroyablement sexy, même avec cette arme en plastique, à viser et toucher les cibles. Elle n'en loupe aucune, toujours avec ce petit sourire de satisfaction sur son beau visage, et il se demande où elle a bien pu apprendre à être aussi douée.

Ah, oui. C'est vrai. C'est la sœur de Luxus.

Ça fonctionne bien comme douche froide.

Ça, et la fâcheuse sensation d'être observé.

En frissonnant, Gerald tourne la tête pour chercher du regard_ qui_ le dérange dans ce délicieux moment, avant de finalement le glisser vers le petit groupe de garçons qui s'est rassemblé pour aussi essayer le stand. Essayer ou plutôt mater ? Parce qu'il peut très bien voir la manière dont ils reluquent allègrement son amie. Est-ce qu'il a déjà dit à quel point ce type de comportement le mettait hors de lui ?

Ce serait plutôt simple de calmer ce troupeau d'adolescents hormonaux ; quelques nez cassés, des dents en moins, des bras ou des jambes plus trop fonctionnels... Bon, il devra juste faire attention à ne pas tâcher ses beaux vêtements avec le sang, mais ça, au pire, ce n'est qu'un détail.

Son ventre se serre un peu, étrangement, quand il pose ses yeux vers une personne vaguement familière qui est appuyée contre un poteau, le téléphone dans les mains. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu.

« Tadaaaa ! »

Il retient son sursaut, alors qu'Erza serre fermement contre elle sa récompense. L'ours blanc est effectivement assez grand et elle doit lever les bras pour ne pas qu'il traîne par terre. C'est en rangeant ce sentiment de malaise qu'il lui offre un sourire, attendri, avant de prendre sa peluche pour la mettre sur ses épaules, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas embêtée si l'envie de tester d'autres kiosques se présente.

Pourtant, par précaution, sa main ne quitte pas la sienne.

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné la plus belle et merveilleuse rouquine qu'il connaisse, Gerald est rentré chez lui en fredonnant, mains dans les poches, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Sauf que sa bonne humeur disparaît vite. Très rapidement. Comme un ballon venant d'éclater.

Un saumon mort décore le tapis de sa porte, accompagné par la bonne odeur si caractéristique d'un poisson éventré. Parce que, oui, le petit plaisantin qui s'amuse à le menacer a jugé bon de le vider pour en foutre partout sur sa porte et les murs.

_Deux__ minutes._

Un saumon ?

La réalisation le frappe, et son corps semble prendre une température polaire.

Brusquement, le nageur fait demi-tour, la semelle de ses baskets crissant sur le sol de l'immeuble. Son sang est en ébullition alors qu'il court à une vitesse folle dans les rues de Crocus, afin de rejoindre un arrêt de tram. Les passants le dévisagent, et plus encore quand il percute les portes du transport, les empêchant de se refermer sans qu'il soit à l'intérieur.

Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il compose le numéro de la police. Il ne peut s'empêcher de les incendier en hurlant au téléphone, faisant ainsi sursauter quelques mamies qui voient enfin quelque chose animer leur retraite. Parce que bordel, pourquoi ces officiers sont aussi incompétents ?! C'est si dur que ça de mettre la main sur un psychopathe alors que ce maudit immeuble est censé avoir des putain caméras de surveillance ?

« ... aller juste voir sur place, _merde_ ! »

Quand il arrive enfin à la résidence, Gerald ne perd pas de temps pour taper le code d'entrée. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre puis, une fois devant la porte de son amie, se met à la tambouriner durement.

C'est Simon qui finit par lui ouvrir, les cheveux décoiffés et une marque d'oreiller sur son visage, avec, en prime, un sourcil haussé.

« Encore toi ?, soupire-t-il. La fin de journée était pas suffisante ou quoi ? »

Reprendre son souffle avant de parler est difficile et il le remarque. Voilà pourquoi son deuxième sourcil se lève, lui indiquant qu'il vient sans doute de comprendre que quelque chose cloche.

« Erza va bien ? Elle est rentrée hein ?  
\- Bon sang Fernandez... me dis pas que tu t'es encore foutu dans la merde !  
\- Hein ?, s'indigne Gerald. Comment ça "encore" ?  
\- Oh ça va, on sait tous que t'es pas fréquentable. »

Ne pas relever, ni envisager de fracasser son poing dans la figure de cet abruti...

« Je n'ai rien fait, grogne-t-il.  
\- En attendant, si t'es là, c'est parce que tes âneries mettent Erza en danger.  
\- Je te dis que je n'ai rien fait ! Et puis on s'en fout, merde ! On fait une trêve, ok ? Je veux juste sa sécurité. »

Le brun ouvre un peu plus la porte pour s'avancer.

« Et je t'en remercie. Tu peux être serein et rentrer chez toi maintenant, déclare-t-il en désignant la cage d'escalier. Je la protège.  
\- Pas que j'ai pas confiance en tes capacités physiques mais, pour le coup, _je _préfère la garder à l'œil. »

Une expression d'incompréhension tire ses traits. Donc il indique d'autres informations.

« Genre. Tout le temps, ajoute-t-il. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Un mouvement derrière monsieur muscles attire son attention, et la sienne aussi puisqu'il se décale. Ses yeux verts se posent sur le minois d'Erza. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de constater qu'elle porte juste un débardeur et toujours un maudit string. Ce mec est tellement chanceux, sérieux !

« Il y a un problème Simon ? »

Puis, deux secondes après, la demoiselle tourne la tête vers lui. Surprisse, sa bouche s'entrouvre.

« Gerald ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as oublié un truc ?  
\- Absolument pas !, s'exclame soudainement le brun d'une façon excédée. Cet aimant à problème veut te séquestrer chez lui !  
\- Pas la séquestrer mais la _pro-té-ger_ !, s'exaspère l'étudiant en articulant chaque syllabe. C'est une manie chez toi de tout déformer ?  
\- Ça revient au même, siffle-t-il.  
\- Y a urgence, fais pas l'enfant !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles une « urgence » ? Ton manque d'affection plus gros que ta fierté ?  
\- Oh, trois fois rien, t'inquiètes pas, répond-il avec tout le sarcasme dont il est capable. Juste une collection d'animaux morts gentiment offerte devant ma porte. Mais à part ça, presque rien ! »

À croire qu'ils servent d'offrandes.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me touche, avoue Erza en s'appuyant à son tour contre le cadran de la porte.  
\- J'avais un saumon sur mon tapis.  
\- Un saumon ? Mais pourquoi un- »

Et à son tour, elle réalise.

« Et tu veux l'emmener chez toi ? Hors de question _Fernandez_.  
\- Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre qu'elle est pas en sécurité ici ?  
\- Et toi pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je suis parfaitement capable de la protéger ?  
\- Parce que tu pleures devant une mouche écrasée ! »

C'est la main d'Erza frappant le mur qui les interrompt. Une lueur dangereuse brille dans le fond de ses prunelles.

« Je suis là hein ! Je peux prendre une décision non ? »

Peut-être que répondre « non » à l'unisson n'est et ne sera jamais l'idée du siècle, vu la manière dont le claquement de la porte résonne encore dans le couloir. Il peut parfaitement entendre la discussion très animée entre le couple et, bien décidé à ne pas partir sans ramener la rouquine avec lui, le nageur s'installe par terre, bras croisés.

Le temps passe lentement mais, lorsque son amie rouvre la porte, elle pose immédiatement ses yeux sur lui, pendant qu'il fait mine de regarder sa montre.

« C'est bon ?, demande-t-il innocemment. C'est fini ? »

Elle hoche la tête et referme derrière elle. Cette action l'étonne mais il ne dit rien.

« C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Simon est aussi de la partie. »

Ah.

_Génial__._


	15. JOURS : plan à trois

**Petit mot du jour de le part d'Ally :**

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous en cette période de confinement ? (Je pose la question par politesse mais inutile d'y répondre). Vous l'avez attendu longtemps ce chapitre, et il est là, il est long et il vous sortira, on l'espère, temporairement de l'ennuie. S'il le faut, lisez-le en plusieurs fois. Et si après ça vous vous ennuyez toujours, et bien laissez une review, je vous assure, ça marche ;)

Cela étant dit. Nous avons reçu pas mal de "À quand la suite ?", "la suite !" etc... Que ce soit ici ou Wattpad. Alors. Ça nous fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant cette histoire. Cependant. Nous ne sommes pas des machines à écrire. Nous favorisons la qualité, ce qui nous prend du temps, et en plus quand le chapitre est long (nous sommes ici à plus de 17 000 mots oui oui oui) et bien ça nous en prend encore plus. Vous pourriez penser que nous en avons, avec le confinement, mais... non. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Comme des devoirs à rendre ou des cours à travailler (et du home office). Le prochain chapitre viendra quand il viendra, et j'espère que vous le comprendrez. Alors s'il vous plait, ne nous pressez pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** (God's Tears) **:**

**jFANGIRLd :** oui, elle est lion et elle est née en août. Ne t'en fais pas pour Kana, elle n'est pas malheureuse (pour l'instant en tout cas, qui sait pour l'avenir). Et il est possible que tu sois de temps en temps énervée en lisant les prochains chapitres (sinon, ce n'est pas drôle).

**Flèche d'Argent :** t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas ton dernier bug sur cette histoire.

**Mayaserina :** yes, c'est un véritable deal. Ça sert de pansement pour le moment, attendant patiemment d'être retiré. C'est toujours assez sympathique de dévoiler davantage les facettes de Gerald, mais aussi sa lente évolution. Pour la cohabitation, et bien, je te laisse découvrir ce que ça donne (mais promis, tu devrais sourire ou rire à quelques passages). Pour Simon, ce sera la surprise haha. Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu sur Wattpad pour cette question mais, oui, l'histoire va continuer même après le mois de mars.

**Guest :** c'est bien ça. Disons que c'est pour lui faciliter la tâche ; vivre à trois dans l'appartement d'Erza aurait été fastidieux. Dans le sien par contre… c'est une autre histoire. Mais tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre.

**Pepa :** je te laisse découvrir cette fameuse cohabitation.

**Jerza1 :** parce que sans suspens, ça ne serait pas aussi drôle et intéressant haha.

**Chaton Suprême :** review plus courte mais efficace. Si tu préfère les faire dans ce format, vas-y. Ton avis restera toujours aussi intéressant. Tu en sauras davantage sur la relation Erza et Simon très vite, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu brûles toujours autant. Et comme ton point de vu rejoint celui de Mayaserina, ma réponse risque d'être répétitive (et on a en parlé aussi). Patience pour Eileen p'tit chat.

_Merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : M**

* * *

**JOUR 75 : plan à trois**

* * *

Il fait froid mais Gerald est quand même assis sur un transat, sur le balcon. Son pied tape rageusement et de façon régulière le sol, imaginant différents visages à la place du plancher, alors qu'il écoute ce que les forces de l'ordre lui expliquent ; les caméras de surveillance ne servent à rien et ils n'arrivent pas à rassembler des indices pour mettre la main sur le petit farceur qui le menace.

Assez agacé par la situation, le jeune homme baisse la tête en contractant sa mâchoire. Il presse le pont de son nez en prenant une lente inspiration, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs, et de ne pas dire à la police qu'il compte prendre cette affaire en mains pour combler leur incompétence. Son impulsivité n'est pas la solution et il doit lâcher prise, sinon il risque d'à nouveau courir droit vers les ennuis. Et qui a envie de voir une Ultia prête à l'égorger ? Pas lui en tout cas.

Donc, ce n'est pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air, surtout à cause d'un type qui a l'air d'adorer les animaux morts.

Quand il raccroche, ses doigts sont rouges et gelés. Il n'a pas fait attention au temps qui est passé. Le ciel est dégagé, et il peut observer les nuances de rose qui le teintent. C'est beau, ça le détend, et il se dit que cette journée peut encore être agréable, s'il ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'il va de nouveau voir Simon câliner _allègrement_ la fille qu'il convoite depuis des mois.

Mais ce n'est rien de désagréable.

_Non__, vraiment_.

Gerald se lève en soupirant. Son corps est rigide quand il ouvre la porte fenêtre, afin de retourner dans le cocon de chaleur, alors qu'il entend vaguement le bruit d'un miaulement. Il n'a aucune idée quant à la durée de l'enquête et ça le rend dingue, parce que ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'il doit supporter les surnoms mielleux, les mots doux et les gestes affectueux qu'échange le couple.

_Uhr__._

_En_ réalité il ne supporte absolument pas, _il subit_. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui fait qu'il est déjà debout. Il n'a pas réalisé la torture qu'il s'apprêtait à s'infliger en acceptant la condition d'Erza. Son sommeil est maintenant agité, souvent parce qu'il se réveille en entendant le lit grincer et des gémissements masculins. Des fois ça l'énerve, d'autres fois ça l'amuse ; il a rarement entendu son amie pousser un soupir bruyant ou un râle de plaisir durant ses ébats. L'ex de la baraque à muscles n'avait pas menti, alors.

_C'est__ triste pour Erza d'avoir fait le mauvais choix..._

Secouant vivement la tête, Gerald chasse ses pensées. Ce n'est pas le moment de se mêler de la vie sexuelle de la rouquine. Chacun ses problèmes. Et, qui sait ? Elle est peut-être comblée. Une petite voix dans sa tête se met à prier toutes les divinités qu'il connait pour que la réponse soit non, et qu'elle change de petit-ami - pour en l'occurrence aller vers lui - mais il la fait rapidement taire.

Il aurait bien aimé éviter l'instant gênant du matin, après ce type de nuit, mais il ne peut pas partir comme ça à la fac et la laisser y aller seule, vu qu'il ne mise absolument rien sur la fiabilité de Simon face au danger. Donc il est là, assis sur un tabouret devant l'îlot central, en train de boire lentement son café.

Contrairement à d'habitude, c'est Erza qui apparaît la première. Ses cheveux sont attachés à la va vite et son chignon manque de dégringoler. Le t-shirt qu'elle porte est trop grand, pendant d'une de ses épaules envoûtante, et atteignant le haut de ses cuisses toniques. Pour sa propre santé mentale, il préfère reporter son attention sur le minois encore ensommeillé.

« Bien dormi ?, demande-t-il en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.  
\- Pas assez, croasse-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du frigo.  
\- Ah... fallait te coucher plus tôt. »

Le regard qu'elle lui adresse en dit suffisamment long pour ne pas ajouter de mot.

Donc, l'air de rien, il désigne la source d'énergie qui le fait tenir en levant sa tasse.

« Café ? »

* * *

**JOUR 79 : barbotage**

* * *

« Ça ne t'ennuie jamais ? »

Gerald hausse un sourcil après avoir passé la serviette sur son visage ruisselant.

Il doit être aux alentours de vingt heures et c'est généralement vers ce créneau là qu'il finit son entraînement. Ayant de bonnes relations avec le personnel de l'université, mais aussi la réputation d'athlète qui va avec, il a facilement accès aux clefs du centre de natation. Et, en ce moment, ça l'arrange bien d'avoir l'occasion de traîner ici et ne pas se contenter de frapper son sac de boxe, chez lui. Après tout, c'est une opportunité pour être plus longtemps avec son amie, sans avoir le rugbyman dans les pattes, vu qu'il déteste assister à ses séances qu'il qualifie de "barbotage".

« De quoi ? »

Il s'installe sur une chaise en plastique, à côté de la rouquine qui a fermé son livre. Simon étant sorti avec des amis de leur promo, il ne sera pas là ce soir, signifiant qu'il récupère entièrement la garde de la demoiselle. Il n'a pas encore de programme établi mais, peut-être qu'un restaurant serait sympathique ? Ou une simple soirée films, après avoir commandé de quoi manger devant. Peut-être _La Guerre des Sept Étoiles_, ou _Tower of Heaven_.

« Faire des longueurs, tenter de battre ton record, recommencer..., explique-t-elle en regardant l'eau. Tu ne trouves pas ça lassant ? »

Le nageur étend ses jambes en hochant légèrement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il comprenait ce point de vue. Des gouttes glissent encore lentement sur ses muscles finement dessinés et il en chasse quelques unes avec ses doigts.

« J'aime ce sport. Alors non, lui sourit-il.  
\- Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? »

_Ah__... !_

Comme il aime quand sa curiosité maladive se concentre sur lui... c'est un homme, après tout. Y a-t-il plus grande satisfaction que de voir sa dame s'intéresser à lui ?

« Hum... ça va faire plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant. Le temps passe vraiment vite, c'est dingue. »

Il a rarement vu Erza étonnée de cette manière, celle où ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pendant qu'elle le dévisage longuement.

« _Vraiment ?_ »

Assez amusé par sa réaction, il rit et se relève. Elle le suit des yeux alors qu'il retourne vers le bord de la piscine ; il le sait parce qu'il peut sentir son regard braqué dans son dos.

« Tu n'aimes pas nager ?, lui demande-t-il en se retournant.  
\- Si. Mais pas autant. »

Un léger silence s'installe, pas du tout gênant, qui finit par être brisé par une remarque placée innocemment de la part de l'étudiante.

« Finalement... tu sais avoir une relation sérieuse. Je n'y aurais jamais crû. »

Piqué, il ne s'est pas retenu de la soulever sur son épaule, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise, pour se ruer vers l'eau et plonger dedans avec elle. Les insultes qu'elle lui adresse sont toutes aussi violentes les unes que les autres et ça le fait bien rire. Il l'aide alors en repoussant les mèches plaquées sur son visage en arrière, dévoilant ce petit froncement de sourcils plutôt mignon qu'elle arbore, quand elle tente d'être en colère.

Son poing percute son torse et les éclabousse, créant des ondulations dans l'eau tiède. Instinctivement, il resserre sa prise autour de sa taille et il sent sa poitrine se presser contre lui. Ses yeux verts étudient attentivement la moindre des expressions tirant les traits parfaits de son amie qui le contemple aussi.

Gerald entrouvre les lèvres, troublé, tandis que son cœur joue les traîtres en s'affolant. Son cerveau arrête de fonctionner et il se dit qu'incliner la tête pour goûter à sa bouche pulpeuse n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Surtout lorsqu'il la voit remuer doucement, et luire sous les projecteurs. C'est tentant, trop tentant.

« ... le chat. »

Il revient peu à peu sur terre quand une vive douleur attaque son téton droit.

« _Aïe !_  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?, bougonne-t-elle en le repoussant à bout de bras.  
\- Je- c'est pas vrai ! Je t'écoute. Mais là j'étais juste... _distrait_. »

Ses joues se gonflent d'une adorable façon pendant qu'il frotte son pectoral avec une grimace. Il évite de râler aussi, parce qu'elle s'est écartée de lui et qu'il aurait aimé continuer ce petit câlin inattendu.

« Le chat donc ?, bougonne le garçon en nageant vers le rebord de la piscine. Quel chat, déjà ? J'en ai pas. »

Erza le rejoint et soupire.

« Il y a un petit chat qui traîne dans ton quartier. Il est tout seul.  
\- Et... ?  
\- Et pourquoi on ne l'attraperait pas ?, suggère-t-elle. Pour l'adopter.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? »

La rouquine se rapproche un peu en lui sortant les yeux doux les plus craquants qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Mais Gerald tient bon, et fait semblant de ne pas les remarquer.

« Il est peut-être à quelqu'un, signale-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Il n'est à personne, lui répond-elle avec une certaine confiance.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
\- Parce que ça fait des jours que je l'observe. Et que je le nourris, ajoute-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la piscine.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu le nourrir... »

Il plisse les yeux, craignant le genre de réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de quitter l'appartement pour faire ça. »

Silence.

Il a presque peur de demander, mais il le fait quand même.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que... que tu lances de la nourriture par la fenêtre ? »

Elle regarde alors le plafond en toussotant.

« _Erza_ ?  
\- Oui bon, c'est arrivé quelques fois, répond-elle en marmonnant avant de reprendre d'une façon plus audible ; le fait est que ce petit chat doit être affamé et il mérite plein d'affection. »

Il l'observe encore un peu, dubitatif, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Finalement, il laisse ses épaules s'affaisser, comme vaincu.

« On verra ce qu'on peut faire. »

Plus tard, il ignorera les souvenirs de son sourire éclatant et la manière dont ses cheveux écarlates ont flotté tout autour d'eux. Il préférera réfléchir à une manière d'attirer le petit compagnon.

* * *

**JOUR 81 : nuit sans folie**

* * *

Gerald prend une lente inspiration. Il a encore les paupières closes et il se tourne sur le côté, mâchoire serrée. Une filet de lumière passe entre les stries de son store métallique. Il a arrêté de les fermer entièrement ; il a horreur du noir complet depuis un moment.

Son expiration est alors bruyante mais elle ne couvre pas le gémissement masculin qui déchire le silence. Quoique, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Non, ce n'est pas du tout silencieux alors que le lit grince depuis dix minutes, et que Simon lui offre une démonstration de ses cordes vocales.

Il roule sur le dos, frappant le dos de sa tête contre l'oreiller sur le rythme du cadran contre le mur. Il l'a si mal fixé que ça ou le colosse y va comme une brute ? Ou alors, à cause de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, ils ont cassé quelque chose ? Cette idée lui donne envie de grogner. Pourquoi déboîter son mobilier, au lieu de s'occuper correctement d'Erza ?

Non parce que, _à chaque fois, _il entend _uniquement_ Simon. À croire que la rouquine fait de la rétention d'air dès qu'elle couche avec lui. C'est une nouvelle mode ? Pourtant il aurait _juré _qu'elle n'est pas d'un type silencieux, au lit. Il en aurait même mis sa main à couper. Ou alors, contrairement à son partenaire, elle cherche à ne pas se faire entendre ?

Après quelque secondes encore, le silence revient, après qu'il soit bien entendu gratifié d'un râle satisfait de la part du rugbyman. Et puis c'est tout. Plus rien.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Gerald prend son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Onze minutes et vingt-six secondes.

_Nouveau__ record._

* * *

**JOUR 84 : caprice**

* * *

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais pimenter le sexe avec des jouets... »

Son sang se glace et, lentement, _très_ lentement, il relève le menton, quittant des yeux son téléphone. Ses doigts se serrent autour quand il voit la boite entre les mains d'Erza qui, de base, est censée réviser, pas fouiller dans ses affaires !

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu partais chercher des feuilles ?, dit-il en serrant les dents.  
\- Si, répond-elle en lisant les instructions. Mais j'ai vu ce sachet à l'entrée depuis des jours et je me demandais ce qu'il contenait. Tu laisses traîner ça comme ça, toi ? Tu n'as peur de rien. »

Un grognement d'avertissement remonte de sa gorge et le jeune homme se met debout. Il reprend le cadeau absolument pas nécessaire de Meldy pour le remettre à sa place, dans le fond de ce maudit sac qui va finir dans son armoire, sous une pile de couvertures. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début, parce qu'il se sent incroyablement gêné, et ses oreilles en chauffent encore.

Avant qu'Erza ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire face à son comportement empressé, il pose son index sur ses lèvres bien trop douces ; l'injustice n'aura décidément jamais aucune limite.

« Un seul mot de plus là-dessus, et je te galoche jusqu'à ce que tu en fasses une syncope. »

La rouquine lève les mains en l'air, et se réinstalle innocemment sur les coussins, par terre, pour reprendre ses révisions laissées sur la table-basse. Il sait que ses examens la stressent et tous les échappatoires sont bons à prendre. Comme par exemple ce foutu anneau.

Donc, comme son merveilleux et - _pas très_ \- irremplaçable petit-ami n'est pas là pour étudier avec elle, c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'il prend sa place, là, juste à côté d'elle, afin de l'aider correctement. L'incident est déjà enterré, surtout lorsqu'elle lui sourit quand il lui explique quelques trucs. Sauf que tout a une fin et Gerald déteste quand les moments qu'il apprécie se terminent. Surtout les instants avec la demoiselle, vu qu'ils sont très rares.

Mais le problème, au final, il démarre comment ? Et bien c'est assez simple.

Le plaisir de Simon, lorsqu'il rentre d'un match que son équipe a gagné, c'est de s'affaler dans le canapé comme un héros - et de le dégueulasser avec sa sueur par la même occasion - pour ensuite bécoter Erza. Habituellement, ça ne le dérange pas ; en deux semaines, il a appris à mettre des œillères. Mais, ce soir, ça ne marche pas, et il le fait très bien remarquer.

Son côté gamin capricieux et jaloux revient à l'assaut, et il ne va faire _absolument aucun effort _pour empêcher ça.

Donc il applaudit, extrêmement fort, et de façon très théâtrale, les faisant ainsi sursauter et se redresser. Gerald retient difficilement son sourire moqueur mais il s'en fiche.

« Félicitation Simon !, dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux tout en se mettant devant eux. Superbe victoire. Profite bien avec quelques bières, tu le mérites. Ce soir on trinque !  
\- Merci. C'est... gentil de ta part ? »

Ignorant la dernière phrase de Simon, il tourne la tête vers la rouquine qui a les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?  
\- Vu qu'à priori tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je le précise... mais on était en plein milieu d'un truc, là.  
\- Si, j'ai remarqué. »

Son regard s'assombrit lentement et le brun, juste à côté, ne sait pas trop quoi dire ou faire face à l'aura menaçante de sa petite-amie.

« Mais pas de soucis, ajoute le nageur, je peux attendre. »

Il se redresse, bras croisés, tout en les fixant avec un sourire en coin ; qu'est-ce qu'il aime jouer les cons, des fois.

* * *

**JOUR 87 : le retour de la nuit sans folie**

* * *

Cinq minutes.

C'est le temps de préparer pour un bon chocolat chaud. Ou un mug cake ! Des fois, c'est même la cuisson de certaines pâtes.

Mais cinq minutes, ce n'est certainement pas le temps qu'il faut pour faire jouir une femme correctement, même si, d'accord, selon des études, ça peut être la durée moyenne. Sauf qu'à ses yeux, c'est trop court, ça n'apporte rien, ça balaie juste le plaisir histoire de dire que ça a été fait.

Il a du mal à penser qu'Erza est entièrement satisfaite en _cinq minutes_, surtout quand il l'entend à peine pousser des soupirs de plaisir. Est-ce que son petit-ami est au courant de ça d'ailleurs ? Bon, c'est fortement possible. C'est peut-être même un problème récurrent entre eux deux.

Ou peut-être que la bête est juste fatiguée, ce soir...

Gerald se frotte le menton.

Puis sursaute en entendant le cadran du lit frapper à nouveau le mur.

Bon, d'accord, il est peut-être déçu pour la rouquine pour les cinq minutes, mais il est quand même bien heureux de cette courte durée parce qu'il veut dormir. Cette fois bien décidé à rappeler qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement, il se lève en prenant un oreiller.

Il ouvre leur porte, brusquement, sans toquer, et lance le coussin droit sur la silhouette la plus massive. Les exclamations outrées et gênées lui passent au dessus de la tête.

« Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir, donc on se tait.  
\- Tu te prends pour qui ?, grogne Simon.  
\- Le proprio de cet appartement, siffle Gerald en réponse. Et si tu veux pas finir le reste de la nuit dehors, soit tu coinces cet oreiller derrière la tête de lit, soit tu pionces. »

Le rire gêné d'Erza brise la tension régnant dans la chambre et les épaules du nageur se détendent. Il fait trop noir dans la pièce pour discerner clairement les positions et c'est tant mieux ; il n'a aucune envie de finir en prime traumatisé de cette horrible nuit.

Une chose est sûre ; il n'y aura pas de deuxième tour, vu à quel point la rouquine est coincée dans son fou rire.

* * *

**JOUR 90 : Ultia**

* * *

Son téléphone vibre encore et encore et Gerald finit par ouvrir les yeux en soufflant bruyamment ; il a demandé à être tranquille au moins une heure, histoire de faire une sieste vu les courtes nuits qu'il passe, et au final quelqu'un décide de le harceler en l'appelant depuis cinq minutes. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de test de patience ? Parce que là, il mérite des prix pour ça.

Grognon, il n'ouvre pas encore les yeux et tâtonne partout sur son matelas pour mettre la main sur son portable. Quand c'est le cas, il roule sur le dos tout en décrochant, la voix encore rauque de son sommeil volé.

« C'est quoi le problème ?, râle-t-il en appuyant son avant-bras sur son visage.  
\- _Ultia_. »

La voix fluette et légèrement tremblante de Meldy déchiquette les bras de Morphée, faisant se redresser rapidement le jeune homme. Il repousse sa couverture d'une main pour se lever et récupérer ses habits traînant sur le sol. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir plus d'informations, pas alors qu'elle lui répond de cette manière.

« Vous êtes où ?  
\- Chez moi, répond-elle doucement, mais elle veut partir et-  
\- Tu l'en empêches, la coupe-t-il, j'arrive. »

Et Gerald raccroche. Il sort de sa chambre et part dans celle des invités, ouvrant la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer. La demoiselle qu'il cherche est allongée, déjà dans son pyjama alors qu'il est tout juste seize heures, en train de lire un roman. Simon est sous la douche et ça l'arrange bien, vu qu'il n'a pas le temps de donner des explications. Donc il la soulève, sans une once de difficulté, pour la porter sur une épaule, fesses en l'air.

« Hé !, s'exclame Erza en tapant son dos. Je ne suis pas un sac à patates, repose-moi par terre ! »

Il aura sans doute quelques bleus vu la force qu'elle a, mais il s'en fiche. Quand il la relâche, c'est lorsqu'il l'a mise sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Elle est surprise, perdue, et certainement pas contente vu que ses sourcils sont encore froncés quand il insère la clé dans le contact.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?, siffle-t-elle alors qu'il fait vrombir le moteur.  
\- On va chez Meldy.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes ? Tu pouvais me laisser à l'appartement ! »

Et courir le risque que Simon lui propose de faire une sortie furtive ?

_Quelle__ blague._

« Hors de question. »

Ses phalanges sont blanches tant il serre le volant entre ses doigts. Peut-être a-t-elle remarqué l'inquiétude qui le ronge puisqu'elle n'ajoute plus rien, se contentant simplement de s'enfoncer correctement dans le siège en cuir, une fois sa ceinture mise.

La route lui parait interminable et ça le rend dingue. Erza regarde par la vitre sans dire un mot, même alors qu'ils sont arrivés, même alors qu'il monte les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante, la rouquine encore trimballée comme un sac sur son épaule puisqu'elle est pieds nus, même lorsqu'il la laisse sans un mot avec Meldy qui lui offre un sourire un peu gêné.

Quand Gerald passe la porte de la chambre, ce n'est pas la forte et fière Ultia qu'il trouve. C'est une femme faible, recroquevillée dans son lit, le front pressé contre ses genoux. Cette vision lui fait mal au cœur ; il a toujours détesté la voir comme ça. Si fébrile. Prête à se casser au moindre petit choc.

Malheureusement, elle aura toujours des épisodes comme ça, pour le restant de ses jours. Cette vie est injuste. Personne ne mérite ça.

Elle tremble. Renifle. Gémit parfois. Ses mains sont crispées dans ses cheveux, prêtes à se les arracher. Il peut en voir quelques mèches noires éparpillées autour d'elle, sur le drap blanc du lit. Gerald s'approche alors lentement, comme par peur de l'effrayer.

« Ultia, commence-t-il avec douceur, c'est moi. Gerald. Je suis là. _Pour toi._ »

La jolie brune ne réagit pas. Elle reste dans la même position, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière de temps en temps. Elle marmonne quelque chose, mais il est trop loin pour l'entendre. Alors il s'assoit à coté d'elle, toujours aussi lentement, et la prend tendrement entre ses bras, sans la brusquer. Un spasme secoue la jeune femme. Il serre la mâchoire tant ça lui fait mal de la voir dans cet état.

« Je ne vaux rien. Je vous fais souffrir. À quoi ça sert de continuer ? »

Elle répète ces phrases en boucle. Si faiblement que personne ne l'aurait entendue. Mais pas Gerald. Il a pris l'habitude. Il pourrait comprendre le moindre de ses mots prononcé en un souffle.

Ses lèvres se pressent sur le sommet de sa tête, tout en frottant affectueusement son dos. En prenant son temps, il délie ses bras, qu'il peut maintenant voir zébrés de rouge ; du sang séché les décore à quelques endroits. Elle s'est surement infligée ça avec ses ongles longs, Meldy ayant préalablement éloigné tout objet tranchant de sa petite-amie par mesure de sécurité.

Le jeune homme glisse une main sur sa joue blanche. Le froid de sa peau picote sa paume, si brûlante.

« Ultia, regarde moi. »

Des yeux rouges, sombres, rencontrent les siens, la souffrance imprégnée sur ses traits. Ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang tremblent mais son visage est sec.

« Tu vas surmonter ça Ul'. Parce que tu es une femme forte. Tu l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois. Et tu vas le refaire. Tu le sais, que c'est passager. Ça va passer. Tu iras de nouveau mieux. »

Des larmes coulent. Ses mains se crispent sur son haut. Il faut qu'elle lâche tout pour évacuer.

« Je crois en toi. »

Un hurlement de douleur déchire sa gorge quand elle éclate en sanglots. Gerald la serre contre lui, poussant son visage dans son cou, tout en frottant délicatement l'arrière de sa tête.

« J'en peux plus Gerald. _J'en peux plus_. »

Il serre davantage sa prise, attendant que ses pleurs et ses cris se calment, pendant de longues minutes. Son ventre est douloureusement tordu par la frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose. Des fois, ça le bouffe vraiment. Il a l'impression d'être inutile et de rendre la situation plus difficile pour elle.

« J'ai trop mal, Gerald. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie comme ça...  
\- Et moi je te dis que tu vas y arriver. Et que tu auras une vie heureuse. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

L'étudiante secoue la tête, toujours fermement blottie contre lui.

« Parce que je crois en toi, Ul', répète-t-il, et tu as une merveilleuse petite-amie qui t'aime de tout son cœur, et qui croit en toi aussi. »

Quand elle finit par s'écarter, la jolie brune essuie son visage d'un revers de main, reprenant peu à peu contenance.

« C'est Meldy qui t'a appelé, c'est ça ?, sourit-elle faiblement.  
\- Oui. Cette fille est faite pour toi. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête, encore perdue dans les limbes de sa crise.

« Tu prends toujours tes cachets ?  
\- Ces trucs inutiles ? Ouais... autant les arrêter vu leur effet. »

Le nageur donne une petite tape sur la tête de son amie, pas spécialement heureux d'entendre ces mots-là.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais.  
\- Ça se voit, grince-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
\- Quand était ta dernière crise ? »

Ultia réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'une voix éraillée :

« Quatre ou cinq mois ? Quelque chose comme ça...  
\- Et avant que tu ne commences ton traitement, à quelle fréquence tu faisais des crises ?  
\- Toutes les deux ou trois semaines, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Donc tu vois que ces trucs t'aident. »

Elle frappe son torse avec peu de force.

« Je te laisse gagner, mais uniquement pour cette fois, Fernandez.  
\- Ohlala... je vais devoir sortir le champagne pour célébrer ça, ce soir ! »

La brune laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Idiot.  
\- Vous êtes trop nombreuses à me le répéter...  
\- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai ? »

Une légère tape sur l'épaule. Quelques rires et sourires volés, presque timides, faibles. Mais ça lui fait du bien de la voir aller un peu mieux.

« Tu viens ? Ou je dois te porter comme un bébé ? »

En dépression ou pas, la fierté de la jeune femme ne s'en va jamais. Elle s'écarte définitivement de lui et ses longues jambes s'étirent pour poser les pieds par terre.

« Erza est là ?, s'enquiert-elle doucement.  
\- Pas le choix. Je l'emmène partout. »

Les lèvres pleines et pâles d'Ultia se pincent.

« Elle prend sans doute le thé avec Meldy. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tout l'immeuble t'a aussi entendue.  
\- La ferme, siffle-t-elle. »

Gerald rit et prend délicatement ses poignets entre ses mains, tournant doucement ses avant-bras pour inspecter correctement l'étendue de ses marques.

« Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter.  
\- Je suis une grande fille, marmonne Ultia en brisant le contact. Je m'en occuperai après que vous soyez partis.  
\- Vraiment ?, répond-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais que je vais demander à Meldy si c'est le cas ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme glisse les manches de son haut pour cacher les souvenirs de sa brutale rechute. Doucement, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la guider vers la porte de la chambre, afin de rejoindre les filles dans le salon.

« Je sais que les prochains jours vont être difficiles, murmure-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée, mais tu ne restes pas seule, et si besoin tu m'appelles. D'accord ? »

Elle hoche lentement la tête, encore un peu perdue. Il ne souhaite pas la brusquer.

« Quant à Erza, c'est à_ toi_ de choisir si tu veux qu'elle sache ou non. Ok ? »

Elle lui adresse un faible sourire, et tous deux franchissent la porte. Ils sont accueillis par l'expression soulagée de Meldy et les yeux brillants de la rouquine qui les observe silencieusement, tout en tenant entre ses mains une tasse chaude, vu la fumée qui en remonte délicatement.

« Alors ?, demande-t-il pour balayer l'inquiétude qui baigne encore la pièce. On commande à manger ? »

* * *

**JOUR 92 : une énième nuit sans folie**

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Simon soit un homme _si_ bruyant durant le sexe. À croire, qu'en fait, il couvre absolument tous les bruits que peut faire la magnifique rouquine qui n'arrête pas de s'incruster dans ses rêves. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus agaçant, au final. Puis il décide que c'est le manque de sommeil. Mais est-ce qu'il a envie de se lever encore une fois, histoire de rappeler que, _surprise_, il est toujours dans le même appartement ? En toute franchise, c'est un non. Il n'a pas envie de quitter la chaleur de sa couette pour jouer les tyrans toujours prêt à intervenir.

Alors, à la place, il sera l'emmerdeur à distance ; ils tuent son sommeil ? Pas de soucis. Il tue leur plaisir.

Ordinateur sur ses cuisses, Gerald tape rapidement dans la barre de recherche un site pour des vidéos très regardées. _TailHub _devrait faire l'affaire. Il fouille dans les titres proposés, la vidéo qu'il lui faut, et après une trentaine de secondes, tombe sur ce qu'il cherche. _Jeune fille chaude XXX très bruyante_. Parfait ! Il appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton pour augmenter le son, une fois connecté sur les enceintes près du mur, puis lance le petit film amateur ; rien de tel pour embellir l'ambiance romantique entre les deux étudiants. C'est en moins de cinq minutes - toujours ces fameuses cinq minutes d'ailleurs - pour que, à la place de Simon, ce soit Erza qui apparaisse à sa porte entre deux gémissements plus aigus.

« Quoi encore ?, grogne-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme baisse le volume en plissant les yeux. Sa lumière, sur sa commode, illumine assez pour la pièce pour qu'il puisse l'observer.

« C'est moi ou tu es nue sous ce t-shirt ?, souffle Gerald.  
\- À quoi d'autre tu t'attendais en nous interrompant ? »

Il incline légèrement la tête, sa vue se perdant sur ses interminables jambes. Quand son regard remonte, il reste dans son petit monde où elle semble en être la Reine.

_Deux__ secondes._

Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti raconter encore ?

« Tu comptes donner une explication ou continuer à me fixer ?  
\- C'est chiant, hein ? Quand ce genre de bruit te dérange dans ton activité. »

Erza croise les bras, et un léger grognement sort de sa bouche. Remarque, même là elle est plus bruyante ! Bon sang, c'est pas difficile de lui faire faire du bruit ! À moins qu'en réalité, l'ours se branle tout seul à coté d'elle... Non, il ne veut rien savoir, il ne veut rien imaginer, il veut juste se reposer.

« Apprends juste à Simon à calmer ses performances artistiques. J'ai pas envie que des voisins viennent se plaindre. Et je _veux_ dormir bordel !  
\- Disque rayé, marmonne-t-elle en fermant la porte. »

Sourcils froncés, Gerald pousse son ordinateur après l'avoir éteint. Il n'est pas un disque rayé. C'est eux qui sont pas fichus d'écouter.

Et oui, il est vexé.

Et non, il n'a pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, malgré le silence.

* * *

**JOUR 93 : attention**

* * *

Simon, lorsqu'il est jaloux, le manifeste avec des grognements et une moue contrariée. Il regarde généralement la rouquine avec des yeux de chiot, un peu en colère, de façon à lui montrer qu'il n'est pas content mais qu'il l'aime quand même. Elle ne le remarque bien évidemment pas, jusqu'à ce que cette jalousie se transforme en agressivité braquée droit sur lui.

Ayant une certaine patience, de temps en temps, Gerald parvient à accepter cette situation, surtout quand il connait la cause initiale ; ce grand brun aux airs d'ourson veut tout simplement, lui aussi, aller à la fête foraine.

D'un commun accord, ils ont donc décidé de s'y rendre après les cours. Ce lieu ne rend pas à l'aise le nageur, lui rappelant qu'une menace a directement été adressée à son amie après avoir traîné ici. Ce n'est pas agréable d'être sur ses gardes et de guetter la première personne qui fera un geste suspect. Mais il le fait sans broncher, marchant derrière le couple qui s'émerveille toujours des stands.

Quand Simon parait enfin comblé, ils rentrent avec quelques collations. C'est toujours eux qui mènent la marche et il les suit, sans un mot, perdu dans ses pensées ; il se rappelle qu'il doit appeler son père et Ultia, descendre les poubelles, repasser sa chemise pour demain et-

Et le miaulement, à sa gauche, interrompt ses pensées. Gerald bat des cils et se penche un peu, intrigué par les grands yeux brillants qui le fixent avec une certaine attention. Le sac plastique qui est accroché à son poignet remue dès qu'il se met à genoux, pour mieux observer la petite boule de poils qui se cache entre deux murets.

« Alors c'est toi, la panthère du quartier ?, souffle-t-il en souriant. Tu as l'air très redoutable dis donc. »

Le jeune homme tend la main, doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Le chaton semble hésiter mais s'approche un peu, relevant son museau pour renifler le bout de ses doigts. Il entend très clairement son ronronnement et une sorte de joie vient embuer son esprit.

« Hé... salut. »

L'animal miaule, dévoilant des petites dents blanches qui contrastent avec sa fourrure noire. Son index caresse délicatement sa tête, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Quand il tente de s'approcher aussi discrètement que possible, il ravale un gémissement frustré ; Simon, sans doute intrigué par sa soudaine absence ou juste parce qu'il souhaite les clés pour rentrer, a couru vers sa direction, faisant ainsi peur au chaton.

« Tu fais quoi ? On gèle ! »

Ses doigts se replient vers le creux de sa paume et Gerald souffle bruyamment, poings serrés, mâchoire contractée. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'est pas _si _au point que ça, au niveau de la patience, parce qu'il est prêt à fracasser le crâne de cet abruti contre le mur.

« Rien. On peut rentrer. »

Maintenant c'est lui qui est contrarié. Son visage n'a pas perdu de son irritation tout le long de la soirée et, alors qu'il fait la vaisselle, une main se pose doucement sur le milieu de son dos. Il hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête, regardant Erza.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu as fait la tête pendant tout le repas.  
\- Ah. _Ça_. »

Il coupe l'eau puis secoue ses mains, éclaboussant l'intérieur de l'évier.

« C'est rien, sourit-il. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Elle ne semble pas convaincue mais elle n'insiste pas. Sa paume frotte encore un peu son dos puis, sans un mot, elle s'éclipse vers la chambre qu'elle partage avec Simon.

Un sourire tiraille le coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il réalise pour la première fois qu'elle a remarqué _facilement _que quelque chose le tracassait.

* * *

**JOUR 94 : pour une nuit de folie**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Gerald lève sa main droite d'un mouvement sec, le faisant se taire rapidement et efficacement.

« Toi et Erza, je sais que c'est le début. Donc c'est toujours difficile, le temps d'apprendre à connaitre l'autre et tous ces détails. Mais va falloir y mettre du tien.  
\- Mais de quoi tu-  
\- Ta-ta-ta, je n'ai pas fini ! »

Le jeune homme pose alors un sachet sur le lit où est assis le brun, perplexe. Il est entouré de feuilles, signe qu'il tente tant bien que mal de réviser pour les examens qui approchent à grands pas.

« Donc je disais, reprend le nageur en sortant une boite. L'important, ce sont les efforts. Chacun a ses problèmes et j'ai une solution pour l'un des tiens.  
\- Une solution à quel pro-  
\- Tu me diras merci plus tard, le coupe-t-il à nouveau avec un sourire satisfait. Je te promets que si tu utilises ça quand t'es incapable d'autre chose, ça ira beaucoup mieux pour vous deux. »

Et au moins, il sera certain que son amie tirera du plaisir de ses ébats avec lui.

Son inspiration est rapide alors que ses yeux sombres observent son merveilleux cadeau.

« Tu te fous de moi, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.  
\- Je vais pas utiliser ce sextoy. »

Il bat des cils, perplexe par cette réponse.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un très bon produit tu sais ! Je t'ai pris l'édition limité prenium gold de luxe. Avec vibromasseur ! C'est important comme fonction, il parait. »

Le brun pose la boîte à côté tout en se massant les tempes. Il relève alors la tête vers lui, un mélange de gêne et d'irritation peint sur le visage.

« On a absolument pas besoin de ce... truc, ok ? Tout se passe très bien.  
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
\- Certain. »

Serait-il aveugle à ce point ? Ça se voit que sa copine se fait chier au lit ! Enfin... ça s'entend. Et il rend service à Erza, donc d'une certaine façon, il se sent fier.

« Je te le laisse quand même. Ça ne fait jamais de mal de pimenter sa vie sexuelle.  
\- Ce bout de plastique est inutile alors que-  
\- Que quoi ? C'est pas parce que tu as un déjà un pénis que tu ne peux pas te servir du godemichet, hein. »

Simon entrouvre les lèvres.

« De rien pour le cadeau, sourit-il. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Silence.

« Par contre, utilisez-le quand vous serez rentrés. J'ai _vraiment_ envie de dormir sans vous entendre. »

* * *

**JOUR 96 : un moment en famille**

* * *

La lumière de la télévision illumine son visage, baignant le salon dans une lueur particulière. Les images défilent sous ses yeux, pendant qu'il tient la télécommande d'une main fébrile. Le son n'est pas fort mais il peut entendre les éclats de rire de Wendy, tout aussi distinctement qu'il peut contempler à nouveau ses longues mèches qui voltigent alors qu'elle fait ses pirouettes, ou bien son sourire, si grand, si innocent, capable de chasser la mauvaise humeur et les restes d'une journée maussade.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est devant ces souvenirs gravés sur une bande, mais lorsqu'Erza arrive dans le salon en traînant des pieds, elle est étonnée ; les bruits de ses pas se sont arrêtés avant de reprendre, c'est suffisant pour qu'il sache ça.

« Tu es encore debout ?, marmonne-t-elle en prenant un verre. Il est tard, tu devrais dormir. »

Gerald ne tourne pas la tête pour la regarder. À la place, il la hoche, en fredonnant une réponse évasive. Son cœur est douloureusement serré et il ne pense pas que plonger dans ces fragments de vie est une chose saine pour lui, là, _maintenant_. Sauf qu'il est incapable d'autre chose ; il refuse d'oublier son visage, le son de sa voix, la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient, ses mimiques, la manière dont son sourire commençait à se former lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler une surprise.

L'impuissance le ronge. C'est vicieux. Sa famille s'est détruite au fil des années et il a été un simple spectateur. Et, au final, c'est pareil avec son entourage. Est-ce qu'il a réellement les épaules suffisamment solides pour aider les personnes qu'il aime ? Il n'en est pas certain, pas alors qu'il s'effondre devant une simple photo.

Le nageur entend vaguement l'eau du robinet et le verre qui finit placé sur l'égouttoir, toute son attention toujours braquée sur l'écran. Son pouce flatte le bouton pour revenir en arrière, jouant encore et encore les mêmes scènes. C'est amusant comme cette action dépeint sa réalité ; il est incapable de faire face au présent et de réaliser les conséquences qu'une maladie peut avoir sur une vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

La chaleur d'Erza vient l'envelopper, lorsqu'elle s'installe à côté de lui. Son bras est pressé contre le sien et il peut sentir l'odeur de son shampoing. Quelques mèches s'accrochent à son t-shirt gris mais il ne se sent pas d'humeur à faire une réflexion sur sa proximité.

Pas ce soir.

Pas alors qu'il se sent déchiré et rongé par la culpabilité.

« Quelques vidéos de famille, murmure-t-il. »

Finalement, il permet à la scène de changer et son ventre se retourne douloureusement. C'est son père qui filme ; il est encore un enfant alors qu'il a la joue posée sur le ventre rond de sa mère. La première larme dévale sur sa joue, et les bras qui se referment autour de lui sont une promesse de protection et de réconfort.

* * *

**JOUR 97 : jalousie**

* * *

Il est assis à côté d'elle à la bibliothèque, sa joue appuyée contre sa paume, pendant qu'elle étudie encore sagement. Gerald observe silencieusement le crayon tourner entre ses doigts habiles puis ce qu'elle griffonne rapidement dans son cahier de brouillon. En face, la masse de protéines semble rager devant ses exercices, vu la manière dont ses doigts tambourinent la table.

Soudainement le brun se lève en pestant. Intrigué, le nageur relève le menton pour le fixer, imitant Erza qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre le comportement de son petit-ami.

« Ça ne va pas ?, demande-t-elle lentement.  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, souffle Simon. Tu veux ve-  
\- Elle reste ici pour l'instant, le coupe-t-il en se redressant. »

Le regard noir qu'il lui lance ne le fait même pas frémir. Au contraire, aujourd'hui, Gerald se sent d'humeur écrasante et il n'aura pas peur de le remettre à sa place. Il fait taire la petite voix qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas non plus le droit de contrôler les moindres faits et gestes de son amie, avant de poser sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il essaie de travailler sur ce côté protecteur trop bouffant, mais la police n'avance pas et ce psychopathe lui tourne toujours autour. Il refuse que quelque chose arrive à la rouquine ; c'est peut-être stupide de vouloir uniquement la protéger elle et pas une autre, mais il sait pertinemment que Meldy ou Ultia n'ont rien à craindre. Les deux ensemble pourraient se faire une unité militaire au corps à corps. Son dos s'en souvient, et il en frémit.

« J'en ai marre de cette situation, siffle-t-il en se penchant sur la table. Menaces ou pas, Erza et moi partiront de chez toi à la fin de la semaine. »

Gerald veut répliquer mais une main se pose sur sa cuisse, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne pas continuer sur ce chemin-là. C'est donc avec les dents serrées qu'il fixe Simon partir vers l'extérieur, tout en retirant ses écouteurs.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi désagréable avec lui ?, soupire-t-elle.  
\- Parce que je suis jaloux, répond-il du tac au tac. »

Il ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il vient de dire. La nageur met quelques secondes puis son ventre se tord et cœur s'emballe. Il a envie de dire qu'il a simplement plaisanté mais c'est trop tard, parce qu'il voit le visage d'Erza baigner dans l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi être jaloux de lui ? Tu n'as rien à lui envier. Tu es beau, bien foutu, tu as presque toutes les filles à tes pieds, de l'argent et un avenir radieux vu ton intelligence. Je ne te comprends pas parfois... »

Jamais il n'a eu autant l'envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur.

Plusieurs fois.

_Durement__._

Est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès de répondre ça ? Sans même comprendre la portée de ses mots ? Est-ce que c'est _encore_ un test ? Elle cherche à voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle lui plaît déraisonnablement ?

_Deux__ minutes._

Elle a quand même dit qu'il est beau et bien foutu. _Donc_. Théoriquement, il lui plait, non ?

Erza est retournée à ses révisions, le laissant plongé dans ses pensées toutes plus chamboulées que les prochaines.

* * *

**JOUR 100 : l'art de ne pas comprendre les femmes**

* * *

_Il sent l'eau autour de lui et une certaine chaleur imprégner tout son corps. Ça l'étourdit, autant que le plaisir qui grimpe quand des doigts fins tirent sur ses cheveux. Un grognement remonte de sa gorge, tandis qu'il tient fermement les cuisses musclées de son amie. Il l'entend gémir bruyamment dès l'instant où sa langue masse lentement son clitoris._

_Erza__ est délicieuse et ça le rend fou. Ses réactions l'électrisent, le poussant à vouloir davantage. Il explore avec une parfaite minutie son intimité, mémorisant chaque détail avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Son prénom flatte ses oreilles, l'encourageant à poursuivre sur cette voie. L'idée qu'ils puissent être surpris lui passe au dessus de la tête ; il est trop concentré pour penser à autre chose et, pour être franc, il s'en fiche pas mal._

_Tout__ ce qui compte, c'est elle. Elle et sa manière de graver sa peau avec ses ongles. C__es mêmes ongles qui laissent un sillage de feu sur sa nuque, le poussant à garder son visage à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge tête la première dans la jouissance. __Ses mains tiennent fermement les fesses crémeuses, l'attirant un peu plus contre sa bouche avide. Une brève inspiration et, délicatement, ses dents mordillent à peine son clitoris. Sa réaction est immédiate ; elle se tend, jure contre son poing, gémit. Un sourire goguenard étire ses lèvres, brièvement, alors qu'il l'amène vers le point de non-retour._

_« Gerald... »_

_Sa__ poitrine monte et descend rapidement puis, brusquement, il l'attire dans l'eau avec lui. Ses gestes sont doux malgré son empressement, et, avec une certaine maîtrise, il appuie une main contre le rebord pour éviter que le dos de la rouquine l'heurte de plein fouet. Elle se presse contre lui. Ses jambes sont étroitement enroulées autour de sa taille, ses bras passant autour de son cou pour plus de stabilité._

_Quand__ il pousse en elle, c'est avec un gémissement à moitié étouffé contre son cou. Son esprit est comme noyé par le plaisir et il ne cherche pas à le combattre. Sa deuxième main saisit rudement une hanche, pendant qu'elle murmure inlassablement son prénom, tout près de son oreille. Quand elle relève le menton, le jeune homme profite de toute l'étendue blanche qui s'offre à lui._

_« Bordel, Gerald...! »_

_Le__ nageur répond avec un grognement. Le souffle brûlant de la demoiselle balaie son visage et il entrouvre ses lèvres, ses doigts se crispant davantage sur le rebord. Ses mains, si douces, si parfaites, saisissent son visage et il plonge ses yeux dans les siens._

« Gerald ! »

Il sursaute, le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine tant la surprise est venue l'arracher à son songe. Il chercher alors à se redresser, déboussolé, mais un coussin vient brutalement percuter sa tête, lui intimant de s'allonger à nouveau avec un mal de nez.

« Bon sang, pleurniche-t-il en agrippant le tissu. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me reposer dans ma propre maison...  
\- Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir m'avoir dans les pattes pour une durée indéterminée.  
\- J'ai pris note pour la prochaine fois, t'en fais pas. »

Lentement, le jeune homme décale le coussin pour observer son amie, assise sur ses jambes.

« Je peux savoir la raison de cette attaque ?  
\- Je t'appelais mais tu grognais, gémit-elle. »

Ah... Et bien c'est gênant. Heureusement, la demoiselle ne remarque rien.

« J'ai envie de sortir, poursuit-elle en lorgnant sur ses ongles. J'en ai marre de me cantonner à ton appartement et l'université.  
\- Et où est-ce que tu veux aller ?  
\- À notre bar habituel ! »

Gerald roule des yeux.

« Je te préviens : si c'est pour que tu finisses bourrée et incapable de marcher droit, je ne te porte pas.  
\- Simon nous rejoindra après ses cours particuliers, t'en fais pas. »

Ah oui, il a failli oublier la baraque à frites. Et, maintenant qu'il y pense, il devrait inviter Meldy et Ultia. Au moins, il ne sera pas là à broyer du noir.

« Je te laisse te remettre de ta sieste et on y va ? »

Il hoche à peine la tête, sans comprendre, qu'elle s'est levée pour sautiller vers sa chambre temporaire, sans doute pour choisir quels vêtements porter pour la petite soirée improvisée. Sachant que la douche froide ne réglera jamais réellement son actuel problème, il préfère l'ignorer pour traîner des pieds vers l'entrée, histoire d'enfiler ses baskets.

Et, contre toute attente, il se surprend à être très satisfait de cette sortie. Peut-être parce qu'il s'est souvenu que les vacances de sa barmaid préférée sont désormais terminées, et qu'elle est de retour ? Sans aucun doute.

Voilà pourquoi Gerald rit en se penchant davantage vers le comptoir ; debout, les avants-bras posés dessus, il a la tête inclinée alors qu'il offre son plus beau sourire à la brune en face de lui. De base, il est uniquement là pour prendre les pintes de bière, pas pour flirter avec Kana. Sauf qu'il se prend vite au jeu avec elle, et il aime ça.

« Je ne pensais que tu serais là ce soir, glisse-t-elle après avoir servi une demoiselle. Tu es rarement dans les parages ces temps-ci.  
\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler en ce moment, explique-t-il en pianotant ses doigts sur le bois.  
\- Trop pour passer par chez moi cette nuit ? »

Il mordille sa lèvre en plongeant dans les yeux lilas.

« C'est très tentant mais... pas cette fois-ci. »

La brune imite alors sa position et son odeur d'épices chatouille ses narines. Il plisse un peu le nez, lui qui est désormais entièrement habitué à quelque chose de plus doux, de plus fruité.

« Je suis curieuse de connaître tes fameux projets, maintenant. »

Une mèche s'échappe et caresse sa joue et, contrairement à ses manies avec _une autre personne_, il n'a aucune envie de la glisser derrière son oreille avec douceur. Ce n'est pas ce type d'affection avec la barmaid et ça ne le sera jamais.

« Du baby-sitting, en quelque sorte, plaisante-t-il en saisissant doucement les poignées des pintes. Rien de très intéressant. »

Elle bat des cils, perplexe.

« Ça doit l'être, pour que tu te sois décidé à faire ça. »

Pour toute réponse, Gerald lui offre un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la table qu'il occupe avec Erza et Simon ; Ultia et Meldy ne devraient plus tarder et il en est bien heureux, lui qui n'a aucune envie de supporter une énième soirée où il est comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

« Où est passé Mikazuchi ?, demande-t-il en posant les bières.  
\- Parti appeler sa sœur, répond lentement la rouquine en jouant avec des cacahuètes. Pourquoi ? »

Le nageur hausse les épaules en prenant une première gorgée de sa boisson.

« C'est rare de ne pas le voir à tes côtés. Surtout durant les moments où il peut être avec toi. »

Elle hoche légèrement la tête, sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Étonné, il l'observe longuement pour remarquer qu'elle a un pli entre ses sourcils, et que ses lèvres sont pincées. Son ongle tapote la table, régulièrement, alors que son regard est fixé sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La rouquine a l'air contrariée. Agacée. Peut-être même aussi en colère. Et puis, brusquement, elle arbore un masque parfaitement composé d'indifférence.

« Tout va bien. »

Il l'observe tendre la main vers le verre pour s'en saisir fermement. Son sourcil se hausse quand elle boit plus de la moitié, d'une traite, sans ciller. La pinte a laissé un cercle humide sur la table et elle la repose assez durement juste à côté.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Erza essuie le coin de sa bouche, lui offrant l'ombre d'un regard assez lourd. Lentement, il la voit le dériver par dessus son épaule. Intrigué de savoir la cause de ses courtes phrases et désormais de son mutisme, le jeune homme se retourne en posant son avant-bras sur le dossier de la banquette.

Qu'est-ce qui la tracasse autant ? Quelqu'un assis au bar ? Pourtant, personne n'a l'air d'avoir un comportement déplacé par là-bas. Il n'y a même quasiment personne, à part deux hommes et Kana qui nettoie consciencieusement son bar.

Cette fois-ci confus, Gerald se réinstalle correctement. Il entrouvre les lèvres, prêt à lui demander si quelqu'un lui a causé du tord, mais l'ourson adepte du rugby revient et s'installe à côté de la demoiselle. Elle lui sourit presque tendrement, comme si, juste avant, ses prunelles n'étaient pas des fusils capables de mitrailler quelqu'un.

Décidément, il n'est pas sûr de comprendre les femmes, un jour.

* * *

**JOUR 102 : calligraphie**

* * *

La machine à laver a fini de tourner et, souvent, c'est Gerald qui s'y colle ; le monstre de protéines n'a pas l'air fan des tâches ménagères, même s'il aide volontiers la rouquine quand elle demande de l'aide. À croire qu'il a besoin de toujours être guidé pour faire les choses. Ça doit être fatiguant à la longue, comme le fait de penser à eux tout le temps parce qu'ils vivent sous le même toit depuis des jours.

Quoique, à priori, ça ne sera bientôt plus le cas parce que Simon a l'air plus que déterminé a réellement partir, tout en embarquant par la même occasion sa petite-amie. Il serait peut-être intéressant de trouver une solution pour éviter que ça se produise, parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de leur courir après ou, tout simplement, de squatter l'appartement d'Erza. Ils seront sans doute très à l'étroit et ça ne risque pas d'être agréable.

Le nageur soupire et commence à lentement sortir le linge, pour le mettre dans le panier à côté de lui. Ses gestes sont calculés, assez délicats, pour la bonne raison que les sous-vêtements de son amie sont fragiles. En même temps, vu la dentelle...

Face à cette pensée, Gerald lève les bras en tenant dans ses mains une culotte rouge. Placée sous la lumière, il voit parfaitement au travers et ça l'amuse. Les pièces sont vraiment jolies, et il a du mal à s'empêcher de l'imaginer dedans ; il essaie _vraiment _de ne pas sexualiser la demoiselle à longueur de journée, parce qu'il est très conscient que ce n'est pas un bout de viande, mais contrôler les images d'elle allongée dans _son_ lit est très difficile.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il sursaute et, étant dans une position accroupie, il finit les fesses par terre tout en ayant toujours dans la main le sous-vêtement. Erza hausse un sourcil en se tenant appuyée contre le cadran de la porte.

« Euh... et bien je... sors le linge ?  
\- Et tu dois regarder à travers ma culotte pour ça ?  
\- Je regardais juste si... si elle n'était pas abîmée. Au cas où. »

Évidemment qu'il sait qu'elle n'est absolument pas convaincue. Et qu'elle est aussi amusée par cette situation, vu la manière dont les coins de ses lèvres sont en train de frémir.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour étendre les vêtements ?  
\- Ça se refuse pas, sourit-il en soulevant le panier. On va l'étendre sur le balcon. Il fait doux et il y a du soleil. T'es prête pour aller à la fac ?  
\- Humhm. »

Ils traversent le salon et l'étudiant pose brièvement son regard sur Simon, qui parait de mauvaise humeur vu sa posture fermée, en train d'utiliser son téléphone avec un certain intérêt. Une façon très simple de dire qu'il ne compte pas aider.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Gerald pose le panier sur un transat. Il apprécie la chaleur qui caresse son visage, alors qu'il s'étire avec une certaine satisfaction. Puis, après quelques moulinés avec ses bras, il se décide à accrocher le linge sous le regard attentif de la jolie rouquine ; ses cheveux brillent davantage et il a beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'attarder face à ce magnifique spectacle. À la place, pour détourner son attention, il attrape la culotte d'avant pour l'accrocher sur l'étendoir qu'il a mis en place, après avoir allumé la machine à laver.

« C'est vraiment fin, marmonne-t-il en y jetant un dernier coup d'œil, et ça a l'air très fragile.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas... »

Son sourcil se hausse lentement lorsqu'il entend sa réponse. Erza, elle, l'air de rien, accroche un col roulé après l'avoir secoué pour le défroisser. Quelques gouttes éclaboussent les planches.

« Tu veux dire qu'elles finissent souvent déchirées ? »

Il saisit distraitement une chemise rouge, à carreaux.

« Plus maintenant. Mais- »

Elle se tait subitement, raide, ses bras encore tendus et ses mains crispées sur un t-shirt ; est-ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle vient d'insinuer que ses ébats ne sont plus aussi passionnés que ses anciennes habitudes ? Ses prunelles croisent les siennes entre deux vêtements et il voit ses joues devenir roses.

Se raclant la gorge, l'étudiante prend un des caleçons de super-héros de son petit-ami pour le suspendre rapidement. Elle va changer de sujet, il le sait, parce qu'elle a cette manière de mordre sa lèvre avant de bifurquer vers des mots qui ne l'enfonceront pas autant qu'avant.

« Au fait, tu ne veux toujours pas adopter le petit chat du quartier ?, demande-t-elle en revenant vers le panier. Il fait toujours froid la nuit, je n'ose pas imager ce qu'il subit... »

Gerald soupire.

« Encore cette question ?  
\- Je ne lâche pas facilement l'affaire. Je te pensais habitué. »

Dépité, il secoue la tête et pose ses mains abîmées sur ses hanches.

« Alors ?  
\- Je n'ai toujours rien pour l'accueillir. En plus, il ne me laisse même pas l'approcher ! Ou du moins, pas suffisamment.  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas instauré une relation de confiance. »

Décidément, il aura tout entendu. Bon, peut-être qu'elle raison, il n'en sait rien ; il n'a jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie et il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de s'occuper d'une petite boule de poils. Il aurait bien trop peur de lui faire du mal. Mais il a beaucoup de mal à résister face aux yeux doux et implorants d'Erza.

« Tu sais où il se cache ?  
\- Pas encore. Mais je vais trouver !  
\- Quand tu sauras, on ira l'attraper. D'accord ?  
\- Vendu ! »

Peut-être qu'il devrait songer à trouver des babioles pour ce chat ? Des jouets ou un panier, des choses comme ça.

Il attrape le panier vide et rentre, toujours accompagné de la rouquine qui arbore une expression satisfaite sur son visage ; elle est sans nul doute bien contente de gagner la partie. Simon, par contre, a l'air plus ennuyé que jamais.

« On peut y aller ? J'ai envie que cette journée se termine pour qu'on parte de cet appartement. »

Son ton grincheux donne envie au nageur de prendre son visage pour l'encastrer dans un mur.

« Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié de faire un truc, avant de partir.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais prête, souffle Gerald.  
\- Quelques détails à régler et ce sera bon. Promis, ce ne sera pas long ! »

Protester n'est pas utile, tout comme tenter de l'arrêter ; la demoiselle est déjà partie vers sa chambre en chantonnant, comme si les cours ne commençaient pas dans trente minutes. Vaincu, le garçon s'affale à côté de Simon qui a repris son téléphone, le visage fermé. Étant parés pour partir depuis un bon moment, ils attendent patiemment Erza qui doit sans aucun doute se maquiller.

Il sait qu'une fille peut prendre du temps pour se préparer, Ultia détenant fièrement ce record, mais il a oublié à quel point ça pouvait être chiant de patienter. Il a presque envie de proposer une partie d'échec à Simon ; il parait qu'il est plutôt bon à ce jeu. La partie n'en serait donc que plus longue et amusante, exactement le temps qu'il faut pour qu'Erza finisse. Et aussi pour être extrêmement en retard, accessoirement.

Gerald jette un regard dépité au brun qui, étonnement, le lui rend, faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas la première fois que la demoiselle lui fait ce coup. Il y a des jours où elle est beaucoup plus coquette que d'habitude. Pas que ça le dérange, non, loin de là, mais il y a juste un tout petit détail que la rouquine semble oublier dans ces moments là. Un tout, tout petit et léger détail.

Le temps ne s'arrête pas quand elle se prépare.

Pourtant, quand Erza sort enfin de cette maudite pièce, toute espèce de notion du temps est partie au fin fond de son cerveau, là où ses neurones se sont tous déconnectés, avec le reste des choses inutiles. Parce que, et bien... aller à la fac, est-ce si important, finalement ? Une petite voix, dans sa tête, lui répond que oui mais elle est très vite étouffée et assassinée par du rouge.

Ses pensées n'ont définitivement plus aucun sens, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est l'effet qu'a Erza sur lui. C'en devient terrifiant parfois. Vraiment. Il devrait sérieusement songer à consulter, parce que ça ne s'arrange pas. Et, avec tout ce merveilleux bordel qui règne actuellement dans son esprit, la seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est fixer la rouquine en se retenant du mieux qu'il peut de baver.

Son regard, déjà intense à la base, est devenu hypnotique grâce à son maquillage noir, qui lui donne cet effet œil de chat. Et sa bouche, d'habitude si rose et brillante, est peinte d'un rouge aussi attirant que ses cheveux. Connaissant son amie, elle a dû faire le tour de tous les magasins de cosmétiques pour trouver _la _couleur qui correspond à celle de sa crinière. Il en est sûr.

En fait, aujourd'hui, elle semble avoir décidé de ne porter que du rouge, de la tête aux pieds, de la façon la plus exquise qui soit. Elle lui rappelle la sorcière de la série _Game of Era_. Envoûtante. Séduisante.

_Et__ rouge._

Un léger raclement de gorge, à sa gauche, le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Ah oui.

C'est vrai.

_L'université__._

Gerald se lève alors d'un bond, suivi du sportif.

Sauf que, finalement, l'université va attendre. Parce que la vision qui l'accueille quand il ouvre la porte n'est pas aussi sexy qu'Erza. C'est rouge, certes, ça le fait aussi bugger _mais_...

Il referme soudainement la porte.

Non, hors de question. Gerald ne laissera pas sa charmante amie voir ça. Ça lui briserait le cœur, et il ne veut pas la voir pleurer.

« Puisqu'on a encore un peu de temps à perdre, commence-t-il en feignant un ton moqueur, tu as pensé à faire pipi ?, demande-t-il en fixant la rouquine.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'en déduis que non. Tu devrais y aller.  
\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, grogne-t-elle en gonflant les joues. »

Doit-elle toujours être aussi mignonne, peu importe les circonstances ?

« Va faire pipi. Sinon tu auras envie en cours de route. »

Pour accentuer son refus de la laisser quitter l'appartement, il croise les bras et se cale devant la porte, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Sauf qu'en réalité, son cœur tambourine comme un fou dans sa poitrine, et il se retient comme il peut d'hyperventiler tant la situation actuelle l'angoisse ; Gerald n'a strictement aucune idée de comment il va la gérer, et l'excuse des toilettes est la seule qu'il ait pu trouver en une seconde.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Il fait tourner la clé autour de son index.

« Va pisser, je te dis. On ne part pas tant que tu n'y es pas allée.  
\- Simon, tu ne veux pas _m'aider _à lui faire comprendre que c'est bon, par hasard ? »

La furie se réveille et il espère vraiment que Simon n'en a pas peur aujourd'hui. Alors il tourne la tête vers lui et transmet toute l'urgence de la situation, comme il peut, par le regard. Son pouce indique aussi discrètement que possible qu'il y a quelque chose derrière la porte, et que ce n'est pas une agréable surprise.

Gerald prie tous les Saints qu'il connait, quitte à en inventer quelques uns supplémentaires, qui pourraient écouter sa prière, pour que la tonne de muscles comprenne le message.

« Il a raison. »

_Oh__._

« C'est une blague ? »

Alors Simon est vraiment intelligent ?

« Non, tu devrais y aller, comme ça c'est fait, sourit doucement le jeune homme. Et puis, les toilettes de la fac ne sont pas très propres en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes un truc. »

Oh, bon sang. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais voilà qu'il remercie intérieurement Simon. Peut-être qu'il est l'un des anges qu'il a secrètement appelé, sans le savoir ? Non, faudrait pas déconner. Lui, un ange, il n'y croit pas. Une autre divinité quelconque l'a entendu, c'est tout.

Erza prend une longue inspiration, sa paupière tressaute, et elle tourne les talons. Lorsque la porte est fermée, il se précipite sous l'évier pour attraper un sac poubelle, pendant que Simon sort de quoi nettoyer. Ils franchissent le seuil en veillant à ne pas marcher dans le sang encore frais qui coule sur le sol, puis, après avoir donné un tour de clé, Gerald s'éloigne pour prendre une photo de la scène, histoire de l'envoyer aux policiers plus tard.

Le grand brun semble donc réellement doté de capacités intellectuelles, puisqu'il ne pose pas de question, et commence à nettoyer cette boucherie le plus rapidement possible. L'adorable petit chat qu'Erza voulait absolument adopter, gît sur son paillasson, éventré, les boyaux à l'air. Gerald le ramasse délicatement avec le sac noir, se sentant coupable pour le petit animal.

« Désolé, p'tit gars... »

Ce qui aurait pu être un gentil compagnon disparaît dans le plastique, accompagné du tapis imbibé de sang sur lequel il reposait. Lorsqu'il le ferme, il le tend à Simon en indiquant où se trouve la poubelle de l'immeuble. Celui-ci descend les escaliers au pas de course pendant qu'il termine le nettoyage. Au moins, cette fois, ce connard n'en a pas foutu de partout.

La voix d'Erza se fait entendre et il sursaute. Elle les appelle pour savoir où ils sont, puis commence à tambouriner à la porte en comprenant qu'elle s'est faite piéger. Porte sur laquelle est écrit son prénom. Quatre lettres, gentiment et délicatement dessinées avec le sang du défunt chat qu'elle aime tant. Sa mâchoire se contracte pendant qu'il efface les dernières traces au sol désormais inondé de désinfectant, avec la serpillière.

« Gerald je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! »

Il tressaille en percevant la colère gorger les mots de la jeune femme. Simon est enfin revenu et il l'aide à pousser les affaires servant à nettoyer dans le coin, histoire qu'elle ne les voit pas quand elle sortira en bombe de l'appartement.

« Désolé, rit nerveusement le nageur. Je n'avais pas fait attention. »

Ses doigts sont crispés sur la porte ; il appellera quelqu'un pour nettoyer les dernières traces, qui sont pour l'instant hors de vue pour Erza. C'est le plus important.

« On commence à descendre, on se rejoint dans le hall, déclare le brun en prenant la main féminine dans la sienne. »

Les protestations de la demoiselle sont étouffées quand son petit-ami commence à lui raconter son dernier rêve, alors qu'ils descendent par les escaliers. Tout l'air bloqué dans ses poumons, à cause de la peur, s'évacue bruyamment quand Gerald expire.

Bientôt, l'angoisse laisse place à la colère quand il verrouille à nouveau la porte.

Ça ne sert à rien de compter sur les flics ; cette affaire, il va la régler lui-même.

* * *

**JOUR 106 : distraction**

* * *

Le soleil caresse son visage alors qu'il se prélasse sur le banc. L'air est sec, froid, et il observe avec une certaine satisfaction la seule personne en train de courir sur le terrain. Son rythme est rapide, parfait, et ses cheveux écarlates se balancent élégamment au rythme de sa course.

Contre toute attente, ce matin, au lieu de rester au lit, Erza est venue pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Le brun, enseveli sous les couvertures, avait grogné quelque chose pour dire qu'il ne serait pas de la partie, encore trop épuisé par son entrainement d'hier. Pas spécialement crédule, Gerald sait qu'il est dans cet état parce que l'alcool qu'ils ont bu hier n'est pas encore très bien passé pour lui.

Oui.

Ils ont pris plusieurs verres ensemble, alors que la rouquine dormait comme un bébé après un copieux repas. Mais il a fait ça uniquement pour le remercier de son aide avec le chaton ; s'il ne l'avait pas soutenu, il n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences. Et puis, une fois la bouteille vide, Simon a décidé de lui signaler qu'ils resteront plus longtemps, n'ayant aucune envie que cette situation se répète.

Erza fait encore un tour, lui jetant un coup d'œil en passant devant lui. Il se contente de lui offrir son plus beau sourire et, _peut-être _qu'il regarde un peu trop longuement la chute de ses reins une fois qu'elle est de dos.

C'est plutôt une bonne journée en soit. Tout est à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, si on exclut bien évidemment le psychopathe que la police semble prendre à la légère. Rien que cette pensée l'agace et, désormais contrarié, le jeune homme se redresse et prend sa bouteille d'eau pour boire de longues gorgées.

Quand la demoiselle le rejoint, il serre encore la gourde entre ses doigts.

« Ça fait un moment que tu es resté assis. Tu t'es fait mal ou tu es juste trop flemmard pour bouger ?  
\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai natation ce soir. Je me préserve. »

Et il doit bien avoué qu'il a juste envie d'avoir les fesses posées sur ce banc, pour l'instant.

« Tu te préserves, d'accord... »

Ça l'amuse, ça se voit. Elle a ce petit sourire en coin, taquin, alors qu'elle reprend une respiration plus régulière. Sa poitrine monte et descend et il frotte le bord de son œil, faisant son maximum pour ne pas lorgner dessus. Il se demande brièvement s'il a été pris sur le fait, vu qu'Erza a les lèvres un peu pincées et les sourcils froncés.

« Je me demande où est passé le petit chat du quartier. »

Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge et son ventre se noue. Il fait pourtant de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, comme la dernière fois, afin qu'elle ne remarque rien.

« Il a dû changer de coin, répond Gerald en s'étirant.  
\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Je le nourrissais tous les jours maintenant. Sa dernière gamelle est encore intacte, ajoute-t-elle avec une voix plus triste.  
\- Peut-être que quelqu'un a craqué sur lui ? Mignon comme il est, ça ne serait pas étonnant. »

Ses paumes sont devenues moites. Il n'est pas à l'aise et déteste lui mentir, mais il préfère ça que la voir souffrir en lui annonçant le sort que ce détraqué avait réservé pour cette pauvre bête.

En poussant un soupir résigné, Erza range dans son sac sa bouteille et la serviette qu'elle a utilisé pour éponger sa nuque et son visage. Elle attrape le curseur de la fermeture, toujours avec la bouche dessinée en une ligne droite.

C'est le moment de trouver quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, sinon elle passera un dimanche horrible en cogitant sur le chaton disparu.

« Ça te dirait de passer par une pâtisserie ?, propose-t-il en prenant son sac avant qu'elle le fasse. Vu l'heure, ils ont encore les meilleurs choses de dispo. »

Son enthousiasme continue d'être enterré dans un coin. Donc il réfléchit sur le chemin, désespérément, pour trouver un truc. C'est dur mais, après de longues et horribles minutes silencieuses sur le trajet vers le parking, il trouve enfin. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils sont installés dans la voiture qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai bientôt une compétition, glisse le nageur en mettant le contact.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- _Humhum._  
\- Quand ça ?, s'enquiert la rouquine tout en le regardant.  
\- Début janvier, répond-il, mon père ne sera sans doute pas encore rentré, et Ultia et Meldy seront occupées.  
\- Mais alors... »

Gerald n'a pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle a écarquillé les yeux d'horreur. Sa main s'est même peut-être glissée devant sa bouche.

« ... personne ne sera là pour t'encourager ! »

Son index tapote le volant en cuir pendant qu'il mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue.

« J'ai l'habitude, finit-il par avouer.  
\- Je viendrai. C'est pas négociable.  
\- Je ne sais pas si-  
\- J'ai dit que c'est pas négociable, Gerald, le coupe-t-elle en croisant les bras. »

D'un côté, ça lui fait énormément plaisir. D'un autre, il se demande bien ce qu'elle va penser de ça, elle qui s'ennuie déjà lors de ses entraînements personnels. Il ne cherche cependant pas à lui faire changer d'avis ; têtue comme elle, ça équivaut à parler à un mur.

« Tu vas préparer une pancarte d'encouragement alors ?, la taquine le nageur.  
\- Ça pourrait être utile, comme ça tu verras que je suis bien présente. »

Il s'arrête doucement au feu rouge, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa tête se tourne pour observer un instant le minois désormais détendu de son amie. La discrète fossette qui se creuse dans ses joues lui fait rater un battement, délicatement, sans effort.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pancarte pour te remarquer. »

La lumière verte illumine son pare-brise et Gerald reporte son attention sur la route. Son ventre n'est plus noué par la peur, mais plus par une sensation chaude et douce qui le déstabilise autant que le timide rougissement sur les joues d'Erza. Elle a d'ailleurs décidé de regarder par la fenêtre, peut-être pour cacher sa gêne.

Mais au moins, maintenant, elle ne pense plus au chat, et c'est ce qui compte. S'il hante maintenant ses pensées, c'est uniquement un bonus plus qu'appréciable.

* * *

**JOUR 110 : visite**

* * *

« Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir. »

Le regard à moitié vitreux d'Erza le cloue sur place, mais il fait mine de rien. À la place, il tend la main pour écarter le prochain shooter de son champ de vision. Elle s'apprête à protester, telle une enfant, mais il lève son index pour qu'elle se taise.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tenir les cheveux toute la nuit parce que tu vomis. »

Bon, pour être honnête, si, il l'aurait volontiers fait. Mais s'il dit ça, elle ne va pas rater l'occasion de se flinguer l'estomac avec différents alcools. Il met ça sur le compte de la frustration ; la rouquine s'est disputée en début de journée avec Simon et, contre toute attente, elle parait plus bouleversée que prévu. Peut-être parce qu'il lui a envoyé un simple message lui disant qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir, histoire de respirer et de ne pas ressasser les restes de colère ?

Gerald ne connait pas l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour ce type. Il conçoit qu'elle est attachée mais, dans ce genre de situation, il peut juste remarquer à quel point ils sont proches, au final. Il voit juste la surface après tout, pas ce qu'il y a en dessous.

Tiens, voilà que maintenant, c'est lui qui se sent agacé. La jalousie est vicieuse et il décide de la faire taire en buvant le verre de son amie, sans réfléchir. Ça lui brûle la gorge mais il s'en fiche. Au moins, il pensera à autre chose.

« C'était à moi, ça, ronchonne-t-elle en posant son menton sur la table.  
\- Ne commence pas à bouder, soupire le garçon en massant sa tempe. Tu n'as qu'à te prendre un dessert à la place. Ce sera mieux que de vider une autre bouteille.  
\- J'ai soif, pas faim. »

Roulant des yeux, il saisit la carte à côté d'eux. La banquette couine quand Erza remue, pour montrer qu'elle est mécontente, pendant qu'il lit les propositions sucrées du bar.

« Tu vas vraiment manger ? »

Il baisse légèrement le papier plastifié pour observer l'étudiante, qui arbore une moue contrariée, à croire qu'elle ne va jamais se remettre de cette privation.

« Oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ils proposent quoi ?  
\- Ah, maintenant tu veux savoir ? »

Erza renifle et tourne un peu la tête, pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Amusé, il fait pianoter les doigts de sa main libre sur la table.

« Opéra, Tarte aux citrons, Fraisier, Ti-  
\- Fraisier ! »

Elle s'est soudainement redressée, des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire à couper le souffle.

« Frai-sier, répète-t-elle en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe.  
\- Tu es sûre ?, la taquine-t-il en se penchant vers elle. J'ai eu l'impression de te voir hésiter.  
\- Jamais ! Va commander maintenant, j'ai faim ! »

L'ironie de cette situation lui donne envie de rire mais il décide d'uniquement se lever. Le bar est tranquille, juste quatre groupes dont un composé de jolies demoiselles. Son regard traîne un peu, même s'il n'a aucune envie de s'incruster à leur table pour dégoter quelques numéros ; faire attendre Erza, surtout quand une part de son divin gâteau est en jeu, est une erreur de débutant.

Les tranches sont généreuses et il retourne, comme un fier chasseur, vers la table où la rouquine l'observe avec un intérêt entièrement dédié à la pâtisserie. S'il n'était pas au courant de son goût prononcé pour les fraisiers, son égo en aurait déjà pris un sacré coup.

L'assiette est à peine posée devant elle qu'il peut voit sa langue humidifier ses lèvres pulpeuses. Gerald lui offre une petite cuillère en guise d'arme pour attaquer son paradis sucré. Elle la prend, sans se départir de son sourire, puis commence à savourer son dessert.

Il arrête de lorgner sur son amie, quand son téléphone vibre. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche et il décide de l'ignorer, retournant son portable pour en cacher l'écran. Ça a l'air d'avoir intrigué Erza, puisqu'elle a relevé le menton. Ses yeux sont alors posés sur lui et il penche un peu la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ça me revient que maintenant mais... tu ne connaîtrais pas une certaine Mirajane ? »

La nageur réfléchit un peu, sa main suspendue tenant toujours la cuillère contenant une part de sa tarte.

« Mirajane... Strauss ?, demande-t-il finalement. »

La main de son amie fracasse soudainement la table et il sursaute. La seconde qui suit, elle est debout, un doigt accusateur pointé droit vers son visage.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir posé tes sales pattes sur elle !  
\- Qu-quoi ? Attends, mes _sales pattes _?, s'insurge-t-il. Tu y vas fort là.  
\- Tu t'es tapé tout le campus ou quoi ?  
\- Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ! »

La rouquine plisse les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a ton numéro alors ?  
\- Je te le dis si tu te rassois, répond-il lentement, et que tu arrêtes de me menacer avec cette cuillère. Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait à Mirajane. »

Il en est sûr, elle serait capable de lui arracher les deux yeux avec ça...

Malgré une certaine réticence, elle cède et s'installe confortablement sur la banquette.

« Je l'ai rencontrée à une soirée, avant la rentrée. Elle était complètement bourrée et un mec pas très net lui tournait autour. Il insistait beaucoup trop, donc j'ai décidé d'intervenir et j'ai appelé mon chauffeur pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro au cas où, et je suis retourné gérer Ultia qui menaçait tout le monde d'un procès. »

Il y a un petit silence entre eux durant quelques minutes, comme si elle était en train d'analyser chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Puis, finalement, elle se penche par dessus de la table.

« Tu as un chauffeur ? »

Est-ce que c'est absolument _tout _ce qu'elle a retenu ? _Vraiment _?

« Finis ton gâteau, je crois que tu dois aller dormir, soupire Gerald. »

Elle ne proteste pas, hoche mollement la tête, puis mange lentement son gâteau. Quand elle a fini, elle pousse l'assiette vers lui, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'a pas laissé une miette ; ça l'amuse et il rit brièvement, parce qu'un mouvement à côté d'eux attire son attention. Le jeune homme tourne alors la tête, curieux, pour contempler la rousse qui se tient devant la table.

Ses joues sont rouges à cause du vin qu'elle a bu en abondance, avec ses amies. Ses cheveux oranges, tressés sur la gauche, sont ébouriffés, signe qu'elle a souvent passé ses doigts dedans. Il l'a vue faire quelques fois, quand il n'était pas occupé à avoir les yeux rivés sur Erza. Il entrouvre les lèvres, prêt à demander pourquoi elle est ici, et plus encore avec sa petite bande qui semble adorer l'art du gloussement, mais il est devancé.

« C'est pour quoi ?, demande son amie avec les sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu as terminé ?, s'inquiet l'inconnue en le fixant et en ignorant la question d'avant.  
\- Euh je-  
\- Parce que je peux te proposer autre chose à manger. »

Une vague d'incompréhension s'écrase droit sur son esprit, et Gerald met du temps à comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il capte le petit clin clin d'œil que le sous-entendu prend forme.

« Au moins, tu seras rassasié. »

Il n'est pas très sûr qu'ajouter cette partie est utile, surtout en ayant le regard dur et menaçant d'Erza braqué sur elle. Il a presque peur de s'interposer mais il le fait quand même.

« Ça ira, merci pour cette... _invitation_. Mais il est tard et on va rentrer.  
\- Tu pars avec _elle_ ?, s'indigne-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.  
\- Je suis là, hein, siffle la rouquine explosive. Et je te signale qu'il passe sa soirée avec moi, pas avec toi.  
\- Passer du temps avec une ivrogne, quelle horreur.  
\- Vu la tête que t'as, tu as dû aussi t'en envoyer des verres. D'ailleurs je crois bien que tu vas t'envoyer _uniquement _ça, ce soir. »

Et si, en glissant sur la banquette, il avait une chance de disparaître ? Il aimerait bien.

Erza vient de se lever et il entend des avertissements venant du groupe de la dénommée _Michelia. _Pourtant, personne ne vient interrompre ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une future bagarre. Il devrait d'ailleurs faire quelque chose mais, là, il est impressionné par l'équilibre de son amie, perchée sur des talons aiguilles plus hauts que nécessaire.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire !, s'exclame Michelia en levant la main. Tu ne te rends pas compte de qui je suis, c'est ça ? Je suis la petite-fille du député Mi-  
\- Et toi tu sais qui je suis ?, la coupe-t-elle en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle. »

L'étudiant écarquille les yeux, retenant son souffle. Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment dévoiler son identité comme ça ?

« Je suis Erza Be- »

Elle se tait et tourne la tête vers lui, comme si elle se souvenait soudainement de sa présence. La déception rampe et il se retient de gémir comme un gamin.

« On s'en fout de toute façon. Je veux juste être tranquille avec cette crapule sans être dérangée par des harpies de ton genre.  
\- Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?  
\- Parce qu'en plus t'es sourde... Bouge pas l'orang-outan, je vais te déboucher les oreilles. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois que des mèches oranges sont éparpillés sur le sol, avec une dent enfoncée dans le bar en bois de Kana, que tout le monde se retrouve dehors avant la fermeture. Il a à peine eu le temps de s'excuser et de laisser de quoi réparer les bêtises de son amie ; il appellera la brune plus tard, histoire d'être entièrement pardonné. Après tout, cet établissement, c'est son bébé.

Ils ne sont plus que deux, Michelia ayant été entraînée par ses amies loin d'eux. C'est sans aucun doute une très bonne chose ; elle avait une chance sur deux de finir dans un caniveau, vu la violence d'Erza. D'ailleurs, la concernée est assise par terre, les bras croisés. Elle est vexée d'avoir été interrompue en pleine « discussion ».

« Allez, debout, soupire le sportif en se mettant à genoux. Il est temps de retourner à la maison.  
\- Pourquoi on irait pas dans un autre bar ?, bougonne-t-elle en le regardant. Il est encore tôt !  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne te tiendrais pas les cheveux. »

Sa moue s'accentue et le muscle dans sa poitrine s'emballe. Parfois ça l'agace de se sentir aussi faible, soudainement, alors qu'il a déjà connu des tas de femmes qui savaient aussi faire ce type de bouille. Et pourtant, son corps réagit de la sorte dès qu'il est avec elle.

« J'ai pas envie de marcher. Tu veux pas appeler ton chauffeur ?  
\- Il est parti avec mon père, rit Gerald.  
\- C'est injuste. »

Doucement, il prend les mains plus petites entre les siennes.

« Je vais te porter, petit bébé que tu es. »

L'alcool semble encore enivrer ses sens, puisqu'elle ne se relève pas avec le menton haut en disant qu'elle a la situation en mains. Au contraire, son sourire est grand et ses yeux pétillent de bonheur, à croire qu'il est en train de lui offrir le plus merveilleux de tous les cadeaux.

« C'est vrai ? »

Tout en se retenant de rire, il se retourne.

« Monte sur mon dos. C'est la meilleure façon. »

Et elle ne se fait absolument pas prier. Les mains sous ses cuisses, il la tient fermement pendant qu'elle repose ses bras sur ses épaules. Son menton s'appuie sur sa tête, et la marche est lente et tranquille ; il n'a aucune envie qu'une nausée la prenne et qu'elle lui vomisse dessus.

L'hiver est définitivement moins rude que prévu, à Crocus, et ça l'étonne un peu. Les choses changent, après tout, et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Son nez est un peu froid, comme le bout de ses doigts. C'est pareil pour elle, il le sent quand elle enfouit son visage près de son cou.

« On arrive bientôt ?, marmonne-t-elle d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.  
\- On vient à peine de partir, sourit le garçon.  
\- Hum... »

Erza n'est ni lourde, ni légère. Mais quand elle décide de se laisser porter entièrement, c'est simple de le remarquer. Ses muscles se contractent pour éviter qu'elle tombe et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu vas t'endormir ?  
\- Non, non. »

Sauf que son corps contredit ses paroles. Ça l'amuse et l'envie de la taquiner devient plus forte. Mais il ne fait rien ; Gerald décide de continuer la route, sans l'empêcher de sombrer, profitant juste de l'avoir aussi près de lui. Rentrer chez lui n'est pas si long, surtout en connaissant les petits raccourcies.

Ça l'a toujours amusé de voir la différence entre les quartiers. Cette ville reste magnifique, peu importe la classe sociale, mais ça se sent quand même. Plus propre, plus sophistiqué. Autant les immeubles que les passants. C'est pourquoi il remarque facilement cette personne, à quelques pas du portail de l'établissement.

Ses yeux se plissent, sa mémoire lui soufflant qu'il connait ce type.

La rouquine semble se réveiller, peut-être à cause du changement de rythme de sa marche qui s'est faite plus lente, par prudence. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a trop resserré ses doigts, sur ses cuisses.

« Je peux aider ?, demande-t-il en s'approchant de l'inconnu. »

Un jogging et un sweat-shirt, dont la capuche est rabattue sur sa tête. Une odeur de tabac froid se dégage de ses vêtements et il fronce le nez. Quelques voitures passent, illuminant à moitié la silhouette moyenne mais pas le visage.

« Tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir.  
\- Et tu es...? »

Son regard s'accrochent aux poings prêts à lui décocher une droite. Il le remonte, afin d'observer davantage l'homme qui tremble presque de colère.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il relève un peu le menton.

« Ma mémoire me fait défaut avec le temps. »

Sauf que c'est loin d'être le cas. Ce parfum, s'il peut appeler ça comme ça, l'a beaucoup hanté ces dernières semaines, ravivant de mauvais souvenirs. Et, évidemment, il fallait que ce pion gênant revienne comme un cheveu sur la soupe, après des années, avec l'intention de lui faire payer son incarcération.

Pile quand Erza est sur son dos.

Littéralement.

« T'es toujours un sacré connard à ce que je vois. »

Il est étonné que la demoiselle n'ait pas encore prononcé un mot. Elle est réveillée, il le sait, parce que ses bras se sont légèrement resserrés au niveau de son cou, sans pour autant l'étrangler.

« Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?, rétorque-t-il en faisant un léger pas en arrière. Ça fait mon charme. »

Les prénoms défilent dans sa tête ; il cherche désespérément à se souvenir de son identité. Il l'a entendu, quelques fois, il en est certain. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Les passants changent de trottoir, signifiant très clairement qu'ils ne comptent pas signaler quelque chose.

_Super__._

« Ça te dirait pas de retirer ce chiffon de ta tête ? Histoire que ta beauté me transcende et que je te remette. »

Sa patience a rompu quand il a vu les yeux briller en direction d'Erza. S'il compte toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux, il risque de ne pas se contrôler. Et Ultia ne sera pas contente. Personne n'a envie qu'elle ne soit pas contente.

_Personne__._

La capuche est brutalement retirée, dévoilant des cheveux bleus dévalés. Un visage pâle, déformé par la rage, qui lui promet de lui faire payer. Et, au lieu d'être inquiet par le canif qu'il sort de son jogging troué au genou droit, la seule pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit franchit ses lèvres.

« Waouh... t'es plus moche que dans mes souvenirs... »

Pour la première fois depuis cette rencontre qui, il l'avoue, l'arrange, Erza frappe son épaule.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?, souffle-t-elle près de son oreille. Il a un putain de couteau ! »

Ça commence par un « D ». Il en est persuadé.

« Tu peux pas régler cette situation poliment ?, continue-t-elle de chuchoter en tirant un peu sur sa veste.  
\- Poliment ?!, hurle l'ancien prisonnier en brandissant la lame vers eux. Cet enfoiré m'a envoyé en prison et tu veux qu'on règle ça _poliment _?!  
\- On t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'écouter les conversations des grandes personnes ?, s'agace Gerald. Reste à ta place.  
\- Tu dépasses les limites, comme toujours Fernandez. C'est normal, il y a toujours des gens pour couvrir tes arrières. T'es toujours ce petit prince trop gâté. »

Sa paupière tressaute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour me lâcher la grappe ?  
\- Redonne-moi toutes mes années passées en prison.  
\- Cette phrase sonne vraiment clichée en fait. Pourquoi ça parait pas comme ça dans les films ? »

Cette fois-ci, la rouquine le pince. ll gémit de protestation et tourne la tête.

« C'est toujours pas le moment Gerald ! »

Il grogne et reporte son attention sur l'homme qui a un prénom commençant par la lettre « D ».

Dimitri ? Non, il n'a pas une tête de Dimitri.

« Ça va, si je compte... tu as fait quoi. Trois ans ? »

Le nageur le regarde affirmer d'un mouvement raide. Il est tendu. Ça ne sera pas dur de le neutraliser. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

« C'est peu trois ans en taule ! Pourquoi t'y es plus ? »

Le bruit de la semelle raclant le sol attire son attention.

Bon. Peut-être qu'il est allé trop loin avec la patience de ce type.

« Tu vas devoir t'accrocher, déclare-t-il à l'intention d'Erza. J'ai besoin de mes mains.  
\- Je peux aussi descendre de ton dos...  
\- Pour qu'il te vise ? Certainement pas. Accroche-toi, c'est tout. »

Il sent ses doigts se crisper.

« Mais c'est dangereux comme ça !, proteste-t-elle.  
\- Fais pas ta princesse.  
\- Je parlais pour toi, imbécile... »

Un hurlement de colère déchire le calme et l'ex-prisonnier se rue sur eux avec le couteau. Gerald lâche alors les cuisses, désormais fermement serrées, pour neutraliser cet abruti incapable de tenir une arme blanche correctement.

C'est rapide, ferme, et le cliquetis du canif tombant sur le sol caresse ses oreilles, alors que l'odeur fruitée du shampoing d'Erza l'enivre. Il a presque envie de rire devant cette scène pitoyable, où l'agresseur a roulé par terre pour se cogner la tête contre le lampadaire.

Il est recroquevillé, mains derrière son crâne, en pestant, comme incapable de se rappeler la gravité de la situation qu'il vient d'amorcer. Affligé, Gerald s'approche de lui pour le saisir par la capuche et le plaquer à plat ventre sur le bitume, écrasant son visage tout contre. Un craquement se fait entendre mais il l'ignore royalement, tout comme les gémissements de douleur.

Son genou s'appuie rudement entre les omoplates de monsieur D, tandis qu'il tient fermement ses poignets en arrière. Est-ce qu'il a _vraiment_ subi pratiquement un mois de collocation juste à cause d'un mec qui n'est pas fichu de montrer de la résistance ? Il a la fulgurante envie de se défouler sur lui, maintenant.

« Erza, tu peux appeler la police ? J'ai les mains occupées.  
\- Mon téléphone est vide, dit-elle en étant toujours accrochée à son dos.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien.  
\- Il est où ?  
\- Dans la poche arrière.  
\- _Vraiment ?_ »

Gerald incline la tête pour la regarder du coin de l'œil.

« Oui, _vraiment_. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?  
\- Ça pourrait être l'une de tes combines pour que je te touche les fesses. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvre.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, finit-il par répondre. Je devrais la noter quelque part... »

Une tape derrière sa tête lui indique qu'elle n'est pas de cet avis. Erza finit par quitter son dos et s'est remise sur ses pieds. Elle a soigneusement retiré son portable, en veillant à éviter tout contact, et maintenant elle compose le numéro des forces de l'ordre en s'éloignant un peu d'eux.

« J'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies causé toute cette agitation pour être aussi mauvais en combat, peste l'étudiant en forçant sur son genou. Pourquoi avoir fait toutes ces menaces si t'es incapable de quoi que ce soit ? »

Et puis, soudainement, ça lui revient.

« Dyst !  
\- Quoi ?, grogne le concerné avec le visage toujours contre le sol.  
\- Tu t'appelles Dyst, nan ? »

Les yeux verts étudient la façon dont son corps se crispe, puis lorsque le criminel tourne la tête, appuyant sa joue sur le goudron. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

« Tu fais toujours le malin mais tu vas tomber de ton trône un jour. Et quand ce jour va arriver, je serais là, avec d'autres personnes.  
\- Les méchants ont toutes les mêmes réparties, c'est incroyable. »

Lentement, Gerald se penche, accentuant la pression de son genou.

« Contrairement à toi, je sais prononcer des menaces que je vais tenir. Tes trois de prison, j'espère que tu les as savourés. Parce que je te promets que je vais te faire vivre un calvaire pendant tes prochaines années derrière les barreaux. »

Les talons d'Erza lui indiquent qu'elle est de retour, et le jeune homme se redresse, sourire aux lèvres, tout en ne se lassant pas de regarder cette robe en laine qu'elle porte.

« Ça y est ?  
\- Ils sont en route. Plus qu'à attendre.  
\- Tu veux les clés pour rentrer peut-être ? »

Elle croise les bras, sourcils froncés.

« Je ne touche plus à aucune de tes poches, Gerald. »

* * *

**JOUR 111 : un moment de calme**

* * *

« Tu n'es pas avec Erza aujourd'hui ? »

Ultia est assise en face de lui, tout aussi bien maquillée qu'habillée, signe qu'elle s'est reprise en main. Meldy ayant refusé de venir, puisque occupée à préparer son partiel du lendemain, ils ne sont que tous les deux cette fois-ci, pour déjeuner dans un petit restaurant. Il a choisi un de ceux qu'elle préfère ; chic, intime, simple, avec des mets délicieux.

« Plus besoin de la promener partout, sourit-il. Le type a été arrêté, elle n'est plus en danger.  
\- C'était qui, d'ailleurs ? »

Gerald attend qu'elle ait fini son verre de vin rouge pour répondre, ou elle risque de s'étouffer.

« Mon ancien dealer.  
\- _Dyst_ ? »

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil tandis qu'elle tamponne délicatement le coin de sa bouche, une fois la coupe posée.

« Tu te souviens de son nom ?  
\- Difficile de l'oublier...  
\- Pas pour moi, je t'assure. »

Son amie laisse échapper un rire, et ce son lui fait un bien fou. Ça le rassure.

« Tu devrais vraiment travailler ta mémoire des prénoms. »

Il préfère ne pas répondre à cette pique et, à la place, se concentrer sur la divine entrecôte qu'il a dans l'assiette. Tranquillement, il saisit ses couverts en analysant quelle partie il va attaquer.

« Tu vas porter plainte, je suppose ?  
\- Bien sûr que je vais porter plainte, grogne le nageur en relevant le menton, et je me tâte à le faire contre la police pour incompétence professionnelle. »

Son amie éclate de rire, lui valant quelques regards conquis de la part de certains messieurs. Les pauvres.

_S'ils__ savaient_...

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un motif valable, répond-elle sans se départir de son sourire taquin.  
\- Ta mère ne peut pas l'inventer ?  
\- Non. Et puis, il y aurait beaucoup trop de plainte si ça venait à exister...  
\- D'accord mais... c'est _moi_ qui l'ait arrêté ce type, pas eux ! Ils ont rien foutu, pris cette affaire à la légère, et il aurait suffit d'une simple surveillance rapprochée pour l'attraper ! »

Pour toute réponse, Ultia saisit la bouteille de vin pour le resservir. Les bagues qu'elle porte cliquettent sur le verre.

« Heureusement que ce mec est aussi dangereux qu'une mouche morte... mais imagine s'il l'avait vraiment été ! Qui sait comment ça aurait pu se finir.  
\- Mais ça s'est bien fini, rappelle son amie. C'est le plus important, non ?  
\- Tout ça pour dire, bougonne Gerald, que ces flics sont des incompétents.  
\- Finis ta viande, avant qu'elle ne soit froide, s'amuse Ultia en lui volant une frite maison. »

Le reste du repas est tout aussi tranquille, la jeune femme parvenant à arrêter l'étudiant de bouder. Une fois l'addition payée, parce qu'il est toujours aussi rapide pour dégainer sa carte bancaire, il la ramène chez Meldy, se sentant réellement satisfait de ce moment.

« Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, sourit-elle. Merci.  
\- À moi aussi. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.  
\- Je remonte doucement mais... oui. Ça va vraiment mieux.  
\- C'est tout ce qui compte. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. »

Il embrasse doucement le haut de sa tête, puis la laisse rentrer dans la résidence.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à Meldy pour moi ! »

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, et lui adresse un petit signe de main avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

Tout est définitivement rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

**JOUR 112 : vide**

* * *

Les bruits de leurs pas résonnent dans le couloir et Simon affiche un air satisfait, dès l'instant où il insère la clé dans la serrure de la porte ; ça y est, la collocation improvisée est terminée et, pour être franc, le nageur ne sait pas s'il doit être content ou déçu. Après tout, ça signifie que sa rouquine préférée ne sera plus dans les parages. Et, en plus, c'est vendredi alors ça l'enfonce davantage dans le fait qu'il ne risque pas de la voir du weekend.

Ses mains glissent dans ses poches et il se retient de traîner des pieds, avec un air de chiot battu plâtré sur le visage ; il ne manquerait plus que sa dignité se fasse la malle avec eux.

« Merci pour la surveillance, taquine Erza en donnant un coup de coude dans son bras. C'était plutôt rigolo, comme collocation.  
\- Ouais, approuve lentement le brun, même si tu es parfois invivable. »

Un maigre sourire tire ses lèvres.

« À demain ? »

La rouquine hausse un sourcil tout en laissant Simon rentrer dans son appartement pour déposer leurs affaires. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs mimé un au revoir avec sa main, brièvement, avant de disparaître.

« Tu as oublié ?  
\- De quoi ?, demande-t-il sans comprendre.  
\- Ce sont les vacances de Noël. »

Mais alors...

« Et je pars avec Simon voir ma famille. »

..._ et merde._

« Ah, oui. _C'est vrai oui_. Et bien euh- bonnes fêtes, et tout. Je suppose. »

Quand elle ferme la porte, Gerald n'est pas sûr qu'il se soit déjà senti aussi seul.


	16. JOUR 113 : pedigree

**Réponses aux reviews** (Gody et Ally) :

**Alperona **(Gody) **: **On adore mettre des titres qui font réagir. Généralement, ils ont un sous-entendu derrière ou alors ils font référence à une partie précise. C'est toujours rigolo de découvrir les réactions de nos lecteurs/lectrices ensuite haha. On est tellement ravie que cette histoire soit aussi prenante, et encore plus en sachant que vous n'arrivez pas à savoir vers où on va vous mener. Et, pour finir, on te remercie pour ta compréhension, ça fait plaisir et du bien ! Et on est aussi très honorée que tu considères cette histoire comme la meilleure fiction que tu aies lu jusque là. C'est flatteur et trop mignon. Encore merci ! C:

**Jerza1 **(Gody)** : **Alors, la taille du chapitre, on avoue que c'est assez exceptionnel pour le moment. Il y en aura d'autres, de sûr, parce que certains moment l'exigeront. Ensuite, les films existent, mais on a modifié le nom (il y en a des cultes, et une référence a une série qui a beaucoup fait parler d'elle l'année dernière). Pour le chaton, il faut blâmer Ally (c'est elle qui a écrit ce passage. J'étais d'accord mais j'aime pas trop toucher aux animaux snif). Merci pour soutenir notre collaboration, ça fait plaisir !

**Guest **(Gody) **: **Holà ! Gracias para compartir tu opinión !

**Guest **(Gody)** :** De rien pour la longueur du chapitre haha. Ravies d'apprendre que tu as aimé en tout cas, merci ! Et si, Gerald va passer les fêtes tout seul, comme un grand. :')

**Pepa **(Gody) **: **Nous encourager, ce n'est pas un problème haha mais c'est surtout la tournure de phrase qui joue. On apprécie le soutien, en tout cas ! Concernant les menaces, c'était bel et bien ce dealer. On était ravie de mettre en avant Ultia, après tout c'est un personnage important. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Mayaserina **(Ally) **: **Nous aussi on s'impressionne parfois. Surtout pour la longueur du dernier chap xD. Après avoir réfléchi un petit moment, on s'est effectivement dit que ce serait mieux de faire toute la cohabitation sous forme de plusieurs jours, en un chapitre. Ça permet de mettre plus de choses (genre les nuits sans folie, on allait pas faire un chap juste pour ça) et puis on voulait pas trop s'éterniser dessus. On voulait arriver à décembre surtout...

Le comportement ambivalent d'Erza on en avait déjà parlé, donc ça sert à rien que je répète. L'humour on avait pas mal misé dessus. Heureuses donc que ça a fonctionné ! Et oui on se moque d'Erza qui est aussi réceptive aux signaux qu'une radio débranchée, mais Gerald n'est pas parfait non plus :') Et pour répondre à ta question, s'ils avaient fini saouls tous les deux, il ne se serait strictement rien passé xD. Parce qu'Erza ne le voit actuellement que comme son meilleur ami. Certes très sexy. Mais son meilleur ami quand même... Le destin du chat, j'ai compris, continuez de m'envoyer les tomates pourries. Y a que moi qui assume apparemment. Si les passages poignant t'ont touchée c'est parfait ! C'est qu'on a bien fait notre taff. Donc, merci de nous le dire ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre - certes bien plus court - te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**JOUR 113 : ****pedigree**

* * *

Ses yeux se plissent quand elle appuie sur le bouton, sur le côté droit de son téléphone. La lumière l'éblouit un peu et elle bat des cils, se retenant de bougonner à cause des petits flashs blancs apparaissant dès que ses paupières se ferment. Son pouce tape rapidement son code et elle tombe directement sur sa conversation, avec Luxus. Quand elle sent le souffle de son petit-ami s'écraser contre sa nuque, une fois qu'il s'est allongé sur le côté pour l'enlacer, Erza décide d'éteindre son portable pour ne pas le déranger.

La chambre baigne à nouveau dans le noir. La respiration de Simon est lente et harmonieuse, ne se troublant pas un instant, même alors que des voitures passent à toute vitesse dans la rue. Elle aimerait pouvoir dormir aussi profondément. Sa dernière nuit paisible remonte à début novembre. C'est lorsqu'elle y repense qu'elle se demande pourquoi son corps devient subitement lourd, une fois sous les couvertures douces et chaudes de Gerald. Peut-être à cause du confort ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande sa marque de matelas, tiens. Ou au moins de draps. Elle ne peut pas nier que son propre lit ressemble à une planche en bois.

Face à cette pensée, elle sent le bras sur lequel elle est allongée s'engourdir. Erza pousse un soupir et tente de se retourner ; une action vouée à l'échec, parce que le brun, collé contre son dos, maintient une prise ferme. La seule solution est de soulever ce membre lourd et musclé, tout en tentant de ne pas le réveiller, pour faire une légère rotation qui permettra à son sang de circuler à nouveau correctement. La mission est périlleuse, elle qui n'a aucune envie de le tirer de son sommeil. Parce que si c'est le cas, Simon va vouloir parler de ce qui la tracasse. Et elle ne veut pas discuter, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle essaie déjà de savoir ce qui cloche réellement.

Quand elle parvient à se mettre sur le dos, la rouquine laisse ses paupières se fermer. Si elle pense à quelque chose d'agréable, elle peut arriver à s'endormir, non ? Tiens, il suffit qu'elle se dise que c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils partent chez sa famille pour Noël. Elle va présenter Simon, montrer que c'est un gentil garçon très poli, qu'il a des manières, et tout se passera merveilleusement bien alors qu'ils mangeront de la nourriture délicieuse. Makarof le jaugera alors d'un œil sceptique, découvrira chacune de ses faiblesses, à condition qu'il n'ait pas encore monté un dossier, et-

Erza secoue la tête.

Il faut qu'elle trouve autre chose.

Tout en espérant que sa mère ne l'ait pas déjà fait elle aussi…

Sa main se lève et ses doigts glissent dans sa frange qui a bien poussé. Elle la rejette en arrière, ses ongles grattant son crâne sous l'agacement ; son esprit a bien quelques trucs _très _sympathiques à lui proposer, mais si elle pouvait éviter de songer à ce qui semble être son meilleur ami du campus, elle apprécierait énormément. Bien sûr, comme toujours, elle finira par craquer. Elle le regrettera peut-être au petit matin, quand le visage souriant de Simon l'accueillera une fois sortie de son sommeil.

Erza mord durement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, de penser à lui. _Si _? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire ? Elle n'a rien contrôlé et elle se voit mal reprendre des distances avec Gerald. Elle aime la relation qu'ils ont ; ils rient beaucoup, ils regardent des films incontournables et des séries, ils mangent parfois tous les deux quand l'occasion se présente. Forcément, maintenant, elle s'est attachée. Elle s'est même _beaucoup _attachée à lui. Peut-être trop ? C'est difficile de se dire qu'elle aurait pu lui cracher à la figure en début d'année, parce que maintenant qu'elle le connait… et bien, c'est différent.

Elle joue maintenant avec quelques mèches, la tête ailleurs. Elle se demande pourquoi il arborait cet air de chiot battu, hier, quand ils se disaient au revoir. Est-ce que c'était de la déception, parce que cette collocation improvisée prenait fin ? Ça l'étonnerait. Même s'il avait l'air de s'être bien amusé, le nageur aime aussi sa tranquillité. Et puis, elle l'a bien vu qu'avoir Simon dans ses pattes n'est certainement pas ce qu'il préfère. Elle ne pense pas qu'il se soit disputé avec Ultia ou Meldy alors, il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité ; un problème avec sa famille.

Les lèvres de la demoiselle s'entrouvrent lorsqu'elle réalise enfin un détail ; il sera seul durant toutes les vacances de Noël. Erza a complètement oublié cette information, malgré qu'il l'ait glissée quelques fois quand elle se renseignait un peu sur les déplacements de son paternel. Maintenant, elle se sent idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Dire que ça va être le cas jusqu'à janvier. Et si elle passait chez lui par moment, une fois rentrée ? Ils ont quelques séries sur le feu, ils pourront les terminer comme ça. Et, au moins, il ne sera pas seul. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper ? Elle peut rayer de la liste son besoin compulsif de se faire tout le campus, vu que la majeure partie des étudiants repartent chez eux pour les fêtes. Sauf éventuellement la barmaid qu'il a draguée alors qu'elle était _juste_ là ? Non, elle ne préfère pas y penser, au risque de s'énerver, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Du sport, alors ?

Gerald va donc avoir le temps de se perfectionner dans ses records, en natation. Elle esquisse un léger sourire en se remémorant ses soirées, sur une chaise en plastique, à le regarder faire ses longueurs ; elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce sport puisse être aussi captivant. La rouquine le blâme entièrement pour ça, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit monté comme une statue Bosco-Fioranne antique ? Les muscles saillants _et_ luisants sont une arme redoutable et, d'accord, elle comprend certains commérages qui circulent à la fac, sur son corps.

Le truc, avec la natation, c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas à dévoiler un buste et des jambes parfaitement dessinés, non non. Ça va plus loin. Ce maudit maillot de bain a souvent eu raison d'elle. Est-ce _vraiment_ nécessaire qu'il épouse à ce point _toutes _les formes, aussi bien devant que derrière ? Bon, bien sûr qu'elle est au courant que Gerald est plutôt bien gâté à ce niveau là, mais pourquoi diable le destin s'est-il acharné à le lui montrer de cette manière ?

Bloquant un gémissement frustré, Erza cache son visage avec ses mains.

Elle _doit _absolument trouver quelque chose pour amener son esprit vers le sommeil, et pas l'excitation. Après tout, elle se voit très mal réveiller Simon pour assouvir ses pulsions. Ce n'est pas son genre et, en prime, ça ne se fait pas. Quelle idée de se remémorer ses passage là, aussi. Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette collocation qui, oui, a vraiment été sympathique. Elle n'a jamais autant ri en un mois et ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Le souvenir du sourire de son ami la titille un peu, juste un instant, avant qu'elle se mette à soupirer en roulant sur le côté cette fois-ci.

Son nez s'appuie contre la gorge de son petit-ami tandis qu'elle écoute le rythme de sa respiration. Doucement, elle passe son bras autour de lui et se rapproche un peu. Erza n'a pas besoin d'être dans le lit de Gerald pour dormir paisiblement, pas vrai ? Elle a le plus merveilleux compagnon possible, alors pourquoi chercher une distraction qui n'est pas lui pour tomber entre les bras de Morphée ? Elle aime beaucoup Simon. Vraiment. Il lui plait, même s'il est parfois trop hésitant, trop doux. Même si elle a parfois peur de le dévorer, tant sa gentillesse et son pardon sont énormes. Elle ne veut pas le blesser, pas alors qu'il fait tout pour la rendre heureuse, bien que ça soit maladroit.

C'est amplement suffisant.

Avec un petit sourire, elle se serre contre lui.

* * *

Erza est bien contente d'avoir insisté pour prendre des billets en première classe. Elle a besoin de calme pour ne pas vriller. En temps normal, elle n'a généralement rien contre les enfants mais, quand le manque de sommeil vient soudainement se mettre au top de sa liste, elle se surprend très vite à détester tout le monde quand c'est le bordel. Et ô combien il est difficile pour elle de retenir le monstre sanguinaire aux envies de meurtre, qui sommeille en elle dans ces moments là...

C'est donc relaxée qu'elle profite du voyage, en compagnie de Simon qui lit un bouquin sur la réalité virtuelle. Elle tourne donc la tête vers la vitre, observant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Ses écouteurs lui offrent une somptueuse mélodie, jouée au piano, par les soins de Gerald ; pour une raison ou une autre, il a décidé de lui composer une playlist avec des morceaux qu'il a interprétés ou créés. Elle n'a pas cherché à l'en empêcher, étant une fan inconditionnelle de cet instrument. Elle peste encore parfois en se souvenant que sa pratique du piano a vite été avortée, vu ses doigts trop petits et sa patience disparue. A-t-elle vraiment existé d'ailleurs ?

Une moue se dessine sur ses lèvres, vite effacée lorsque la paume du brun se pose sur sa cuisse recouverte d'un collant. Le soleil ne les quitte plus et elle a décidé de s'habiller en conséquence, sans pour autant oublier les températures. Donc son short ample, resserré à sa taille, est suffisant. Surtout lorsqu'elle le met avec un pull qui est certes fin, mais qui tient divinement chaud. C'est simple, beau, et confortable. Parfait pour voyager, donc. Ses chevilles se croisent, et elle jette rapidement un coup d'œil à ses bottines parfaitement propres. Et, bien sûr, il n'a pas été question de sortir sans manteau ; il est simplement rangé en haut, avec son sac.

« Je me demandais… »

Elle hausse un sourcil en portant toute son attention sur son petit-ami. Erza retire alors ses écouteurs, histoire d'être sûre de ne rien louper.

« Oui ?

\- Hum… et bien tu… tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup parlé de ta famille. Alors… je me demandais juste si je devais m'inquiéter de quelque chose.

\- Comme… quoi ?

\- Tu t'entends mal avec eux ou… je ne sais pas. Des histoires ou des sujets déconseillés peut-être ? »

Se raclant un peu la gorge, Erza tresse alors machinalement ses cheveux. Elle n'a pas pensé à ce détail, en proposant à Simon de passer les fêtes en sa compagnie. Sur le coup, ça lui a paru normal et censé, lui qui a précisé qu'il n'aurait pas de réunion de famille obligatoire durant cette période. Mais maintenant… elle se dit que ça a peut-être été une erreur.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est… que euh. Ma famille est souvent _très _occupée, tu vois ? On se donne des nouvelles quand on peut et… voilà. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire d'autre qui peut paraître normal pour lui ? Il a déjà rencontré Luxus, il sait qu'il est à l'armée, tout comme son grand-père. Et il est également au courant qu'ils ne sont pas entièrement de la même famille, qu'elle a juste passé beaucoup de temps chez eux lorsque sa mère devait partir en… _déplacement_.

« D'accord, marmonne-t-il en faisant des cercles sur sa cuisse avec son pouce. »

Elle n'a pas envie de penser ça mais, elle n'a trop le choix en remarquant la délicatesse de ce sujet ; avoir un petit-ami qui ne fait pas parti du même monde, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus génial. Devoir cacher des petits détails assez essentiels deviendra de plus en plus dur et, lorsqu'il sera entièrement au courant de qui elle est réellement, elle n'est pas sûre qu'il soit toujours partant pour rester avec elle. Simon aime les choses simples. Il veut une vie tranquille, normale, et c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi mais il faut être réaliste ; même si sa mère fait tous les efforts possibles pour que ce soit le cas, Erza sait pertinemment qu'elle mettra les pieds dedans un jour ou l'autre.

« Et Eileen ? »

Son cœur loupe un battement.

« Enfin, je veux dire, ta mère. Je devrais l'appeler Eileen d'ailleurs ? Ou... madame Scarlett ? »

Quand elle songeait à ces petits détails, en voilà un, tiens.

Avec un doux sourire, l'étudiante pose sa main sur celle du sportif qui la regarde tendrement, mais aussi avec de l'angoisse. Elle peut gérer celui-là, sans avoir à déformer la réalité. Se mouiller, oui, mais pas trop.

« Tu verras directement avec elle, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ça n'a pas l'air de trop le rassurer. Vu ce côté timide qu'il a, c'est simple de comprendre pourquoi ; il n'a pas envie de décevoir sa belle-famille d'une quelconque manière.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit dans quoi elle travaillait, dit-il soudainement.

\- Oh ? Euh… ah oui ? »

Simon hoche lentement la tête, comme si, en même temps, il réfléchissait pour être certain que ce soit bien le cas.

« Ah… »

Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait formuler ça ?

« Ma mère… est une grande nettoyeuse. »

Il bat des cils, perplexe, pendant qu'elle tapote son index sur ses phalanges abîmées.

« Une grande… nettoyeuse ?

\- C'est ça. Elle a une entreprise et c'est une nettoyeuse.

\- Elle nettoie… des immeubles ?, demande-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. »

C'est quand même une jolie façon de dire qu'elle en fait exploser certains parfois, non ?

« _Oui_. »

Simon semble de plus en plus perdu. Tant mieux. Il lâchera plus vite l'affaire, comme ça. Et, en prime, le karma a l'air d'être bon puisqu'elle voit les prémices de la gare de Magnolia. C'est donc avec un magnifique sourire qu'elle range ses écouteurs dans la poche de son short.

« On va bientôt arriver ! »

* * *

Le silence n'est pas quelque chose qui la dérange, sauf quand il est pesant ou gênant. Celui dans la voiture est étouffant. Elle met ça sur le compte du trac de Simon ; il gigote un peu sur son siège et s'attire très vite le regard bleu du militaire. La réaction est immédiate. Il se fige, droit, mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses. La rouquine se retient de taper l'épaule de Luxus, pour l'avertir, mais comme il conduit elle ne préfère pas. Elle attendra qu'ils soient arrivés.

Quand c'est le cas, Erza embrasse rapidement le brun, toujours aussi raide qu'une planche, dans une tentative pour le détendre. Ça fonctionne un peu, pas trop non plus, parce qu'il a vraiment l'air de redouter Luxus. Ils ont pourtant pratiquement la même carrure. C'est presque amusant mais elle va éviter de rire ; elle n'a pas envie de le vexer. Donc, à la place, elle sort de la voiture pour rejoindre le grand blond qui sort les valises du coffre.

« Il a un problème ?, s'enquiert le blond avec ce ton bourru qui lui est propre. Il a un balais dans le- »

Sa main frappe rudement son bras et il lâche un gémissement de douleur.

« Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?, pleurniche-t-il.

\- Sois gentil, soupire Erza en prenant son sac. Il est stressé.

\- Tellement qu'il ne sait plus ouvrir une portière ?

\- _Luxus_…

\- D'accord, d'accord, marmonne-t-il en fermant le coffre. Je peux pas tout emmener à la maison. Donc bougez vos délicats popotins. Et j'espère que dans toutes ces valises, il y a mes t-shirts. »

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle les a volés, ils sont à elle maintenant. Il a passé l'âge de croire au Père Noël pourtant.

La rouquine roule des yeux avant de partir vers le côté de Simon. Elle toque à la fenêtre et il sursaute. Elle se décale rapidement quand elle voit qu'il compte sortir à son tour, sans vérifier si elle risquait de se prendre la portière ou non. Elle entend Luxus pouffer quand il s'en va en secouant la tête de désespoir.

« Désolé, dit-il rapidement. J'étais… dans mes pensées.

\- C'est rien. On rentre ? Même s'il fait beau, le froid est toujours là.

\- Pars devant, je m'occupe du reste, sourit-il.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. »

Elle le regarde encore longuement, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait lui indiquer s'il y a plus que la simple angoisse de rencontrer sa famille. Le brun se penche pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, en caressant sa joue. Par réflexe, elle serre un peu ses doigts sur sa veste marron.

« Ça va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche avant de s'écarter. Tu devrais rentrer avant de tomber malade. Les rhumes, c'est pas top pendant des vacances. »

Peut-être que la vue du manoir des Draer a poussé son anxiété à un niveau supérieur ? Elle peut comprendre. La bâtisse est élégante, entourée par des arbres. La fontaine devant les escaliers ne fonctionne pas durant l'hiver et elle se revoit encore assise sur le rebord, petite, quand l'été devenait trop chaud. Elle se revoit aussi couler Luxus dedans, quand elle arriver à le prendre par surprise. Ou l'inverse.

Ses semelles s'enfoncent délicatement dans les graviers quand elle s'avance vers l'entrée. Erza monte tranquillement les escaliers, après avoir regardé une dernière fois son compagnon en train de s'afférer avec les valises. Quand elle est enfin à l'intérieur, elle tombe nez à nez avec Luxus qui revient de l'étage.

« Grand-père n'est pas là ?, s'étonne-t-elle. Et ma mère ?

\- Ils arrivent lundi.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- Un déplacement de dernière minute d'Eileen. Une urgence, si j'ai bien compris. »

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et le militaire lève les mains en signe de défense, comme par peur de se prendre un autre coup.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ne t'énerve pas. Tu peux toujours l'appeler si tu veux. Mais va dans le bureau du vieux. Les renseignements que tu m'as demandé sont là-bas.

\- Tu montres à Simon où est notre chambre ?, sourit l'étudiante.

\- De quoi votre chambre ?, rit-il en donnant un pichenette sur son nez. Chacun a la sienne.

\- Je suis une grande fille.

\- Le vieux va en faire une syncope. Sa petite-fille, dans la chambre avec un homme avant le mariage. Seigneur.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, soupire-t-elle en marchant dans le hall immense. Je reviens vite. »

Seul le grognement de Luxus lui répond et c'est suffisant. Elle longe un couloir richement décoré d'armes médiévales puis ouvre une grande porte, rentrant dans ledit bureau. Refermant soigneusement derrière elle, elle sort ensuite son téléphone de la poche de son manteau. Son pouce fait défiler ses contacts, jusqu'à avoir celui de sa mère. Il y a trois tonalités avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« _Oh, ma chérie ! Tu es bien arrivée ?_

_\- _Oui, sourit-elle doucement. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas là. Tu avais dit que- »

Un gémissement rauque atteint ses oreilles et elle plisse les yeux.

« Tu as l'air occupée.

\- _Mais non ma puce. Ne t'en fais pas._ »

La voix douce et sereine de sa mère est en totale contradiction avec la scène qu'elle s'imagine. Parfois, même si elle les adore de tout son cœur, elle se dit qu'elle est vraiment tombée dans une famille de barges...

« Tu tortures _encore _quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

\- _Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien…_ »

Erza se pince le pont du nez en retenant un soupir. Elle veut sa mère pour Noël. Alors plus vite elle en aura terminé avec son urgence, plus vite elle reviendra. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de demander où est cette fameuse « urgence », sachant déjà pertinemment qu'elle doit être dans un pays très éloigné de Fiore.

« Les hommes pensent avec leur pénis tu sais, répond-elle. Il parlera plus vite si tu y touches. »

Le rire franc de sa mère la fait sourire, couvrant les supplications de son hôte.

« Tu es sûre d'être là à temps ?, demande-elle alors. J'ai ramené Si-

_\- Timon c'est ça ?_

\- _Simon_ maman. Simon.

_\- Oui, ta nouvelle lubie._ »

Elle retient un gémissement de protestation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à le rabaisser comme ça ?

« Si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler comme ça quand tu seras là ce serait… vraiment génial.

\- _Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça._ »

Elle s'appuie doucement contre la porte, fourrant sa main inoccupée dans sa poche. Ses dents mâchouillent nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure

« _Pas d'inquiétudes. Je serais là. _»

Ça la rassure. Elle a _besoin _de la voir. Pas juste pour être rassurée de constater qu'elle sera en pleine forme, mais aussi parce qu'elle doit lui parler. C'est une oreille attentive et elle a toujours des bons conseils à donner. Et, en plus de ça, il faut qu'elle raconte comment tout s'est passé en détails, depuis sa rentrée à l'université. Les appels en Facetime sont trop courts pour ça.

« Du coup… je te laisse ?

_\- On se rappelle après pour parler du repas de Noël. Je t'aime !_

\- À plus tard maman, souffle-t-elle. »

Bon, et bien, au moins elle est sûre que sa figure maternelle est toujours aussi prise par son travail. Et qu'elle s'investit avec la même passion. C'est rassurant pour elle, pas pour les futures personnes qui auront le malheur de croiser son chemin en de fâcheuses circonstances, bien sûr.

D'un mouvement lent et délicat, Erza glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux écarlates. Elle se masse un peu la tête, sentant que ses vacances ne seront pas de tout repos. Et, avant de penser au repos qu'elle a désespérément souhaité, elle a quelques documents à lire. Alors elle s'avance vers l'imposant bureau du Général, le contourne, pousse le fauteuil pour s'y installer et appuie tranquillement ses paumes de chaque côté de l'enveloppe marron.

Les papiers sortis, elle mord à nouveau sa lèvre. Elle a l'impression que son ventre est tordu et qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ce genre de chose. Pourtant elle continue. Son index dessine brièvement le visage faussement souriant de la photo ; Gerald a l'air plus jeune dessus. La photo a dû être prise il y a plusieurs années, à en juger par l'absence de son tatouage sur le visage, et elle la retourne pour confirmer son hypothèse. Il devait avoir seize ans à ce moment-là.

Elle pose lentement le cliché à côté, préférant découvrir les informations disponibles sur lui. L'armée en a forcément. Après tout, Luxus le connait et elle est certaine que c'est aussi le cas pour Makarof. Ses mains tremblent un peu pendant que ses yeux se baladent sur les lignes. Ce n'est sûrement pas l'idéal pour en savoir plus sur Gerald, mais elle n'a pas le choix ; le blond a insisté pour qu'elle surveille mieux ses arrières en enquêtant sur ses connaissances. Et voilà où elle en est, en train de fouiner dans l'histoire de son ami.

La mère de Gerald est décédée dans un accident quand il était encore jeune. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul rapport, peu détaillé, qui laisse croire que ce n'est qu'une couverture, histoire de cacher quelque chose de plus gros qu'une sois-disant collision entre deux voitures. Et quant à la fameuse figure paternelle toujours absente…

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, se ferme, puis ses sourcils se froncent.

… _Acnologia _? Son père, c'est _lui _? Elle entend encore ce prénom, dans ses oreilles, alors que sa mère négociait avec cet homme. Erza n'a jamais cherché à approfondir ce sujet et, de toute manière, Eileen ne souhaite pas qu'elle mette les pieds dans ses affaires. Elle a toujours désiré qu'elle trace sa route et qu'elle réalise ses propres ambitions. Voilà pourquoi elle est à l'université. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait _jamais _pensé qu'il y aurait là-bas un garçon qui a plongé dans le business familial et, qu'en prime, ce même business soit en lien avec celui de sa mère.

Si le destin existe, il a l'air d'être un sacré farceur.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Gerald n'était pas blanc. Ça a été très clair quand Luxus lui a dit de mettre les points sur les i avec le nageur, parce qu'il fouinait trop. Mais il fallait que son père soit Acnologia ? Maintenant elle se demande si sa mère acceptera qu'elle passe parfois des journées entières avec lui, même s'il est le premier à réagir ces derniers temps quand sa sécurité laisse à désirer.

Lentement, la rouquine tourne les pages pour terminer son investigation. Ses doigts soutiennent son front à mesure de sa lecture ; il n'y a pas toute la vie de son ami dedans, juste quelques passages importants. Comme ses exploits en natation, par exemple. Ça et… la tentative d'assassinat qu'il a subi, enfant. Un assaut qui n'a pas été concluant, mais dont les principaux acteurs courent encore. Du moins, parait-il. Erza se doute que les informations répertoriées ici ne sont pas toutes véridiques. Si ces personnes ont décidé de s'en propre au fils unique d'Acnologia… ce serait étonnant qu'ils s'en soient sortis indemnes.

Elle pousse un léger soupir et remet en place les documents. Est-ce que la cicatrice sur son torse vient de là ? Ça ne doit pas être celle qui zèbre un peu son V et qui remonte vers son ventre. Son doigt tapote le bureau. Maintenant qu'elle sait tout ça, est-ce qu'elle devrait le prévenir ou faire semblant ? Ou juste attendre que ce soit lui, qui lui en parle. Même s'il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Comment il réagirait, s'il apprenait qu'elle a fait des recherches sur lui sans avoir d'abord cherché à lui demander son avis ? Après tout, elle lui a demandé de ne pas fouiner sur elle, tandis qu'elle ne s'est absolument pas gênée de son côté.

Ses mains cachent ses yeux et Erza pousse un gémissement.

Avoir appris qui il est réellement, son statut, ses faits, rien ne change quant à son ressenti envers lui. Gerald est une bonne personne. Il est maladroit, parfois capricieux, colérique, mais il protège ses proches. Il est dévoué. Alors ce ne sont pas quelques lignes traitant de ses antécédents de drogué violent qui la feront changer d'avis sur lui. Même si on essaie de la corrompre avec des milliards de fraisiers. Après tout, il sait en faire et chaque gâteau qu'il lui a proposé était une création divine.

Alors maintenant, Erza espère simplement que personne ne viendra ruiner sa relation avec lui. Ou que sa mère lui fasse comprendre que c'est loin, très loin, d'être une bonne idée. Ou juste que Gerald apprenne qu'elle soit venue fouiner dans ses affaires, sans avoir demandé son autorisation.

Son regard s'accroche sur son portable, qu'elle a posé sur le bureau.

Et si elle le lui disait ? C'est toujours mieux qu'il le sache maintenant de sa part, que de quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Et puis, ça lui donnerait aussi l'occasion de savoir comment il va et ce qu'il a prévu pour les vacances. Elle pourrait aussi lui demander de chercher le petit chat noir du quartier, au cas où, pour voir s'il est revenu. Et aussi, comme ça, elle aurait la possibilité d'entendre sa voix et-

« Oh bon sang, mais à quoi je joue… »

S'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, elle gémit et frotte son visage.

« Un message, ça suffit amplement, murmure-t-elle »

Mais comment elle formule ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se prend autant la tête ? Gerald ne va pas se mettre en colère pour si peu, pas vrai ? Et puis, comment il peut l'apprendre, de toute façon ? Luxus a forcément dû être discret, pour ne pas s'attirer le courroux d'Acnologia. Donc tout ira bien. Au pire, elle demandera à ce mangeur d'éclair au chocolat les détails de son investigation.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle va faire.

Et maintenant.

* * *

« Non, je lui ai dit, répond le militaire en buvant son café.

\- Tu as _quoi _?

\- Ça ne l'a pas dérangé. »

Elle le regarde s'appuyer contre l'îlot central.

« Il avait même l'air assez content, étrangement, continue-t-il dans un marmonnement. Ce mec est tellement bizarre. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec lui alors qu'il bave sur toi depuis des mois.

\- Parce qu'il est gentil, Luxus, soupire Erza. Et il ne bave pas. Il était insistant au début mais maintenant, c'est bon. Il ne cherche plus rien. »

Le militaire pose sa tasse sur le marbre avant d'éclater de rire, en appuyant sa paume contre son ventre. Quand il se calme, il secoue un peu la tête en ricanant légèrement, puis reprend sa boisson pour en prendre une gorgée.

« Décidément, je crois que tu es née aveugle... »

Ignorant son dernier commentaire, Erza fait un pas en arrière pour regarder Simon descendre les escaliers, tout sourire. Elle secoue la main pour lui intimer de venir par ici et Luxus roule des yeux.

« Quitte à choisir un chiot, tu aurais pu prendre celui avec un bon pedigree. »


	17. JOUR 113 : invité de marque

**Réponses aux reviews** (Gody) :

**Guest ****:** On a bien aimé faire le petit clin d'oeil, avec le chapitre qui s'appelle "Chiot perdu". Même en couple, Erza a des yeux, autant s'en servir haha ; c'est toujours sympa de laisser son regard traîner sur les personnes qui sont à notre goût. Eileen est encore mieux que Black Widow !

**Pepa**** : **Nah, Eileen est encore mieux qu'elle héhé. Simon ne creuse pas plus, vu que déjà, il est nerveux et qu'en plus, il a bien remarqué qu'Erza n'est pas à l'aise avec le sujet. Hum... oui, les vacances de Noël seront drôles. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. ;)

**Yumy**** :** You will see if Eileen wants Simon as son-in-low. And of course, she's badass !

**Mayaserina** **: **Impossible d'oublier cette scène chez sexy Gégé héhé. C'est vraiment génial que tu remarques les petits détails (comme l'évolution de son comportement avec lui, avec l'apparition de sa jalousie). C'est sûr que bosser la communication serait plutôt sympathique, surtout pour que la relation évolue. La maladresse fait partie du jeu. Bien joué de mettre l'histoire de son passé en considération :p ta référence m'a fait rire, j'y avais même pas songé, mais j'ai eu immédiatement l'image ensuite !

**jFANGIRLd**** :** Ravie de savoir que les deux derniers chapitres te plaisent ! J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-ci. ;)

**Lanceleau :** Merci pour ton soutien ! Et n'hésite pas à dire à tes amis de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Lion et Cancer, c'est mon ship ultime. On n'a pas encore pensé à en faire une histoire propre à nous. Ce serait déjà pas mal de la terminer telle qu'elle :'). Bonne lecture !

**Flèche d'Argent :** C'est toujours fascinant de lire ton analyse sur les personnages ! Mais je ne peux rien confirmer, l'histoire le fera d'elle-même. Merci pour ton soutien c:

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting : M**

* * *

**JOUR 113 : invitée de marque**

* * *

Les glaçons dans son verre de rhum tournoient tranquillement, tandis qu'elle profite du bruit de la mer, avec un petit sourire conquis. D'un geste nonchalant, elle lève son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les rayons de soleil dansent sur son corps à la peau encore pâle, à moitié caché par le parasol installé sur l'immense balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel. Les petits plaisirs sont souvent les plus simples, et elle apprécie chaque instant, sans se priver.

Des bruits de pas, qui approchent par sa droite, attirent son attention. Pourtant elle ne tourne pas la tête, préférant prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. La fraîcheur tape sa langue avant d'être remplacée par l'exquise brûlure et le goût unique de cet alcool. Ses longues jambes se croisent, ne troublant pas un instant l'homme qui a arrêté de bouger ; il s'incline, longuement, puis se redresse en mettant ses mains devant lui, liées.

« Dame Belserion, votre invité s'est réveillé. »

La femme opine avec lenteur, fredonnant une réponse remplie de satisfaction. Délicatement, elle repose le verre et se met assise. Ses doigts ôtent ses imposantes lunettes de soleil noires, dévoilant une paire d'yeux noisette.

« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle. »

Son index replace quelques mèches de sa frange, puis elle se lève. Son regard est pénétrant, et semble toujours autant intimider son personnel ; tant mieux. Sans perdre un instant, il saisit le cardigan en soie accroché au porte-manteau pour le lui glisser sur ses épaules, une fois qu'elle lui tourne le dos, en veillant à ne pas la toucher.

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ?, s'enquiert-elle en s'approchant des portes coulissantes.

\- Tout le matériel est à votre disposition. »

Eileen sourit puis rentre dans sa chambre. Le soleil l'illumine, la baignant d'une délicieuse chaleur. Ses pas feutrés ne sont pas la raison pour laquelle son hôte relève la tête. C'est plutôt son claquement de doigts qui fait comprendre à son homme d'attendre à l'extérieur de la luxueuse pièce, devant la porte. Sa rapidité est appréciée tandis qu'elle fait face à Invel, fermement attaché à une rudimentaire chaise en bois, non loin d'une cheminée allumée. Au moins il est plus que certain d'être au chaud. C'est mieux que de finir dans une prison, à Hakobe.

Avec souplesse, elle rejoint le brasier pour y poser la longue lame d'un couteau. Le manche recouvert d'un épais caoutchouc dépasse, afin qu'elle puisse le récupérer un peu plus tard. Elle essuie brièvement ses mains sur un torchon, puis tourne les talons vers sa prochaine inspection.

« J'ose espérer que tu es bien installé, lui confit-elle en parcourant les ustensiles posés sur une plaque en métal, et que le voyage s'est bien passé. »

L'homme plisse ses yeux bruns, ses doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Comment ça ?, demande-t-elle doucement tout en inclinant la tête.

\- Pourquoi avoir orchestré ce grossier kidnapping ? »

Tranquillement, elle pousse la table à instruments vers Invel qui devient raide. Le reflet dans ses lunettes rectangulaires lui dévoile une femme contrariée par son choix de lexique. Tout comme avant, Eileen prend son temps pour rapprocher convenablement son fauteuil. Elle s'y installe, soupirant face au confort, et tend la main pour saisir un paquet de cigarettes posé à côté d'un scalpel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

Son sourcil se hausse alors que la flamme lèche le tabac. Le briquet reposé, la femme prend une longue inspiration tout en se penchant. La bouffée qu'elle relâche vient caresser le visage de son invité qui se crispe davantage. Le rapide tremblement qui secoue ses membres est suffisant pour lui indiquer qu'il n'est pas serein ; parfait, c'est ce qu'il faut.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Sois plus explicite, veux-tu ?, sourit Eileen en appuyant son menton contre sa paume.

\- Tu as joué avec notre confiance et tu en as profité pour gravir les échelons… tu as infiltré notre famille et tu es celle qui est en train de la détruire. Depuis tout ce temps, nos accusations n'étaient pas dirigées vers la bonne personne. »

Invel a les dents serrées. Son regard se veut menaçant, mais elle sait pertinemment qu'il craint la suite. Elle croise ses longues jambes, de plus en plus amusée.

« Tu es fichue, Eileen. Ma disparition ne passera pas inaperçue et Zeleph viendra rétablir l'ordre.

\- Et voilà que tu me sous-estimes ? Voyons. Je te croyais plus malin que ça. »

Elle tapote légèrement sa cigarette, au-dessus du cendrier. Une légère fumée s'élève quand elle décide de la laisser reposer sur le bord. Eileen attrape un flacon et une seringue, préparant avec soin une injection spéciale pour l'homme devant elle.

« Que vous preniez le monopole de votre continent, soit. Ce n'est pas avantageux pour moi, mais c'est chez vous après tout. Par contre, en venant empiéter sur mon territoire, c'est vous qui avez mis un pied dans la tombe, répond-elle lentement. Ne confonds pas tout. »

La mafia d'Alvarez avait depuis quelques années déjà corrompu le gouvernement, au point que celui-ci s'était plié sous l'autorité de Zeleph. Un coup de maître, il fallait l'avouer. Elle n'avait donc pas pu s'y imposer comme elle le fait ailleurs. Situation fâcheuse, certes, mais elle pouvait l'accepter. Ce qu'elle ne peut pas accepter, en revanche, c'est lorsque cette famille de dégénérés décide, dans le plus grand secret, d'étendre son contrôle sur Ishgar ; donc chez elle. Makarov ne pouvait pas entrer en guerre sans raison officielle, elle a dû agir seule. Ou presque, puisqu'il lui avait prêté une petite unité de renfort, en toute confidentialité. Après avoir récupéré toutes les informations nécessaires sur chacun des membres, les infiltrer a été d'une simplicité enfantine. Se faire un nom parmi eux, tout autant. Le seul problème a été son manque de patience ; le monde des affaires, souvent mêlé à la politique, est déjà dur, et davantage encore quand des nuisances comme cette « famille » viennent mettre la pagaille.

Avec un soupir, Eileen se met debout puis agrippe les cheveux blancs, lui faisant pencher durement la tête sur le côté.

« Un sérum de vérité ?, se moque Invel en la fusillant du regard.

\- Ça aurait été bien pratique mais… non. »

Son cou exposé, l'aiguille vient pénétrer sa chair. Son pouce appuie sur l'extrémité du piston et le liquide disparaît peu à peu, tandis qu'un grognement remonte de la gorge du mafieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de m'injecter ?, siffle-t-il en se débattant.

\- Une petite potion magique, dit la rouquine avec un sourire mielleux. La science fait des miracles de nos jours. Mes laboratoires ont développé ce produit qui intensifiera temporairement tes sens. Ça rend les séances de jeux beaucoup plus… amusantes.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sorcière… »

Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge et elle repose la seringue sur le plateau.

« C'est ce que disent les hommes à qui je dis non. »

Sa démarche féline l'amène vers le petit bar de sa chambre. Elle sort un verre et y verse le rhum, tout en fredonnant une vieille berceuse. Une agréable brise s'invite, caressant ses mollets et secouant légèrement son cardigan.

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, déclare-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- C'est justement ça, le problème, susurre-t-elle en se retournant à moitié. Actuellement, tu es le seul qui puisse me donner satisfaction. »

Les glaçons plongent dans sa boisson et elle dépose la pince à côté du seau. Elle les fait tourner, tout en revenant s'installer sur le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'attends que le produit fasse effet. Tu as environ dix minutes pour te décider à être coopératif.

\- Sinon quoi ?, murmure-t-il avec une voix qu'il espère sans doute neutre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher les merveilleuses surprises que je te réserve en te les dévoilant. »

Eileen devine aisément qu'il ne désire pas trahir son patron. La loyauté est une belle qualité. Au moins, il souffrira dans l'honneur. D'ailleurs, il est temps de commencer l'échauffement. Généralement, elle commence toujours par quelques dents ; un classique incontestable, qui réussit bien pour les faibles d'esprit. Elle se doute que ce n'est pas le cas d'Invel cela dit. Si elle le fait, c'est uniquement pour son propre plaisir et son besoin de faire souffrir des gens de son espèce. Ses hommes protestent souvent lorsqu'elle met la main à la pâte, refusant de la voir se salir avec le sang de ses hôtes. Elle trouve ça amusant et très innocent. Après tout, si elle en est là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

Sa main gauche tient fermement son menton en place, tandis qu'elle a la pince dans l'autre. D'abord les incisives du bas, puis du haut. Les gencives deviennent rougeoyantes et elle voit sa langue s'agiter, accompagnée par des gémissements de douleur, lui signalant qu'il tente de former des mots. Les dents tombent une à une par terre, sans qu'il puisse avoir la possibilité de l'empêcher. Le métal tapote tour à tour ses canines ; laquelle choisir ?

« Hum… plouf, plouf. »

Invel cherche à secouer la tête et elle resserre la prise de ses doigts, en poursuivant la comptine dans sa tête. La pince tape dans la canine de gauche.

« Ce sera toi !, chantonne-t-elle. »

Un bruit sourd sort de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle arrache lentement la racine. Le sang goutte sur le menton de son hôte, dont quelques traces de sueur maculent son front. Des mèches blanches sont collées, et sa respiration est lourde, signe que la petite injection fait ses premiers effets depuis quelques minutes ; le timing est important.

« Je n'ai jamais été très douée en couture, murmure Eileen en prenant les doigts tremblants de l'homme, mais je me suis trouvée d'autres talents avec les aiguilles. Je te préviens, ça risque de piquer. »

Un sourire satisfait étire les coins de sa bouche en remarquant la manière dont il se tend. Son souffle bruyant fait gonfler ses joues rouges. Elle prend évidemment son temps, forçant la pointe sous un ongle, et la pousse lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que ça bloque, avant de répéter l'action sur les autres, un par un. C'est en contemplant son œuvre qu'elle se recule légèrement, mains sur les hanches.

« Tes petits jeux ne donneront rien, sorcière, grogne-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mon cher, mais je peux me montrer très patiente.

\- Ta patience est vaine.

\- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste… »

Avec toute la douceur du monde, la femme d'affaire lui ôte ses chaussures en cuir pour les poser à côté de sa chaise.

« Tu connais le jeu de la taupe ? Celle des fêtes foraines. »

Elle se redresse pour saisir le maillet en fer. Du sang séché le décore encore, et elle fronce les sourcils sous la contrariété ; son personnel n'a pas assez bien nettoyé ses ustensiles.

« Tu aimes à ce point faire souffrir les gens ?, souffle l'homme en se crispant.

\- Les gens comme toi, oui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

\- Tu n'es pourtant pas si di- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, criant à la place de douleur quand elle fait malencontreusement glisser de sa main l'instrument, qui s'écrase alors lourdement sur son petit orteil.

« Désolée, il m'a échappé des mains. Quelle maladroite je fais… »

L'os s'est brisé sous le choc et elle soupire sous le spectacle, déçue de l'aspect. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus déformé, plus noir ou violacé. Mais c'est tout juste bleuté… peut-être qu'elle devrait remettre un coup ? Ou s'occuper de ses congénères, avant. Oui, ça sonne bien. L'équité est importante.

« Maintenant, je ne peux pas laisser les autres comme ça. Tu auras une magnifique manucure, ne t'en fais pas, ajoute-t-elle en se mettant accroupie. J'ai toujours été la meilleure dans ce domaine. »

Son bras se lève, pendant qu'elle plonge son regard dans celui de son nouveau jouet. La terreur s'y lit, et ça lui plait terriblement. Le métal s'abat violemment sur l'orteil, éclatant à nouveau le petit juste à côté. Le mafieux hurle, et Eileen grimace sous l'agression de ses tympans. Elle recommence, prenant son temps entre chaque coup, pour qu'il puisse mieux en profiter. Une preuve de sa générosité sans borne.

La sonnerie de son téléphone remplace soudainement les bruits de la mer et les beuglements d'Invel. Eileen hausse un sourcil en s'en allant vers sa table de chevet, abandonnant le maillet désormais sanguinolent, tout près de ce qui est censé être des pieds. L'écran fait apparaître le prénom de sa fille et, perplexe, elle décroche tout en repartant vers l'invité de sa démarche chaloupée. Bien qu'intriguée, elle ne peut pas empêcher la joie de teinter sa voix, quand elle réalise qu'elle doit être enfin avec les Draer.

« Oh, ma chérie !, s'exclame-t-elle. Tu es bien arrivée ? »

Voir le regard d'Invel devenir subitement brillant d'intérêt ne lui plait pas. Ses lèvres se pincent et son instinct protecteur lui souffle de rapidement l'achever. Mais elle le refrène ; elle ne doit pas le tuer à cause d'une pulsion, non, non. Il est encore trop précieux. Cependant, elle peut au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à ne pas songer à quoique ce soit, vis-à-vis de son enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Son index dessine distraitement la lame aiguisée qui repose à côté de la seringue, tout en fixant le visage boursouflé de l'homme. Est-ce qu'elle devrait se servir des aiguilles maintenant ? Ou peut-être commencer à couper des morceaux de sa chair pour les disposer délicatement sur l'assiette en porcelaine ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de manier une lame…

« Oui, l'entend-elle dire. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas là. »

Invel s'apprête à proférer des mots, sans doute menaçants, mais elle le stoppe brutalement en levant le couteau. Une fois le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, elle enfourne un chiffon dans sa bouche. Hors de question qu'il la dérange pendant un précieux appel avec sa fille. Sa main libre revient tenir le visage de l'homme qui écarquille les yeux. L'incision est nette, maîtrisée, et elle observe le tranchant de sa lame s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa joue, lentement, rejoignant sa mâchoire.

« Tu avais dit que- »

Le sang ruisselle et les gémissements maintenant rauques de son hôte remplissent la pièce ; bonté divine, qu'il est bruyant !

« Tu as l'air occupée.

\- Mais non ma puce, répond-elle doucement. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Eileen observe le long rectangle de chair sanglant pendre mollement, pendant que des larmes de douleur coulent sur la peau encore intacte. Elle soupire et le coupe, la faisant tomber sur la cuisse du mafieux qui tressaute.

« Tu tortures encore quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

\- Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien… »

Le manche tournoie entre ses doigts agiles, puis elle lui fait tourner la tête dans l'autre sens ; la symétrie a ce petit quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant… ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis d'Invel, qui gigote trop à son goût. Ses ongles se plantent dans sa peau, pour le tenir en place, tout en commençant à finement la couper ; c'est important de s'appliquer. Elle voit ses dents serrer le tissu sous la douleur, pendant que la lame descend, avec de légers mouvements horizontaux. Au moins il ne se coupera pas la langue. Elle en a besoin.

« Les hommes pensent avec leur pénis. Il parlera plus vite si tu y touches. »

Rire aux éclats n'est pas prévu, pas alors qu'elle a un couteau dans la main, mais elle ne peut pas contrôler cette réaction franche face aux propos de sa fille. Parfois elle se dit qu'elle pourrait avoir sa place dans ce monde de fous, au vu de ses réflexions incongrues pour une personne normale. Sa fille l'étonnera toujours.

Elle chasse les morceaux sanguinolents des cuisses masculines, puis déchire le pantalon en toile pour les exposer. Des gouttes de sang s'écrasent sur la peau blanche, qui ne va pas tarder à décorer le sol de la chambre. Il tremble à cause de la souffrance, peut-être aussi de la peur, tandis qu'elle découpe soigneusement d'autres lamelles de son corps, sans même ciller. Elle se demande à quel point elle pourrait les faire fines. Une nouvelle expérience à tester.

« Tu es sûre que tu seras là à temps ?, demande Erza avec une pointe d'angoisse. J'ai ramené Si-

\- Timon, c'est ça ?, la coupe-t-elle en relevant le menton.

\- Simon maman, la corrige-t-elle rapidement. Simon. »

Elle retient un sourire amusé tout en essuyant soigneusement la lame devenue écarlate, sur une serviette en coton mise à disposition sur le chariot chirurgical.

« Oui, ta nouvelle lubie. »

Entendre sa fille retenir une flopée de protestations est aisé. La femme lève la main pour inspecter la propreté du couteau avec un œil expert, tout en songeant un peu à ce fameux petit-ami. Devrait-elle faire quelques recherches sur lui ?

« Si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler comme ça quand tu seras là ce serait… vraiment génial. »

Invel secoue vivement la tête quand elle dessine du bout de la lame, sans appuyer, des motifs aléatoires sur sa cuisse intacte. Elle pourrait tenter des nouvelles formes aussi. Les rectangles commencent à être ennuyeux. Des ronds peut-être ?

« Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Puis elle la tapote, délicatement. Ou des petits cœurs. C'est mignon un cœur, après tout. La respiration bruyante de l'homme indique qu'il supporte difficilement le traitement qu'elle lui offre ; ce n'est pourtant que le début.

« Pas d'inquiétudes. Je serais là. »

Ou alors un ovale, cette fois-ci ? De la longueur de sa cuisse ? Ou bien un trapèze, pour la fantaisie. Ça lui parait plutôt intéressant. Elle n'a jamais tenté de couper autant, en une seule fois. C'est la parfaite occasion de changer de registre.

« Du coup… je te laisse ?

\- On se rappelle après pour parler du repas de Noël ! Je t'aime.

\- À plus tard maman, souffle Erza avant de raccrocher. »

Le portable rebondit sur le coussin du fauteuil. Eileen le repousse du pied, afin de ne pas être dérangée pour ses prochaines activités. Sauf que, étrangement, son invité a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête dès l'instant où l'appel s'est terminé. Que croit-il ? Qu'il est actuellement en position de force ? Pourquoi pas, elle peut lui laisser l'ombre d'un espoir, ne serait-ce que pour une phrase qu'il va sans doute souhaiter menaçante. D'un geste sec, elle lui retire le tissu qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Alors comme ça…, articule-t-il difficilement après avoir toussé, tu as une fille ? Qui l'aurait cru. »

Elle prend son verre, buvant une gorgée de son rhum ; il faut rester hydratée, c'est important.

« Quel genre d'homme a bien pu fricoter avec une femme comme toi ? »

Eileen retient un ricanement ; doit-elle lui dire comment il a fini, aussi ?

« Hum… il me semble que toi aussi, tu as une fille, souffle-t-elle. Quel âge a-t-elle, déjà ? Ah… treize ans, non ? »

Le regard horrifié du mafieux est amplement suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est terrifié par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Ma fille, tu-

\- Rassures-toi, je ne lui ferai rien. Je suis maman, après tout. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir son enfant se faire utiliser contre soi, surtout lorsqu'ils sont innocents. Pas vrai ?

\- Je te pensais plus intelligente, déclare-t-il entre ses éclats de rire. Mais tu es plutôt conne, au final. Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit… je t'aurais donné toutes les informations que tu désirais. »

Elle fait tourner une nouvelle fois les glaçons dans son verre, avant de tendre le bras et de tourner son poignet ; l'alcool coule et se renverse sur la chair à vif. Un gâchis. Utiliser un si bon rhum comme ça… elle en aurait presque envie de bouder. Invel ne parvient pas à se retenir d'hurler. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser bâillonné. Ses oreilles commencent sérieusement à souffrir, à force de l'entendre.

« Ne sois pas aussi naïf, soupire-t-elle en repartant vers son bar. Tu en conviendrais que ce serait d'un ennui mortel si je faisais ainsi. Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça ? »

Ses paumes s'appuient sur le marbre, ses ongles le tambourinant, alors qu'elle écoute les pleurs de douleur de l'homme. L'odeur âcre du sang commence à baigner dans la pièce, malgré la porte fenêtre grande ouverte. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'elle remarque qu'il a taché son cardigan, à force de tousser vers elle ; un détail très déplaisant.

« Tu sais quoi ?, dit-elle soudainement en retournant à ses côtés. Je vais suivre les bons conseils de ma fille. Tu l'aurais bien aimée. Aussi intelligente que sa mère… »

Ses doigts s'enroulent autour du fusil à aiguiser, affûtant la seconde qui suit le couteau.

« … j'en suis vraiment fière.

\- Une sorcière comme sa mère, répond-il en crachant par terre. »

Eileen le fusille du regard. Elle s'approche rapidement, ses yeux fixés sur lui annonçant un futur meurtre.

Brusquement, elle appuie sur les aiguilles enfoncées sous ses ongles. C'est avec une simplicité presque fascinante qu'ils s'arrachent tous d'un coup, tombant dans la carcasse de ses pieds. Elle se penche alors vers lui, saisissant ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête pour la lui faire pencher. Sa main libre prend une poignée de sel, dans le petit récipient, et s'écrase contre sa joue déchiquetée.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma fille comme ça ! »

Son propre hurlement de colère couvre les gémissements bruyants d'Invel. Elle prend son temps, appuie ses doigts pour les frotter durement contre la plaie béante, afin que le sel s'y incruste parfaitement. Puis, lentement, elle lâche sa prise sur lui pour s'écarter, les traits de son visage s'adoucissant rapidement lorsqu'elle remarque son comportement impulsif.

« Je suis désolée, sourit-elle. J'ai perdu mon calme. Je pense avoir besoin d'une pause. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle n'attend évidemment aucune réponse de sa part, puis saisit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Un soupir de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres quand la brise marine pénètre une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, puis elle fait brûler le tabac avec la timide flamme. Après s'être installée dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes, ses yeux se posent quelques petites minutes sur le feu dansant joyeusement entre les briques. Une vision apaisante. Le manche d'un couteau qui en dépasse, à côté du tisonnier, attire ensuite son attention.

Tiens, elle l'avait oublié, celui-là.

« Donc… d'après ma merveilleuse fille, si je m'occupe de ta queue, tu devrais parler. »

Invel ricane en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure suintante. Son état est pitoyable mais il semble vouloir garder la tête haute, pour le moment.

« Tu crois que je suis aussi faible que ça ? Parler grâce au sexe ? C'est pitoyable.

\- Ce serait plus agréable pour toi, s'amuse-t-elle en prenant une longue bouffée. »

Il serre le reste de ses dents, au vu de la contraction de sa mâchoire.

« Ta dignité n'existe plus depuis que tu as rejoint Zeleph, de toute façon, poursuit-elle. »

Lentement, après avoir profité de sa cigarette, Eileen se lève et s'avance vers lui. Elle écrase le mégot entre ses sourcils, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir dire ?

\- Je ne suis pas un fruit pourri comme toi.

\- Très bien… »

Déchirant le reste de son pantalon, elle saisit son sexe pour le sortir de son boxer. Les mouvements de son poignet sont souples et il ne tarde pas ; son érection est dure et elle voit qu'il tire une certaine satisfaction à cette situation, avec ce sourire narquois. Ce sérum est vraiment pratique pour faire venir les choses rapidement. Elle lâche sa longueur, et Invel hausse un sourcil.

« Où est Zeleph ?, demande-t-elle.

\- Tu es sourde ? M'humilier ne sera pas suffisant pour que je te le dise. »

Eileen soupire et se redresse. Rapidement, elle part saisir le manche du couteau qui repose dans les flammes, la lame désormais chauffée à blanc, et lui coupe le gland d'un geste vif une fois revenue. Le rictus arrogant qui a étiré ses traits déformés n'existe plus. À la place, il hurle puis pleure, en regardant son pénis coupé. La peau noircie et cautérisée lui assure, en plus d'une désagréable sensation, qu'il ne va pas mourir en se vidant de son sang. Et puis, ça a quelque chose de satisfaisant, de le voir geindre comme une bête ; peut-être parce qu'elle connait cette ordure depuis trop longtemps à son goût ?

« Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ?, rit la femme. Cet épisode, dans Game of Era. Tu connais ? La dernière saison n'était pas top d'ailleurs, c'est dommage… »

Elle met un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux, puis elle se racle la gorge. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer.

« Je vais donc te couper ce qui te sert de virilité, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où est Zeleph. Mais… vu la longueur… tu ne risques pas de souffrir trop longtemps. Il reste les testicules, au moins.

\- Va… au… diable, articule-t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu, soupire-t-elle avec agacement. Mais c'est ton problème si tu aimes souffrir à ce point. »

Tenant le bout de son sexe désormais circoncis à sa manière, elle prend le temps de trancher un nouveau bout. D'abord la lame coupe la chair supérieure, touchant les premières veines dorsales. Eileen marque une pause, levant ses yeux vers ceux humides de l'homme qui n'arrête pas de crier ; il est plus que certain qu'elle va avoir un horrible mal de crâne à cause de lui. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, elle reprend le tissu qui lui a servi de bâillon, plus tôt, pour le lui fourrer une nouvelle fois dans la bouche.

« Si tu tiens à parler, fais-moi un signe concret. En attendant… »

Sa prise se raffermit sur le manche, puis elle coupe rudement le morceau qui a commencé à pendre lamentablement. Elle déplore l'état de son cardigan, sachant que ce sera impossible de le récupérer après cette séance. Le sang la macule tout autant que le sol et lui rappelle qu'elle devrait veiller à ce qu'il n'en perde pas trop, sinon elle risque d'avoir perdu son temps pour rien. Rien que cette pensée la sort de ses gonds, davantage quand elle voit qu'il n'a toujours pas dit un mot, même alors que sa queue décore ses pieds en miettes.

Invel n'a pas arrêté de s'époumoner, de se tortiller, de pleurer comme un enfant qu'on prive de sucette. Mais aucune information n'a été divulguée. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu tord, en disant que sa patience serait vaine, parce que là, elle est énervée ; elle a tout de même un programme chargé aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas lui qui va tout chambouler.

Elle rompt ses liens, le saisit par le col et le jette à terre. Son hôte gémit de douleur et cherche aussitôt à s'écarter d'elle. Eileen le regarde s'accrocher au chariot, afin de se mettre debout malgré la douleur qui doit remonter de ses pieds. Le voir remuer comme un asticot est amusant mais elle n'a aucune envie de lui courir après. Couper les tendons d'Achille est un moyen efficace pour qu'il reste définitivement par terre, lui qui a l'air d'aimer ramper.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée pour toi, mon cher. »

Le couteau se plante rudement dans son épaule et il gémit. La femme s'étire longuement et tourne la tête vers le feu. Le tisonnier devrait être suffisant pour cautériser quelques unes de ses plaies. Bien qu'avant… elle désire s'en servir comme un autre moyen de persuasion. Elle sent le regard désespéré d'Invel braqué sur elle, lui qui a la joue plaquée sur le plancher. Son bâillon carmin, craché plus loin, est encore relié à sa bouche par un filet de salive.

« Ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais décidé de parler dès le début… »

Le métal chauffe depuis un moment. Le couteau a fait son temps et elle doit s'adapter rapidement. Faire traîner le bout de la pointe contre le sol risque de l'abîmer, en prime de la refroidir, donc elle tient sagement la barre, même alors qu'elle se met accroupie.

« Tu sais ce que je compte en faire ?, murmure-t-elle en baissant rudement son pantalon.

\- Pi-pitié, je ne peux p-pas… !

\- Où est Zeleph ? »

Les larmes d'Invel n'arrête pas de ruisseler sur son visage déformé. S'il est aussi désespéré, pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? Est-ce que cette situation lui plait tant que ça ? Ou alors Zeleph fait un excellent boulot de dressage avec ses sbires. Les deux théories se valent.

« Tu as dix secondes avant que je t'enfonce si profondément ce tisonnier qu'il ressortira par ta bouche. »

Si elle avait su qu'en touchant ses fesses, les informations auraient autant coulé à flot que ses larmes, elle aurait attaqué cette zone depuis un bon moment. Donc, assez agacée, elle demande à ses hommes d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils ne cherchent pas à contempler le carnage qui règne dans la pièce. À la place, ils sont stoïques et attendent patiemment ses directives.

« Nettoyez-moi tout ce bazar, voulez-vous ? J'ai grand besoin d'un bain. »

Son pied tapote Invel, inerte, qui semble avoir perdu connaissance.

« Soignez-le, qu'il tienne encore un peu le temps que les informations soient vérifiées. Et préparez-lui quelque chose de... spécial, ajoute-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Pour ma part, commandez comme à l'accoutumée. »

Ses hommes s'inclinent respectueusement et elle les observe un à un.

« Ce sera fait, Dame Belserion. »

Satisfaite, elle rabat les pans de son cardigan souillé de sang, puis tourne les talons vers les doubles portes menant à la salle d'eau.

* * *

Quand son hôte ouvre les yeux, Eileen vient de s'installer à table, sur le balcon. Son visage bandé laisse apparaître ses prunelles brillantes d'inquiétude et sa bouche pincée. Amusée, elle fait un léger signe du menton à l'un de ses hommes ; l'instant d'après, les couvercles métalliques recouvrant leurs assiettes sont retirés, dévoilant une viande rouge, tendre, accompagnée de légumes. L'idée de découvrir la saveur de ce morceau la fait saliver, chose qui est loin d'être le cas pour Invel qui a l'air prêt à tourner de l'œil.

« Comment te sens-tu ?, demande-t-elle avec un doux sourire. »

Il saisit le verre d'eau d'une main tremblante, pour boire de longues gorgées. La nervosité , les médicaments, la peur… plein de facteurs peuvent expliquer ces gestes abrupts.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai… parlé ?, croasse-t-il difficilement.

\- Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse, répond la femme en prenant sa fourchette. Ce serait du gâchis.

\- Je ne vais pas manger cette nourriture. Et si tu l'avais empoisonnée ? »

Sa méfiance la fait rire. Elle rit même aux éclats avant de secouer la tête, dépitée par cette réflexion plutôt sotte.

« Cette mort serait bien trop douce, finit-elle par dire. La clémence n'est pas une chose que tu devrais connaitre. Et puis... Je ne gâcherai jamais de la nourriture de cette qualité pour y mettre du poison.»

La viande, tendre, se coupe si facilement qu'elle en esquisse un sourire satisfait. Elle fond sur sa langue, imprégnant sa bouche de succulentes saveurs. Apaiser les craintes de la bête blessée en face d'elle s'avère très facile ; c'est parfait, elle qui a patiemment attendu qu'il craque avant de goûter à son plat. Elle l'observe trancher à son tour le morceau dans son assiette, tandis qu'un de ses homme s'approche et se penche. Les mots qu'il murmure à son oreille lui indiquent que les informations qu'Invel a dévoilé, à la toute fin, sont véridiques.

Il est en train de mâcher, difficilement, une expression intriguée déformant son visage.

« Ça te plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… c'est ? Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose qui a un goût aussi... unique.

\- Tu aimes ?, le questionne-t-elle lentement avant de goûter à son vin. Mon chef s'est surpassé pour ton plat.

\- C'est assez… spécial. Mais pas mauvais non plus. »

Le liquide rouge tourne dans son verre. Le sbire de Zeleph continue de manger sa nourriture avec appétit, sous son regard attentif. Pratiquement à la fin de son assiette, il relève la tête vers elle, de plus en plus intrigué parce qu'il vient d'avaler.

« La texture est vraiment particulière. D'où vient cette viande ? »

Eileen essuie tranquillement sa bouche, en tapotant sa serviette dessus.

« C'est ta bite. »

Son visage se fige, dans un mélange de choc et de dégoût.

« Le recyclage est devenu très important, tu sais, ajoute-t-elle quand il devient blême. »

Le corps d'Invel se tord dans un spasme, et se plie pour recracher tout ce qu'il vient d'ingurgiter.

« Oh, bon sang… tu étais vraiment obligé de vomir ? Mon chef s'est donné du mal pour toi ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il continue de régurgiter son repas ; voilà qu'après avoir nettoyé la chambre, ses pauvres hommes vont aussi devoir passer par-là. Quel gâchis de temps. Il n'a vraiment aucune considération pour son travail.

« T-tu es cinglée !

\- Je te remercie pour ta coopération, continue-t-elle en ignorant ses mots. Je vais enfin pouvoir régler ce dérangeant détail qu'est votre famille.

\- Zeleph va me tuer… »

Être anéanti sied parfaitement à l'homme en face d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas à le craindre. Il ne te fera rien, assure-t-elle d'un ton bienveillant.

\- Tu vas me protéger ? »

La pointe d'espoir qui imbibe ses mots lui aurait presque fait de la peine. Presque. Mais, comme c'est loin d'être le cas, une certaine malice voit le jour dans ses prunelles ; pour qui la prend-il ? Une âme charitable ?

« Non. Bien sûr que non, soupire-t-elle en relevant légèrement le chapeau en osier sur sa tête. Tu en sais trop pour que je te laisse vivre. »

Invel prend une bruyante inspiration et se lève de sa chaise, avant de lamentablement défaillir. Ses hommes se tendent mais elle les empêche de faire un geste, en levant la main. Elle n'a rien à craindre d'un estropié comme lui. Le voir rampé sur le sol est assez satisfaisant, lui qui a tenté de lui tenir tête durant des heures auparavant. Au final, il est comme tous les autres.

« Tu as quelque chose à transmettre à ta fille ? »

Une question purement rhétorique, étant donné qu'elle ne compte pas approcher cette pauvre gamine qui ne connait même pas la véritable vie de son père.

« Je t'en prie, Eileen, la supplie-t-il en se penchant en avant. Une fois que la famille sera démantelée… je n'aurais plus aucune raison de te nuire !

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu es une mère ! Fais-le pour elle, pour ma fille. Ne la transforme pas en orpheline, elle ne mérite pas ça. »

Le coin de ses lèvres frémit et elle incline la tête, sentant une douce colère bouillonner dans ses entrailles. Son index flatte l'argenterie.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ce cinéma. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Si tu te souciais réellement du sort des orphelins… pourquoi en avoir créé autant ? »

Elle saisit délicatement le couteau, tout en le fixant durement. Il est incapable de prononcer d'autres paroles, sachant pertinemment qu'il est coupable de crimes monstrueux. D'un signe de tête, elle ordonne à ses hommes de le remettre sur sa chaise.

« Mais si tu tiens tant que ça au bien-être de ta fille… je ferais construire un orphelinat à ton nom. On prendra soin d'elle, là-bas. »

Eileen se redresse alors, tout en lançant la lame droit dans l'œil d'Invel. Le choc lui fait renverser brutalement la tête en arrière, la chaise tombant à la renverse avec lui. Le repas a perdu de sa saveur à cause de cette inutile discussion. Agacée, elle se lève et inspecte le corps qui gît par terre.

« Nous nous occupons de tout, déclare un brun. Vous pouvez partir pour votre rendez-vous en toute tranquillité. »

Un dernier regard sur le visage bandé et ensanglanté, puis elle quitte le balcon sans se retourner.

* * *

Acnologia se tient droit devant les portes, mains devant lui. Il l'accueille avec un sourire éclatant, davantage avec son teint halé ; le soleil le réussit bien. Toujours aussi impeccable sur lui, ses cheveux qu'elle sait indisciplinés sont parfaitement coiffés en brosse, dévoilant ses traits angulaires. Son costume trois pièces lui sied mieux que le peignoir dans lequel elle l'a trouvé, lors d'une soirée où elle est venue le menacer.

« J'espère que tout est déjà prêt, dit-elle en le suivant. Je suis particulièrement pressée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

Ce gratte-ciel est un hôtel tout aussi luxueux que celui qu'elle possède. Néanmoins, il semble avoir une caractéristique supplémentaire qui ne lui déplaît pas ; un niveau, très bas, contenant une armurerie impressionnante. Les accès sont très réduits, ce qu'elle comprend. Il n'y a pas que de quoi tuer ici, il y a aussi des informations sensibles, comme des dossiers sur des gros clients.

« J'aurais bien sabré une bouteille pour vous mais le temps n'est pas avec nous, semblerait-il. »

Un cube en verre orne le milieu de la salle éclairé par des néons. À l'intérieur, une table sur laquelle sa commande l'attend sagement, avec une mallette dans laquelle sont rangées les munitions. Acnologia passe devant elle, déverrouillant la porte pour lui permettre d'inspecter son travail et de finaliser le paiement, une fois satisfaite.

« Assez imposante pour ce type d'arme, et un peu lourde, je vous l'accorde, commence-t-il en la voyant sous-peser. J'ai essayé de limité le recul mais pour ce genre de puissance, je ne peux pas encore faire de miracle. Je vous conseillerais de l'utiliser à deux mains. »

Elle acquiesce, et lui fait signe de continuer.

« Douze millimètres, mille huit-cents mètres par seconde. Les balles allongées et allégées permettent de maintenir cette vitesse sur une plus longue distance. Il n'existe actuellement aucune protection pour ça. À part un mur relativement épais, bien sûr.

\- Je savais que vous étiez l'homme de la situation sourit-elle. C'est parfait. »

Elle sort son chéquier de son sac à main Pegazus pour procéder au paiement. Une petite dizaine de millions de joyaux n'est pas cher payé pour un tel bijou. Après l'avoir signé, elle le lui tend, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres carmin. Acnologia le range rapidement dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une fille... Et qu'en prime, elle étudiait à Crocus, glisse-t-il en fermant la mallette. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous meniez une vie de famille en parallèle. »

Eileen hausse lentement un sourcil, tentant de garder son masque d'indifférence ; est-ce l'occasion de tester cette arme ? Non, ce serait du gâchis. Elle se contentera du Colt, rangé dans l'étui accroché à sa cuisse. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas perdu un instant. Le canon est déjà pointé droit vers la tête du marchand d'armes, qui a aussitôt levé les mains en l'air.

_Comment diable peut-il savoir ça ?_

« Si je comptais lui faire du mal, je n'aurais pas attendu que vous ayez une arme à proximité pour vous le dire, souffle-t-il prudemment. Ni de me retrouver coincé ici avec vous. »

Sceptique, elle la baisse légèrement.

« Je ne vais rien lui faire, poursuit-il. Mon fils ne me le pardonnerait pas.

\- Votre fils ?, répète-t-elle sans comprendre »

Et puis, soudainement, ça lui revient.

Quoi, _Gerald_ ? Ce Gerald là ? Le petit morveux qui restait accroché à la jambe de sa mère, effrayé par les abeilles ? C'est de ce Gerald aussi, dont sa fille lui a brièvement parlé, une fois ? Mais quelle ironie ! Le destin fait décidément bien les choses.

« Il a l'air assez amouraché alors…

\- Depuis combien de temps vous le saviez ?, demande Eileen en rangeant son Colt.

\- Deux mois, à peu près. C'est la preuve que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Et je suis censée croire que vous n'avez rien dit à personne ? »

Baissant les bras, Acnologia glisse ses mains dans ses poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Son haussement d'épaules est lascif.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ?, s'enquiert la rousse.

\- Les Milkovich. Après tout, Gerald est proche d'Ultia. Il a fait ses propres recherches, avec elle, mais ça n'a pas porté ses fruits.

\- Une chance qu'Ul soit généralement de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Votre fille est en sécurité avec nous. Si je dois la protéger, je le ferai. »

Son rire remplit la pièce tandis qu'elle remonte le curseur le long de la fermeture éclair. Elle lisse quelques plis du cuir, avant de transpercer l'homme d'en face avec son regard.

« Vous êtes devenu bien généreux soudainement…

\- Ce n'est pas une question de générosité, explique-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je tiens simplement à ma vie. »

Une fois ses lunettes de soleil remises en place, elle tient fermement le bagage par ses poignets, le soulevant de la table de métal.

« Ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi censé.

\- Je n'en serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- L'avidité peut parfois aider.

\- Pas dans mon cas. Et certainement pas quand je vends des services aussi… particuliers. »

Ses talons résonnent dans les couloirs sécurisés. Acnologia lui emboîte le pas, pas trop près mais pas trop loin non plus. C'est lui qui appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, la laissant passer en première lorsque les portes s'ouvrent.

« Si je peux me permettre… »

La lumière des étages monte peu à peu, doucement. Il s'est légèrement tourné vers elle, afin de la regarder. Elle n'en fait pas autant, préférant observer droit devant elle.

« … pourquoi avoir besoin de cette arme ? »

Un sourire tiraille le coin de ses lèvres.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Sa réponse a l'air de l'embêter, juste un peu, parce qu'il mord l'intérieur de sa joue puis regarde brièvement ses chaussures. Il soupire, secoue la tête, et s'avance quand ils arrivent au hall de l'immense immeuble. Ses hommes, tout comme les siens, s'inclinent à leurs passages puis les suivent vers la sortie, sans un mot.

Acnologia fait signe à son chauffeur de prendre place, puis lui ouvre la porte de sa berline.

« Quelle galanterie, s'amuse-t-elle. Auriez-vous peur de représailles, pour être aussi délicat ?

\- Je ne fais jamais mon travail à moitié. Ce serait un véritable honneur de faire à nouveau affaire avec vous.

\- Au plaisir, monsieur Fernandez. »

La portière ne claque pas mais il veille à bien la fermer derrière elle.

« À l'aéroport, dit-elle en se laissant aller contre le siège. »

Elle a un délicieux repas de Noël à préparer, et une fille à gâter, maintenant que tout son plan est prêt.


	18. JOUR 114 : choisir sa vie de famille

**Réponses aux reviews **(Gody et Ally) :

**jFANGIRLd **(Gody) : On est teeeeellement ravie que la scène de torture soit si bien accueillie ! Parce qu'on s'est bien éclatée à l'écrire (drôle de chose à dire...). On apprécie énormément tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur c: on espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire, alors bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Flèche d'Argent **(Ally) : Tu as toujours un estomac de fragile jeune fléchette. C'est extrêmement amusant. Toi qui est un si grand fan d'Eileen, nous sommes heureuses de voir qu'elle a relevé tes attentes (si ce n'est surpassé ?). C'est une sexy bad bitch dans l'âme après tout. Avec nous les parents respirent la classe. C'est important après tout. Il faut qu'ils pèsent dans le game ! En espérant que ce chapitre plus détente fera du bien à ton estomac. Bonne lecture !

**YUMY** (Ally) : Thank you for your review, it's good to know that you see these characters as badass and charismatic as we imagine them. The real show will start later. Hope you'll enjoy as well this chapter !

**Mayaserina **(Gody) : Oh oui, Eileen en tient un bon bout niveau violence... et, on peut dire ça, oui. Dans cette histoire, elle remplit pleinement son rôle de mère. Et ça va donner des choses très très intéressantes c: promis, les prochaines surprises ne vont pas de suite rivaliser avec la violence dont elle a fait preuve ! XD

**Pepa** (Ally) : Natasha c'est une gentille à coté d'Eileen... On voulait une femme qui en impose et qui intimide. Pari réussi manifestement et c'est un vrai plaisir. Malheureusement... Les actions vont attendre encore (oui on est des sadiques et on vous fait tous poireauter. La fanfic s'appelle pas Buttersweet pour rien u.u). En espérant que ce petit moment plus... détente, disons, te plaira aussi !

**Guest **(Gody) : On est contente de réussir à surprendre ! C'est bien l'un des buts de cette histoire qui ne fait que commencer... je te laisse en découvrir davantage ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Sarah70801 **(Gody) : Merci d'aimer le style de l'histoire ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de l'écrire avec Alisha et, niveau sadisme, ça ne pouvait qu'atteindre ce stade qu'en ayant une collaboration avec elle héhé.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**JOUR 114 : choisir sa vie de famille**

* * *

_Les murs tremblent et le cadre accroché tout contre vacille légèrement. Erza inspire et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les coussins. Les bruits étouffés, qui viennent de la pièce d'à côté, la font frémir de peur. Il y a des choses qui cognent les cloisons. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, et elle ne veut pas le savoir. Pour éviter d'y prêter trop d'attention, elle saisit la télécommande pour appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton du son. Quand le volume est assez fort, elle focalise toute son attention sur les images de son dessin-animé préféré. Des jolies fées habillées de vêtements étincelants, aux grandes ailes colorées, qui sauvent le monde avec leurs pouvoirs. Leurs cris couvrent ceux de ses parents, et la musique masque les collisions de la pièce voisine._

_Elle n'a jamais aimé les disputes. C'est effrayant. Long. Stressant. Imprévisible. Pire encore ; ça n'apaise jamais son père, qui a l'air tant rempli de colère à leur égard. La chaleur et l'affection d'un cocon familial n'ont jamais existé avec lui. La frustration et son obsession du pouvoir le consument, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Sa mère lui a toujours répété que ce n'est grave, qu'elle doit simplement ignorer tout ça, grandir bien et en pleine forme, qu'elle se charge de le canaliser. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Eileen, il y a des choses qui sont incontrôlables, même si elle fait tout son possible pour distraire cet homme faisant office de figure paternelle._

_Une porte claque, puis une deuxième, et le voilà au même endroit qu'Erza. Son père, dans sa fureur irraisonnée, la soulève du canapé et la jette par terre sans ménagements. Le choc de cette chute la fait pleurer, plus de peur que de douleur. Il ne lui a jamais fait ça. Et elle ne comprend pas quelle faute lui a valu ça. A-t-elle monté le son trop fort ? Ses pensées s'affolent face à la colère qui émane de lui. Elle cherche à s'éloigner de lui mais il la retient par la cheville. Tout devient flou à l'instant où la paume bien plus grande que ses petites mains s'abat sur sa joue. Ça brûle et ça lui arrache ses premières larmes, ce qui a le dont d'énerver un peu plus l'homme devant elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la frappe ? Avoir augmenté le son de la télé est vraiment si grave ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le lui dire ?_

_Erza se recroqueville dans le coin le plus éloigné, dans une vaine tentative de protéger son corps elle le peut. Ses genoux se replient contre sa poitrine, pour y cacher son visage ; ce visage qui rappelle tant à son père celui d'Eileen. Est-ce pour ça qu'il est incapable de l'aimer ? D'être une personne douce, gentille, aimante ? Elle n'a jamais reçu de geste, ou de mots affectifs de sa part. Mais là, c'est un tout autre niveau. Elle a toujours su qu'il ne l'aimait pas, malgré tous ses efforts pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de sa part, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la détestait à ce point. Pourquoi être resté avec elles alors ? Pourquoi est-elle née, si elle n'était pas voulue ? Est-ce que la relation de ses parents n'aurait pas été mieux si elle n'avait jamais été là ? Sa mère souffrirait moins sans elle._

_Les questions tournent dans sa tête et lui retournent l'estomac, tout autant que la violence dont fait preuve son père. Eileen lui a toujours promis de la protéger. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'entend même plus ? Erza se met en boule, sanglotante, cherchant une échappatoire dans sa tête, comprenant qu'il n'y en aurait aucun de réel… quelque chose d'agréable à penser. Sa respiration s'accélère puis se coupe quand un coup brutal s'abat directement contre son ventre._

Et brusquement, elle se redresse, haletante. Ses doigts serrent le drap qui colle un peu à sa peau et elle sent la sueur glisser le long de son dos. Avec une longue inspiration, Erza repousse ses cheveux en arrière tout en fermant les yeux ; sa paume s'attarde contre son front alors qu'elle essaie de se ressaisir. Sa dernière expiration rejoint celle de Simon, qui vient de se retourner dans le lit, en grognant dans son sommeil. Elle envie son sommeil profond et réparateur. Elle aussi, elle aimerait pouvoir dormir aussi paisiblement chaque nuit. Erza sourit à peine en se demandant si elle ne l'a pas à moitié réveillé, en s'étant mise assise aussi rapidement. Elle devrait faire plus attention, elle n'a aucune envie de l'inquiéter. Même s'il y a peu de chance qu'il ait réellement été dérangé.

Doucement, en veillant à ne pas interrompre un peu plus sa torpeur, la rouquine quitte le lit, après avoir délicatement embrassé sa tempe. Quelques mèches lui collent encore au visage, sans doute rouge à cause de son récent cauchemar. L'heure affichée sur son réveil indique qu'il est minuit passé ; même si le bonheur d'être ici coule dans ses veines, le souvenir d'une vie de famille ruinée revient toujours plus violemment à cette période de l'année. Peut-être parce que ça lui rappelle que celle actuelle est avant tout un racolage de morceaux venant de plusieurs endroits différents. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Non, loin de là. Elle aime sa mère, son frère et son grand-père de tout son cœur. Mais elle aurait aimé que cette famille se construise pour un autre motif…

C'est d'un pas traînant, parce que malgré tout elle a vraiment sommeil, qu'Erza décide de longer le couloir. Un mince jet de lumière argentée passe par les grandes fenêtres. Les rideaux ne sont pas entièrement tirés et ça la rassure de ne pas être dans le noir complet. Elle finit par poser sa main sur une poignée de porte familière. Sous la pulpe de son pouce, elle peut sentir la gravure maladroite d'un éclair. Timidement, aussi étonnant que soit ce comportement, elle rentre dans la pièce.

Luxus ne dort pas encore, vu l'éclat bleuté qui teinte son visage alors qu'il tape quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. Elle se doute qu'il sait qu'elle est là, même s'il n'a pas levé les yeux pour les poser sur elle. À la place, seul le coin droit de ses lèvres s'étire.

« Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour les yeux ce que tu fais ?, marmonne-t-elle en refermant derrière elle. Ne viens pas te plaindre dans quelques années. »

Son bref signe de la main lui intime de ne pas faire un autre sermon, parce que ça lui passe largement au-dessus de la tête.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir. »

Il semble quand même avoir d'autres préoccupations qu'elle, puisque son regard n'a toujours pas lâché l'écran. D'ailleurs, curieuse et en oubliant à moitié son premier but, la rouquine saute sur son lit pour inspecter ce qui lui requiert autant de sérieux.

« Woh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, le piment ? C'est confidentiel !

\- Si confidentiel que tu le fais dans ton lit ?, réplique Erza.

\- J'aime travailler dans le confort. C'est bon pour mon dos. »

Voilà qu'il ferme d'un mouvement rapide son ordinateur portable, la privant d'une possible lecture. Déçue, elle fait la moue ; un détail qu'il ne remarque pas immédiatement, puisqu'il n'allume pas tout de suite sa lampe de chevet. Le blond pousse un soupir en roulant des yeux, mais range son ordinateur dans sa table de nuit. De toute façon, ses protestations sont vaines avec lui et ça ne risque pas de changer.

« Toujours le même problème ?, demande-t-il avec son habituel ton bourru.

\- Non, je venais juste voir comment tu allais, si tu travaillais pas trop, tout ça quoi…

\- Sois plus crédible que ça p'tite tête. Ton visage parle pour toi en plus. »

La concernée fronce les sourcils puis croise les bras.

« Oh, fais pas ta vexée. T'as des cernes plus creusés que les grottes dans lesquelles on se planque.

\- Mais-

\- Et je t'assure qu'elles sont profondes, ajoute-t-il en la coupant, avant de poursuivre plus doucement : tu continues de faire des cauchemars ? »

Erza hoche lentement la tête, après s'être un peu frotté le bras.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Sa question ne surprend pas la militaire ; depuis qu'ils sont petits, il n'a pas été rare qu'elle squatte son lit pour se sentir en sécurité et apaisée. Il a toujours pris très à cœur son rôle de grand-frère, et n'a jamais failli dans ses tâches. Donc, évidemment, il accepte sans hésiter et soulève la couette pour lui intimer de se glisser en dessous. Elle ne perd pas un instant, en soupirant quand elle remarque la chaleur qui en émane. Lorsque sa joue touche l'oreiller, le regard électrique de Luxus la transperce.

« Quoi ?, marmonne-t-elle.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Parce que, sérieux, tu fais peur. Comment Simon fait pour ne pas faire une attaque en se réveillant ? »

Sa paume claque son avant-bras et il pousse une petite plainte.

« Je sais plus trop, répond lentement l'étudiante. Peut-être… il y a un mois et demi, à peu près. Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- Hum… j'ai dormi dans… un bon lit. »

Voilà qu'il hausse un sourcil, en croisant les bras.

« Tu peux être un peu plus précise ? »

Elle gémit et remonte légèrement la couverture, cachant son menton. Pourquoi parler de ça à cette heure-là ? Ça ne sert à rien qu'il sache la fréquence apocalyptique de son sommeil, et il ne peut rien y changer, à moins d'accepter de l'avoir comme doudou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle veut juste dormir, et cette discussion va l'en empêcher.

« Erza, insiste-t-il.

\- Je vois pas ce que je peux dire en plus, bougonne-t-elle. C'était un lit particulièrement confortable et… luxueux.

\- Ne me dis pas que… _Fernandez_ ? »

Luxus passe sa main sur son visage en lâchant un soupir rempli de désespoir.

« T'as dormi avec lui ?

\- C'est arrivé quelques fois. Mais c'est rien !

\- En quoi c'est "rien" ? C'est normal qu'il s'accroche comme une sangsue, tu lui envoies des faux signaux !

\- Pas du tout, siffle-t-elle. J'ai été parfaitement claire quant à notre relation, en plus. Dis pas n'importe quoi. On est juste amis.

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi, Scarlett. »

Ses paupières se ferment pour lui montrer qu'elle aimerait _vraiment_ dormir. Sauf qu'il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, non, évidemment, ce serait trop beau. Et « beau » n'est pas un mot qui va de pair avec « Luxus ».

« Il te plait, non ?

\- Simon me plait.

\- C'est pas ma question. Je te demande si _Gerald _te plait, passi _Simon _te plait. »

Elle grogne et rouvre les yeux pour le fixer à son tour.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je dors dans son lit que ça signifie un truc. Je dors bien avec Mira parfois ! Pourquoi ce serait différent avec lui ?

\- Parce que Mirajane n'a pas de pénis. Du moins je l'espère. Ah, et aussi, parce qu'elle n'a jamais montré de l'intérêt pour développer une relation avec toi ?

\- Je vois pas le rapport. »

Avec deux doigts, le grand blond se pince le pont du nez ; il a l'air désespéré par ses réponses et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Bon. Te tracasse pas avec ça, soupire-t-il. T'as grand besoin de dormir pour avoir un minimum de capacités de réflexion. On en parlera plus tard. »

Ignorant sa pique, Erza se retourne et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle entend l'interrupteur de la lumière, le froissement de la couette, la voix grave et basse de Luxus qui lui souhaite bonne nuit puis, plus rien.

* * *

Ce qui est pratique avec Simon, c'est qu'il est un très bon dormeur, surtout lorsqu'il a conscience qu'il est en vacances. Ça l'arrange, aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne se rendra pas compte qu'elle a déserté le lit pour trouver le sommeil ailleurs ; elle n'a pas la force pour gérer une possible dispute.

Sauf que même si le brun n'est pas encore réveillé, ce n'est absolument pas le cas de Luxus qui l'attend de pied ferme, avec son traditionnel café serré à la main. Éviter son regard ne va rien changer, ni même décider de partir en courant dans une autre pièce, puisqu'il la rattraperait à vitesse grand V. Donc, tant bien que mal, Erza décide de faire face en trempant sa biscotte dans son chocolat chaud, le tout avec un air innocent.

« Tu sais qu'on a une discussion à terminer ?, glisse-t-il tranquillement.

\- Quelle discussion… ? »

Bon, faire face oui, mais pas trop non plus.

« Ne joue pas à ça.

\- Jouer à quoi ? »

Mince, voilà qu'elle a trempé trop longtemps sa tartine et qu'elle vient de faire le grand plongeon dans son bol. Idéal pour feindre une plainte pour nettoyer tout le laitage dispersé à côté.

« Tu te rends compte que tu peux nettoyer _et _parler en même temps ?, dit-il lentement tandis qu'elle est en train de s'affairer.

\- Quand on ne sait pas parler en buvant, on ne critique pas ceux qui peuvent pas faire deux choses en même temps. Surtout le matin. »

Le grand blond hausse un sourcil dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'elle veut lui faire comprendre. Les neurones sont difficiles à connecter à cette heure.

« Heu… Si je fais ça je m'étouffe. Comme t-

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu ne peux pas. Donc d'abord je nettoie. »

Ses grands doigts viennent pincer le pont de son nez en signe d'exaspération, un geste qui revient très souvent depuis son arrivée et qui traduit son absence de patience, celle qui a déjà atteint sa limite..

« Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite tu seras tranquille.

\- Mais j'ai rien à dire, gémit la rouquine en jetant l'éponge dans l'évier. Tout va bien. Et je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, en plus ! »

Luxus prend une gorgée de son café en levant les yeux au plafond. Puis il pose la tasse sur le plan de travail et oriente son corps vers elle, qui vient d'essuyer les traces d'humidité avec un torchon.

« Je vais te donner un indice alors. Ça concerne ta relation foireuse avec un gars, certes sympathique, mais pas fait pour toi, et celle avec un gars bizarre à qui tu envoies des signaux contradictoires. »

Sa paupière tressaute et ses phalanges blanchissent alors qu'elle serre le tissu.

« J'envoie aucun signal…

\- Oh putain, ça va être long… »

Avec une expression désespérée peinte sur son visage, le militaire s'installe sur un tabouret. Il lui fait signe d'en faire de même, d'un vague mouvement de la main.

« Comme je suis sympa, déclare-t-il quand elle s'est assise, je vais te laisser choisir par quoi tu veux commencer.

\- On est _vraiment _obligé de parler de ça ? »

Non parce que vraiment, elle n'en a pas envie. Et si elle avait besoin de conseils pour ses relations, primo, elle en aurait déjà demandé, et secundo, certainement pas à son frère.

« Oui.

\- Mais-

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, c'est à moi de décider. Commençons par Simon, avant qu'il se réveille. »

Elle s'apprête à protester mais, soudainement, il se penche sur sa droite et sort un bout de papier de la poche arrière de son jean usé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- C'est une liste, répond-il en le dépliant.

\- Une liste de quoi ?

\- Des raisons qui montrent qu'être avec Simon, c'est une connerie. »

_Qu'est-ce que..?!_

Quand est-ce qu'il a pris le temps d'écrire ça ? C'est une feuille A4 entièrement remplie à la main qu'il a sous les yeux. _Sérieusement ?_

L'envie de déjà se masser les tempes la saisit, et elle se demande ce que va donner le reste de la journée, à ce rythme-là.

« C'est une blague…

\- Autant que ton couple. »

Elle décide d'ignorer la pique, et Luxus se racle la gorge, secoue un peu la feuille pour qu'elle soit droite, puis se lance :

« Numéro un : il est pas assez affirmé.

\- T'aurais préféré que je me mette avec un matcho ?

\- Numéro deux : il est trop coincé et t'as des tendances libertines, poursuit-il sans ciller.

\- C'est un argument complètement fallacieux ça ! »

La rouquine s'indigne et croise les bras. Sauf qu'il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement, puisqu'il continue de lire les lignes.

« Numéro trois : il sait pas te tenir tête.

\- C'est faux. On est juste sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- _C'est ça_... numéro quatre : tu vas devoir passer ton temps à lui mentir à propos de ta mère et toi. »

Silence. Elle remue un peu, soupire, gratte sa nuque ; difficile de le contredire là-dessus.

« Tu vois que j'ai écrit de très bonnes raisons. Numéro cinq : il a peur des araignées ! Résultat ? Il sera incapable de te défendre.

\- C'est quoi le but ?, s'agace-t-elle en grognant. T'es en train de me dire que tu préférerais que je me mette avec Gerald ?

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'il était mieux… »

Ses joues se gonflent pendant que Luxus appuie son index sur le prochain tiret.

« Numéro six : pour lui, les fraisiers sont surcotés. »

La rouquine incline un peu la tête, intriguée par cette déclaration.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ?, demande-t-elle lentement. Tu as vu Simon une seule fois et-

\- Et donc, comment accepter ça ? C'est ta gourmandise préférée ! Tu n'as jamais toléré que quelqu'un la profane. »

Mais c'est qu'il l'ignore vraiment en plus !

« Ne me dis pas que tu as envoyé quelqu'un me surveiller, parce que si c'est le cas je-

\- Numéro sept : il est l'homme le plus niais que j'ai jamais vu, la coupe-t-il encore.

\- Hé !, proteste-t-elle. C'est ton opinion personnel ça ! Ça ne compte pas.

\- Le fait est que t'as jamais aimé ces trucs gluants. »

Il prend une gorgée de son café, histoire de s'éclaircir la gorge, avec cet air satisfait collé au visage. Celui qui lui donne envie de jeter sa boisson tout contre, pour l'effacer.

« Numéro huit : j'aime pas sa gueule.

\- Mais ! C'est pas une raison valable ça.

\- C'en est une pour moi. Numéro neuf : ils est mauvais au lit, et t'es du genre sportive à péter les lattes du lit.

\- Comment tu sais que-

\- Je dirige les forces spéciale _et_ l'unité secrète de l'armée je te rappelle. Tu me demandes vraiment comment je fais pour savoir des choses aussi simples ?

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- Numéro dix : il-

\- T'en as encore beaucoup ?, siffle-t-elle. Abrège. »

Luxus passe à la fin de sa liste, tenant le papier du bout des doigts par les coins du bas.

« Numéro quarante-cinq : il dort trop profondément.

\- C'est quoi cet argument à la con ?

\- Même un ours en hibernation aurait capté ton déplacement. Je t'ai entendu de ma chambre. J'ose même pas imaginer son manque de réaction quand tu fais tes cauchemars.

\- Il sait me calmer. J'ai juste besoin de le réveiller, c'est pas un drame.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. T'es obligée de le réveiller toi-même. Il est pas fichu de le faire seul. »

Sa patience s'est définitivement effilochée. Irritée par cette liste qu'elle trouve absolument stupide et déplacée, même si elle veut bien accorder qu'il a raison sur certains points – mais juste certains, ce qu'elle va, évidemment, s'abstenir de lui dire - la demoiselle saisit la feuille pour la déchirer sous le regard déçu du militaire.

« Je ne vais pas rompre avec Simon. Il m'apporte aussi du bon, tu sais. »

Elle rassemble la vaisselle de son bref petit-déjeuner pour la mettre dans l'évier. D'un geste assez brutal, elle tourne le curseur du robinet pour que l'eau coule.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essaies aussi de t'en convaincre ?, rit-il en posant sa tasse à côté de la sienne. Ah et, tiens, est-ce que tu serais au moins capable de dire un aspect qui est _si _positif que ça ? Parce que moi, je n'en vois aucun. »

Frotter l'assiette qui contenait ses biscottes d'une façon aussi rude trahit sa nervosité mais aussi une colère bien particulière ; celle qui implique le sentiment d'être acculée et de paraître vexée et intraitable afin de fuir cette conversation. Sauf que c'est complètement inutile et stupide de mentir à un membre de sa famille, surtout lorsque ce dernier fera tout pour que la vérité surgisse. Alors, même si elle a hésité à répondre tant sa mâchoire est contractée, Erza se lance.

« J'ai l'impression d'être normale avec lui. D'être comme tout le monde, de venir d'une famille comme toutes les autres, d'avoir grandi comme n'importe qui. Juste… ouais. D'être normale. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit tripoter le torchon dont elle s'est servie juste avant. C'est presque hésitant. Timide. Peut-être le signe d'un moment de regret de sa part, pour l'avoir poussée à cracher le morceau aussi sèchement.

« Pourquoi renier ça ?, poursuit-il plus doucement. Pourquoi te cacher derrière cette relation ?

\- Je ne me cache pas. C'est juste que… »

Elle se tait un instant et coupe l'eau, après avoir déposé la dernière tasse sur le rebord de l'évier. Vient-elle de remarquer qu'elle s'est menti, là, juste à cet instant même ? Oui. Bien sûr. Et ça lui donne envie de se gifler pour être aussi lâche.

« Écoute p'tite tête, soupire Luxus en posant une main sur son bras. T'es pas entièrement toi, avec lui, et j'ai… j'ai simplement peur que ça te fasse plus de mal que de bien, au final. Et lui dissimuler la vérité, feindre que tout est rose… ça le blessera aussi. Simon a l'air d'être un chic type, ouais. Mais… pas celui qui te correspond. »

Ses doigts serrent un peu son muscle, délicatement. Une pression pour lui signifier qu'il restera quand même derrière elle, même si elle décide de s'enfoncer dans cette histoire avec celui qui partage actuellement sa vie. Ou, du moins, un petit morceau. La face visible de l'iceberg est toujours celle qui effraie le moins.

« Réfléchis-y, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'emprunter cette porte pour te sentir normale. - Tu peux l'être autrement.

\- Et comment ?, marmonne-t-elle faiblement. En restant seule peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi pas en étant avec quelqu'un qui te comprend ? »

L'étudiante fronce un peu les sourcils, perplexe ; qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Qu'elle doit s'amuser à trouver un type louche qui aime les affaires bien plus que douteuses ? Mais, il est censé lui dire de fuir ça bon sang, pas de foncer dedans ! Et puis, comment mettre le grappin sur une personne dans ce domaine sans taper dans une tranche d'âge qui dépasse largement la sienne, qui pourrait l'aimer au moins autant que Simon, et qui en plus lui corresponde ?

Quel blagueur.

Quand ils entendent une marche de l'escalier grincer, ils s'écartent et Luxus penche légèrement la tête, histoire d'observer silencieusement le visage chiffon de son petit-ami, encore à moitié endormi. Il frotte une paupière avec un poing mi-clos avant d'esquisser un sourire à son attention, doux et tendre.

« Vous êtes debout tôt.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas vu l'heure, répond le blond en passant à côté de lui. Déjeune, t'auras besoin de force. Et habillez-vous chaudement et confortablement, ajoute-t-il après s'être un peu éloigné, il y a du travail dans nos écuries. Trente minutes, pas plus.

\- Tu sais qu'on est pas à l'armée ici ?, lui demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Tant pis, je ferais du cheval tout seul. »

Erza se tend subitement, effrayant au passage le brun qui semble être perdu depuis le mot "écurie".

« Hors de question ! »

* * *

« Voici Arod, ton compagnon du jour.

\- C'est Erza qui a choisi le nom ?

\- Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça… »

Les yeux sombres de Simon ont l'air de pétiller tandis qu'il caresse son cheval, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses mouvements sont lents et délicats alors qu'il apprend à faire connaissance avec la grande et majestueuse bête.

« Tu sais en faire ? »

C'est d'une main assez ferme que le militaire tient les rênes de sa monture.

« Pas du tout, avoue-t-il avec un sourire timide. Je suis plutôt dans la mécanique. Hum… alors on peut dire que… je manipule d'autres chevaux. »

Se mordant légèrement l'intérieur de sa joue, la rouquine pose son regard sur le visage stoïque de son frère, qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis la tentative de blague de l'étudiant. Un détail qui ne lui échappe pas non plus, puisqu'il vient de se frotter machinalement la nuque, signe évident de sa gêne.

« Tu vas devoir te contenter de chevaux qui ne font pas "_vroum vroum_" pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle se retient d'envoyer sa chaussure sur la tête de cet homme sans tact quand il tourne les talons pour se diriger vers elle, sa fidèle monture grise, Hasufel, le suivant sans protestation.

« Sérieusement ?, murmure-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas méchant, répond-elle dans un marmonnement. Tu ne veux pas être gentil pour une fois ?

\- Tu connais pas l'expression ? Gentil n'a qu'à œil. »

Retenir son soupir n'est pas évident mais elle y parvient. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle fait un léger signe de tête à Simon, pour lui intimer de la rejoindre à son tour. Il s'exécute sans perdre un instant, comme pour enterrer sa petite boutade d'avant. Quelque chose que Luxus n'as pas oublié, puisqu'il roule des yeux en s'éloignant vers un sentier.

« Ne sois pas tendu quand tu seras sur la selle, lui conseille-t-elle en caressant la soyeuse robe alezane d'Arod. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment fait. Je suis pas sûr. »

Attendrie, Erza embrasse brièvement sa joue puis tapote ses fesses ronde. Ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce geste, le brun sursaute et s'écarte un peu ; elle oublie parfois qu'il est du genre à ne pas apprécier qu'elle pose ses mains sur cette zone, ou qu'elle s'en approche trop. Un détail qui la chagrine, mais elle fait avec.

Après s'être installé sur son dos, Erza lui explique la posture à avoir pour être à l'aise, et mieux contrôler son cheval.

« Épaules en arrière, le dos droit mais pas crispé, sinon tu vas te faire mal. Les coudes près du corps. Hum… les pouces comme ça, ajoute-t-elle en lui montrant. Toujours tournés vers le ciel et les mains basses. Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Les pieds doivent être derrière la sangle. Voilà, parfait ! »

Il ne lui parait pas très serein mais il finira par s'habituer. Du moins elle l'espère, sinon la route sera très longue pour lui. Par simple précaution, elle décide de l'observer à la dérobée. Vraiment, c'est juste par sécurité, parce que Luxus, bien évidemment, ne lui a pas donné le cheval le plus docile avec les étrangers. C'est qu'il porte bien son nom quand même…

Malgré ces petits détails, la balade se déroule sans accrocs et lui fait un bien fou. Gripoil, son chouchou qu'elle a élevé depuis qu'il était un poulain, est toujours un bonheur à monter. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon bol d'air frais en famille pour oublier tous les tracas des derniers mois ? L'insouciance est rare et y goûter, de temps en temps, lui donne cette sensation que tout est à sa place.

Mais le côté parfois moins plaisant, dans ces moments, c'est que lorsque quelque chose la tracasse, elle y pense. Et quand elle y pense, c'est _énormément_. Ça tourne dans sa tête et voilà qu'elle se repasse en boucle la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Luxus, sur ses relations. C'est malin, tiens ; quelle mauvaise idée de lui bourrer le crâne comme ça. Elle n'a plus douze ans, merde ! Et voilà, maintenant qu'elle vient de se dire ça, elle a l'impression de redevenir cette adolescente qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui montre les choses telles qu'elles le sont, même si elle s'évertue à faire l'autruche.

_Maudit Luxus !_

Erza ne peut pas empêcher la réaction enfantine de plisser les yeux en lançant un regard noir à son frère, qui se permet de lui sourire avec toutes ses dents. Elle décide de tourner la tête et de l'ignorer, reportant son attention sur la nature environnante.

Tout est calme à cette période de l'année. Silencieux. Mais pas effrayant pour autant. La légère brise hivernale la fait parfois frissonner, en opposition avec le timide soleil qui tente de les réchauffer un peu. Il fait danser les taches de la robe gris pommelée d'Hasufel, et donne un éclat doré aux poils soyeux d'Arod. Gripoil, lui, d'un blanc parfait et immaculé, ferait presque réfléchir la lumière. Elle est vraiment fière de ses chevaux, grands et doux, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer tant ils sont magnifiques. Ils lui font oublier toutes les pensées désagréables qui la parasitaient un peu plus tôt. Son bassin accompagne le pas tranquille de sa monture, qui aimerait vraiment galoper. Elle peut le sentir, lui aussi est impatient de se défouler. Mais Simon ne tiendrait pas forcément, et une chute d'un mètre quatre-vingts ne lui plairait pas beaucoup….

Lorsqu'ils sont de retour sur le chemin des écuries, le sentier est plus large et l'espace entre les arbres plus importants, lui laissant la possibilité d'observer les environs mais aussi la route peu empruntée, vu qu'elle mène à leur domaine, sur sa gauche. C'est pourquoi elle hausse un sourcil en entendant une voiture au loin et qu'elle finit par la chercher du regard, pour découvrir qui s'est perdu sur ce bout de bitume.

« Oh, waoh !, s'exclame Simon avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Vous avez vu ça ? C'est une Mercedes-Benz 500K ! Ce modèle n'existe quasiment plus ! J'en reviens pas..

\- Pas la peine de te mettre à bander.

\- Mais c'est hallucinant ! »

Ignorant les dernières paroles des garçons, la rouquine intime à Gripoil de s'élancer vers la maison, Luxus n'aura qu'à tenir Arod. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle reconnait évidemment cette voiture, et c'est pour ça qu'elle tient à rentrer le plus vite possible. Son ventre tordu de joie, elle rêve de se blottir dans cette prochaine chaleur réconfortante.

Le vent siffle dans ses oreilles et fouette son visage, par la vitesse de son cheval. Ses muscles puissants roulent sous sa peau, et le poussent à accélérer encore. Les deux énergumènes derrière elle arriveront un peu plus tard, mais elle s'en fiche pas mal. Cette sensation de liberté, en parfaite harmonie avec son compagnon, gonfle son cœur de bonheur. Plus encore en sachant ce qui l'attend à l'arriver. Le paysage défile flou autour d'elle, mais ses yeux sont rivés sur le bout du chemin. Une fois les pieds à terre, elle flatte l'encolure de sa monture, trempée de sueur après son effort. Mais ses oreilles, droites et pointées vers l'avant, lui font comprendre qu'il a tout autant apprécié qu'elle. Un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis elle se rue vers la voiture qui s'est à peine garée. Toujours avec cette incroyable élégance qu'à sa mère, Eileen sort du véhicule en se tournant à moitié vers elle, un doux sourire peint sur ses lèvres couleur vermillon..

Sans perdre un instant de plus, elle saute à son cou pour la serrer fermement contre elle, paupières closes, emplie d'amour et de joie. Les bras de sa mère l'étreignent avec toute l'affection qu'elle possède, sa joue posée sur le dessus de sa tête.

Et c'est dans ce cocon de douceur et de tendresse, qu'elle réalise que, enfin, elle est à la maison.


	19. JOUR 115 : croyance et réalité

**Petit mot du jour** **:**

Rien de bien transcendant à dire. C'est juste pour préciser que les cours ont repris pour Alisha et que les miens reprendront en octobre, donc le rythme de publication pourrait être bien plus chamboulé que durant les vacances. Si vous avez envie d'échanger avec nous, chacune est dispo sur Wattpad (_AlishaHoriraito et Gods_Tears_ffn)_. Bon, le délai de réponses bah ça, ça se prévoit pas mais c'est toujours plus simple qu'ici.

La deuxième partie s'adresse à une personne Guest qui m'a laissée une review sur "_pour la bonne cause_". Je veux bien t'aider et je te conseille également d'en parler avec Alisha. Comme dit plus haut, tu peux nous contacter sur Wattpad ! :)

Rien à voir avec Bittersweet, mais j'ai lancé un nouveau recueil intitulé "_Paris perdus_". Les thèmes sont imposés par Alisha qui gagne des petits paris entre nous. Il faut savoir que je n'ai _jamais_ écrit sur ces sujets, donc ils sont totalement inédits. Si vous ne savez pas quoi lire, et bien deux chapitres vous attendent déjà.

Bonne lecture !

_Gody et Ally_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lancelot **(Ally)** : **Hey chevalier ! Le sort du père d'Erza a été sous-entendu dans l'un des précédent chapitre. Je te laisse fouiller pour essayer de deviner hé hé. On adore ce broship. On voulait ce qu'on considérait comme la relation goal entre frère et soeur. Et il semble que tu l'as adopté aussi, c'est parfait ! Luxus est magique oui oui, on aime le faire comme ça. Les chevaux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser des références. Bon après-tout, il y a déjà eu des références à ce film auparavant dans cette histoire... En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi. Bonne lecture !

**Flèche d'Argent **(Ally) **: **Nous aussi on l'aime notre broship. C'est pour nous la relation parfaite entre frère et soeur, et c'est comme ça qu'on a voulu la dépeindre. Eileen est... Eileen. C'est tout. Elle est unique, pleine d'amour pour sa famille et impitoyable en affaire. On est vraiment contentes que ce personnage, tel qu'on l'a écrit, te plaise à ce point (à toi comme à d'autre). Oui les punchline de Luxus sont merveilleuses hé hé. Et non je ne vois pas à qui Erza fait référence, vraiment... On attend tes prochaines review, et bonne lecture !

**jFANGIRLd **(Gody) **: **On adoooooooore faire écrire autant que possible sur ce broship héhé. Les deux sont tellement attachants ensemble, c'est dommage de ne pas en profiter ! Oui, Simon est martyrisé de tous les côtés. Un perpétuel baptême du feu pour lui... Gégé a l'air de manquer a du monde. Le petit bout fait craquer. Passe une bonne lecture ! :)

**Sarah70801 **(Gody) **:** Luxus a l'air d'avoir séduit pas mal de personnes héhé. Son petit caractère bien à lui, ça marche ! Simon ben... c'est Simon. Fidèle à lui-même. Et pour les p'tits noms des dadas, c'est Ally qui s'en est chargée. Elle est vraiment incollable sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est impressionnant. Tu pourrais l'écouter en parler pendant des heures et ne pas te lasser tellement elle est passionnée ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**Mayaserina **(Gody) **: **En lisant le mot "conversation" dans ta review, je me suis souvenue que j'ai totalement zappé d'écrire la fin de mon message pour toi... send help, le désordre m'habite. Mais, du coup, en attendant, une réponse pour ta merveilleuse review ! En divulguant un bout du passé d'Erza, on espérait que les lecteurs et lectrices comprennent pourquoi elle fait certains choix et tu as su le voir héhé. Pour la liste, j'ai ri quand on a commencé à en écrire une avec Ally, parce que justement, ça m'évoquait aussi "_Rules_". Je crois que ce trait de caractère va rester dans mes prochaines histoires et Luxus va devenir l'homme à la liste facile. Pour les références au Seigneur des Anneaux, tout le crédit est pour Ally c: une fan inconditionnelle qui va me convertir. Merci pour ton commentaire et très bonne lecture ! :)

**Maye076 **(Gody) **:** Hello ! Ravies que tu aimes notre histoire ! On espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. :)

**Guest **(Gody) **:** Luxus a une passion pour les listes. Eileen a l'air d'avoir bien marqué, on est contente de ça. Et pour Gégé, et bien, bientôt héhé. Bonne lecture ! :)

**PAULINE **(Gody) **: **Bienvenue dans la secte Bittersweet ! On est heureuse de savoir que tu as dévoré notre petite histoire, ça nous a fait plaisir ! Et comme nos délais sont généralement longs, on compense avec la taille des chapitres. D'ailleurs, on croise les doigts pour que celui-ci te plaise également ! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting : T**

* * *

**JOUR 115 : croyance et réalité**

* * *

« Tiens, Erza, tu connais la différence entre un ours et toi ? »

La concernée hausse un sourcil tout en posant ses mains à plat sur la table qu'elle est en train de décorer. Elle tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté, histoire de voir du coin de l'œil le grand blond qui pose le carton des guirlandes. Le tintement des boules qui s'entrechoquent ne la déconcentre pas dans son analyse ; c'est louche.

« Non… mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, pas vrai ?  
— En fait, c'était une vraie question. »

Il fait mine de chercher quelque chose mais finit par se redresser en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, un sourire plus que narquois peint sur ses lèvres. Comme pour l'accentuer, il frotte le coin de sa bouche avec son pouce. Sa paupière tressaute et une sombre envie de meurtre commence à remonter, tout doucement.

« _Toi_… »

Les vacances sont censées la reposer, pas lui donner envie de trucider son frère à la moindre occasion. Mais, au final, c'est ce qu'elle fait sans protester plus que ça, avec une série de jurons prononcée entre deux coups ; c'est de sa faute aussi, il la cherche tout le temps ! Forcément, elle va lui rentrer dans le lard ! Question de logique, accentuée par sa fierté. Erza finit quand même par se stopper quand elle remarque qu'ils sont observés durant cette bataille familiale. Elle pousse un soupir et se relève du sol, en laissant le militaire complètement éclaté de rire sur le parquet.

« D'une certaine façon, glisse doucement Simon en mettant les assiettes, il n'a pas tord. »

Voilà que les deux se figent. Luxus regarde le brun tout en se relevant. La rouquine, elle, le fusille du regard ; il devrait être de son côté ! Pas de celui de ce maudit gremlin décoloré ! Constatant son air outré, voilà qu'il se permet de préciser avec une voix moins un peu moins assurée :

« Au réveil, tu sais… des fois… t'es vraiment un ours.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es dans quelle équipe toi ?!  
— Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe le feu follet ? _Oh_. Attends ! Je rêve ou… vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'onde finalement ?  
— Ta gueule ! »

Ni une, ni deux, ils retournent pour une nouvelle bagarre mêlant insultes et coups castrateurs de la part de la fougueuse étudiante. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et ayant vite compris qu'il a mis de l'huile sur le feu, Simon s'en va dans la cuisine pour aider le vieux Makarof à préparer le repas, non sans entendre les menaces de mort qu'elle lui a criées entre deux prises de catch. Elle oublie presque qu'elle est en train de lui dévoiler une facette pas très glamour de sa personnalité, là. Mais tant pis. Sauver son honneur est plus important !

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Erza relève la tête, elle qui tient celle de son frère contre le tapis moelleux sur lequel la table repose. Elle bat brièvement des cils, rapidement, regardant sa mère nouer le cordon de son peignoir en satin pourpre. Ses longues tresses ont été oubliées pour ce matin et sa chevelure, digne de la sombre couleur du sang, boucle d'une délicate et élégante façon.

« Ce bouffon m'a traitée d'ours ! »

Ceci étant dit, elle s'apprête à continuer sa correction. Sauf que ce n'est pas dans les plans d'Eileen ; avec une force déstabilisante et insoupçonnée, elle la décolle de Luxus d'une main. Sa prise sur son haut de pyjama, un vieux t-shirt gris, est ferme. Maintenant pieds par terre et une moue boudeuse au visage, la plus jeune bougonne et souffle bruyamment. Est-ce qu'elle passe pour une enfant ? Probablement. Est-ce qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire ? Bien sûr que non. Tout ce qui compte, c'est son indignation face son impossibilité de refaire le portrait de grand frère _adoré_.

« Voyons Luxus…, soupire-t-elle, on ne dit pas la vérité de façon aussi cash à une fille. »

Une nouvelle trahison s'abat sur elle. Bouche entrouverte, la demoiselle l'observe avec des yeux écarquillés. Son index remue entre les deux alors que son expression choquée se transforme une nouvelle fois, comme offusquée.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! Maman ! »

Ses bras se croisent, ses joues se gonflent et elle observe silencieusement la femme d'affaire attraper le biceps de Luxus, pour l'aider à se relever après son passage à tabac affectueux. Mais lui, là, il est satisfait et victorieux dans tous les cas, malgré qu'il puisse avoir perdu la bataille physique. Tout ça parce qu'il a eu du renfort.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire depuis dix ans, poursuit Eileen en secouant la tête. Tu n'as aucun tact. »

Ouh, finalement, il y a comme un goût de réussite dans sa bouche. Le militaire a un air de chiot blessé sur la tronche maintenant, et c'est très agréable à regarder ; chacun son tour ! Le karma ne l'a pas loupé. En plus, il n'a même pas le temps de répliquer un petit truc, parce qu'Eileen tourne les talons vers la cuisine, sans adresser un mot à Simon qui est réapparu quand il a dû l'entendre arriver.

« Quelqu'un veut un espresso ? Ça changera de l'horrible boisson _made in Draer_ que vous osez appeler "café".  
— Il est très bon !, proteste Makarof depuis la cuisine.  
— Tu veux dire qu'il a anéanti tes papilles, oui. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée que ce soit toi qui te charges du repas. »

Sa taquinerie lui arrache un sourire, à moitié caché par sa moustache grise fournie. Il vient de mettre des légumes dans la marmite et ça sent déjà incroyablement bon, même si elle n'est pas friande de ça. Juste manger de la viande lui conviendrait. D'ailleurs le ventre des deux colosses se sont mis à gargouiller pas très longtemps après ça. Le brun, qui n'a pas envie d'être remarqué par sa belle-mère avec son appétit démesuré, décide de se mettre en avant en lui demandant quel est donc son secret pour un bon espresso. _Théoriquement_, ça devrait le mettre dans une bonne posture, juste pour sa curiosité. Même si Erza n'en est absolument pas certaine, parce que cette figure maternelle est absolument imprévisible.

« Ça, mon cher, c'est un secret, lui répond-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Cette réponse, par contre, elle l'a vue venir à des kilomètres ; hors de question de laisser cette délicieuse création entre les mains de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle salut néanmoins son effort en lui proposant la première tasse, qu'il accepte avec un sourire timide. Simon est impressionné par le charisme qu'elle dégage et il n'est pas le premier à rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux tandis qu'il boit une gorgée du breuvage, paupières closes. Son visage se détend aussitôt et la rouquine devine parfaitement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ; il a l'impression d'être au paradis.

Étant la fille unique d'Eileen, elle connait évidemment ce fameux et mystérieux procédé qui permet de donner cette saveur unique. La technique ? Des grains de café, de qualité, choisit avec soin, qui attendent tranquillement avec deux gousses de vanille. Elles sont retirées quand le grain est moulu, ce qui donne au café un léger goût vanillé. Subtil, mais très appréciable. De quoi rendre agréable un début de journée.

« Alors ?, s'enquiert-elle en posant une main sur le plan de travail. Tu aimes ?  
— C'est… incroyable. C'est délicieux Eileen.  
— Oh, ne t'embête pas, tu peux m'appeler madame Eileen. Ou dame, si tu préfères. Je te laisse le choix. »

L'étudiante s'étouffe à moitié, elle qui a bêtement pensé que le compliment de son petit-ami allait passer, plus encore en prononçant le prénom de sa mère. Quelle bêtise ! C'est même une erreur de débutante à ce niveau-là. Le grand brun se frotte la nuque en mordant légèrement sa lèvre, signe que sa nervosité grandit et atteint les mêmes sommets que lorsqu'elle l'a jugé de la tête aux pieds, lors de leur première rencontre. Un frisson glacial remonte sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensé. Elle est méfiante, et plus encore quand il s'agit de la gente masculine ; ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air doux comme un agneau au premier abord qu'il en est véritablement un.

« Et si on passait dans le salon en attendant que ce soit prêt ?, leur propose-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Après un brin de toilette bien sûr. La journée pyjamas, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui.  
— J'ai quelques dossiers à traiter, glisse Luxus. Je serais là au repas.  
— Urgents ?  
— _Délicats_. »

Simon observe la scène et Erza se dit que c'est le moment de le distraire, pour éviter qu'il pense que des choses bizarres se trament entre les deux. Parce qu'est le cas. Mais qu'il n'a pas besoin que ses doutes soient confirmés. L'ignorance a vraiment du bon sur certains plans.

« Viens, on va se préparer, chuchote-t-elle en attrapant sa paume pour le tirer vers les escaliers. »

Accaparer son attention n'est pas compliqué. Détourner ses pensées, c'est pareil ; une petite moue séduisante, quelques baisers qui promettent un moment agréable et les voilà sous la douche. Il l'enlace par derrière et embrasse tendrement son cou. Ses doigts font des petits cercles sur la peau de son ventre, lui tirant un frisson. Ils touchent légèrement les pointes de ses mèches.

« Tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé, marmonne-t-il contre sa nuque dégagée.  
— Huum…, fredonne-t-elle pour une réponse satisfaite.  
— Tu vas les couper ? Je suis sûr que ça t'irait aussi. »

Son sourcil gauche se lève et elle étudie la longueur de sa crinière. Les souvenirs d'un ami en train de les tresser alors qu'elle est en train de réviser flattent sa mémoire, ravivant les délicates sensations qui vont avec. Elle sourit puis relève le menton en tournant un peu la tête en arrière.

« Tu pourrais les coiffer, lui propose Erza en posant ses mains sur les siennes. »

Il rit et la retourne entre ses bras. L'eau épouse ses muscles qu'elle trouve vraiment imposants, parfois trop quand elle y songe. Ça pourrait ressembler à un étau. Elle capture une goutte avec la pulpe de son pouce, quand elle frotte distraitement son épaule.

« Ça me permettrait de garder cette longueur.  
— C'est pas trop mon truc les coiffures et tout… j'ai déjà du mal avec la mienne. Et puis, c'est pas cool quand je tire sur tes cheveux sans faire exprès, la nuit. Ou même quand on fait l'amour. Je les abîme plus qu'autre chose. »

Comme pour faire passer la pilule de sa demande indirecte, Simon lui sourit. _Tendrement_. Elle retient son envie de le pousser hors de la douche. Pourquoi être furieuse pour une si petite chose ? Il essaie juste de penser à son bien-être, mais d'une manière maladroite. Peut-être. Ou alors. C'est réellement une préférence pour lui, quand c'est court.

« Je les préfère longs, finit-elle par dire tout en tapotant son torse.  
— Mais tu… peux avoir mal si je-  
— Et bien _je _les attacherais. »

Ou Gerald le fera, lui qui a l'air d'éprouver un réel fétichisme pour ses cheveux. Elle a arrêté de compter les jours où il se permettait de faufiler ses longs doigts entre les brins, pour caresser parfois son crâne, d'autre fois pour enrouler une mèche autour de son index avec une nonchalance qui, autrefois, l'irritait. Erza a oublié l'idée de l'en empêcher depuis un bon moment. Il est souvent si doux, qu'elle se dit que ce n'est pas si mal que ça, de temps en temps.

« Comme tu veux, soupire le rugbyman en embrassant son front. Du moment que tu es à l'aise, ça me va. »

Elle pose un baiser, délicat, là, juste sur sa mâchoire. Ça lui permet de dire, sans un mot, qu'elle comprend sa démarche mais qu'elle fera comme elle en a envie. C'est une grande fille. Et puis, en plus de ça, il devrait avoir d'autres préoccupation. Par exemple, son entretien surprise avec sa mère, qui les attend calmement sur l'un des canapés en cuir du salon. Ce n'est pas la peine de préciser que c'est entièrement truqué, vu qu'elle doit avoir un dossier complet sur sa vie entière dans sa valise. Là, ce qu'elle souhaite découvrir sur son actuel gendre, c'est son caractère et, plus particulièrement, sa sincérité.

Eileen est installée entre les coussins, un bras nonchalamment posé sur le dossier tandis que l'autre repose sur la cuisse recouvrant sa jumelle. Son regard est acéré, et Simon pourrait tout simplement fondre sur place. Il est si tendu et stressé qu'il a les mains serrées au dessus de ses longues jambes. Le coin des lèvres de sa mère frétille, signe que ce comportement l'amuse.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, finit-elle par dire. Tu peux respirer. »

Un rire nerveux lui échappe et le jeune homme emprisonne ses genoux avec ses grandes mains. La veine qui traverse verticalement son front disparaît légèrement, pas trop non plus.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'université, c'est ça ?  
— Humhm, approuve Erza en s'installant finalement à côté de son petit-ami. Il est venu m'aborder dans l'amphi, à la fin d'un cour. J'étais assez surprise et je ne comprenais pas trop le but.  
— Ah oui ? »

Quelle talentueuse comédienne. Comme si elle n'était pas au courant de ça.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à entrer dans cette petite danse avec lui ?  
— Il est vraiment gentil. Et attentionné, ajoute l'étudiante.  
— Un adorable caniche oui… »

Première fusillade ; les yeux de la demoiselle sont braqués sur ceux d'Eileen qui se contente de sourire, tout en observant les réactions du garçon.

« Aucune offense là-dedans, j'adore les caniches quand ils sont loin de moi.  
— _Maman_…  
— Simple plaisanterie ma chérie. »

Absolument pas.

« Et toi, pourquoi avoir jeté ton dévolu sur ma fille ?, lui lance-t-elle en appuyant son menton contre le dos de sa main.  
— Oh euh… et bien elle est… vraiment magnifique. Je l'avais remarquée dès le premier jour. Et puis après ça, j'ai vu à quel point elle est intelligente et gentille.  
— C'est ça qui t'as donné assez de courage pour braver son caractère ? Les jeunes sont devenus bien téméraires… »

Il a une moue timide peinte sur la bouche.

« Erza n'est pas _si _terrible que ça. Parfois un peu difficile mais… vivre avec elle, c'est vraiment simple. J'avais un peu peur concernant ses achats compulsifs mais, au final, elle n'achète pas autant que ce qu'on peut imaginer. Elle gère bien l'argent. Et elle sait ce qu'elle veut, ajoute-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Elle a un caractère très fort, j'adore ça. »

Là, la concernée préfère observer les moulures au plafond ; sa mère vient d'hausser un sourcil face à la moitié de cette déclaration, parce qu'elle la connait par cœur. Elle, une dépensière frénétique depuis qu'elle a quinze ans, ne fait pas tant d'achats que ça ? En voilà une sacrée blague, très hilarante. Quand un homme dit ça de sa chair, avoir de sérieux doutes est tout à fait normal. Mais lorsque ses prunelles se mettent à pétiller, elle sait que le pire est à venir.

« Ah… je vois… tu as un fétichisme pour le BDSM, c'est ça ?  
— Qu- Non ! Enfin. Je dis ça parce que… parce que je-  
— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, chacun à des goûts différents. Je ne vais pas te juger. »

Sauf qu'elle s'est déjà fait un jugement. Dès l'instant où elle l'a vu, d'ailleurs. Erza fait tourner la bague sur son index, lentement, pour apaiser la tension qui grandit dans sa poitrine. Elle est en train de réaliser que c'est sans doute la pire idée au monde d'avoir embarqué Simon ici. Sa famille ne l'épargnera pas, parce que les trois membres dans cette maison ont besoin de savoir si ce homme est réellement fiable. Se bercer d'illusions n'est pas la solution, parce qu'elle connait d'avance le verdict.

« Tu connais du monde à Crocus ?, s'enquiert Eileen en jouant avec le bout de sa robe.  
— Plutôt, oui. J'ai déménagé là-bas assez jeune. Ma mère et mon père y travaillent et ma sœur est partie étudier à l'étranger, explique-t-il.  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
— Mon père a son cabinet de dentiste et ma mère travaille avec lui. C'est la secrétaire.  
— Et ta sœur ?  
— De l'archéologie. »

Elle hoche lentement la tête, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

« Un penchant pour les fossiles alors… »

Son marmonnement est étouffé par sa main et le brun gigote un peu, histoire de montrer qu'il n'a pas entendu et qu'il a peur d'avoir raté quelque chose d'essentiel. Ce n'est heureusement pas le cas. Erza se laisse distraire par l'odeur de la cuisine de Makarof, qui est parti fumer sa pipe dès que le plat a été enfourné. L'idée de bientôt déguster ce prochain repas fait monter la salive et fermer les paupières ; imaginer l'assiette remplie par le met savoureux, juteux…

« … tu m'accompagnes ?  
— Bien sûr oui. »

Accompagner ? _Quoi_ ?

La demoiselle relève le menton en ouvrant les yeux, pour voir Simon se lever du canapé et suivre sa mère. L'incompréhension la submerge. La sonnette de l'alarme résonne dans sa tête ; fantasmer sur son futur repas à ce moment-là n'a pas été une très bonne idée.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ?, demande-t-elle rapidement.  
— Faire une promenade. Ce ne sera pas long.  
— Je peux-  
— _Rester ici_, lui sourit-elle. Je souhaite passer du temps avec _uniquement_ mon gendre, le temps que ce soit prêt. »

Existe-t-il pire cauchemar ?

« Mais… et moi je… je fais quoi ?  
— Tu peux tenir compagnie à Luxus. Il en sera ravi.  
— Il devait travailler sur des trucs urgents.  
— Makarof s'en charge aussi. Et puis, tu ne le dérangeras pas en étant dans la même pièce que lui. »

Trouver des arguments rapidement, c'est vraiment dur. Surtout qu'au final, ça ne sert strictement à rien, puisqu'ils quittent le salon sans un regard vers elle. Bon, Erza se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu contrôler éternellement la situation. Sa mère est une excellente joueuse et calculatrice. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, désormais, c'est attendre qu'ils reviennent en priant pour que le brun ne soit pas traumatisé par quelque chose. L'impression que cette journée va être atrocement interminable se confirme et, décidant de suivre la première proposition d'Eileen, voilà qu'elle part dans la chambre de l'éclair low-cost. Comme prévu, il est installé à son bureau et traite lesdits dossiers avec les sourcils froncés. Le voir concentré est toujours aussi amusant mais elle n'est pas là pour le déranger.

Son lit est aussi confortable que le sien et elle se laisse tomber dessus, en remarquant qu'il a posé son téléphone dessus ; il a des jeux vraiment intéressants installés, c'est l'occasion de les tester ! Mais avant ça, un message attire son attention. La personne s'appelle à priori "M" et il faut bien l'avouer, c'est très intriguant tout ça. Et puis, Luxus n'est pas du genre à lui cacher un truc, donc ce n'est pas bien dérangeant si elle jette un petit coup d'œil.

Sauf que...

« Oh bordel. »

Le garçon se retourne un peu.

« Quoi ?, demande-t-il.  
— T'es pas sérieux, t'envoies vraiment des dickpics ? »

Pour toute réponse, il hausse les épaules et retourne éplucher son dossier. De plus en plus intriguée, Erza décide de remonter dans le fil de la discussion afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur cette mystérieuse demoiselle. Vu qu'il n'est pas gay, c'est évident qu'il n'envoie pas ses attributs à un homme.

« Waoh, tu parles beaucoup, c'est étonnant.  
— Elle est intéressante, marmonne-t-il en tournant une page, donc ça en vaut la peine.  
— Un plan cul ?  
— Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Dubitative, ses yeux se plissent. C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas très précis dans ses réponses.

« Tu l'as rencontrée comment ?, se renseigne-t-elle avec une innocence feinte.  
— Quand j'étais chez quelqu'un. C'était pas prévu.  
— C'est récent ?  
— Hum, si on veut oui.  
— Si on veut ?, répète-t-elle.  
— Voilà. »

La rouquine roule sur le dos et fait glisser plusieurs fois son pouce sur l'écran, pour remonter dans la conversation. Luxus ne s'en formalise pas, au contraire, ça a complètement l'air de lui passer par dessus la tête. Peut-être qu'il essaie d'être détaché alors, qu'en réalité, à l'intérieur c'est la panique la plus totale. Il a toujours été doué pour faire des poker face.

« Mais c'est quoi cette passion d'envoyer ton pénis ?  
— Elle a demandé à voir je te signale, se défend-il. J'suis pas égoïste, je partage.  
— Partager quoi ? En plus t'as menti sur le package ! »

Cette fois, elle a son attention puisqu'il se retourne complètement.

« Comment ça j'ai menti ?  
— Tu lui as décrit une batte de baseball. Là, on est plus sur… un bâton ?  
— Un gros bâton quand même, lui souligne-t-il.  
— Ça reste un bâton, pas une batte. »

Le militaire grogne et la rejoint sur le lit. Le matelas s'affaisse un peu sous son poids puis il tapote son front avec son index, dans l'unique but de l'agacer et de la distraire. Sauf que ça ne suffira pas à lui faire lâcher l'os qu'elle a dans la bouche, parce qu'elle vient de remarquer un truc. Et quand elle l'a remarqué, Erza s'est brusquement redressée tout en zoomant sur la photo que la demoiselle a envoyé à son frangin.

« Cet ensemble…, murmure-t-elle.  
— Canon hein ? »

Compte-t-il jouer à ça longtemps ou… ?

« C'est Mira !  
— Putain de Lion. »

Le téléphone posé dans un coin, elle l'observe longuement.

« Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?  
— Hum… je sais plus trop. Un mois ou deux.  
— Mais ! Pourquoi Mira ? T'avais l'embarras du choix !  
— Elle me plait, marmonne-t-il en lissant le drap. »

Elle bat des cils. S'approche de lui. Et frappe son torse.

« Hé ! C'est elle qui est venue vers moi je te signale !  
— Elle me l'aurait dit.  
— Oui. Sauf que t'as fini soudainement occupée en sortant avec cette poutre. Résultat, elle voulait pas t'embêter avec ça. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme parce qu'elle a envie de protester et de nier mais c'est impossible, parce qu'elle vient de se rendre compte, juste à l'instant, que c'est bel et bien le cas ; Simon lui prend plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, à tel point qu'elle a bien moins vu son amie de longue date. Et, lorsque c'est le cas, elle n'est jamais seule avec elle.

« Et… du coup ça se passe bien ?  
— Mieux que toi en tout cas. »

Erza pousse un soupir tout en se massant la tempe droite.

« Je te laisse finir tes dossiers.  
— Tu vas où ?  
— M'occuper d'Hasufel. »

Ça, au moins, c'est bien la dernière chose qui lui provoquera une angoisse.

* * *

Le repas de famille du midi n'a pas été _si _horrible que ça. Après tout, plus personne a fait un seul commentaire désobligeant envers Simon qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, a eu l'air de passer un très bon moment parmi eux. Le reste de la journée a été calme, juste quelques jeux, une promenade, suivi par un goûter qui s'est enchaîné sur un apéro, puis un autre repas trop imposant pour son petit-ami ; il est vingt-deux heures et il somnole à moitié à côté d'elle sur le canapé, pendant que Luxus bat son grand-père aux cartes. La rouquine regarde cette scène avec un réel plaisir alors qu'Eileen lit tranquillement près du feu de la cheminée.

Quand son portable vibre dans la poche de son jean, Erza sursaute un peu. Elle tâtonne pour le sortir et allume l'écran en tapotant dessus. Ses dents mordent aussitôt l'intérieur de sa joue pour qu'elle puisse retenir son rire.

**_« T'rs lz femle la pljs mervrillejse dj mnde. Ti me mznqur vrzimeny rt jao envur de tz faurr l amiur. »_**

Il semblerait que Gerald ait bien trop abusé de l'alcool pour ce soir. Une bouteille, voire peut-être deux. Après tout, comment faire autant de fautes dans le cas contraire ?

« Oh, mais c'est Gerald ! Il a un soucis ? »

Le souffle chaud du brun caresse son cou. L'étudiante tourne la tête vers lui en reposant son portable dans un coin ; il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle lui manque et qu'il veut lui faire l'amour. Juste la première partie du message devrait suffire pour combler l'interrogation de Simon.

« Pas du tout. Il disait juste que je suis merveilleuse.  
— Pour une fois qu'il n'a pas tord, s'amuse-t-il en embrassant sa tempe. Il s'ennuie ?  
— Je ne pense pas. »

Bien sûr que si, il doit s'ennuyer comme pas possible. Personne n'est là durant les fêtes et il s'est retrouvé tout seul. C'est étonnant qu'il n'envoie pas des messages plus déprimants que ça.

« T'as raison, il arrive toujours à trouver une distraction. »

Luxus abat sa carte de la victoire sous le nez du vieil homme qui souffle, en tapant du pied. Sa mère arque une sourcil mais ne dit rien. En voyant qu'ils s'apprêtent à refaire une partie - parce que Makarof aimerait gagner au moins une fois - le jeune rugbyman décide qu'il est temps pour lui de se coucher après avoir poussé un long bâillement.

« Tu viens ?, lui demande-t-il doucement.  
— Je reste encore un peu. »

Après un petit regard de chiot pour être certain qu'elle ne viendra pas, il la laisse seule sur le grand canapé. Doucement, elle se glisse entre les coussins, juste avant d'être attaqué par le téléphone du grand militaire cette fois-ci. Elle le reçoit de plein fouet sur le ventre, lui faisant retenir sa respiration à cause de la surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait mal !  
— Je comprends pas ce qu'il a, tu peux décoder ?  
— Il me semble que ça devrait faire parti de tes compétences.  
— Gérer les abrutis bourrés ? Non. »

Elle remue la tête de dépit puis regarde le fameux texto qui pose tant problème à Luxus.

**_« Vs lz virrz quznd dimon ? C st pqs un gzrs piur elle. Jr szurai lz rndre heyrzuse mo. »_**

Calmer les battements de son cœur, puis parler avec une voix sereine et détachée.

« Il demande quand est-ce que vous comptez virer Simon.  
— Et c'est tout ?  
— Et il dit que c'est pas un gars pour moi.  
— Je dois avouer, il est peut-être bizarre mais c'est un mec intelligent. »

Un faible sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres et elle appuie sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, laissant les derniers mots du message tourner dans son esprit ; il saurait la rendre heureuse ? En y repensant. Ce n'est pas faux, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse à Crocus que lorsqu'elle a habité chez lui... La rouquine secoue légèrement la tête pour oublier ces pensées. Elle devrait plutôt lui répondre, pour soulager un peu sa solitude. Et puis, elle doit bien se l'avouer, cet idiot commence à lui manquer.

**« Combien de bouteilles au total ?**  
**— _2\. Oi 3. Jr szis plid trpp._**  
**_— _Rhum ?**  
**_— Ti me cinnzis teop birn. On decrzit de maruer. »_**

Le souvenir d'un Gerald souriant devant une assiette remplie de pancakes lui retourne le ventre et elle chasse très vite cette image qui teinte ses joues de rose. Le sourire malicieux d'Eileen est suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a remarqué le changement dans son comportement, mais elle préfère ignorer cette donnée, ainsi que la pseudo demande en mariage de son ami complètement torché.

**« Tu devrais surtout aller dormir. »**

Et elle aussi. Ça évitera à son corps de s'emballer en pensant à lui.

« **_Foutu Zimon. »_**

Tiens, il a réussi à écrire un message avec un mot de cinq lettres sans faire une faute. Un bel exploit vu tout ce qu'il sifflé durant ce début de nuit. Lentement, toujours en faisant en sorte de ne pas être perturbée par la réalisation qui l'a frappée plus tôt, Erza s'enfonce un peu plus entre les coussins.

Maintenant, elle se demande si elle est réellement pressée que les vacances se terminent. Parce que quand ce sera le cas, Gerald l'attendra de pied ferme et voudra passer du temps avec elle. Et elle, elle n'a aucune idée si elle sera capable de lui faire face avec toutes ces nouvelles pensées parasites que Luxus a réussi à lui fourrer dans le crâne.

Une bonne raison pour lui faire manger ses maudites cartes.

« Les enfants, ça suffit ! »


End file.
